Delusions of the Heart
by RockyRoadSmith
Summary: Life is peaceful after the defeat of Moo until Holly's father reverts back to the darkness and abducts his daughter. Now Genki is summoned back to defeat evil once more, along with the other rebels, before Moo's powers are fully restored.
1. Chapter 1: The New Life

It's time for me to try a full length fan fiction instead of a one-shot. This whole thing takes place a few years after season 3, so if you didn't get to watch it it's okay. The first section of this story is a mini recap of the 3rd season.

Note: I'll be using some names made by CP, who wrote the infamous Monster Rancher epic story, Monster Rancher 200X, throughout this entire story. This includes Yosho (Holly's father), Coltia's last name (Sunrei), Holly's last name (Mercris), and Holly's hometown (Toriyama).

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 1. The New Life**

The wind blew the soft leaves of the rice crops as the sun beat down heavily on all the land. The surrounding trees rustled when the wind passed by, which caused several young birds to chirp in response. Although the air was intensely hot, it didn't mean being outside wasn't completely unenjoyable. There was work to be done as well, and the sun couldn't stop the hard working farmers from grabbing their sickles and hoes before heading out into the scalding heat.

The town of Toriyama was one that many people considered to be a miracle. Years before, the town had been just about burnt to the ground by a terrible monster, leaving only two survivors to live on. One of the survivors was a young girl and the other an eyeball monster. Once the quest to defeat the dreaded Moo had been completed, the young girl had set off alone to the remains of Toriyama to revive the once Lost Disks. Although the lost humans could never be brought back, it didn't stop the monsters from joining with the girl to rebuild the town.

Once Toriyama had been rebuilt, however, the girl took her leave. She had a long quest to find and revive her friends that had been bonded to the legendary Phoenix, and she wouldn't stop until she found them. The loss of Magic Stone would cause her search to be more difficult then ever, though.

Her first re-found friend was a purebred Mocchi monster. Finding her friend without the power of a Magic Stone had been nearly impossible, but she had proven it could be done. Her next find wouldn't be a happy one, however.

During a terrible storm, the girl and Mocchi came across the horrific Mystery Disk of their worst enemy; Moo. The disk spoke to the girl in the voice of her father, and she could feel her father was trapped in the disk with the evil spirit of Moo.

The girl's father had once been Moo, and it would forever haunt her. It didn't stop her from loving him, though, and so began her quest to free him from the disk.

One by one, the girl regrouped with her friends. First, a boy from another world, and next came the girl's original Suezo monster along with their Golem friend. The group was able to win the disk containing their Tiger friend, and lastly the Hare monster joined. The group came back together and was able to obtain a new Magic Stone, which the girl was able to use to get her father back. His memories had not been revived with him, though,

With no memories, the girl's father was a mess and a ruined man. When his memories returned, though, he was even more ruined then before.

The defeat of Moo came again, and the evil in the word was banished in a burst of light. With the enemy gone, all seemed good.

All seemed good…

* * *

A small stream flowed quickly as a young woman gathered some of the clear liquid into a small pail. She smiled as the wind ruffled her shirt gently and her hair blew lightly, tickling her face.

"Holly! Do you need help?"

The young woman turned around to see her companion waiting to help her. Her companion was a yellow eyeball monster that hopped on one "leg".

"Thank you, Suezo, but I'm okay." Holly replied with a small smile. She gave him a thankful pat on the head before heading off to haul the pail back to their home, Suezo in tow.

Holly hadn't changed a whole lot in the years that followed the defeat of Moo. She had grown a little and her body had filled out. Her brown hair was still tied back in a loose ponytail with a red ribbon, and she still had deep and thoughtful eyes. Her personality was the same; she always put others before herself and she was kind to everyone she met. When going to town or working, Holly would always wear an outfit that was the same as her old outfit. Part of her wore it out of comfort, and another part of her wore it in remembrance of her adventures with her friends.

"I was thinking of going to town to buy some spices. Want to come?" Suezo asked with a smile.

"Ah, you know I'd love to, but I have to clean the laundry and do some cooking." Holly smile sympathetically.

Suezo nodded in understanding as the two parted ways with a wave of his tongue and a playful shout from her. Holly smiled as she made her way home, though her smile faded slightly at the sight that greeted her. Yosho, Holly's father, was cutting wood aggressively and with a frown on his face. The sight made Holly worry a bit, for she knew even after four years of being freed of Moo that people hadn't forgiven the man for his deeds.

"Father, is everything okay?" Holly asked with concern as she made her way over to the angered man.

The older man let out a low moan as he threw his axe down in aggravation, causing Holly to physically flinch. Yosho had a temper, and he had been known to lose his control easily. Holly was one of the few people who could calm the man down when he was in one of his "moods".

"Ah, everything's fine. It was just a long day." Yosho said with a sigh as he brought some of the chopped wood into the house.

Relieved that her father wasn't going to do anything rash, Holly allowed him his space and she made her way into their field of rice. With the war being over, the rebels were no longer needed as heroes. The reality of it all had been difficult to grasp, and it was disheartening when the group of friends had gone their own ways.

Hare had left to go open his own casino. The rabbit monster would check up on Holly every so often to ensure she was safe. When Holly had first started her new life, she was broke. With no money and no local friends, she, Suezo, and Yosho had been homeless. They had lived on the streets like this for several weeks until Hare had caught wind of their situation. Disgusted that no one would help Holly, especially after she had rebuilt the town, he had sent her several thousand gold coins to put a down payment on a house. They could never repay him for his out of character kindness.

Golem had returned to the disks that he once guarded, and revived each and every one of them. Feeling his work there was finished, Golem had quickly made a side trip and had fished out Undine's Mystery Disk from the lake. He revived the water spirit before heading back to Toriyama. Once there, he opened his own restaurant. The restaurant wasn't successful at first, until Holly came and tutored the rock monster on how to cook. Now, the restaurant is beyond successful, and Holly even works where several days a week.

Tiger's journey brought him back to his original home in the canyon, where he revived his pack. The pack no longer steals (much), but rather protects. After much travelling, the wolf monster was reunited with his brother, Gray Wolf. Now in the company of his little brother, Tiger and the rest of the pack are an unstoppable force. The pack always makes it a point to stop and see Holly when they're near Toriyama. They often come with gifts that they "find" in their travels.

Mocchi had one goal in life once the war was over: get stronger and defeat Most in the Legend Cup. The quest for the Magic Stone had been a long, but inspiring journey for Mocchi. The little pink monster was determined to with the next Legend Cup, and he had already promised that he would give the Magic Stone to Holly. Mocchi had last been seen in several newspapers for already winning three of his matches. He was on his way to achieve his dream.

As for Genki…

Holly felt herself frown just thinking about the energetic boy. After the fight with Durahan/Moo, Genki could only stay in their world for several days. It pained Holly to see him have to go so soon, and she still couldn't get over him. He had left with a sad smile on his face as he promised he'd be back as soon as he possibly could. But days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Yet, even though it had been four years, Holly still waited day after day for Genki's return.

Holly felt herself numbly pick up one of her gardening sickles and begin to cut some of the rice. The ends of some of the plants were now bending, showing it was time to harvest them. She was, as people considered her, a farmer now. The adjustment from traveler to farmer had taken time, but she had adjusted eventually. Holly worked hard, and for four years she provided the town with good and valuable crops. She would work from sun rise to sun set, and sometimes even past dark. This was necessary, but it was also taking its toll on the woman.

Yosho watched his daughter work with all her energy in the fields, and he felt himself let out a sigh. They were barley getting by, but it felt like they used up every ounce of time and energy they had into this new life. The door of the cabin opened harshly before Suezo entered with a sack full of spices. The eyeball monster paid no attention to Holly's father as he put the spices on the table and headed back outside, but not before grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

Holly could feel the sweat and dirt on her forehead, and her back was aching from the days work. A nudge snapped her out of her trance, however.

"Holly… here. You're going to dehydrate." Suezo said with a frown as he forced the cup of water into the brunette's hand. "You can't keep working like this. You're going to kill yourself." The monster said with worry.

Holly took a long guzzle of the water and she gave Suezo a smile and a thanks. The feeling of the liquid was refreshing, though the gesture was even better.

"Please come back to the house now. You've done enough for today."

"I guess you're right. Besides, I have to cook dinner." Holly said with a nod as she finished off the water and gave Suezo a pat on the head.

Suezo frowned and shook his head. He wished he could cook so Holly wouldn't have to. The girl did far too much, and the stress had been eating away at her for the past four years. The pair returned to their home, where Yosho was waiting patiently. He had been watching Holly work, and he had been thinking hard about life and a solution.

"What do you guys want to eat tonight?" Holly asked her father and Suezo as she got out a few plates and cups from the cupboard.

"Maybe if Yosho would get off his lazy ass, then maybe he could cook for a change!" Suezo growled as he shot a glare at the older man. Yosho hit the table top with his fist as he stood up, anger flowing through his mind.

"Lazy ass? Me? You don't cook either! And you do less then I do! You have to be the most useless monster I've ever seen!" He retorted, as Suezo blushed with fury.

"OF COURSE I CAN'T COOK! DO YOU WANT ME STIRRING YOUR MEALS USING MY TONGUE?! AND I DON'T HAVE ARMS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COMPARE TO YOU GUYS?! YOU'RE JUST A LAZY OLD MAN WHO TAKES ADVANTAGE OF HIS DAUGHTER!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I'M SURE IF HOLLY HAD THE CHOICE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE UNLOCKED A MONSTER LIKE YOU AND-"

"STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Holly's shout broke through the argument, and both Suezo and Yosho turned to face a shaking Holly. At seeing her so distraught, the duo turned away from each other so they wouldn't be tempted to fight.

Even at the beginning, Suezo _hated _Yosho. The only reason he hadn't pushed the older guy off a cliff was because he knew it would destroy Holly. Yosho had been Moo, and Moo had killed his and Holly's entire village. How could he not hate the guy?

* * *

Dinner was filled with an awkward silence which made Holly uncomfortable. She shifted slightly several times throughout the meal, and she was relieved when it was over. Sometimes things felt like they were falling apart. Holly cleaned the dishes (with Suezo, even though cleaning was awful for him since he had to use his tongue and he always got soap on it) before cleaning up and heading off to bed. Bed was the one time of day Holly could focus on her thoughts.

The brunette stared sadly at the sky through her window as she laid her head down on her pillow. Most nights, her thoughts would drift to Genki. She couldn't deny it that she had developed a bit of a crush on the boy, though she would never tell him that. Not only was she slightly older than the boy, but he probably would take it as a joke. She often wondered if he remembered her, or if his world was everything to him now_. 'I wonder… if he would ever want to come back here…'_ She thought with mixed feelings.

Suezo entered Holly's room and took his place in the other bed in the room. Suezo had insisted he sleep in the same room as Holly when they first moved in to the house four years ago. At first, Holly had thought it was for perverted reasons (although she sometimes still thinks that), he had made it clear that he didn't trust Yosho, and that he wanted to protect the girl. After hearing his confession, Holly couldn't say no to her companion, so he moved in with her. Suezo watched Holly's face twist with sadness, and he knew she was thinking of Genki. He hated to admit it, but he partially _wanted_ her and Genki to get together. When Holly was young, no one would even glance at the girl. She wasn't very attractive and was surprisingly frail. When she started her journey with Suezo to find the Phoenix, however, things changed. The first person to show interest in Holly was Horn the pirate. The Suezo/Tiger subreed was annoying and flirtatious, but he was only enjoying himself. The same went for others like Shogun the Mighty. They were all just flirting and enjoying Holly's _looks. _After the war, however, things changed even more. Once Holly moved into the house, several men from town showed interest in the young women. Her body had filled out and she had become extremely attractive. What scared Suezo wasn't really that these men were interested in dating Holly. He was scared because he knew these men were interested in courting and _marrying_ her. Holly was now 20 years old, and that was a prime age for getting married and… having kids.

The thought of that was too much for the eyeball monster to handle. He knew a lot of the men would just want to use Holly for self pleasure and would dump her the minute they found a flaw in her. Thinking of Holly getting hurt brought anger into Suezo, and his mind went back to Genki. He knew Genki was a bit dense and naive, but he also knew Genki would defend the people he cared about even if it cost him his life. Besides, he knew Genki well enough and they got along pretty well.

'_Ah, I'll worry about that later. Holly isn't stupid. She'll see through any guys' false promises.' _Suezo thought to himself as he noticed Holly was already fast asleep, and decided to do the same.

The night was still and the stars were dull. Yosho looked up at the stars with a frown on his face as he sat at the edge of his bed. He let out a frustrated sigh as he looked down at his blistered hands.

He hated this.

He hated being lower class. He hated farming crops. He hated cutting wood. He hated the town. He hated the townsfolk. He hated Suezo. He hated being weak.

'_How can Holly stand this? I hate this life! I hate seeing Holly work so hard for next to nothing! We mean nothing to these people! When I was Moo, I was treated with respect. Now people spit on the ground that I walk on. I hate being powerless…'_ Yosho thought bitterly as he felt the frustration and aggravation flow in his body.

For the rest of the night, Yosho stayed in deep thought, attempting to find a solution to his dilemma.

* * *

Okay guys! That's just the introduction, so it's kind of boring right now. I hope to update this at least once a week if I can.

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen Path

Hopefully things will pick up from here a little bit. This is still just setting up the story, though, so please be patient with me! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 2. Fallen Path**

Holly smiled as she finished getting ready for the day. The sun was already rising steadily and she didn't want to waste the day. The sun beams shined intensely through the windows of the cabin as if telling Holly to hurry up and head outside into the fresh air. With one last brush of her hair, the young woman tied her hair back into her signature loose ponytail before going out for the day.

The brunette did all her usual chores first including getting water, cleaning clothing, and weeding the surrounding fields and gardens. Most of her day would be spent like this, though Holly never complained. Today was a little different, however. Once she changed her outfit for a clean set, the women headed out toward the center of town.

The town was always busy and full of life. There were many merchants and shop keepers trying to make a sale just to have enough gold for the day to get food. Several kinds of monsters, though mainly Worms and Dinos, wondered the town with their masters. Holly couldn't help but frown as her eyes fell on several beggars roaming the streets looking for a meal or some money. She only wished that she could help the people, though she knew last time she had spared them some gold, the next moment she saw them they were drinking booze and acting like fools.

Her dismay was washed away when she made her way to a large building with fancy doors and a clean front. In large and bold letters, the words "Golem's Gourmet" were displayed proudly, and Holly couldn't help but smile. Some dreams really do come true.

Before she could enter the restaurant, the bells from the town's church rung loudly before the doors flew open. Holly watched as people in fancy wear flooded out of the church like a mass of ants flocking over fallen crumbs. From behind the people, Holly could see a handsome man dressed in a tuxedo. His eyes gleamed in happiness as his hand clutched another hand; that of a beautiful woman dressed in a gorgeous gown. The women looked like a goddess as the wind ruffled her hair, and Holly could see her jewelry shining in the sunlight.

'_A wedding… How beautiful…'_ Holly thought with wonder and admiration as she watched the couple leave in a classy chariot. The spectators all dispersed one by one, before Holly was alone. Part of her wished that someday she would be the woman walking down the aisle with her true love, but she highly doubted it.

'_I don't think I'll ever be the woman in the beautiful gown.'_ The brunette thought with a slight frown as she gentle kicked a small pebble in the road. Her mood lifted when she caught sight of the restaurant again and she put a on a smile as she headed over.

Holly entered the restaurant and was immediately waved at by one of the Fairy Hare (Hare/Pixie) waitresses. She bounded over to the young women quickly and gave her a tight hug.

"Miss Holly! It's good to see you!" The Fairy Hare said with a grin.

"It's a pleasure to see you, too. I'm here to work my shift." Holly said with a smile, though the Fairy Hare couldn't help but frown.

"Miss Holly… you're working too hard. You need to relax and take a vacation. I can see you're already worn out."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me." The young women replied with a nod. "I appreciate it a lot, though."

"I… I guess so. At least I know Golem won't work you too hard. He's such a softie." The rabbit monster said with a giggle as she bounded away to take someone's order.

Holly gave on last wave to the waitress before making her way to one of several back rooms in the restaurant. She quickly grabbed one of the spare aprons before heading out to the furthest room in the building.

"Golem?" Holly asked as she gave a small knock on the door.

Before the women knew it, she could feel hard vibrations on the ground along with loud stomping noises. The door was opened for her, and there stood a tall rock monster. The Golem purebred was as sturdy and powerful as they come. His entire body was made of boulders, and he had the ability to disassemble himself to create a rock tornado attack. Although he was extremely powerful, however, the monster was also one of the most gentle and kind hearted beings that Holly had ever met.

"Holly! Golem is glad… to see you." The rock monster said with a smile, his sentences always slightly dragged out, though said with care.

"It's great to see you, too. How's business been today?" Holly asked as she finished tying the apron on her body.

"Business… has been… good. It has been… busy at times… but we get through. People… miss your cooking… when you're gone." Golem said with a smile. Holly always knew Golem had hoped she would work everyday at the restaurant instead of doing all the work in the fields, but she didn't want to leave her father with that burden. She would love to work at the restaurant instead, for she loved to cook, but with the current situation it wasn't an option.

Holly and Golem had always had an extremely close friendship. Both were similar in personality, and the two grew even closer when Golem began to take it on himself to protect Holly against everything. Even once all the baddies were gone and the group split up, the two stayed close and made it a point to spend time together.

For the rest of the day, Holly cooked along side Golem as the restaurant filled with life. The young woman was extremely skilled in the kitchen because of her mother's death. Once her mother was gone, Holly had taken over all the responsibilities that had been abandoned. This had forced the girl to grow up fast, and so she began to understand life and what it held at an early age. Once her father was banished from the village, she had to grow up even quicker. Although this made her become strong and efficient, it also made her lack a normal life. Holly would be a social outcast in her village until the day it burned to the ground.

* * *

"See ya, old man!" Suezo yelled out as he left the cabin and headed into town to fetch some oil used to light their oil lamps. Normally Holly would fetch the oil, but Suezo wanted to help out the young women in any way possible. Besides, being alone with Yosho tended to get a bit awkward, so any excuse to leave was worth it.

Yosho watched the eyeball monster leave with a grunt before he set out to cut more firewood. The axe lay stuck in the ground where he had abandoned it the night before. With a scowl, he picked the tool up with ease and placed a large piece of wood in front of him. Yosho brought the axe down with extreme force, and the axe head embedded itself into the lumber like a knife in butter. The older man had stayed up late trying to come up with a solution to their financial and life difficulties, and dark bags lined the bottom of his eyes.

"Maybe if we sold Suezo we'd make some coin. Nah, no one would want to buy him." He joked with himself as he lifted the axe again and split through another piece of wood. Stress and aggravation seemed to be all the man was feeling lately, and it was eating away at him.

"I was once treated like a king. I was treated like royalty. Now what? I'm just some peasant?! The rest of my life can't be like this…" Yosho whispered with frustration as he leaned his axe against a nearby tree. "I can't live like this…"

"**You don't have to."**

The voice came so suddenly, that it jerked Yosho out of his trance and he quickly scrambled to pick up the axe. The older man held the tool like it was a sword as he felt himself shiver slightly. The voice had been extremely deep and sounded almost like an echo.

"Who's there?! Don't come any closer! I'm armed!" Yosho shouted as his hands grasped the axe handle so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"**There's no need to get hasty. Your axe could do me no harm anyways, so I wouldn't bother gasping it so tightly."** The voice mocked.

"Who are you, then?" Yosho asked again, though his grip never loosened on the axe.

"**Hahaha. I'm surprised you need to ask that. Close your eyes and try to remember the sound of my voice."**

Although part of him screamed not to do as the voice said, Yosho closed his eyes and thought back to where he had heard the voice before. Suddenly, he felt his whole body shiver and his eyes opened in shock. The voice echoed in his head and made him feel sick. He knew that voice. He knew that terrible, yet wonderful voice.

"…Moo?"

"**Yes, my soul has returned. No one can defeat evil forever. Evil lives in the hearts and souls of all beings, even if they don't know it. One can only mask it for so long before the darkness escapes. You are the reason that I am able to exist, Yosho. " **The voice spoke with triumph.

Yosho was unsure what to do in the current situation, though he knew his mere axe could not hurt the soul, so he rested it up against the tree. His mind raced with mixed feelings, and he could feel the soul gazing at him even if Yosho himself couldn't see the soul.

"Is that so… then why have you come to me? Last time I checked, you _betray_ me." Yosho said with venom staining every word.

"**Ah… You are right, Yosho. It is true that I completely took you over, but things are different now. I am far weaker than I was before after the rebels defeated my soul four years ago. You and I both suffered from that defeat, because with peace came the news that heroes were no longer needed. You are a powerful man, Yosho, who wields the power of the Magic Stone. You should not be at the level of a peasant."** Moo's soul spoke, slight disgust in his voice.

"…And what do you suppose I do? This is my life now. I live peacefully with my daughter, who was kind enough to accept me back into her life."

"**Your daughter suffers everyday. She is forced to slave away just to have enough money to buy food. How can that be happiness? Yosho… We could take over everything and by doing so, your daughter will become royalty along side us. You cannot stand this new life of yours. Why continue to live in such a disgraceful way? You're daughter will hate you at first, but she will come to enjoy being treated like royalty. She'll never have to work again."**

Images of Holly slaving away weeding and planting crops until she almost passed out from exhaustion filled Yosho's mind, and he felt himself clenched his hands together.

"How do I know you wouldn't betray me?"

"**We are both weaker than we once were, Yosho. We cannot rely on anyone but each other. I learned that lesson too late last time. Here's my proposition: I will give you my power just like last time, except this time half the time you'll be in charge and in control and the other half of the time I'll be in control. This way, we have equal times of being in power. Sounds fair, yes?"**

"Yes, it does… but why did you come to me? Why choose an older man like myself? Haven't we done enough dealing in the past?" Yosho asked gruffly.

"**Hahaha… Yosho… You don't give yourself enough credit. Not only do you have the power of the Magic Stone, but you already know how to use my power. We already know everything about each other, so we already have an advantage. I've already tracked down my floating castle; all that's left is your agreement."**

Yosho had to stop and think about what direction to go. If he joined Moo, he would lose Holly for sure. If he didn't take Moo's offer, he would live an average life as a simple farmer. Both felt bleak to the older man as he shook his head with uneasiness. He didn't want to lose the trust if his daughter, but…

'_With Moo's alliance, I could become powerful once again. No one would dare to cross my path, and revenge would come swiftly to those who ridiculed and harassed me in the past four years. Those pathetic villagers would regret the day they messed with me. I would be invincible.'_ The man thought with a grin, all thoughts of Holly now forgotten and replaced with revenge. Yosho looked down at his battered and worn hands, before he swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his fists.

"Alright, let's do it."

Yosho could feel Moo's soul basically smile at these words as it let out a hiss of enjoyment. He had made his choice, and he wouldn't back out now. To Yosho, gaining power was his top priority in life. With Moo as his comrad, there would be no end to what he could do, and he would have everything he ever imagined.

"**Excellent choice, Yosho. Come; let us head off to the floating castle. When we get there, we will merge as we did before. Don't worry, Yosho. Your life is about to change forever and with it, you will gain the power of the gods."**

Yosho nodded as he quickly went back into the cabin and grabbed some clothing for the journey. Before he left, he scribbled down a messy note and left it on the kitchen table for Holly to find to put her mind at ease to his whereabouts. When done, he headed off to the floating castle's location with Moo's soul as his guide.

Power is a dangerous poison that some people cannot help but drink.

* * *

Suezo hummed energetically as he hopped along the road with a barrel of lamp oil. He had been able to not only obtain the oil, but he got it for an excellent deal. Pride filled the eyeball monster as he hopped joyously down the path that led to his home. The money he had saved would be put away for emergencies, though he wouldn't tell Yosho where he would hide it. He had Holly promise not to tell the man where his money stash was hidden, and she couldn't help but agree. Suezo almost dropped the barrel because he was in deep thought, but he quickly regained his balance and continued down the road.

'_Maybe I'll have enough to buy Holly a nice dress someday. I'm sure she'd like that.'_ The monster thought with a smile as he saw his home in view. His smiled quickly turned into a frown, however, when he saw a distraught Holly in the front yard yelling for her father.

"Holly?! What's going on!?" Suezo asked with more concern for the young women than her father.

Holly rushed up to the monster as she brought him into a tight hug. Suezo quickly placed the oil barrel down before returning the embrace with his tongue. He lovingly stroked her back as he quietly comforted her as best as he could. Seeing her distraught was one of the worst things in the world for Suezo, and he would die to make her happy.

"Holly… Can you tell me what happened?"

"Oh, Suezo. I returned home from the restaurant several hours ago, just to come home to find a note from my father. All he wrote was that he was going out, but he didn't write for what reason or when he'd be back. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but I'm worried that he had a run in with an evil monster or maybe the villagers attacked him or-"

"Holly, don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. I couldn't get rid of him even if I wanted." Suezo cut her off with a joke to lighten the mood. As usual, it worked.

Holly let out a sniffle and a laugh as she hid the tears that had threatened to fall, but never did. Suezo had a point; Yosho had been through a lot in the past four years and nothing seemed to keep him down for long.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Still, though, since I've gotten my father back from Moo, he's never just left like this." The brunette said with a frown as she nervously played with the hem of her shirt.

"Don't worry, Holly. Trust me; he'll be back for you."

'_He'll be back for you.'_

'_He'll be back.'_

* * *

Okay! Second chapter done. Sorry for the wait! Anyways, I'm hoping that next chapter will get into more of the action and stuff. This was just setting up the story. I know it's predictable, but give me a break. It's my first chapter based fanfiction. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and reviews are loved!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Forceful Abduction

I know this story is slow… I'm so sorry! This chapter will have actual action in it. Hurray! Plus the plot will be set in motion. Here we go! Also, reviewers will be loved! I'm lacking reviews (actually, I haven't gotten _one_ for this story yet ;_;), and if I don't get a few soon I'll probably just drop this story. Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 3. Forceful Abduction**

Four days.

Four long days.

Suezo sighed with exhaustion as he placed the worn gardening hoe on the side of the house. His body ached from the work he had put into everything in the past four days. He could feel his leg wobble slightly, and his back screamed for relaxation. The eyeball monster had been doing all of his choirs, Yosho's choirs, and Holly's choirs for the past two days, and for the two days before that he did his own and Yosho's choirs.

The first day after Yosho's leave, Holly and Suezo tried their best to go on like everything was normal. With extra work that needed to get done, the duo was kept extra busy and had to work extra hard. Golem had told Holly to skip working at the restaurant until Yosho returned, and he swore he would still pay her. Holly didn't want to do that to her friend, but Golem insisted. Anything he could do to lessen Holly's stress, Golem would do. Holly kept going by telling herself that her father was safe and that he would return to her by sunset. Suezo kept on going by telling himself that by sunset, Yosho would be back so he could do his own damn work.

By the second day of Yosho's leave, Holly was an emotional wreck. After doing all of her usual work, the young woman had set off to town to question the locals about her father's whereabouts. No matter who she asked, she received the bitter answer of 'no'. Crushed by her failed efforts, Holly walked home alone in a state of despair. Suezo was there to greet her as he ushered her into the house and up the stairs to her room so the distressed woman would rest. The brunette remained silent for the rest of the night.

By day three, from what Suezo felt was from over-working and distress, Holly collapsed while working in the fields. The minute the girl's body hit the ground, Suezo was by her side trying to make sure she was okay. Within minutes, the eyeball monster had picked up the unconscious girl and had brought her into the house and to her bed, where she would remain until the present time. After putting a cold rag on Holly's forehead to bring down her temperature, Suezo hurried into town to fetch the town's doctor. The doctor, along with Suezo, hurried back to Holly's bedside where the woman shivered and let out ragged breaths of air. For several hours the doctor took care of the brunette while Suezo waited impatiently outside the room. When the doctor was done, Suezo was told that Holly would be okay and that her fever would be gone within a few days. So Suezo reluctantly paid the doctor with the money he was saving to buy Holly a dress before heading into the room to see his companion. Holly's face was as pale as the bed sheets and sometimes she would let out a shiver as if someone had shocked her body. She would be haunted by nightmares and delusions for the entire night.

Suezo hopped to the nearby stream as he took a long sip of well deserved water. The liquid was cool to the touch and helped to greatly relax the monster. Day four of Yosho's leave so far was far better then the day before. It was true that Suezo had more work to do, but at least Holly had woken up in the morning and had been receptive to Suezo's presence. He remembered going into the room to check on the girl, only to find her awake. He had been worried at first at how she would react to him, for the night before when she was delusional, Holly had been crying about him being one of Moo's baddies. He knew it had been from her fever, but that didn't erase the pain at seeing her so fearful of him. The pain from the night before was erased, however, when Holly's large brown eyes lit up at the sight on the monster and she whispered a weak 'hello'. Suezo took that opportunity to quickly jump over to the bedside and look down at the tired girl. Holly had looked up at him with a small smile as she slowly and weakly raised her hand and stroked the top of her monster's head lightly. The duo stayed like that for over an hour.

Suezo looked at his reflection in the stream, and he couldn't help but frown. He didn't know what Holly saw in such an unusual being, but he loved her for accepting him. Most children, especially females, wouldn't want a Suezo species for their monster. Why Holly didn't discard him when she first unlocked him was a mystery to most of the town, but Suezo knew why. Holly always saw the best in everyone, and she always gave everyone a chance. It was another trait that made Suezo care for her even more. Seeing Holly in such a distressed state was breaking the eyeball monster's heart, and for once he really wished that Yosho would return, for Holly's sake.

* * *

The sunset was beginning to disappear as tiny stars began to cover the sky. Holly sighed as she looked out the window. Guilt had been consuming the girl ever since she fell ill, for she hated to see Suezo doing all of the work. The monster had been going above and beyond to make Holly comfortable and to ensure she would be alright, but the girl knew Suezo was beginning to wear out.

Even through all of her sadness, Holly couldn't help but smile when Suezo entered her room with a tray holding soup for her. He had been taking care of her since she fell ill, and she couldn't thank him enough. They had been through everything together, and the two knew they could count on each other for anything.

"Suezo, you don't have to keep doing this for me." Holly said as she looked down at the steamy soup and the spoon Suezo placed near her.

"I know, but I want to." Suezo ensured with a smile. "Besides, you baby me every time I'm sick. Now it's your turn."

Holly giggled before taking a sip of the warm soup. The soup felt like some kind of elixir, and she could already feel her body gaining strength. Resting and retaining liquids was all the woman could do at this point, but Suezo was there to help her with both.

"It's delicious! Thank you!" The brunette praised as she took another sip of the soup.

"Hey, I learned from the best." Suezo said with a wink before he headed to the stairs into the kitchen to grab something for Holly to drink. His protective instinct had taken over, and he would only leave Holly's side when he had to. By the time Suezo made it back upstairs with a glass of water, the soup bowl was empty and Holly was fast asleep. The eyeball monster smiled as he took the bowl away before tucking the girl in. He watched as the blankets rose with each breath she took, and he brushed away a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"Good night, Holly. Sweet dreams." Suezo whispered as he took one last glance at her before placing the glass of water and the empty bowl on the desk. The monster let out a long yawn before he crawled into his own bed and drifted asleep.

* * *

_Holly looked around her, but was unsure where she was. The young woman was in an unfamiliar open field, but there seemed to be no monsters or humans. The sky was a vibrant blue color, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, something brightly colored caught her eye. As if in a trance, Holly strolled over to the object before she felt herself subconsciously pick it up._

'_Genki…' Holly thought to herself as she held back a sob._

_The object was a trademark orange hat. Several spots in the fabric were worn from countless battles and adventures. Holly brushed the dirt off the hat before she clutched it tightly to her chest. The memories the item brought to Holly were both wonderful and heart breaking. The laughs the group had shared and the tears they had shed all had meaning and a place in her heart._

"_**Holly."**_

_Holly was snapped out of her trance as a deep, yet soothing voice called her name. Before she could ask who it was, a large shadow loomed over her. Startled, Holly stumbled back and almost lost her balance. Although she didn't want to look up to see what it was, the curious side of her forced her neck muscles to crane up. Before her stood the most beautiful and wonderful creature that had ever been created. The Phoenix, in all it's fiery glory, towered over the girl with a look of sincerity._

"_P-Phoenix…?" The young woman stuttered slightly as she felt herself gulp._

"_**Holly… danger is everywhere. You must wake up."**__ The Phoenix's deep voice echoed throughout the field as the grass tickled Holly's ankles when the wind began to pick up. The sky slowly began to get grey as several clouds littered the once clear sky._

"_Danger? Does it have something to do with Genki? Or what about my father! Is he okay!"_

"_**Danger is approaching. You must wake up."**_

_Holly could feel slight frustration pulsing through her, but she held it back. The Phoenix knew what it was doing, and it had saved the world multiple times now. Why should she doubt it now?_

"_How do I wake up?" She asked timidly._

"_**Come climb onto me. I will assist you."**_

_With hesitation, Holly clumsily climbed onto the legendary bird's back. The Phoenix gave a proud screech before it took off into the sky, it's wings beating strongly against the wind. Holly held on for dear life as the ground beneath them disappeared from sight and she felt herself resist the urge to shut her eyes tightly. Genki's orange hat was still held tightly by the girl as she felt herself begin to fade._

"_**It's time to wake up. Wake up before it's too late…"**_

* * *

Holly sat up groggily as she looked around the room with tired eyes. There was no field, there was no orange hat, and there was no Phoenix. Was her dream just a dream made up from her fever? Or had the Phoenix really tried to contact her? Her body ached from the fever, but she kept in a sitting upright position as she looked down at her hands.

'_What did the Phoenix mean? Danger is everywhere? The Phoenix warned me to wake up, but why?' _Holly thought to herself as she looked over to Suezo. Since he was part of the Phoenix, maybe he would have more insight. She wouldn't hide her dream from him.

"Suezo-"

Holly was cut off as the glass from her window shattered and a large creature flew through at lightening speed. The being jump onto Holly and put one of it's paws over the frightened girl's neck. The beast was a Caballos (Tiger/Naga), and it looked down at Holly with hatred and hunger. Holly, however, wasn't looking at the beast's face or teeth. What caught her eye was the shiny medallion that was present on it's chest. The symbol was that of an evil origin, and everyone knew what it stood for.

"…Moo…" Holly whispered as she felt herself get nauseous. She wasn't an idiot by any means. Holly had always been an intelligent girl even at a young age. The moment her eyes met with the symbol of Moo, Holly knew what had happened. Her head spun from dizziness and fatigue as her mind tried to come to terms with what was happening all while trying not to stare at the beast that was currently at her throat, literally.

Yosho had become Moo once again.

Holly's mind had pieced everything together without her even trying, no matter how much she actually didn't want to know. Her father's strange behavior. His disappearance. Moo's return. She silently prayed it was a coincidence, but her common sense knew otherwise. Her father had become a monster again.

The Caballos looked down at it's prisoner with a dangerous gleam in his it's eyes. Holly's breath became ragged when the beast pushed down slightly on the poor woman's throat, the whole time it's face formed into a twisted grin. Before the Tiger sub-breed could speak, a large tongue grabbed it around it's waist and threw it back out the window. The Caballos gave out a shocked yelp as it fell from the two-story home onto the hard ground.

"Holly! Are you okay?" Suezo asked with concern as he helped the young woman stand up from the bed.

"I'm fine, thank you. We need to get out of here before-"

Holly was cut off when the Caballos jumped back through the window before grabbing Suezo by his leg with it's jaws. Suezo let out a painful shout as the wolf-like monster's teeth sunk into his skin before he was thrown out the window himself. The eyeball monster landed on his back with a painful thump before he hurriedly stood up.

"NOOO! SUEZO!" Holly screamed in distress.

"Holly! I'm coming!" The eyeball shouted as he hopped toward the house, but a large black tail smacked the monster in the face, causing Suezo to fall backwards from pain and shock.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?" A Black Dino said with a smile as several other monster surrounded Suezo, all of them wearing one of the Baddies Crests.

* * *

Holly's eyes filled with tears as she watched Suezo get surrounded by evil monsters. She knew jumping out the window would be a foolish plan, for she would be no help to her friend if she were dead. Her only chance would be to get down the stairs. A chuckle behind her caused Holly to turn around fast, and her eyes fell on the Caballos who was grinning at her with a demonic smile. It licked it's teeth as it slowly began to circle the young women, like a cat hunting a mouse.

"Heh heh heh… You're lucky, human. My orders are to take you unharmed. But then again, if I got a little hungry, I could always tell everyone that another monster got to you first." The Caballos said with a laugh as it got into a pouncing stance.

Before Holly knew what she was doing, the brunette grabbed the glass of water that Suezo had left there for her earlier that night and tossed the liquid into the wolf-like monster's eyes. The shock from the water caused the beast to stop for a moment, which gave Holly a chance to grab the empty soup bowl and smash the ceramic dish over it's head. The Caballos gave a howl of pain and rage as it tried it's best to get the pieces of glass out of it's face.

Holly took this moment to make a run for the stairs, which would lead to the kitchen. At least there she could arm herself with a knife or even escape. The Caballos' temper flared, however, and the beast ran at Holly with it's claws extended. The Tiger sub-breed slashed at the girl's leg, and it's claws tore through the flesh of her thigh like scissors cutting paper. Holly screamed in pain as her leg gave out from the shock, and she felt her body begin to fall… down the stairs.

Every second was agonizing as the woman hit every stair like a ragdoll. Her body hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs with a sickening thud, and she lay motionless. When the Caballos realized what had happened, it didn't even want to look down the stairs. Curiosity got the better of it, though, and it slowly peered down. At the bottom of the stairs lay Holly; the girl he was sent to get without her getting hurt. The woman's body seemed to twist in an irregular way, and the Caballos noticed a pool of blood beginning to form under her head. He couldn't tell if she was alive or not.

Before the Caballos could flee, a spear came crashing down into the beast's skull, causing it to yowl before shriveling into a Lost Disk.

A Centaur monster looked down with disgust at the Lost Disk before it slowly made it's way down the stairs. With a frustrated sigh, the monster felt the wounded girl for a pulse. Although it was weak, a pulse still existed in the brunette. With surprising care, the Centaur picked Holly up like a father would pick up a child, before leaving the house and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Golem, who was still wearing his signature huge apron and chef's hat, hummed as he sprinkled a little salt onto one of the roasts that would be served that night. The restaurant was quite busy that night, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Without Holly around lately, the large rock monster's mood had been lowered and he would spend a lot of his time wondering how the poor girl was doing. With the encouragement from the waitresses, his mood had lifted greatly and he returned to cooking meals. Before he could finish the roast, though, the doors to the kitchen were thrown open violently as one of the Fairy Hare waitresses ran inside, panting slightly.

"What is… the matter…? Too… many customers… for you… to handle?" Golem joked with a warm smile as he sprinkled some pepper onto the roast, followed by some garlic and chives.

"Mr. Golem! It's an emergency!" The Fairy Hare yelled with a fearful look.

Golem's joking mood disappeared and he immediately stopped cooking. He looked seriously down at the waitress as he waited for her to speak.

"It's Miss Holly, sir! I was out getting the extra spices that we needed, and when I looked off into the distance I could see lots of monsters at her house! I thought it was strange, so I went to check it out, only to see that all the monsters there had Baddies Crests!" The rabbit-like monster exclaimed as she looked up at her boss.

Golem looked tense as he untied his apron and removed his chef's hat. Everyone knew Golem helped defeat Moo, but no one, not even himself, thought he would ever have to fight again. Hearing that Holly was in danger, though, Golem was ready to fight.

"Thank you… Please keep the… restaurant… going while… I'm gone. I will… go help Holly." Golem stated with a determined look as he headed out the door and ran off toward Holly's home.

"Be careful, Mr. Golem!"

* * *

Suezo let out a pain filled wheeze before his tongue slammed into the side of a Hengar. The Hengar let out a load beeping noise before the machine monster crumpled into a Lost Disk. Several Lost Disks were now scattered in the lawn, but even more reinforcements seemed to take their places. Suezo was exhausted, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. His body had started out weak from the extra work he had been doing, and now he had received several hard blows. Suezo had never been a fighter, but even he could find inner strength when someone he loved was in danger.

A Worm suddenly whipped around and smacked the eyeball monster hard in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. He could feel himself losing consciousness fast, and he had no more strength left. He was done.

'_Holly… I'm sorry… I let you down…'_ Suezo thought bitterly as he felt tears well up in his eye. This was it. He was going to die.

Suddenly, the Worm let out a painful shriek as a large rock hand flew into the creature's stomach, followed by an arm chop to the back. The insect monster screeched in pain before it shriveled up into a Lost Disk. The Black Dino was next. A tornado of rocks formed in the middle of the battle area and flew into the Black Dino's side. The dinosaur monster growled in pain as the sound of it's ribs cracking could be heard. The beast landed with a sickening thump before joining the Worm as a Lost Disk.

The rest of the Baddies looked up in horror at the Golem that towered over them and who didn't look like he was going to back down. Golem eyed each of his enemies with a look of anger, but also with guilt. He hated fighting, and he especially hated killing monsters. To protect his friends, though, he would do anything.

"Leave…now… or suffer… the same… fate… as your… comrades." Golem said with a low, but forceful tone of voice.

The Baddies looked at each other hesitantly for several minutes. None of them wanted to die, and now they were all tired while Golem was still fully charged. They would lose if they fought. With a quick nod to each other, the Baddies fled into the wood, but not before a few of them yelled out empty threats. They had done what they had come to do anyways, so staying longer was pointless.

Golem hurried to Suezo's side as he picked his friend up carefully. On inspection, besides some large bruises and shallow cuts, Suezo seemed to be okay. His energy had been drained from fighting for so long, and as long as he was alive Golem was relieved. Within moments, though, Suezo seemed to spring to life as he sat up and looked up at the rock giant.

"…Golem? When did you get here? Where are the Baddies?" Suezo asked, though a little bit slurred.

"I came… as soon as… I heard… Baddies… were here." Golem said with a frown as he looked down at his battered friend. Suezo thanked his friend for coming, but the friendship moment was lost when one thought went into both of their heads.

"HOLLY!"

Golem began to search around the house for the girl as Suezo hopped into the house. The search was cut short, however, when Golem heard Suezo's blood curdling scream. When Golem looked into the window where the noise came from, he felt himself get slightly light headed.

There stood Suezo, whose reflection was staring back at him from the depths of a puddle of crimson blood. At the edge of the puddle was Holly's red ribbon, which she used to tie back her hair. Suezo choked back a sob as tears began to fall from his face and mix with the spilt blood. He had failed in protecting her.

Holly was gone.

* * *

Whoa, that was quite the typing exercise. Anyways, thank you for reading. I really hope to get a couple of reviews soon, too. Finally the stage is set, so I hope things get better from this point on. I bought the Monster Rancher (Monster Farm) mangas, which are all in Japanese. The artwork is so cute and Holly is adorable (she almost dies ;_;). They only made 2 mangas, but it does have an ending so it's not like they abandoned it. I recommend them to any die hard Monster Rancher fan like myself. Okay! Well, that's all I have to say this time.

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations and Reunions

First off, I want to thank archsage328 for being the first reviewer of this story! Thank you so much! *Hugs*I also want to thank Mandy and ripitupgenki for your reviews, too! You guys are the best! Thanks for your support! It means the world to me! ^_^ This next chapter is kind of boring, but that's because it's only starting out. I hope it'll pick up soon. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 4. Preparations and Reunions**

Golem sighed as he watched Suezo guzzle down another glass of his restaurant's homemade whisky with ease. The alcohol beverage passed the eyeball monster's lips as if there was a magnetic pull attracting the drink to the back of his throat. Suezo let out a low burp as he tried his best to stay steady as one of the Fairy Hare waitresses quietly took the glass away before putting out some crackers for the drunken monster to eat. Maybe something in his stomach would make the Suezo purebred sober up.

"And then… and then the… *hic*… monsters ganged up on me! But...*hic*… I was too strong! I beat them up with no problem!" Suezo slurred as he told his story to Golem for the ninth time that day. Golem was a patient monster, and every time Suezo would start his story up again in his drunken state, the rock monster would listen.

"But…! But it wasn't enough! It… *hic*… wasn't enough! And she was gone! They took her away! They took Holly… *hic*… away from me...!" Suezo began to sob as his already alcohol-glazed eye began to produce more tears as Golem tried his best to sooth the heart broken monster by talking quietly and letting Suezo cry when he needed.

It had been two days since Holly was abducted, and Suezo was a mess. After the horrific sight of finding the puddle of blood, Suezo had ended up passing out from both his wounds and from shock. Golem brought the eyeball monster to the general hospital, where he was treated for injuries and where he could rest. Even though Suezo wasn't a fighter, he was a pretty hardy monster and his endurance had gone up over the years (though Holly's theory was that Suezo could take so many hits because of all the times Golem forgot to catch him after he was thrown in the air to scout the area. Suezo didn't find this amusing) which was cause for a fast recovery. The next day, Suezo was released with only minor cuts and bruises. The hospital didn't fix up his emotional wounds, though. Suezo refused to step foot into his home after Holly's abduction, and so Golem offered for his friend to stay at the restaurant with him. Although it was an extremely kind offer, it wasn't the best idea. The first thing Suezo did was find the liquor cabinet, and after that point he was slurring his sentences and singing horribly to customers. Before long, he began to tell stories about his life, but every time Holly was brought up he would begin to cry and shudder.

"Suezo… you need… to rest. We shouldn't be… sitting around here. Holly needs us. She… needs you the… most right now, Suezo. Think about it. If Moo… really is Yosho… then he would… want his daughter… alive. Holly is… hurt and scared… somewhere right now. We need to… get help." Golem said with a stern voice. Suezo slowly stopped his drunk induced weeping as he slowly turned to face the rock monster. Even in his drunken state, Suezo knew Golem was right.

"You're… you're… *hic*… right! Holly needs us! Why are we… *hic*… sitting around here for?! We need to go!" Suezo stated with force and pride (and a little bit of slurring) as he stood up…

…but not before feeling the side affects of the whisky as he found himself vomiting into a nearby potted plant as customers watched with disgust and one of the Fairy Hare waitresses took out her dish towel and smacked the drunk monster on the back of the head from frustration.

"We're going… to need a lot… of help…" Golem mumbled as sweat drops formed on the back of his head from both embarrassment and annoyance.

* * *

Suezo frowned as he hopped through town in a grumpy mood with Golem by his side. With Suezo's drunken state, the duo felt it would be best to wait another day before heading out. It was true, Suezo was no longer drunk, but now the eyeball monster had a brutal hangover that was causing him to already get edgy. He never thought he would ever have to go on another journey again, so he wasn't equip anymore like he used to be. The green and white patterned scarf he used to carry various knickknacks and tools was now used to carry whatever crops he was harvesting. Now, though, it would be like old times.

'_I'm not carrying around shovels in my scarf like the last journey, though. Those damn things were heavy!'_ Suezo thought with a scowl as he thought of the times where he and Genki would dig around for Mystery Disks like rabid dogs as Mocchi would dig peacefully and Holly would direct them using the Magic Stone (though she would also sneak peaks to watch the two with amusement). Although they were tough times, they were also enjoyable at the same time.

"Hey, Golem. I was just thinking. I know you mentioned getting help, but no one will go up against Moo. You know that. At the mere mention of his name people cower away." Suezo said as he watched the town already preparing for the worst. People were pushing in line to buy food and other supplies as if the world was going to end the next day. Hundreds of people stampeded into the church to ask the higher forces what to do and to pray for their lives. Moo's return was already having its affect.

"We need… to find… old friends." Golem replied solemnly as he watched the mass of people panic. Seeing so many distraught people caused the rock monster to frown and he looked over at his friend, who seemed to be mulling things over.

"Old friends… You have to mean Tiger, Hare, Mocchi, and Genki, right? Well, we don't know where Mocchi, Tiger, and Genki are! How do we contact them?" Suezo said with a frown.

"We don't… need to... do anything. They'll come… to us. The news about… Moo's return has… already spread. Once Tiger and… Mocchi hear about it… they will come… to Toriyama to… meet up with… us and to seek… Holly's guidance. They do not… know about Holly's… abduction yet, though. Hare is… at his casino, but… he will probably… come here, too. As for… Genki…" Golem looked uneasy as the topic of Genki came up. No one knew anything about his whereabouts or how to contact him, so the option of getting him back wasn't there.

"Without Holly, we'll be walking in circles." Suezo said gruffly as a man bumped into him and kept going without even looking at the monster.

"No… this time we are not… looking for the… Phoenix or Mystery Disks. We just need… to track down… the Floating Castle. Holly will be there." The rock monster said before looking down at Suezo. He took everything Golem said to heart, and with a nod they both split up to get supplies. Both of them could only hope Golem was right about their friends returning to them.

Several hours of shopping passed by before Suezo and Golem were able to meet up again. Both had gathered simple, but useful supplies including herbs, spices, and several other random items. After packing the new gear away into Suezo's scarf, the duo headed back to Golem's restaurant. They had a lot to plan out, but it would all come in time. Within moments of their arrival at the restaurant, one of the waitresses ran up to Golem's side with a smile on her face.

"Good news, Mr. Golem! I heard rumors that in the canyon to the west of here, a pack of Tiger monsters have been spotted. Maybe it's your friend coming to help get back Miss Holly!" She said with a grin.

"I hope… you are right." Golem smiled before thanking the Fairy Hare for the news and heading to the back of the restaurant to start cooking dinner.

Golem watched as Suezo sat silently at the bar by himself as he stirred around the drink he ordered as if in a trance. His eye seemed to be looking at a far off place until he was snapped out of his trance when a customer broke a plate. The eyeball monster turned around quickly from the sound of the crash, but relaxed when he saw it was only a dish.

"Suezo… what are you… thinking about?" Golem asked curiously as he stirred the pot of stew he had started to make before adding a dash of salt to the mix.

"I was just thinking the whole gang getting back together again. We haven't all been together at the same time in ages. I know Holly would love to be here for the reunion…" Suezo trailed off as his thoughts drifted to the young women who had change the lives of many, but who was not able to be there with him now.

"Do not worry. Hare will have… a plan. Tiger will be… ready to fight… for Holly. Mocchi will never… let Moo get… away with kidnapping Holly. We will beat Moo… and get her back."

"That's just it, though. It's true that we're powerful monsters and we beat Moo twice before, but both times we had Genki with us. The kid was annoying as hell, but that didn't make him any less effective. The boy could take down monsters with his own fists. It doesn't feel right not having him on a journey with us."

"True… but it also… doesn't feel right… not having Holly… on a journey… with us, too. We don't… have a choice." Golem said solemnly as he added several more spices to the stew as he stirred it with care.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

* * *

Suezo yawned as he awoke from a good night's rest. His head felt relieved from the hangover, and this put the eyeball monster in a better mood. If the waitress was correct, then hopefully it was Tiger who was on his way to Toriyama. It would be wonderful if the Tiger purebred could join them on their journey, but he wasn't sure if he could. Without the need for heroes, the rebels had been placed into normal day life.

'_What if Tiger can't join us? What if he's too busy with his pack… or worse, what if he has pups?!'_ Suezo could feel sweat drops form on the back of his head as he suppressed the need to burst out laughing at the though. At this point, he couldn't really see any of the rebels having families just yet.

"Ah… you are awake. Would you… like some breakfast?" Golem asked as he stepped into the spare room Suezo had been occupying.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Although it wasn't perfect, the breakfast Golem served was far better then it use to be. Suezo could remember choking on stones as he tried to drink the stew Golem had made for them when the duo traveled together after Moo's first defeat. It wasn't much of a pleasant memory. Golem and Suezo ate together in silence as their thoughts wondered from where to go and what to do. Although Suezo was in better spirits, his heart was still heavy from the loss of Holly. He quickly replaced the emotion of sadness, though, with determination. He wouldn't let her down again.

"Well, now. What kind of heroes sit around eating eggs at a time like this?"

The slightly chilling voice cut through the air as Golem and Suezo found themselves turning to see who was addressing them. Before them stood a blue and white wolf-like monster with a scar on the right side of his face. His head was adorned with a pair of powerful horns that were rather intimidating.

"T-Tiger?!" Suezo stuttered as the Tiger purebred approached the duo with an amused look on his face.

"That's Tiger of the Wind to you, eyeball." He replied in a joking manner before he was tackled and brought into a tight hug by Suezo while Golem pet the wolf-like monster's head as if he were a pet cat. The scene was comical to the waitresses who giggled at the sight of the reunion.

"It's so… good to see you!" Golem said with a smile as he continued to stroke the canine monster.

"Yeah! You have great timing!" Suezo exclaimed, his hug not loosening.

"GET OFF ME! NOW!" Tiger yelled as loud as he could, and the two quickly snapped out of it and took several steps away from the Tiger purebred. Tiger blushed slightly from all the attention, but his gaze turned serious once again as he looked at his old comrades.

"I came as soon as I heard about Moo's return. I left Gray Wolf in charge of the pack while I headed over to here. He's on standby if we ever need his assistance." Tiger said with a nod. Suddenly, a confused look came over the monster's face as he looked around the restaurant. Not finding what he wanted, Tiger's gaze shifted to Suezo, who in return gulped slightly.

"Where's Holly?" The wolf-like monster asked with a stern look, but his expression softened when he saw Suezo flinch and look down at the floor with a saddened look. Golem shifted uncomfortably as Tiger's gaze shifted to him, but before he could answer the doors to the restaurant flew open and a laugh emitted from the source.

"Gosh, Tiger, if you're not bullying travelers, you're bullying your old friends!"

The group turned to see a large rabbit monster standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a sly look on his face. Around his neck, he wore his signature red handkerchief and in his left hand was a stick that had a sack at the end where the monster would store random items and money, just like Suezo's scarf. At the sight of the newcomer, Tiger tensed up and found himself growling at the monster. Suezo and Golem exchanged glances as both of them knew a fight was coming up.

"Damn it, Hare. We don't need you on this journey. You're only in it for the money and glory! Why don't you head back to the damn casino of yours?!" Tiger snarled as the fur on his back stood up on end.

"Hahahaha! Tiger, my good ol' pal, you haven't changed a bit! Still defensive as ever!" Hare said with a smirk before sticking his tongue out at the angered wolf monster.

"Don't tempt me!"

"Oh my! I'm so scared!"

"You're gonna get it!"

"Oh, really? Am I hurting the big bad wolf's feelings? Awww…!"

"That's it, bunny!"

Tiger lunged at Hare, who nimbly jumped out of the way, but not before giving Tiger a rude gesture and laughing. Tiger blushed from anger and embarrassment as he jumped at Hare again, but Hare jumped backwards and just dodged getting an arm full of razor sharp teeth. Before the two could go at it again, two large stone hands came down and grabbed onto both of the feuding monsters.

"You both… are going to… ruin my… restaurant." Golem said gruffly as both monsters stopped struggling and both agreed to stop arguing. Hare was the first one to perk up as his scowl turned into a large grin.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys! On my journey over here, I ended up crossing paths with Mocchi! We travelled together this whole way, but he wanted to quickly go to the bank to put away the savings he earned from his tournament. I feel bad for him."

"Huh? Why do you feel bad for him? Not only is he actually here, but he's close to getting into the Legend Cup and he earns a crap load of cash at every tournament!" Suezo exclaimed as he took a quick sip of coffee.

"Actually… When Mocchi found out Moo returned, he told me that in order to travel here he had to drop out of the tournament. That's why he's able to be here now. Don't mention it, though. He get's kind of sensitive about the whole thing."

The group grew silent as they took in the information Hare gave to them. Mocchi's dream had always been to beat Most at the Legend Cup and to win Holly another Magic Stone, but now he would have to wait another year after he put so much training into it. Sometimes, achieving one's dreams is a long and sacrifice filled journey.

"How about I… make you something… to eat." Golem said with a smile as Hare and Tiger sweated slightly. Last they checked, Golem was still making his food out of stones and pebbles.

"Well… um…" Hare started, but Suezo quickly cut him off.

"Yeah! Go ahead, Golem! They're just being modest." The eyeball monster said with a smile as Golem grinned and headed to the back of the kitchen. Suezo could feel Tiger and Hare's cold stares at him, but he quickly turned to face them with a wave of his tongue.

"Don't worry, guys. He's actually decent after he trained for a good year."

Before either monster could reply, the door to the restaurant opened slowly and a small monster entered the establishment. The monster looked like a pink penguin with a green shell on his back. He resembled a sweet cake, and his eyes shone with innocence and courage.

"Mocchi!" Suezo exclaimed as the youngest member of the group ran over and embraced each of his old friends (even Tiger, who surprisingly didn't shout at being hugged). Mocchi's grin was as wide as ever as he let out a giggle and looked at each of his friends. He had known these monsters his entire life, and seeing them back together again was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Heya, chi! I came as fast as possible! I'm stronger now, so Baddies better watch out!" Mocchi exclaimed with a smile. Even though he was older now, the sweet cake-looking monster still had the habit of saying "chi" quite often. He did, however, learn to not talk in the third person as much as he use to. Mocchi had been through a lot of training over the past few years, and he had learned to control his attacks even better. The smallest monster noticed Holly's absence, but he assumed she was off doing an errand of some kind and would meet up with them later.

"Good, because we're going to need your help." Tiger said in a serious tone as he sat down near the edge of the bar. "We don't know what Moo is capable of at this point and we don't want to underestimate him."

"Yeah, we need to get down and talk about our plans. As much as I wish it were, this isn't a nice social call. We have to start planning." Suezo said with a frown as he took another sip of coffee.

Mocchi agreed lightly, but he wasn't fully paying attention. His mind was still stuck in the mind frame where Genki was always by his side. He wasn't there now, though. After Genki's departure four years ago, Mocchi couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned and betrayed. It was because of this that Mocchi started his journey to win the Legend Cup.

"So, Genki isn't here, chi?"

"No. I haven't seen him in years. No one knows how to summon him here. The first time it was Holly who brought him here, and the second time it was…" Suezo's train of thought trailed off as he turned to face the penguin-like monster. At that point, the whole group turned their attention toward Mocchi, who was now looking at the others with a look of confusion on his face.

"How did you do it?! How did you summon Genki last time?!" Suezo shouted as he grabbed the younger monster and shook him roughly as the other rebels watched with interest. They had heard last time Mocchi had summoned Genki without the use of a Mystery Disk, but they never asked any further questions. Suezo knew if Holly were there right now, she would have scolded him for being so harsh to Mocchi, especially after they had just been reunited. Suezo, though, had run out of patients the minute he saw the puddle of blood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I… I just yelled for him, chi!" Mocchi exclaimed as he wriggled his way out of Suezo's grasp.

"…What? What?! That doesn't make any sense!"

"It's true, chi! Holly and I had just found Moo's Mystery Disk, chi, and we were ambushed by Jells! We ran for it, but then we were trapped by a cliff, chi. Holly gave me the disk and told me to run for it, and so I did. The Jells chased me to the Shrine where they tried to revive Moo, but it didn't work, chi. I didn't want to let Holly down, chi, but I was outnumbered! So I just screamed Genki's name, and he fell from the sky, chi. That's how it happened! Honest, chi!"

Suezo thought about what Mocchi had said, before he turned back to the other rebels. His eye flashed, and the others knew he had something important to say. Each member of the group leaned in slightly to hear what the eyeball monster had to say.

"…Well, that sucks."

The rest of the group fell over with surprise and aggravation as Hare smacked Suezo on the back of the head with his fist. Golem sighed as he poured several bowls of stew for the rebels as he watched them bicker and argue like old times. Some things never change.

Tiger stopped arguing as the other rebels stayed at each other's throats. His mind drifted back to Suezo's reaction to when he had asked about Holly. Had something happened to the girl? Part of him felt maybe her and Suezo had parted ways for various reasons, whether it be from a fight or just them growing apart. Maybe something terrible had happened to her, which caused the subject of Holly to cause Suezo discomfort. The details of the whole situation were sketchy, but he felt Suezo was waiting for the whole group to get back together so he wouldn't have to explain more then once. Tiger hoped it would be soon, though, because he wanted answers. He hadn't had much contact with Holly in the past year because of his busy life leading his pack. Time caught up with the wolf-like monster, and before he knew it months had passed since he had spoken to the brunette. He couldn't help but feel guilty about losing contact with the woman. His attention averted back to his comrades, who were still interrogating poor Mocchi.

"I tried to bring him back after Moo's last defeat, chi, but it didn't work! He didn't come back." Mocchi told the group as the others mulled over what he said.

"Hmm… I think I have an answer." Hare murmured as sat up and watched the rest of the group turn toward him with curiosity. The others looked at him like hungry animals as Hare found himself sweating slightly. "Think of it. What was different between both times Mocchi tried to summon Genki?"

"Uh, the first time Genki actually _did_ come." Suezo said in a slightly sarcastic manner, causing Hare to frown. Suezo was the king of sarcasm.

"Besides _that_. The first time Mocchi was in danger and needed help. The second time, besides us just wanting his company, there was no real reason why Genki was needed here."

"But we need his help now, chi! Do you think he'll come if we try to summon him?" Mocchi asked with a hopeful smile. What Hare said made sense, and it was all the group had going for them at the moment.

"It's worth a shot. We may not be in immediate danger, but we will be if Moo regains his powers. Let's just hope it's enough to bring Genki back."

In silent agreement, the group headed off to the shrine just east of Toriyama in hopes that their group would be nearly complete. The only one missing would be the daughter of Moo.

* * *

_A beautiful field covered in hundreds of different flowers came into view as a young woman slowly walked through the mass of colors as if she were a lost child. Her large brown eyes blinked as the harsh sun rays blared on her face as she continued to walk forward. Letting out a tired sigh, the women sat down gently as she let herself rest for the moment._

"_**Holly."**_

_The voice tore through the environment as the sun disappeared behind gray clouds and all the flowers shriveled into wrinkled weeds._

"_**Holly."**_

_The woman held her head as a horrible pain seemed to constrict her brain and she tried her best to block out the voice._

"_**Holly."**_

_The brunette began to whimper as she wrapped her arms around herself and lay on her side. She closed her eyes in an attempt to find peace, but she had no such luck._

"_**Holly."**_

"_Please! Leave me alone!" The woman sobbed as she felt her whole body begin to shiver. She knew that voice. She knew that voice better then anyone. The voice was one that would haunt her. The voice of pure evil. The voice of someone she loves. The voice of someone who betray her. The voice of someone who destroyed her trust. The voice of someone who broke her heart. The voice of her father._

"_**Holly."**_

"_**Holly."**_

"_**Holly…"**_

* * *

Yeah, boring chapter. Sorry guys! I know it seemed like the rebels got back together way too fast. I was originally going to do separate chapters for each of the monsters, but then that would be five extra chapters and then this story would drag on even more then it is now. _ I just wanted to get this show on the road so the rebels can accomplish sometime soon. XD Thanks again for the reviews! Reviews are always loved! That's about all I have for now.

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	5. Chapter 5: Called Forth Once Again

You guys have been wonderful to me! Thank you so much for the support! ^_^ Ahh, I'm so sorry that this chapter will also be boring. I'm still just setting up the stage. Next chapter is when things will hopefully set off. Until then, I'm sorry for the boringness.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 5. Called Forth Once Again**

"Go! Keep going!"

Shouts and screams emitted from the crowed of people as they watched several other people run down a black paved court with white lines marking several spots. Signs and posters were being flailed around as girls squealed for their favorite players. The people they were cheering for were too focused on their game to hear them, though.

"Come on! Pass it! PASS IT!"

The round orange ball was thrown from one jersey wearing boy to the next, who sprinted to the right in order to catch it. He didn't get the chance, however, when another boy from the opposing team snatched the ball in mid air and bolted down the court. The boy was extremely fast and kept on running as the ball continuously pounded on the pavement with each step he took. The hoop was in clear view as the boy looked up to see his goal. He quickly dribbled around one of the opposing players before finding himself with a clear shot.

"Shoot it, Sakura! SHOOT IT!"

The boy, however, didn't shoot the ball. Instead, he tossed the ball to one of the lesser members of the team, who proceeded to quickly throw the ball toward the hoop in slight shock. The crowd of people quieted down as the ball bounced off the backboard and rolled lightly around the rim. Everyone watched with suspense as the ball shifted slightly, before falling through the net. The crown went wild as the buzzer blew and the game ended. The winning team ran out to congratulate their teammates and enjoy the glorious moment.

After several minutes, the group of boys all sat around as the coach talked about the game and when their next one would be. Each took long chugs from their water bottles as they thought back to their winning game. So far, the team hadn't lost a single game this season.

"You guys did great. Once again, you guys make up random strategies that seem to work." The coach said with a smirk as the rest of the team began to laugh and hit each other playfully.

"There's just one thing I don't get… why did you pass the ball when you had a perfect shot?" He asked as the entire basketball team turned their attention to the boy who gave away the winning shot. "I mean, you were wide open, Sakura! You could have had that shot easily!"

The boy looked up at his coach with a huge grin as he went into his book bag and pulled out a slightly worn and battered orange hat. "Why did I give it away? That's what team work is about. It's not about getting the final shot. It's about earning the trust of your teammates." He replied as he put the hat on before standing up and beginning to leave.

"Oh, and would you stop calling me by my last name? It makes it sound like I'm a girl." He called behind him before setting off into the hustle and bustle of the busy city.

"Alright, Genki." The coach shrugged before picking up the equipment and heading out himself.

The life of Genki Sakura was an extremely strange one. When Genki was a young boy, his dream became reality when he was transported to the land of the monsters. There he met all his friends and they went on amazing and fantastic adventures. When the journey first started out, Genki had to admit he tended to be a one-man team. He was always doing things without thinking about how they would affect the people around him. He had always been bad at picking up hints and being part of a team. His attitude changed, however, when Holly was first taken by Moo. Instead of fleeing like they should have and like Holly had suggested, Genki had insisted the group stay and fight the King of the Baddies. The boy had never felt as helpless in his entire life as when he watched Moo shoot some kind of energy shot out of his hand directed at Holly. Watching Holly's unconscious body fall into Moo's huge grasp was more painful then having been hit into the canyon wall. It was the first time the group had truly lost and it had cost them Holly.

After that, Genki's attitude changed a little. He had never come that close to losing anyone close to him before and he hated to admit it, but he had been scared. It was true, he was still as energetic and head-strong as ever, but at that point he began to check up on his friends and to ask their opinions. After all their adventures filled with both happiness and sorrow came to an end, Genki returned home a very different person. He no longer took things for granted and he began to work harder in school.

The second time he was brought back to the world of the monsters things changed for the boy even more. He learned more about teamwork and about himself. Watching Holly do everything to get her father back made him appreciate having his parents around, and his heart fell when Yosho was unlocked and had no memories. Watching Holly sit by her father's sleeping form with tears in her eyes because her father didn't know her anymore was absolute torture. His emotions had never been so tugged at before until that moment. When Genki returned to his world again, he had become even more mature. His parents had, at first, been concerned about his sudden change. Out of no where, their son suddenly wanted to spend time with them and to talk with them. The bond between parents and their son grew stronger from that point on.

Now, at the age of 17, Genki lives a regular life like any ordinary teenager. He didn't change a lot in the past four years since his departure from the monster world. He had grown to be a rather tall young man, and he still wasn't done growing. He kept a clean shave and still had messy brown hair. His eyes were as clear as ever, and he almost always wore a smile on his face.

Genki rollerbladed slowly through the crowded streets of Tokyo as he made his way home from the basketball game. Playing sports was a good way to blow off some steam and to keep fit. His mind would drift back to his old friends and his adventures from time to time, but he tried not to dwell on them. He had tried a several occasions to go back to the monster world, but no matter what he tried he couldn't get through. So life moved on and Genki adjusted back into a normal life.

Suddenly, Genki came to a halt when he looked across the street to look at some new CD's, but his eye caught something different. A transparent image of the Phoenix stood towering on one of the street posts. It's eyes bore at the young man as if it was hunting for it's next meal. No one else seemed to notice the legendary bird's presence, and several people gave Genki strange looks as he stood gawking at the bird. Genki could feel his body shake slightly as he used his hands to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. When he reopened his eyes, the image was gone. Genki frowned as his head fell slightly and looked down with disappointment at the pavement beneath him.

"**Genki."**

The voice came from right next to the young man, who proceeded to yell and stumble backwards. He fell flat on his back before he looked up to see the Phoenix standing over him with an amused look on it's face. Genki found himself gulp slightly as he forced himself to sit up, all the while the Phoenix continued to stare at the fallen man.

"Phoenix? H-how are y-you here?" Genki stuttered as he got to his feet and looked around him. Still, no one seemed to notice the Phoenix. All people could see was a weird guy fall over and start to talk to himself. "Um, let's so somewhere a little more private." He said as sweat drops formed on the back of his head when children looked at him like a freak and began to laugh at him.

* * *

Genki sat down on the park bench with a sigh as the Phoenix stood before him. The park was currently empty, and the swings swung slowly as the wind blew them like wind chimes. The air was filled with an awkward silence as Genki nervously played with his rollerblades as the Phoenix watched him with interest.

"So… um… how have you been?" Genki asked awkwardly as the Phoenix cocked it's head to the side in response before speaking.

"**Genki. I have come to summon you back to my world."** The Phoenix said bluntly as it's eyes gazed at the young man with emotions Genki couldn't pinpoint.

"Why all of a sudden? You didn't come to get me all those other times I wanted to return." Genki replied stubbornly and very bitterly. "And why did _you_ come to get me? Last time, it was Mocchi."

"**I have come because I am complete."**

"Uh, complete? You found your ancient body?"

"**No. Mocchi sent for you last time because he was the only part of me around. Now, all of the ones carrying parts of my soul have come together, so I am able to summon you."**

"All the ones carry parts of your soul? You mean Mocchi, Golem, Suezo, Hare, and Tiger, right?"

"**Correct. They have come back together because they are needed once again."**

"Back together? Needed once again? What's going on?"

"**Evil has returned, but this time the circumstances are worse. This will be the last stand against Moo. If you decide to go, you will find something very important to you is missing, though. Prepare yourself."**

Genki thought on the situation for a moment before looking up at the sky. He hadn't seen his friends in so long; he couldn't help but wonder if they would even want him back. Parting had been hard enough, but he had thought he would be able to return within a few months. This wasn't the case, however, and after several tries he had given up on returning.

"Moo… how could he come back…?" Genki muttered to himself as he picked a few blades of grass from the earth before flicking them back onto the ground.

"**You are needed again. Will you come?"** The Phoenix asked in a stern and low voice. Genki looked back at the wondrous bird before he closed his eyes for a moment. All of this was happening so fast, and it was hard for the young man to grasp. Had the Phoenix come a few years ago, he wouldn't have had a second thought about jumping back into the monster world. Now, though, he was a tad uneasy.

"**Will you come or not?"**

"Give me a second! This is a lot happening in such a short time!" The young man huffed in frustration as he balled his fists together tightly.

"**We do not have time. Every moment we waste here is another moment Holly will suffer."**

At the mention of Holly's name, Genki immediately perked up and turned to face the legendary bird once again. Holly had always been one of the most important people in Genki's life. Although his parents didn't know about her, Holly was the one who taught Genki just about everything he needed to know about life and about people. She was always looking out for him, and Holly would always put the young boy before herself. They had an extremely strong bond, and it was heart breaking to have to leave her behind with tears falling from her eyes.

"What do you mean? Holly's in trouble?" Genki asked immediately as he felt fear rise into his heart. He hadn't seen her or heard from her in so long. Would things be different between the two?

"**There's no time. Are you coming or not?"**

Genki found his gaze fall onto the city that he was born and raised in as he thought quickly about the situation. His friends needed him, but what about his parents? How long would he be gone for this time? Genki shook his head and clenched his fists as his eyes met with those of the Phoenix.

"I'll go."

"**Excellent. Climb onto my back. We don't have much time before my connection to this world diminishes."**

Genki nodded before he hurried to the giant bird's side before awkwardly climbing onto it's back. He never thought in his entire life, even after his adventures in the monster world, that he would ever actually ride on the back of the Phoenix. Excitement rose in the young man's chest as he held onto the bird's neck tightly before it's wings spread out at full length. Genki watched in amazement as the beautiful wings of the Phoenix beat down at the earth, and before he knew it the park bench he was once sitting on began to get smaller and smaller. The Phoenix flapped it's wings harder and harder as Genki felt the wind whipping in his face before the Phoenix looked back at he young man with a shine in it's eyes.

"**The rest is up to you. Good luck. I will always watch over you."** The Phoenix stated before it's body began to get transparent once again.

"Wait! What?! What are you doing?!" Genki exclaimed as he felt his hand go through the vanishing bird's body. Fear filled his entire body as the Phoenix disappeared completely, and his decent followed. The young man found himself yelling at the top of his lungs as he plummeted toward the earth at a rapid speed. Suddenly, a large golden light filled his eyes and he felt his body get enveloped by the intense power.

* * *

Suezo frowned as he took a seat next to Golem, who in turn was currently pulling out some sandwiches he had made earlier for the group. The rebels had been at the shrine for over six hours trying to call Genki back to their world, but so far there was no sign of their efforts. The group was getting discouraged as they took turns shouting for the energetic boy to come back.

"Suezo, it's your turn again." Hare said with a look of sadness as his ears drooped slightly.

Cursing under his breath, Suezo stood back up and hopped over to the edge of the unlocking podium where Tiger was currently watching with interest. Mocchi was sitting on the opposite side of the wolf-like monster with a tired look in his eyes. Suezo cleared his throat before turning his attention back to the center of the shrine.

"Alright, here we go." The eyeball monster mumbled to himself as he prepared for another hour of screaming Genki's name. His throat ached from all the yelling he had done previously, but the group was determined to get the boy back. Mocchi was positive that's all he did to get the young boy back the first time, so it was the best chance they had.

Before Suezo could fill the shrine with his ear-shattering yells, a large burst of light shot down from the center of the shrine before smoke filled the area. The rebels looked around in confusion, unsure if it was an attack from the Baddies or not. Suddenly, a human fell from the sky and landed painfully on his butt. The man jumped up immediately and began to run in circles holding his hurting bottom before he ran straight into Suezo. The man immediately reeled back with a yell before his reflexes caused him to punch the eyeball monster square in the face, resulting in Suezo giving a painful shout in response.

"AHHHH! YOU ASSHOLE!" Suezo screamed as he smacked the young man in the back of his head with his tongue. The other rebels were too busy staring at the new arrival with shock to even move.

"S-Suezo?"

Suezo turned grumpily to the man as he looked him up and down. His eye spotted the orange hat on the man's head, and he could feel his eye almost bulge out of his head.

"Genki…? Genki, is that you?" He said with shock, and when the man nodded he threw his tongue around his waist and brought him in for a hug. With the ice broken, the others ran in to greet their old friend. Mocchi jumped into Genki's arms as he sobbed a little while Hare patted the young man on the back with a smile.

"It's good you're back." Tiger said gruffly as he looked up at Genki. "We weren't expecting you to be so… tall now."

"That's Tiger's way of saying he missed you so much and that he secretly wants to give you a big hug right now!" Hare grinned as Tiger growled at the comment.

"IS NOT! You better watch yourself!" Tiger snarled as electricity began to collect on his horns. The rebels quickly separated the two feuding monster in order to preserve the slight peace they had going at the moment.

"How has… Genki been….?" Golem asked with a smile as he held Tiger in one hand and Hare in the other.

"A lot's changed, I guess. I tried to come back here, honest, but for some reason I couldn't." Genki said with a frown, but his face perked back up when he picked up Mocchi again and hugged him tightly.

Suddenly, Genki's attention was adverted as he began to look around the shrine. His eyes shown with confusion as he turned back to the rebels with Mocchi looking up at him with concern. It was true; he had only been there for several minutes now, but from what the Phoenix had told him this wasn't for fun. That didn't man he couldn't enjoy the company of his friends, though.

"Hey, where's Holly?" Genki asked curiously.

The rest of the rebel's gazes fell onto Suezo, who shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. Genki's eyes turned to Suezo as well, who in return looked back at him before sighing. He knew this would come up at some point, and now that the group was together again he had to tell them.

"Alright, alright. Sit around, guys. I have something to tell you." Suezo muttered as he sat down against the wall of the shrine. The other rebels gathered around the eyeball monster except for Golem, who already knew the story. He didn't want to be reminded of it, so the rock monster slowly stepped outside for some fresh air.

"For those of you who don't already know, Holly and I have been simple farmers for the past four years along with Holly's father." Suezo said, though everyone knew it was directed at Genki.

"Farmers?" Genki asked in surprise. He couldn't really picture Holly or Suezo as farmers, especially after all the adventuring they had done.

"Yeah. You see, kid, once Moo was gone there was no need for heroes. Because of this, we all split up except for me and Holly. No one gave us any slack even after we saved them, so we had no choice but to become laborers. Hell, if it wasn't for Hare we would have been homeless for longer then we were." Suezo said bitterly as he took in a breath of air.

"You and Holly were homeless?!" The young man exclaimed in horror as Suezo nodded his head.

"Yup. Unlike you, we had no place to go after the war. No one would take us in, especially because of Yosho. Everyone hated the guy because they knew he was Moo, so it was hard to make due."

"Yosho?"

"Ah, Holly's father. Anyways, so I came home from getting oil one day and I came home to Holly yelling her father's name. He apparently left, and Holly was really worried about him. I told her he'd be home within a day, but he wasn't. Then, Holly collapsed while farming from stress so I had to call the doctors and everything. Holly was really sick, and all night she was having nightmares. The next day she was recovering, but that's when it all happened!" Suezo exclaimed as he watched the other rebels lean in with curiosity and interest.

"What happened, chi?"

"I was sleeping, and suddenly I heard the sound of glass breaking! When I woke up, I turned to see a Caballos standing over Holly with it's claw on her throat. I was so angry I grabbed that mutt and chucked it out the window."

"I'm surprised you had it in you." Tiger mumbled as Suezo frowned slightly.

"Eh hem. I threw the Caballos outside, but it came back and bit me in my leg. Before I knew it, I was thrown out the window! I tried to get back to the house, but I was blocked off by a ton of Baddies! I fought them off for what felt like ages before I heard Holly scream in pain. It was awful. I was distracted, though, and began to get really beaten up. Just when I thought I was going to die, Golem came to my rescue and beat up the Baddies."

"Good job, but what about Holly?" Hare asked curiously. At hearing about her screaming in pain, the rabbit monster couldn't tell what the fate of their companion was.

"We looked for Holly…" Suezo trailed off miserably as he looked back at his friends. "All we could find was Holly's red ribbon next to a puddle of blood. I haven't been able to go back to the house since that night."

The group remained silent for several minutes while they thought about the situation. They never thought anything would ever happen like this to someone as innocent as Holly. Mocchi's eyes watered as he looked down at the ground at hearing about Holly. She had always been like a mother to him, and losing her was heart breaking.

Tiger's eyes were adverted as he felt anger rise in his body. No one hurt Holly and got away with it. He would hunt Moo down to the ends of the earth to get Holly back. The wolf-like monster felt himself mentally curse at himself for not being there to protect Holly in her time of need. Hare's ears drooped as he let out a depressed sigh. Had he had a casino in Toriyama, would he have been able to help Holly just as Golem had been able to?

'_I wasn't here to help Holly when she needed me. How could this have happened?'_ Genki thought to himself as he clenched his fists tightly together in aggravation. It took all of his self control to contain the horror about hearing of Holly. They had been on dangerous journeys before, but never did any of the rebels come to any serious harm. His reunion with Holly would have to be delayed.

"So, with everything you've told us, can we assume Holly's father became Moo once again?" Hare asked as Suezo nodded.

"That's good news." Tiger stated, his face twisted into a frown. "Yosho would want his daughter alive. We should check out the house for clues and maybe we can find something important. Maybe the blood you found wasn't from Holly."

The rebels looked solemnly at each other before nodding. Tiger was right; they needed to go back to the house and scout things out. Any lead they could get would be better then what they had at this point.

* * *

Uuug… Again, I'm sorry for this rushed/boring/lame chapter. I really just wanted the rebels back together. So now that they are back together (except Holly), the journey truly begins. ^_^ Oh man. I bought this awesome Japanese Monster Rancher collaboration comic book the other day. It has 6 mini stories based off of the games, but they tend to have Holly own a Suezo like the anime. Genki, Tiger, Golem, Hare, and Mocchi aren't mentioned at all in this except the last page has Genki drawing. Holly is the main character in most of them. It's great. ^_^ Anyways! Thanks so much for reading and reviews are loved!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	6. Chapter 6: Within the Abandoned Home

Sorry this is a bit late. I've been super busy with my sister graduating from college, final exams, and work. I want to get "For Granted" done very soon so I can keep up on this story, too. I also restarted my Monster Rancher Advanced 2 Gameboy Advanced game. Good times, good times… I remember first playing through it and finding out Holly was my assistant. I literally fan girl squealed. XD Back to the story! This is STILL setting the plot! Gosh! I'm so sorry! But there will be a little bit of fighting, so it won't be completely boring! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 6. Within the Abandoned Home**

The newly regrouped rebels marched through the busy town of Toriyama as they headed off to see what damage had been left behind at Holly and Suezo's home. Several people pointed and whispered at the appearance of Genki, but they didn't seem to have the courage to ask him whether or not he was the hero from Moo's last defeat.

"…why's everyone staring at me?" Genki asked quietly to Suezo as they continued through town.

"Besides that fact you're dressed really weird, everyone knows the story of Moo's defeat. They all know of your trademark hat, so expect to get a lot of attention." Suezo murmured as he watched the townsfolk gossip to one another.

Genki blushed as he could see several young women looking flirtatiously at him as they giggled and waved to him. It was true he was popular at school, but he never really payed a whole lot of attention to the girls who tried to get together with him. When he was younger, Genki thrived on being the center of attention, but after his whole journey he had become a little more toned down. He wasn't very good at talking to girls, anyways. He'd rather talk to a Pirate Dragon over a pretty girl, because at least with the dragon he generally wouldn't mess up what he meant to say.

"So this is your home town? From the stories I heard from Holly about the past, this place sure had recovered nicely." Genki changed the subject to advert his attention from the women.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Holly. She revived all the Lost Disks after Moo's first defeat and with the monsters help, she rebuilt the entire town. Then, she just left and went to search for us. These people didn't appreciate all the work she did for them at all when we returned after Moo's last defeat. They wouldn't even give us a barn to temporarily sleep in." Suezo bitterly grumbled as Genki listened to the eyeball monster's words carefully. He was obviously still angered and hurt about not getting any help after they saved the world, and the young man knew the monster had every right to be bitter.

"Ah, Genki, I need to apologize to you." Suezo suddenly said to the young man as they continued to walk through town.

"For what? Calling me an asshole when I first got here?"

"Ah, no. You deserved that. I want to… eh hem… apologize for summoning you back here so suddenly and for such a terrible reason. You haven't even been here two hours yet and here we are, already setting off on a journey."

Genki smiled and let out a small laugh as he looked back at his friend. "Hey, don't be sorry. Yeah, it would have been nice to come back here for some quality time with you guys, but we don't have time to lounge around with Holly being held captive. After all this is said and done, then we'll plan a nice vacation for the seven of us. I know Holly won't want to miss it." The young man said with a positive tone.

Genki's words had their desired affect as Suezo grinned and closed his eye. "I can see it now: a nice beach, soft sand, cool breezes, alcoholic beverages in cute coconut cups, and lots of hot women in bikinis."

"That's the spirit! We'll get that vacation in no time!" The orange cap wearing man smiled as Suezo let out a laugh.

Tiger listened to the duo in amusement as they made their way out of the main part of the town. In all of their adventures, the rebels never had a chance to enjoy a well deserved vacation. Even when they tried to have fun, like when they found the amusement park ruins, Baddies would always interfere and ruin their relaxation. A vacation _did_ sound like an appealing idea.

"A vacation, huh?" Hare said with a sly smirk. "I bet you'd love to see Holly in a swim suit, huh Genki?"

"Eh?"

"Ooooh! You're turning red! Hahaha! Don't worry, Genki, my boy. You're not the only one thinking about her in a skimpy suit. Don't you agree, Tiger?" Hare implied with a wink as Tiger flushed and began to growl.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"No? Then maybe your mind drifted to Granity…"

"NO! STOP WHILE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR HEAD, BUNNY!"

"OOH! So I was right! You _were_ thinking about Holly!"

"YOU GUYS! SHUT UP!" Suezo shouted angrily as the rebels all turned to the eyeball monster. Anything dealing with Holly got personal with Suezo, and anything implying anything perverted toward the young woman was crossing the line. Plus, with Holly's whole abduction situation, the subject of the girl was still sensitive.

"Let us talk… about what we… will do when… we get to… the house." Golem quickly changed the subject to prevent anymore fighting.

"I was already thinking about that." Hare said with a nod as he turned to Genki. "Golem is too large to fit in the home, so he'll have to stay outside. Sorry." The rabbit monster apologized as Golem nodded his head in understanding.

Before Hare would speak more, he slowly pulled Genki to the end of the group away from prying ears. "I think it would be best is Suezo and Mocchi were also to stay outside."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, Suezo is still a bit… shaken from the whole ordeal. Bringing him inside could trigger a breakdown or something. And with Mocchi… let's face it, Genki. We don't know what we're gonna find in that house. It could be nothing, but there could also be _something_, if you get my drift. Suezo and Golem didn't even get a chance to search the whole house since Suezo fainted and Golem brought him to the hospital. We may find out that… well… maybe Holly _wasn't_ abducted and that she was… you know…" Hare didn't have to finish his train of thought as the rabbit monster looked solemnly down at the ground.

Genki felt his breath catch in his throat as he thought about what Hare had said. Although it was a morbid thought, it was also a possible one. Genki didn't want to even think about anything terrible happening to Holly, let alone her actually being dead.

"Yeah… we won't send Mocchi or Suezo in then." The young man said in deep thought as he trudged along the dirt path. He never really thought too much about death in his life, but now that it had been mentioned he couldn't get it off his mind. What would they do if they actually found her body? Genki felt himself shudder at the thought, but his thoughts were cut in by a shout from Suezo.

"This is it!"

Genki looked surprising up at a two-story home that had several broken windows and the door was ripped off the hinges. Some random tools were scattered around the yard and he could see sacks of rice that had been spilt lying near the side of the home. Although it was quite a mess from the battle that had taken place there only a few days ago, it didn't take away from the quaint and cozy feel to it.

"Suezo, you stay out here with Golem and make sure to warn us if you see any villagers coming over here thinking we're burglars or something." Genki said as Suezo nodded in return, knowing it was an excuse to keep from embarrassing him in front of the others for not wanting to go inside.

"Mocchi, you stay here, too, and keep a look out for any Baddies."

"Buy I want to go inside with you, chi!" Mocchi complained with a frown. He hadn't been with Genki in so long that he didn't want to leave his side now. "I can fight and help search for clues with you guys, chi!"

"Mocchi, that's why I need you out here. See Suezo over there? And Golem?" Genki whispered as he pointed to the other two monsters who were currently talking about what to do for dinner. Mocchi nodded with comprehension as Genki continued. "Well, after the abduction, those two have been really scared about the Baddies. I need you out here so they know a strong monster is protecting them. I need you to watch them like a hawk. Can you do that for me?"

Mocchi thought about it for a moment before turning back to Genki and nodding his head. "I'll protect them, chi, and watch over them!"

"I knew I could count on you." Genki smiled as he rubbed Mocchi's head before the penguin-like monster ran over to watch over Golem and Suezo. Genki grinned at his eager friend before heading over to Tiger and Hare.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah. I got Holly's same scarf we used to track her in the Floating Castle the first time she was abducted by Moo from Suezo, so we'll use Tiger's sense of smell to figure out about the blood." Hare replied as he gently held onto Holly's scarf.

"Let's go in then." Tiger stated as he entered the darkened home, who was quickly joined by Hare and Genki. The three disappeared into the home to search and to find answers.

"I hope… they find out it… isn't Holly's blood." Golem stated with a frown as he looked down at his saddened eyeball friend.

"Me too, Golem… Me too…" Suezo mumbled as he looked at the battered and beaten home. His attention quickly turned to Mocchi, though, who was still staring at him and Golem with intensity.

"Uh, why the hell is he staring at me?" Suezo whispered to Golem as sweat marks formed on his head.

"I have… no idea." Golem replied as he sweated slightly.

* * *

The house was covered in shadows, which gave it an eerie feel and made the three rebels on high alert. When first walking into the home, they were standing in the opening of the kitchen. Pots and pans littered the ground along with broken plates, cups, and bowls. Silverware and cooking utensils had been carelessly thrown to the ground, and Tiger could see where several of them had been bent and flattened by being walked on by some species of monster.

"It looks like someone was looking for something." Hare said quietly to himself as he looked down at some of the broken plates, in which by the designs on them he could see they had been gifts from him. The rabbit monster frowned as he looked at the shattered remains of his gift to Holly for her birthday a few years back, but he quickly averted his attention to the other rebels.

"Have you guys found anything here?"

"No, but look." Tiger said sternly as he pointed his nose in the direction he wanted the others to look. What the three were now looking at was the stairs that connected the upstairs to the downstairs.

"Suezo mentioned that Holly's… the blood was found at the bottom of the stairs." Tiger gruffly corrected himself as he and the other two cautiously made their way over to the end of the stairs. Since it had been a few days, the puddle of blood was no longer crimson and fresh as it had been when Suezo had discovered it. It was still there, however, but now it was dried up and looked like a brownish stain.

Genki felt himself tense up as he saw the red ribbon of Holly's still laying near the blood stain with a little blood caked onto its once innocent fabric. Now it lie tainted and a little torn at the feet of the three rebels. Hare felt himself gulp slightly as he held Holly's scarf toward Tiger. The rabbit monster could feel the tension between all of the rebels, and this was the moment of truth. Tiger took a step forward before sniffing the piece of fabric with a look of determination. This was it; whether or not they liked what answer they would find out, they had no choice.

Tiger slowly made his way to the edge of the once vibrant pool of blood as he took in a deep breath before letting it out. The wolf monster didn't want to admit, it, but he was nervous. He mentally prayed the smell would be from the Caballos that Suezo had mentioned in his story or a smell that was unrecognizable. With one last glance at Genki and Hare, Tiger lowered his head and began to sniff out the blood stain. At once, his eyes widened and he reeled back before the wolf monster took several steps away.

"T-Tiger? What's going on?" Genki asked anxiously.

"It's... it's Holly… it's Holly's blood…" Tiger shook slightly as he let out an angered and distraught growl.

"Are you sure?" Hare exclaimed, but the look Tiger gave him made the rabbit monster know that Tiger wasn't wrong. Hare felt his knees get weak, but he forced himself to keep standing as he turned toward an extremely distressed looking Genki. "We… we can't lose our courage now. We need to keep looking."

Genki barley listened to the rabbit monster as his mind flooded with possibilities to what could have happened to Holly. After his conversation with Hare before, his fears of her being dead were rising fast as he turned to face Hare. Even though he didn't want to, Hare was right; they had to keep searching the house.

"Y-yeah. Let's keep going." Genki stated in a low tone as the trio looked up at the ominous set of stairs. All three were careful not to step on the blood spot as they slowly made their way up the stairs, but not before Hare turned back to the group.

"Tiger, look at this." Hare whispered as he pointed down at a few of the stairs. Some of them had dried spots of blood on them and a few stairs even had tiny pieces of ripped fabric on them where the thread had caught on the wood. "Can you sniff out the blood?"

Tiger didn't reply as he pushed in front of Hare and began to sniff the area of the blood and the cloth. His body stiffened as he looked solemnly over at the other two rebels and shook his head.

"… Holly…"

That one word was enough for the other two rebels as they hung their heads and held back the urge to just flee the house and never look back. This was getting to be too much for them to handle.

"Let's just… check upstairs fast and then leave." Hare said with a shaky voice as they continued up the creaky stairs without a word. When the trio made it to the second floor, the first thing they were met with was the sight of a Lost Disk.

"A… Lost Disk?"

"Tiger, can you sniff this out?" Hare asked as he pointed to several pieces of a smashed ceramic bowl. On some of the broken shards was dried and smudged blood. Tiger nodded and cautiously sniffed the ceramic pieces.

"Is it… from Holly…?" Genki asked quietly as he watched Tiger look slightly confused as he shook his head.

"No, it's not. It looks like Holly must have tried to defend herself against her attacker. Maybe it was from the Caballos in Suezo's story." Tiger noted as his attention turned back to the Lost Disk. "It makes me wonder, though, if Holly did defend herself, if she's the one who put this monster to rest here."

"I highly doubt it, Tiger. Not only is she the most gentle person I've ever met, but she doesn't really have the strength to kill a monster on her own like this. Maybe there was a disagreement between the Baddies or something. Plus, considering the amount of blood we found from… Holly… she was obviously wounded at some point. No one who lost that much blood could have taken down a Caballos." Hare muttered as he looked around the room for a better idea of what happened. He could see the broken window and the shattered glass covering Holly's bed, but nothing in the room could have been used as a weapon that would be strong enough for a human to kill a monster with.

Suddenly, a small creak from another room on the second floor was heard by Hare as the rabbit monster signaled to his comrades to be silent. With a nod, Tiger slowly and nimbly made his way to the entrance of the doorway before cautiously peaking into the room, though all the while making sure not to make a sound. Inside the room were two Dinos and one Joker, in which each monster was wearing a Baddies Crest. Each of the Dino purebreds were carrying large sacks that they were stuffing full of unknown objects while the Joker commanded them. With one last glance, Tiger quietly regrouped with the other two rebels who were now looking at the wolf monster with looks of anxiety and curiosity.

"There are a few Dinos and a Joker taking stuff from the room. Each of them has a Baddies Crest." Tiger bluntly revealed as Genki and Hare exchanged glances.

"Taking stuff? What could they possibly want from here? No offense to Holly, but she isn't exactly wealthy." Hare mumbled to himself while Genki slipped his rollerblades on.

"We'll just have to find out then." Genki said with a grin. "I don't care what they want; no one steals from Holly and gets away with it. Plus they probably can give us some answers to what's going on."

With that said, Tiger was the first one to sprint into the currently ransacked room and lunge at one of the Dinos. The Dino dropped it's bag full of different items in shock as the wolf monster sunk his teeth into the dinosaur monster's neck. A loud roar of pain echoed in the room as the other Baddies attention was turned to their fellow comrade being attacked. Blood dripped onto the floor as Tiger's jaws tightened around his enemy's neck before the Dino began to choke and gurgle on it's own blood. With one last muffled gag the Dino fell onto it's side, it's body convulsing slightly, before shriveling up into a Lost Disk.

Genki watched the gruesome scene in horror as Hare pushed past the young man and joined Tiger in the brawl. The rabbit monster's eyes flared in the heat of the battle as his closed fists began to glow. He, like the other rebel monsters, had kept up a little with keeping in shape just in case they were ever needed again. It was moments like these he was relieved Tiger had talked him into training.

"DRAGON PUNCH!" Hare's shout echoed in the room as his flaming fist connected with the side of the face of a Dino. The sound of crunching bones could be heard as Hare followed up his attack with a kick to the beast's side before bringing his knee up into it's face. The Dino's body lay against Hare's side for support limply before it hit the ground with a sickening thump. Within seconds, it was transformed into a Lost Disk.

The Joker watched his fellow Baddies fall like flies before fleeing toward the door that would lead out toward the stair case. Genki quickly saw this and sprung into action. The young man skated in front of the demonic monster before punching him in the face. The Joker growled in pain and anger before swinging his scythe in a circular motion around his body so no one could get close to him.

"You thought you could take me down that easily? Now you can't even get three feet close to me! What will you do now?" The Joker hissed in amusement as he watched Genki flinch when the blade almost nicked his arm.

"THIS!"

Tiger's shout broke through the air as the wolf monster and Hare gave each other a nod. At once, Tiger ran toward Hare as the rabbit monster prepared himself. When Tiger got close enough to Hare, the rabbit monster put his hands out, which Tiger leapt onto. At that moment, Hare used all his strength to launch the Tiger purebred high into the air, which gave Tiger a perfect shot.

"LIGHTNING!"

Electricity flew from Tiger's horns and struck the Joker with extreme intensity. The light was blinding as Hare and Genki both had to shield their eyes. They could hear the agonizing screams coming from the Joker before the light began to die down. When the light faded, the Joker lay burnt and beaten on the now ruined floor. Tiger growled angrily before marching over to the Baddie's side.

"Any last words?" Tiger snarled, but Hare quickly jumped in front of the Joker.

"Tiger! We can't kill him! If we do, we won't find out anything about Holly!" Hare stated as the wolf monster frowned. He hated to admit it, but Hare was right. That didn't mean he had to like the decision, though.

"You're lucky." Tiger mumbled to the half conscious Joker before he stubbornly sat down away from the others.

"With that said, I think it's time we talk." Genki said sternly as he crouched next to the beaten Baddie, though making sure to keep his distance. "Where's Holly?"

"I don't know who that is." The Joker growled as he turned his head away from the young man.

"She's around 20 years old now, she has brown eyes, brown hair, and she's cute…" Hare trailed off dreamily as Genki, Tiger, and the Joker sweated slightly.

"I don't deal with humans. If she had a run in with any Baddies, she's as good as dead."

"You take that back! Holly's not dead!" Genki shouted as his body shook from anger as he held back the urge to kill the Joker, just as Tiger had wanted.

"You're right, Genki. Look at this." Hare's voice broke through Genki's thoughts as he turned his head to face the rabbit monster. In his hands he held one of the sacks that the Baddies had been filling up. He slowly dug around the bag before Hare pulled out several of Holly's shirts, pants, and other articles clothing (all four of the guys in the room blushed furiously as Hare held up one of Holly's bras before shoving it back in the sack).

"If Holly wasn't alive, why would you only be taking her clothing? Why not take Yosho's or even Suezo's belongings? You know where she is and we're not letting you go until we find out." Hare huffed as he glared at the Joker.

"… you are obviously the brains of this group." The Joker said with a sneer. "If you let me go, I will give you the information you seek as long as you swear not to tell a soul about this."

Before the other two rebels could retort, Hare nodded in agreement. "We'll let you go once we have the information we want."

"Are you sure we should trust him?" Genki whispered to Hare as Tiger frowned in agreement.

"We don't have much a choice, do we?" Hare murmured as they watched the Joker flinch under their forceful gazes.

"Very well. It's true, we do have a female in our midst that fits your description." The Joker said with a growl as he looked up at his three captors.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Genki asked frantically before Hare could start asking his questions.

"I have no idea. Last I heard she was badly injured when she was captured. That damn Caballos had one task and it screwed up, so Moo has been angry with all of us lately."

"Badly hurt? How?"

"Heh heh. I heard when the Caballos went after her, the girl hit him with something before bolting. She didn't expect for that mutt to go after her. We don't know what came first, but we know she was deeply clawed right in the leg and she split her head when she came down the stairs. A sad fate, yes?" The Joker snickered as the rebels stared at each other in horror from what they had just learned.

"That… that explains the… cloth on the stairs…" Hate mumbled as he felt his anger boiling in him.

"Is she okay now?" Genki asked again desperately as the Joker grinned just watching his pain.

"Okay? Ha! Since she's been back at the Floating Castle, she hasn't even woken up. She's basically a damn drooling vegetable. I don't know why Moo even keeps her around."

Genki hung his head as he felt his legs begin to give out. How could it come to this? How could this happen to someone like Holly? Was she forever fated to have horrible things happen to her? He wouldn't give up on her, though.

"We'll find her… we'll get her back." Genki whispered, more so to himself.

"The Floating Castle? That means Moo's taken to the sky. We'll need to find someway to get air borne." Tiger stated as he turned away from the Joker, who was still looked extremely amused and frightened at the same time.

"One last thing." The wolf monster growled as he turned his head to face the Baddie. "Where is Moo heading?"

"Hmph. I won't tell you that." The Joker huffed as he turned his head away, but was quickly met with a powerful claw up to the neck.

"I don't think you heard me right. I said, where is Moo heading?" Tiger snarled as sweat formed on the Joker's head.

"L-last I checked, he s-said we were g-going to Heaven's Canyon." The Joker stuttered as he gulped slightly from fear.

"Why there? I thought the he would be searching for his ancient body or the Final Gate again." Genki asked curiously as the Joker shook his head.

"I don't know! Honest!"

With a growl, Tiger released the Baddie from under his grip before he turned to the other rebels. "Let's go before I kill this creature in cold blood." He snarled.

With one last glance, the Joker grabbed his scythe and the sack of Holly's clothing before disappearing from sight. The room was silent for several minutes as each of the rebels found themselves thinking over the current situation. Genki looked down solemnly at the two Lost Disks that now adorned the room before turning to his comrades.

"We have a lead now. Our next stop is Heaven's Canyon."

* * *

My laptop keeps crapping out on me. I had this chapter ready last night, but my laptop shut down so I lost a quarter of this. There isn't much for references here except Heaven's Canyon, which was the canyon the rebels had to cross in the episode "The Iron Bird". Not much for action, but I hope to get a battle scene in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	7. Chapter 7: The One With Metal Wings

There is no amount of words I could ever say to say how much I'm sorry for the very long delay on this story. Between the For Granted series, work, and school it's been one excuse after the other. You guys have been patient for months with this, but again this is a boring chapter. I'm really sorry guys! I hope this gets moving soon. I promise I won't abandon this, though.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 7. The One With Metal Wings**

One simple word explained every feeling and thought that crossed the minds of three rebels that stood in silence as they looked down at two new Lost Disks that adorned the house of Holly Mercris. One mere four syllable word stuck out above the rest as the floor boards creaked slightly under the weight of the trio and the information they had gathered sunk into each of their already preoccupied minds.

Uncertainty.

It was greatly relieving to find out that the chances of Holly still being alive were high, and finding out where Moo was heading next only made the moment even more wonderful. After a moment of thinking, though, the excitement died down and left the three rebels wondering the same question: how would they get to Heaven's Canyon? There was no possible way the group could travel to the canyon on feet without Moo already being long gone and Falcon's dragon army was on the other side of the canyon so it would be impossible to contact him. Without Falcon's help, the rebels were back to square one.

"We need to think this through before we set off and get ourselves lost." Hare noted as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes before letting out a soft sigh. "Last time we used the Iron Bird we bought off of Ed to fly across the canyon, but it was destroyed in the crash landing. Iron Birds are hard to come by, though, and I doubt a farming town like Toriyama would have one we could rent."

"Yeah, well… let's wait and discuss this with the others. For now let's get out of this place." Genki huffed as he turned away from the Lost Disks, as if ignoring them would bring them back to life. "Suezo knows this town better than anyone, so he'll know about the transportation here."

The young man began heading toward the stairs, but a powerful force sent the human sprawling onto the ground with a loud thump. Before Genki could register what was happening, a clawed paw pressed down on his chest and he was met with the cold stare of Tiger of the Wind.

"Tiger! What the hell are you doing?" Hare scowled as he prepared to pull the wolf monster off of his comrade. Before he could touch Tiger, though, a serious and angered glare sent his way stopped the rabbit monster in his tracks.

"Stay out of this, bunny." Tiger barked before he turned his attention back to the shocked human that was under his claw. "What's your problem?"

"Huh? What are ya talking about?" Genki asked with a frown, but he flinched when Tiger's fangs bore together and a little more pressure was forced on his chest.

"You know damn well what I mean. What the hell were you thinking in that fight back there? You could have gotten yourself killed! The Genki I remember would have leapt in the air and kicked the Joker or he would have found some other way around it. You, on the other hand, just stood there like an idiot while that Joker was swinging his scythe ready to kill you. What's wrong with you?" The canine monster asked as he looked at Genki with anger and confusion.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Cut it out, Tiger!" Hare scowled as he clenched his fists together. "He's been back in our world for a whole two hours now! Give him a break! He doesn't fight monsters in his world!"

"Shut up, Hare! He's gonna put us all at risk if he keeps fighting so pathetically like that!" Tiger shouted as he released his hold on Genki before he moved his attention toward Hare instead.

"What part of he doesn't fight monsters in his world do you not understand? Or is it that you're too dense to comprehend what I'm saying?"

"I heard you the first time and I'm not dense, rabbit!"

"…he's right, Hare."

The two arguing monsters turned around to see Genki looking down at the ground with a frown on his face. The young man let out a sigh before he stood back up and readjusted his hat and brushed the dirt off of his pants. "It's just… this isn't like last time when we were finding the Phoenix to convert the Baddies into Goodies and to bring back the Lost Disks. What if this time… we can't bring the Lost Disks back?"

"Hmm… you have a valid point, Genki. I didn't think of it like that… I know where you're coming from, but we're gonna have to defeat some Baddies on this quest no matter what the outcome may be." Hare said with a frown as his ears dropped slightly.

"Feh. If you two want to worry about the lives of Baddies than that's fine, but I won't let you get in my way of saving Holly. Her life comes before anyone else's to me, and I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of her rescue. I don't know where you two's hearts lay in this war, but mine's with Holly and if I have to I will _kill_ you in order to save her." Tiger snarled before he began to descend down the stairs, but not before turning around one last time. "You're going to have to make a choice of what's more important to you, Genki: the lives of Baddies or Holly's life. It's your choice."

Genki felt himself sigh as the wolf monster disappeared from sight before Hare gave him a comforting pat on the back. The rabbit monster gave the young man a relaxed smile before he, too, went down the stair case. Genki huffed as he looked at the Lost Disk that had been there before they had arrived and he slowly shook his head before going down the creaky stairs. Every step felt like he was descending into the Abyss as his eye caught every last drop of dried blood that was littered across that various stairs. The once large puddle of blood was still there to greet the young man and it looked as if it was frozen in time.

Hare and Tiger began picking through some of the remains of the kitchen utensils to search for any more clues while Genki slowly felt himself subconsciously bend down before his hand grasped onto the blood stained hair ribbon that was once Holly's. He felt the fabric gently with his fingers as he took in a deep breath of air before releasing it slowly, and he quickly found that he couldn't put the ribbon down. He could almost hear Holly's innocent laugh and her soothing voice when looking at the simple hair accessory and the young man quickly tied the red ribbon onto the strap of his book bag. As Tiger had wanted, he had made his choice on who to save.

"I can't believe they ruined the plates… Holly loved those…"

"She only pretended to like them because you got them for her, rabbit. She probably wanted to throw them out, so the Baddies did her a favor."

"Not true! She loved them, mutt! Besides, it's not like you ever stopped by to see how she was doing. At least _I _cared…"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

The two monsters growled at one another while Genki watched the two with a sad smile on his face. It reminded him of the old days when things were simple and innocent. Now, a dark cloud seemed to hang over the rebels, though mostly over Holly. At least, though, not everything had changed and there was still a place for the young man in the group. Before Genki could intervene in the argument, a loud explosion from outside shook the house while the rebels inside did their best to keep their footing.

"What in the name of the Phoenix is going on?" Hare shouted over the awfully loud noise, and he sighed with relief when the shaking ceased. As if answering the rabbit monster's question, a huge gust of cherry blossoms blew through the kitchen window causing glass to shatter and cover the kitchen floor like sparkling dew drops. The rebels ignored the glass, though, and the quickly bolted outside to see what was happening.

Although they had defeated the Baddies inside the house, a small troop consisting of four Zuums had been laying in wait for their comrades. When only the Joker emerged from the house, it was their signal to leap into action. One of the Zuums landed painfully onto the group as a stream of cherry blossoms made impact with it's ribs before Mocchi followed his attack up with a Double Pounder to his foe's skull. The young monster huffed from tiredness when the Zuum shakily stood up and took on a fighting stance once again.

"Tornado Attack!"

Golem's voice rang through the air as his body disassembled and the rock pieces tore through the battle ground. His attack hit its mark as the Zuum Mocchi had been fighting was tossed into the air and landed painfully onto the ground with a sickening thump before shriveling up into a Lost Disk. Before the rock giant could stand his ground, another Zuum slammed itself into his chest which caused Golem to come crashing down onto the hard earth with a loud crash. The Zuum smirked at it's work, but a quick smack in the face with a huge tongue caused the monster to reel back in shock and disgust.

"Tail Attack!"

The Zuum barley had time to wipe the spit off it's face before the power packed collision of Suezo's attack smashed into it's jaw, causing the beast to fly backwards and skid to a painful halt. The Zuum growled in anger as it wiped away some blood from it's jaw while Suezo merely stared the enemy down with a look of determination. Before the Zuum could counter attack, though, a flaming fist flew into the Baddie's side before another fire adorned fist slammed into the beast's skull. With one last low moan, the Zuum shuddered slightly before dropping to the ground and becoming a Lost Disk.

"Hare! Great timing!"

The rabbit monster gave Suezo a wink before he barely had time to dodge the claw of another Zuum while Mocchi and a now prepared Golem held off the other remaining Zuum. Hare skillfully rolled under one of the Zuum's Tail Attacks before he punched the enemy in the back of the head with his closed fist. The Zuum fell forward to the ground and landed painfully on it's knees, but the beast thought fast and quickly whipped Hare in the stomach with it's powerful tail. The rabbit monster only had time to let out a small 'oomph' as the wind was knocked out of him and he fell to the ground on his back, but before the Zuum could attack further a stream if electricity shot into the Baddie's body. The dinosaur-like monster let out an agonizing screech as the attack pulsated through it's body and the life was shocked out of it, leaving a dead corpse to flop to the ground before turning into a Lost Disk. Hare sighed with relief before he laughed slightly and gave Tiger a thumbs up.

"I owe ya one, mutt!"

"I'll remember that, bunny."

Mocchi jumped left and right to avoid the last Zuum's oncoming attacks while Golem did his best to hit the enemy, though the Zuum was far faster than the rock giant. The young monster ducked again as the Zuum's tail missed his head by mere inches and he felt himself let out a relieved sigh. Before Mocchi could roll to safety, though, the Zuum grabbed the sweet cake-like monster by the leg and lifted him upside down off the ground before slamming the young monster brutally onto the earth. Mocchi let out a pain filled yelp as his back collided with the hard ground and he clenched his eyes together expecting to feel the pain again. The Zuum didn't have another chance to hurt the young monster, though, when Genki torn into the scene and slammed his rollerbladed feet into the beast's neck. The Zuum let out an agonizing wheeze as it dropped it's prisoner and shook from the shock of the attack. Genki quickly scooped Mocchi up into his arms and skated away before Tiger prepared to finish the job.

"Lightning Attack!"

Electricity flew from the wolf monster's horns and launched into the Zuum with a burst of light followed by a huge explosion. The rebels all had to shield their eyes from the light and from the dirt that had been stirred before the cloud of dust began to settle. All that remained was a lone Lost Disk. The group all felt themselves sigh with relief before they looked at one another and nodded their heads in mutual respect for one another. They knew this was only the start of their journey and that there would be many fallen monsters, but their choice had already been made and they would stop at nothing to bring Holly back.

"Fwew… that was crazy…" Suezo huffed as he sat down and let out a tired sigh.

"Yeah… Mocchi, are you okay?" Genki asked the young monster in his arms, and the hardy little monster only grinned and nodded his head. Fighting along side Genki was one of the things he missed most in the past four years, and finally things were returning to normal.

"I'm okay, chi! Thanks to Genki!" Mocchi giggle as he hugged his best friend tighter.

"What did… you guys find… in the house… about Holly?" Golem asked with curiosity and immediate both Mocchi and Suezo looked at the other three rebels with looks of interest and intensity. The moment they all had been waiting for was finally here and they would finally get some answers. The other three rebels, though, weren't as thrilled as they shifted from discomfort.

"Come guys! Spit it out!" Suezo scowled.

"Is that a pun since you have a 'Spit' attack?" Hare asked with a sly grin, though he was really joking to avert the question.

"Shut up! I want answers about Holly now! Was that her blood or not?" The eyeball monster glowered as he watched the three rebels exchange glances with one another. "Come on! I need to know, NOW!"

"Yes, it was." Tiger replied solemnly and simply while both Hare and Genki felt a little relieved that the canine monsters had revealed the information for them, although he was a little blunter than they had hoped.

"Oh, Phoenix…" Suezo whispered to himself as he closed his eye tightly to stop any tears from forming. The most important person in the world to him was gone, and part of him felt like it was his fault. "…did you find anything else…? A body…?" The eyeball monster asked hesitantly while his voice quivered and his body shook slightly.

"No, no! Tiger here is Mister Insensitive and the master of being a prick." Hare scowled while Tiger growled at the rabbit monster from the insult. "It's true that it was her blood, but we were attacked by Baddies in the house who were stealing only Holly's clothing."

"…what? Baddies are perverts now?" Suezo asked with an angered scowl at thinking what they wanted Holly's clothing for. Or worse, what they wanted _her_ for. "Those sons of a-"

"No! Let me finish!" Hare cut the eyeball monster off and huffed as he crossed his arms in slight annoyance. He knew Suezo was in a distraught state of mind, but he still hated to be interrupted. "We captured a Joker who we interrogated. Holly's alive, Suezo."

"R-really? Damn it, Tiger! Why'd you have to be so solemn and scare the crap outta me like that?" Suezo scowled at the canine monster who in turn merely shrugged. "You made me think Holly was dead, for Phoenix's sake!"

"This is just it, though. Not everything is good. He mentioned Holly was hurt and that she hadn't woken up since the attack. I guess she had a head injury from being pushed down the stairs, hence the blood." Hare replied with a shake of his head. "The Joker also noted that she had a leg wound and she apparently defended herself against her attacker because we found blood in the house that wasn't her's. There was also a Lost Disk, but we don't know the story behind it."

"…Holly's hurt…? She hasn't woken up…? Oh, Phoenix, we need to hunt down Moo fast…" Suezo muttered to himself as he hopped back and forth with anxiety. "What about Moo, though? We have no idea where the heck that guy is! When I get to him, though, he's gonna pay!"

"We know, Suezo." Genki replied with a sad smile as he patted the eyeball monster comfortingly on the head. "The Joker said they were going to Heaven's Canyon for some reason that he didn't know."

"Heaven's Canyon…? Wouldn't Moo… be searching for… his ancient body… or the… Final Gate?" Golem interjected with curiosity.

"That's what we're wondering as well." Hare frowned and shook his head. "We'll worry about that later, though. First we need to get there, which is where we run into a dilemma. We need to get to Heaven's Canyon fast before Moo does his business there and leaves. He wouldn't be going there on vacation, so there must be something he's after that's there. We have no way of contacting Falcon, though, which is where my question to you, Suezo, comes in: are there any forms of transportation in Toriyama, like an Iron Bird, that we could use?"

"Pfft, no. We're farmers here, not engineers!" Suezo huffed with sarcasm, but suddenly his pupil grew tiny and he began to sweat slightly as he made a realization.

"What is it, Suezo, chi?" Mocchi asked as he poked the eyeball monster with the tip of his tiny hand. "You not feeling well, chi?"

"I… I know of one person on the outskirts of town who has… an Iron Bird." Suezo admitted with a nervous frown while the rest of the rebels perked up and surrounded the yellow monster.

"Really? Great! Take us to them!" Genki said with a grin, but his mood changed with he noticed the uncertain look on Suezo's face. "Suezo…? What's the matter?"

"Well… it's just… ah, nevermind. I gotta remember we're doing this for Holly! Alright, let's go. Be warned, though, I wouldn't be taking you to them if it wasn't for Holly's cause or if it wasn't a last resort." The eyeball monster scowled as he began to hop down the dusty road while the other rebels merely shrugged and followed their companion in confusion. Suezo didn't even look back once to see his damaged home as they set off, for it would only bring him more grief. The lone house of Holly Mercris now stood in abandonment with broken windows, Lost Disks, and a dry puddle of blood that, although old, still gave a chilling feeling to anyone whose eyes would befall upon it.

* * *

Toriyama was a secluded town that had the coverage of forests all around its perimeter which was useful for getting lumber and even for defending the land if needed. The rebels marched toward the thick wilderness to set off for an Iron Bird, but the group suddenly came to a halt at Golem's request. Once the group obtained a means of transportation, there would be no reason to stop back in Toriyama since they were already stocked up on supplies so Golem quickly made his way to his restaurant to warn the waitresses of his departure. Breaking the news to the waitresses wasn't an easy task, by any means.

"Mr. Golem! Please be careful!" One of the Fairy Hare waitresses held back a sob while another one was already in tears. "We'll miss you!"

"Don't worry… I will be back once… Holly is safe… Until then… I trust you to… keep the… restaurant going… and also to… stay safe." Golem replied while several of the waitresses all hugged the rock giant while they cried. The other rebels watched from outside the window with huge sweat drops on the back of their heads from watching the scene intensely.

"How does a huge rock monster get so many pretty girls?" Hare mumbled while Suezo nodded in agreement.

"Well for starters, he doesn't look like you." Tiger sneered with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up, Tiger! You're only lover is your left paw!"

"Grr…! Not true, bunny!"

The argument stopped when the doors to the diner flew open and Golem, followed by the waitresses, exited the building. All of them gave the two feuding monsters questioning looks except Golem, who already knew what was taking place and he only shook his head. He had thought that the two monsters would have gotten along better after four years, but that would take a miracle.

"We know that you'll get Miss Holly back!" One of the waitresses smiled sadly as she waved them off.

"We will! Don't worry!" Genki grinned back as the waitresses waved the off until the rebels were merely tiny specks in the distance. The Fairy Hares fell silent as their ears drooped slightly from thinking about the upcoming journey their beloved manager was going on, but they quickly remember his reassuring words and that was enough to keep them going.

"Mr. Golem will help bring Miss Holly back. I just know it." One of the waitresses whispered to herself before she hopped back into the restaurant before getting back to work while trying to pretend everything was normal and that things would be alright.

* * *

"Gah… how much further, Suezo?" Genki gasped slightly as his legs ached from the long hike. It had only been an hour, but most of the journey had been uphill so far and the young man didn't do a whole lot of traveling on foot in his world. Besides rollerblading and playing basketball, Genki wasn't as active as he once was since he was preoccupied with school even though he was still pretty fit.

"Pfft, so much for Mr. Energy." Suezo muttered as he rolled his eye.

"And you're any better? If you're not complaining about being tired then you're always complaining about the bugs!"

"I HAVEN'T COMPLAINED YET, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

"MAKE ME, SUEZO!"

"_Shhh!_ You guys, be quiet! Even Tiger and I aren't fighting right now! We don't know if Baddies are still in the area, so keep it down!" Hare hushed the two arguing rebels, and immediately the duo murmured a few apologies before continuing to trudge on. "Like Genki was saying, though, how much further do we have to go?"

"Actually, it's right over this last hill." The eyeball monster responded with a nod and immediately the other rebels perked up. Although they hadn't mentioned it, all of them, except Mocchi who was humming softly and marching with pride, were feeling the hike so far. They weren't quite as fit as they use to be and they weren't as young, either.

"Last one there is a rotten Suezo! Opps! Never mind! There's already one of those in our group!" Genki laughed as he ran off with Mocchi hot on his heels while the other rebels joined the head strong duo with Suezo mumbling swears and curses under his breath. Maybe Genki really hadn't changed all that much in the past four years after all.

The top of the hill leveled off into a flat plain that was covered in tall yellowish grass and tiny white flowers. The rebels looked at the scene in awe except for Suezo who cleared his throat to get the group's attention. At the sound of his hint, the rebels all turned at face the eyeball monster who, in turn, pointed his tongue out at a small cabin that was located near the edge of the field. Trees from the woods covered three of the four sides, but the entrance was in clear view of the calm and open plain. It was a mere one level home with an attached garage-like structure, but it looked cozy and comforting.

"That's it?" Tiger asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Suezo simply responded.

"Geez, Suezo! You made it sound like this place was going to be creepy and full of disturbed people!" Hare scowled and crossed his arms together. "You're such an exaggerator."

"Pfft… you say that now." Suezo rolled his eye before hopping toward the home, and the other rebels quickly joined their friend at its entrance. "Fwew… here we go…" The eyeball monster whispered to himself before he reluctantly knocked on the door with his tongue.

Within seconds after knocking, the sound of footsteps could be heard on the floorboards before the door opened to reveal an attractive middle aged woman. She had short, light brown hair and brown eyes to match while she wore a simple tan dress with slightly ruffled hems. Her eyes shown with confusion as she looked at the group with slight suspicion.

"May I help you?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Mrs. Sunrei, I'm sorry for the unexpected visit, but I need to talk to your daughter." Suezo interjected before the other rebels could respond, and immediately the woman's eyes lit up and a smile crossed her lips.

"Ah, Suezo! It's been awhile since you and Holly stopped by to visit! How are you two doing?" The woman replied with smile, but suddenly she blushed from embarrassment before stepping to the side. "How rude of me! Please, come on it!"

"Thank you." Suezo replied with a bow before he entered the home along with the other rebels. Golem sighed before sitting near the window while sweating slightly while the other rebels looked at him with sympathy. His size seemed to prevent him from many meetings unless there was a window he could look into. The rest of the rebels were ushered into the living room where they took seats on several comfortable couches and chairs.

"You mentioned my daughter… has she been getting into trouble again? I swear if it wasn't for Holly that she'd be in jail by now with all of her crazy stunts." The woman sighed before she began to boil some water in the next room for tea.

"Actually, not that I know of. I need to talk to her about her Iron Bird." The Suezo purebred replied. "Is she around?"

"Trust me, she'll sense you're here any minute and then you won't be able to get rid of her." Mrs. Sunrei replied with a wryly smile as she placed several tea cups onto the end table. "She always gets so excited when Holly comes to visit. Will she be stopping by as well? I wish my husband was around since he wanted to ask Holly a few questions about the rice crop this season, but we didn't expect visitors so he went off to town. Is she coming later?"

"Ah, it's hard to explain. I'll explain everything soon." Suezo frowned, though his mood lifted slightly when a cup of fresh tea was placed in front of him. Tea always reminded him of Holly and it made him smile softly to himself as he took a small sip of the hot liquid. Suddenly, though, a powerful force was flung onto Suezo and the eyeball monster screamed before he flipped over in the couch causing Genki, Hare, Mocchi, and the tea he was holding to also flip over with him.

"GAAAHHHH! IT BURNS!"

"EEEHHHH! SUEZO! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

"WHAT PART OF MY SKIN IS BURNING DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

"WHERE'S MISS HOLLY?"

"MY SKIN IS BURNING, YOU TWIT!"

Genki quickly helped both Mocchi and Hare to their feet before their attention fell on the person who had flung themselves at a now peeved Suezo. It was a young girl with very short brown hair and brown eyes who wore an outfit similar to Holly's only this girl wore gloves. The girl looked to be shorter and younger than the wielder of the Magic Stone, but they actually looked pretty similar. Hare was the first one to glance twice at the girl before realizing who it was.

"Hey! It's that girl from the Pendant Ruins! Ya know, the one who at the time admitted to never having a boyfriend when she was trapped under some rubble!" The rabbit monster smirked at his good memory while the other rebels, although more slowly, also remembered the girl.

"Stop mentioning that!" That girl scowled while her mother merely poured more tea for the group with an amused smile on her face. "It wasn't one of my better moments…"

"Oh yeah! You had the Joy!" Genki remembered with a smile and immediately the young woman perked up at his comment. He was better at remembering monsters than humans.

"I still have her, too! Watch! JOY!" The young woman shouted with a smile.

"Don't call that annoying ass bird!" Suezo scowled. "We didn't come here for a pet show, okay? We came here to talk business!"

"Aww, you never come around for fun anymore…"

"We haven't had time for fun lately."

"You're always such a dud! Holly's way more fun than you!"

"Shut up before I spit on you!"

"Um, what's your name again?" Genki suddenly spoke up with an embarrassed sigh while the small argument quickly broke up at his interjection.

"Me? I'm Coltia, but people just call me Colt." The brunette replied with a wink before she extended her arm and a toucan looking monster landed on her arm with grace. "And this, of course, is Joy."

"Colt, we need to talk some serious business with you." Suezo tried to speak, but Colt completely ignored the eyeball monster as she looked around the room at the other rebels with a look of confusion.

"Hey! Where's Miss Holly? I found some cool artifacts that I'm sure she'd love to see! Oooh! I also found this great bar that I wanna take her to as a Girl's Night Out! Then we can have a sleepover and we can stay up all night talking about guys!" Colt squealed to herself while the rebels watched her awkwardly before sweating.

"What's her deal?" Tiger whispered to her mother who smiled and laughed softly.

"Holly is her idol. Holly became a hero to a lot of people, but mainly to women since she proved that females can accomplish amazing things, like how she helped to conquer Moo. Coltia had met her at some ruins years back with the rest of you, but she never thought she'd get the chance to meet her again. When my daughter met up with Holly in Toriyama one day, she was surprised that Holly lived there and was such a kind person since she was a well known hero. Coltia stuck to Holly like glue and they became friends and have been close ever since. Holly is a good role model for Coltia since she tends to be on the adventurous side and gets into trouble. My daughter gets a little… overbearing and overexcited, though, and I'm surprised she hasn't driven Holly crazy." Mrs. Sunrei smiled and laughed softly as she watched Colt annoying Suezo by poking him on the side of the face. "She also seems to like to taunt Suezo a lot."

"Poke me one more time and I'll bite that finger clean off!" Suezo scowled while Colt let out a playful giggle.

"Aw, you're a party pooper!" Colt cooed.

"Um, Coltia?" Genki called to the young woman who turned to look at him quizzically. "We need to talk to you about something really important. Something that involves Holly."

"Huh? Is Miss Holly in trouble?" Colt asked with a concerned frown.

"Actually yeah. Come sit and we'll tell you everything." Genki replied softly, so not to get the brunette hyped up again. "It's a long story, but we'll cut it short."

"Alright, but only because it involves Holly and because you're pretty cute." The young woman gave Genki a playful wink before sitting across from the rest of the rebels while Genki blushed slightly from her comment. "So now you'll tell me where Holly is, right?"

"Well, that's just it. We're not entirely sure. You know about Moo's return, right?" Tiger spoke up as the wolf monster watched Colt.

"Pfft! Of course! I can't believe it since you guys already beat him with the Phoenix!" Colt frowned as she clenched her hands together tightly. "I wonder what's gonna happen now…"

"Moo didn't just return, Coltia. He sent his minions to Toriyama to capture Holly and they succeeded." The canine monster snarled at the mere thought of Holly's abduction.

"WHAT? MISS HOLLY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?" Colt exclaimed in horror while Joy squawked in discomfort from her master's outburst. "Do you know where she was taken or if she's alright?"

"That's awful!" Mrs. Sunrei gasped in shock as the bright mood was shattered with the terrible news. Before Tiger could answer, though Hare quickly beat him to the chase.

"We interrogated a Joker we captured who was ransacking Holly's home. Holly's alive, but apparently she suffered from a head wound from the abduction and hasn't woken up yet." Hare jumped in as he watched Tiger scowl from being cut off.

"Poor Miss Holly…" Colt whispered quietly as her eyes wavered.

"You can help her, though." Genki butted in before Hare could continue. "The Joker mentioned Moo was heading toward Heaven's Canyon, which is where we need to go. We'd never be fast enough on foot, though, so Suezo mentioned that you owned and operated and Iron Bird. Do you still have it?"

"Still have it? Of course! I just repaired it a few days ago. Ooooh, I see where this is going…" The young woman trailed off as she crossed her arms while Joy cooed softly on her shoulder. "You want my Iron Bird to take you to Heaven's Canyon, right?"

"Exactly. We'll pay you to borrow your Iron Bird, of course." Hare interjected quickly. "How much gold do you want? We don't have much at the moment, but we'll do our best."

"I don't want any gold."

Colt's simple and blunt answer caused the rebels to look at her with puzzlement and worry. Her Iron Bird was their only chance at getting to Heaven's Canyon and if Colt didn't agree to it, then they would loose their hopes of getting Holly back forever. Catching up with Moo would be impossible.

"Please, Colt! We'll give you anything!" Genki pleaded as Mocchi nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll let you get passage on my Iron Bird on one condition." Colt stated with a look of seriousness while the rebels all leaned in to listen to what she had to say. "I'm coming with you."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Suezo exclaimed as his eye bulged and he sweated slightly. "You'd only get in the way! Besides, the last thing we need is you running around causing trouble! You'll blow our cover for sure!"

"Not true! I'll be good, I promise! Besides, no one here can fly an Iron Bird as well as me. So what do you say? Let me fly you to Heaven's Canyon so you guys and scope it out and when you're done I'll drop you off where you need to go and I'll head home. I want to help save Miss Holly as much as you guys do! Please, is it a deal?"

The other rebels all exchanged uncertain glances at one another while Colt watched them with hope in her eyes. It was true that she was rather energetic, but she was also the most certified pilot that they'd met so far. After seeing her so dedicated to Holly, Genki smiled and knew how much she cared for the older girl. Without speaking to the others Genki stood up before placing his hand on Colt's shoulder, causing her to look up at him with anticipation.

"Looks like you're our pilot."

* * *

Although it was a risky decision, the rebels decided to go with Genki's instinct and allow the brunette to tag along for awhile. After finishing up their tea, Colt rushed the group out of the house before bringing them around to the garage-like structure that had been built on the side of her home. With a small gesture to Golem the rock giant pushed the huge metal doors open to reveal a one room work area with a huge object that had a tarp covering it. With a proud grin Colt tore the tarp off to reveal a large Iron Bird that looked almost brand new. It was far nicer than what it use to look like.

"Wow! That's awesome, Coltia!" Genki exclaimed with a grin as he circled the flying machine with curiosity and awe.

"Thanks! I put a lot of time and money into fixing this baby up, but it was worth it!" Colt grinned as she watched the rebels inspect her priceless treasure like small children at a museum. "Oh, and Genki?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Just call me Colt, cutie."

"Uh, okay."

Tiger watched Genki shift uncomfortably as his face flushed a little red before he smirked to himself. Just like the old days; Genki wasn't very good with women. The rebels watched as Colt looked around intensely through some bags before pulling out a bright spirit capsule that looked like there were trapped fire flies buzzing about inside as the light danced with life.

"So, when do you guys wanna head out, anyways?" Colt asked with a curious look as the rebels all exchanged glances before nodding.

"Right away would be good." Genki spoke for the rebels while the young woman smiled in understanding.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Give me a few minutes to pack some gear and I'll be back!" Colt waved before bolting to the house to pack and bid her mother farewell, leaving the rebels to look at the flying machine.

"It's been awhile since we've flown, huh?" Genki asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah… not since Most lent us his Iron Bird and Durahan attacked us. That was crazy." Hare laughed softly to himself at remembering how difficult it had been to steer the air craft and how close they came to crashing.

"Colt's prepared, too. Look." Tiger pointed out as the rebels turned to see what he meant. Leaning against the wall was a huge swing-like harness that looked extremely durable and stable.

"It looks like something to carry cargo." Suezo stated.

"That or a Golem." Hare pointed out.

Golem sighed with relief while the others laughed softly before the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching. Colt emerged in the building with a small bag slung over her shoulder before she gave the rebels a cheerful thumbs up. "You boys ready?"

"You bet!" Genki grinned as he climbed into the metallic air craft before helping Mocchi up as well. The young monster giggled and sat in his best friend's lap with an excited smile on his face. Suezo hoisted himself into the Iron Bird with help from Golem before Hare jumped in besides him followed by Tiger. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Alright, Golem, I need you to hook the ends of that harness into the bottom of the Iron Bird." Colt instructed while Golem followed her orders and looped the hooks into the bottom of the machine. "Great! Now go out into the field and wait for us there! I'll drive out in the open to make out lift off a piece of cake!"

Golem immediately stomped out of the building while Colt opened up a panel on the Iron Bird and inserted the spirit capsule into place. The engines roared with power as the machine's controls lit up and the pilot grinned with success. With one last check to make sure things were in place, Colt pressed the power peddle gently and the Iron Bird slowly began to wheel out of the garage with the harness dragging behind it. The rebels all felt excitement from the experience as Mocchi let out a joyful giggle. The Iron Bird rolled over any plant life in its way as they made it to the middle of the field where Golem stood in waiting.

"Alright, Golem! Hold and position yourself onto the harness like you would a swing and run when I tell you to, 'kay?" Colt called over to the rock giant who, in turn, did as he was told and grabbed hold of the harness before positioning it around him as if he was going to take a seat. "Excellent! LET'S GO!"

With that said, Colt switched several levers up before the engine let out a loud whistle and the machine began to levitate off the ground. The spirit capsule glowed with a light blue tint and it shone brighter when the Iron Bird began to begin its ascent.

"OKAY, NOW! RUN GOLEM!"

The rock monster heard the signal and began to run while the Iron Bird began to fly a little fast and a little higher. With a small tug from Golem's weight, the Iron Bird completely lifted the rock giant off the ground and Colt let out a 'whoop' of success while the other rebels also cheered in victory (except Tiger who only nodded slightly). Golem sighed with relief as he looked down to see his feet dangling off the harness and he looked up at the air craft above him and called out a 'thank you'. Colt looked down at her disappearing house to see her mother waving to her in the distance before she was completely out of sight, and the young woman felt a little sad. She quickly cheered herself up, though, and smiled as the wind whipped lightly against her skin like soft sheets of cloth.

"What the hell?"

The sudden confused question caused all the rebels to turn to look at what Hare was inspecting. Colt's bag moved and twitched slightly before the rabbit monster carefully opened it up, only to have Joy fly into his face before flying to Colt's shoulder. The toucan looking monster squawked and chirped with relief to be freed from the bag while Colt smiled sheepishly at being discovered.

"You snuck that annoying thing on our journey?" Suezo scowled.

"Hey! I love Joy and she's more useful than you know." Colt huffed as she stroked the bird monster's head lightly with her gloved hand. "Besides, nothing is as annoying as you."

"Grr…! Shut up!"

Genki smiled as he watched the two bicker, and he found his thought drifting back to Holly and how she was doing. It felt like ages since they had seen each other and he wondered what their first meeting would be like. _'I wonder if she'll be at Heaven's Canyon with Moo?' _He thought to himself as he found himself subconsciously toying with the blood stained hair ribbon tied to the strap of his book bag. _'I hope she's okay…'_

The Iron Bird flew through the sky with measurable speed and grace as it set off to its destination to Heaven's Canyon. No one in the group knew why or what was there, but they really didn't care at this point. Their goal was still to get their comrade back, and that's exactly what they intended to do. Although the rebels were still unsure of Colt's help, she had proven to be reliable enough and she had pulled through for them so far. The next step of their journey: make it to Heaven's Canyon and find Moo.

* * *

That was a long and boring chapter, but I wanted to make it long since you've waited about 4 months for this. XD I'm finally back on a roll again and I hope to update this as much as possible. Thank you guys who have stuck with me in my long absence! You guys are amazing. For now on I'll be putting a chapter preview on her for the next chapter as a little tease for you guys. ^_^ Thanks again! Reviews are loved!

Chapter Preview (Chapter 8): Holly finally wakes up only to find herself a prisoner! Suddenly, she comes face-to-face with both sides of Moo: the side who loves her and the side that wants her dead. There may be a little light shed on her situation, though, but she's also met with more complications. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	8. Chapter 8: Forlorn Awakening

Okay! Onto chapter 8! Thanks again for everyone's wonderful reviews! You guys keep me motivated! I'm trying to toss out these chapters fast now since I lost so much time over the summer and I need to make it up to my loyal reviewers. I need to catch up! I still need to do schoolwork and what not first, though. You may have noticed that this went from a genre of Adventure/Romance to Adventure/Drama. Don't worry, there'll be romance moments of course, but it'll be more of a dramatic story than romantic. It'll all come together later. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 8. Forlorn Awakening**

_Peace._

_It was one simple word that had seemed to be merely a far fetched wish for most of the inhabitants of the monster world, but an epic battle with victory over evil turned it into reality. The calm town of Toriyama immediately set off to host a celebration festival for the defeat of Moo and to thank the heroes who vanquished the beast for a second time. The wind blew the tall cattails that surrounded the small lake located at the edge of town while dragonflies flew across the water surface, making it look like tiny ice skaters skimming the lake with grace. With the coming of Moo's end, the victorious group of rebels finally had a chance to relax and enjoy life._

_The only female of the rebels sat alone by the water's edge as she stared down at her reflection with uncertainty before she let out a low sigh. It was true that peace felt wonderful and that she was relieved everything was finally over, but not everything was well. Her father had been released from Moo's soul, but the villagers were not so forgiving. The moment he entered the town with the rebels it took all of Golem's strength to hold back the furious villagers who wanted Yosho dead. Although they were able to talk sense into the townsfolk, it didn't stop the bitter feelings and hatred toward the older man. Their cruel and vulgar words still lingered in Holly's head and she felt herself huff in frustration. What would she do? Suddenly, a hand gently was placed on the brunette's shoulder and she quickly looked up to see Genki standing over her with a sad smile on his face._

"…_hey, Holly."_

"_Hi, Genki."_

_The two stayed in awkward silence before Holly smiled and patted the ground next to her and Genki quickly grinned and took a seat close to the wielder of the Magic Stone. He knew about her predicament with her father, but he also felt that for the time being it should be a time of happiness and celebration. If she dwelled on Yosho's acceptance issues like she was then she would miss out on all of their hard earned festivals and treatments that were coming up the next night. Yosho's problem could wait two more days until the festival was over._

"_So, you ready for the festival tomorrow night? I heard Hare made fireworks for it." Genki grinned at the mere thought of the wondrous explosives, but his expression softened when he saw Holly shake her head lightly._

"_Actually, I think I'm going to hold off."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Well… my father can't go because of the whole Moo situation and it doesn't feel right to go without him. Maybe I can work on getting him more socially accepted." Holly replied with a serious look as she picked up a small rock and tossed it into the lake, causing the surface to break and to scatter large ripples in all directions. "Besides, I don't really know anyone here besides you guys."_

"_Really? But they live here in your hometown." Genki said with surprise._

"_True, but Toriyama's only been rebuilt for a year or so. The original villagers that I knew are… they're no longer with us." The young girl frowned as she thought back to the raid on her village._

"_Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!" Genki frowned and mentally cursed at his forgetfulness, but Holly's soothing smile made him realize that he had done no harm. The girl scooted a little closer to Genki before she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently._

"_Don't be sorry, Genki. I like to see you smile." Holly spoke while Genki's eyes lit up and a grin formed into his face along with a small blush. The boy quickly looked away nervously, though, before he picked up a small flat stone. Holly watched the boy with interest as he brought his arm back before throwing the stone at the lake with great force. The rock skimmed and skipped across the water's surface with grace while the young boy watched it skip several times before it fell beneath the surface._

"…_can you show me how to do that…?"_

_Holly's timid voice broke Genki out of his concentration as before he looked at the girl with confusion. Skipping rocks was a technique that most people knew, especially in the world of the monsters where there were no video games or television so children had to find other forms of entertainment. She had to be joking, right? Genki quickly looked around for another flat rock before he placed the smooth object in Holly's hand and motioned for her to throw it in the water. With a shrug, the wielder of the Magic Stone tossed the rock into the water and it landed sloppily with a low 'kerplunk'. Nope; she wasn't kidding._

"_You really don't know how to skip rocks?" Genki asked with a confused glance at the girl beside him._

"_I… I never had the chance to learn." Holly replied as she looked away with embarrassment._

"_Huh? Why not?"_

"_Well… after my mother died I had to take on all of her responsibilities and once my father left, I had to do even more since my grandparents couldn't do much in their old age. I didn't have a whole lot of time to play games and things like that." The young girl replied with a sad smile as she took another stone and tossed it into the lake._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you or anything! Really! I wasn't thinking again!" Genki exclaimed with guilt at causing Holly's mood to dip slightly again. Holly, however, only smiled softly as she giggled before taking his hand gently in her own and placing a flat stone in the palm of his hand._

"_That's twice since you sat down with me that you've apologized without needing to." Holly smiled as she pushed Genki's fingers to close around the stone. "Who knows? If things were different while I was growing up, I may never have met you."_

_Genki's heart soared at the girl's gentle words as he grasped the stone tightly and gave her one of his trademark grins. Her words always caused the boy's spirit to lift unlike any one else's could. "So… you still wanna learn how to skip rocks?"_

_Holly smiled brightly and nodded her head with excitement as she leaned a little closer to the boy to listen and learn from his teachings, but before Genki could start a voice shouted his name from behind the two humans. With a confused look, the duo turned to see Hare waving the two over as he held up a few banners in his hands._

"_Hey guys! We need help setting up the decorations!"_

"_We're coming, we're coming!" Genki scowled as he tossed the rock Holly had placed in his hand aside before standing up. The young boy extended his hand to Holly to help her up, and she quickly accepted the offer as he pulled her to her feet before she brushed the dirt off the back of her pants. Genki could see her disheartened look, though, and immediately he felt his mood drop a little as well._

"_Don't worry, Holly. I'll teach you how to skip rocks tomorrow."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! " Genki replied with a grin as he extended his pinky finger and hooked it with Holly's, who was looking a little confused. "It's a promise!"_

_Holly's eyes lit up and a gentle smile formed on her face as she responded to the gesture by linking their pinkies together a little more firmly. "I look forward to it."_

"_Hey, Holly?"_

"_Yes, Genki?"_

"_Would you go to the festival tomorrow night if we went, ya know, together?"_

_Holly's face turned bright red as she looked at the boy with shock, but the shock quickly wore off as she smiled and nodded her head. Although it was a friendly offer, it didn't change the wondrous meaning behind the gesture. Her heart raced at the thought of going to the festival with the boy from another world as she did her best not to stutter from embarrassment and excitement._

"_I'd love to, Genki."_

"_Really? Great! I'm really glad you'll come! Plus we can skip rocks on the lake when the fireworks are going off! It'll be awesome!"_

_With that said, the two humans finally noticed their hands were still connected in a pinky promise as they allowed their hands to slip away from one another sheepishly before they both made their way to the festival grounds to help prepare for the celebration while they spoke of anything that crossed their minds. Throughout the whole time, though, Holly's mind continued to wander back to the next day's plan of learning to skip rocks and going to the festival with Genki and how excited she was to have some bonding time with the boy. Without the threat of Moo and being in a constant war, the wielder of the Magic Stone decided she would finally tell Genki her feelings for him after the festival when they would skip rocks together._

_That moment would never happen, though, since the irony of it is that he left for his world the next morning._

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip

The low sound of dripping water filled a large dark room as lone water droplets fell from a slightly rusted pipe onto the cold floor below as if the water had a mind of its own. The sound pierced the dreary atmosphere and cut through the darkness' silence.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The small puddle of dirty water shone slightly as it gave off a glare caused by one of several lights that were flickering ominously. The lights flashed on and off, for age and the weather had worn their wires down to bare metal.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Besides the sound of the dripping water, the only other sound was that of light breathing. With the flickering of the lights, several metal hospital beds on wheels were shone lined around the room along with shelves full of medical supplies and equipment. Several scalpels and needles lay on a metal pan near one of the beds with caked blood on their shiny surfaces.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Of all the hospital beds in the room, only one was occupied. IVs and other medical equipment were hooked up to the lone being as they stayed still like a corpse. Only the gentle rise and fall of the hospital blankets over their body were an indication they were alive until their hand flinched slightly and a small moan admitted from the back of their throat.

Drip. Drip. _Splash_.

The sound of the dripping was suddenly cut short as a bundle of blankets were thrown on the ground over the puddle, causing the water droplets to fall silently onto the soft fabric instead of the floor. Silence followed until the human tried weakly to sit up, but to no avail. The flickering lights made the room seem even larger and more sinister as darkness seemed to creep up from every corner.

"…huh?"

The small and confused voice of a young woman broke the silence as she tried to make out what was happening and where she was. The IVs that were in her arms made the brunette cringe and she did her best not to look at them. Although she tried, she couldn't seem to get the voice to work in her throat as she looked around the room with strained and tired eyes. Her entire body was filled with pain as she felt herself bring her hand up to her head, only to find it wrapped firmly with bandages. The woman quickly noted her hair was down and slightly messy as she pulled her hand away from her hurting head. As she tried to sit up again, her head spun with dizziness and she quickly found nausea make its way into her stomach. The only thing the wounded woman could do was roll on her side and hang her head over the bedside before vomiting onto the floor below. She could feel tears well up in the corner of her eyes as her body shook from fear and confusion while the agonizing pain in her head prevented her from sitting up. The flickering lights hurt the poor woman's eyes while she tried to look around the room, but she could find nothing of comfort. Suddenly, questions flew into her mind as her eyes widened and she looked up at the decaying ceiling with fear in her mind.

'_Who am I? Where am I? How did I get here? What's going on?'_

Question after question flooded into the wounded woman's head as she held her head with confusion and frustration while the IVs pitched the tender flesh of her inner arms. Panic rose into the woman's heart and suddenly she could feel warm tears running down her face like salty rain drops. With a small sob, the brunette quickly wiped away her tears shakily with the back of her hand before closing her eyes and trying to think reasonably. Although the throbbing pain in her head blocked most of her thoughts, a snippet from a memory torn into her mind in an attempt to save the woman from the darkness that was consuming her.

* * *

_Five monsters stood in a circle in the cold tundra while two humans watched from the sidelines with mixed feelings. Although it was the only way to defeat their enemy, it didn't change the fact that their friends were bonding themselves to the legendary monster; the Phoenix. Moo finally could be defeated with the power of the Phoenix, but it wasn't easy watching their friends disappear into the wondrous bird. A young boy and a young girl stood side-by-side as they watched their friends vanish and suddenly the once frozen body of the Phoenix shone with life as it tore out of its icy prison. With a loud screech, the fiery bird flew off to fight with the dreaded Moo while the two young humans quickly gave chase with the aid of a group of dragons. The two humans each rode on one of the flying beasts as they watched the Phoenix and Moo claw and swipe at one another._

"_Come on, Phoenix!"_

"_You can do it!"_

_The two young humans shouted encouragement to the legendary monster and, at hearing their words, the bird monster latched onto Moo before holding onto him tightly as if they were hugging. Suddenly, the two monsters slowly began to disappear and before they knew it, the evil soul of Moo flew off in one direction while the five souls who bonded to the Phoenix flew off in other directions. Before the two humans could react, though, the young boy suddenly felt a gust of wind fly into him as he lost his grip and fell from the dragon he was riding. The young girl's eyes widened in horror as she turned just in time to see the boy lose his grip and begin to plummet to the ground below._

"_GENKI'S FALLING! SOMEBODY CATCH HIM!"_

_Everyone watched in shock and fright as the boy from another world fell from the sky at amazing speed, but suddenly a huge light burst from behind him and he slowly began to disappear just as the Phoenix and Moo had. Only one name came to his mind, though, as he felt himself vanishing in thin air._

"_HOLLY!"_

"_GENKI!"_

_With one final shout from both young humans, the young boy disappeared, leaving the young girl to cry his name over and over again even if he couldn't hear her._

* * *

"...Suezo…Golem…Tiger…Hare…Mocchi…Genki…" Holly whispered as she felt herself subconsciously grip the edge of the bed tightly. She remembered. She remembered everything. From the group of rebels to the Magic Stone, the brunette smiled softly as her memories emerged back into her mind. Suddenly, though, her eyes widened in horror as other memories filled her head as well. The Baddies. The massacre of her village. Her mother's death. Her father's banishment… Moo…

All of Holly's memories resurfaced at once, causing the brunette to hold her head painfully as she felt light headed. More and more memories flooded into her head until her most recent ones played in her head like a slow motion movie. Images of coming back to her home to find her father missing and her falling ill crossed her mind before she remembered her odd dream about the Phoenix. At remembering that, images of the Caballos flying through her window and her attempt to escape caused the girl to subconsciously feel her thigh where she had been clawed that night. As expected, the area was bandaged up and extremely sore as she winced and quickly pulled her hand away. It was then that she noticed she was still in her night gown from the night of the attack, though from the lack of blood on the article of clothing she could tell it had been washed. Holly could feel her breath begin to get ragged as she thought about that night and what she had realized; Yosho was Moo again. The young woman closed her eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to spill at the mere thought of her father's decision, and she wouldn't allow herself to cave in. She had to be strong.

The squeaking of worn hinges caused Holly to snap out of her thoughts as the set of doors leading to the room slowly opened up while a Jell adorned with a Baddie's Crest pushing a cart of IV bags emerged into the room before walking past her and placing the bags onto one of the shelves. Holly watched the monster while she shook slightly before the purebred Jell pushed back through the doors. The young woman sighed with relief that he hadn't noticed she was awake before she tried again to lift her head. Although every moment was agonizing, Holly managed to slowly get into a sitting up position before she painfully scanned the room for any ideas on what to do. She only had one thought on her mind; escape. Before Holly could even start her escape, however, the doors flew open and a peeved Jell slithered in while carrying more IV bags and muttering to himself.

"…and I said that we'd need extra supplies, but _nooooo_. No one listens to me and now we're low on just about everything and- AHHH! CODE YELLOW! SHE'S AWAKE! THE GIRL'S AWAKE!"

The Jell's shout caused Holly to panic as the IVs painfully tore out of her arm while she tried to bolt for the doors, but her wounded leg gave out causing her to land painfully on her side with a loud 'thump'. With a frightened shriek the brunette scrambled to get to her feet while the Jell ran out of the room before an alarm began to sound through the entire facility. Holly's leg wouldn't comply with her wishes, so the only thing the wounded woman could do was to drag herself into one of the corners of the room before pulling one of the metal beds in front of her to use like a barrier. The brunette looked around with fear and anxiety before she used the wall to lift herself up slightly and begin to feel around the dark walls for anything she could use to defend herself with. The only thing on the wall was a rack holding a mop and a broom, but Holly grabbed the broom before slumping back down on the ground with fatigue while holding the object like a sword. Voices could be heard from outside the room and hearing them made Holly even more fearful as she felt herself shut her eyes tight and whisper a prayer to the Phoenix. When the doors reopened, two different monsters ran into the room before looking around for the woman.

"She's around here." One of the voices hissed as it looked at the hospital bed Holly once occupied. "We need to restrain her fast. Look at these IVs that were in her; she's gotta be bleeding."

"She made it easy for us. I'll smell her out." Another voice growled, and suddenly the same voice let out a low laugh. "We don't need to look at all. Look. She left us a cute little blood trail to follow."

Holly shivered as she felt the monsters getting closer and as soon as one of them peered over her bed barrier, she clenched her teeth and swung the broom with all of her might. The attack hit its mark as she felt the wood handle connect with the beast's skull before it reeled back and let out a pain filled yell. Before Holly could strike another foe, though, a large clawed hand grabbed her by the collar of her night gown and lifted her clean off the ground. Suddenly, she found herself face-to-face with an unamused Beaklon whose eyes narrowed at the sight of the young woman before he roughly dropped her into an old wheelchair. With a grunt, the huge beetle monster held Holly's arms down as she weakly struggled to get free before he strapped them down to the handles of the wheelchair with a successful nod of his head.

"Behave or we'll have to knock you out." The Beaklon growled and immediately Holly stopped her struggling. The last thing she wanted was to be unconscious once again. After her adrenaline was at its end, the young woman had no fight left in her anyways in her already weak state.

"Damn, she's got one hell of an arm." A Gaboo growled as he held onto his aching head. Holly couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt for whacking the monster, but she would never admit that. With a scowl, the purebred Gaboo turned Holly's arms up until he could see the wounds from the IVs. In the heat of the moment, the brunette hadn't even noticed the IVs leave her arm, but now that she was a little calmer she could feel the stinging in her arms. Before she could say a word, the Gaboo slowly began to bandage up the young woman's bleeding arms and within moments both arms were patched up nicely.

"…thank you." Holly said softly as she looked surprisingly at the monster's handy work. After her whole struggle, she was surprised the Gaboo hadn't smacked her for hitting him like she had.

"Ah, be quiet." The Gaboo blushed slightly before he motioned for the Beaklon to follow him. With a nod, the giant beetle monster began to push the wheelchair while he walked behind the Gaboo as he did his best not to go too fast. The corridor was dark and bleak as Holly did her best not to shudder from the eerie feeling it gave her.

"Where are you taking me?" Holly asked as her voice quivered slightly while her head throbbed. "What am I here for?"

"Silence, girl. You'll find out soon enough." The Beaklon murmured as he steered the unstable wheelchair down the hallway with a stern posture. An unsettling silence fell among the trio before they reached the end of the darkened corridor which led to a huge set of doors. With a sigh, the Gaboo punched in a complex series of codes before the doors slid open to reveal two purebred Plant guards who were currently on duty.

"State your business." One of the Plants grunted, but a quick glare sent their way from the Beaklon caused the two guards to shift uncomfortably.

"We have the girl who woke up. Let us pass before we get angry." The Beaklon growled while the Gaboo nodded in agreement. "We won't go easy on you."

"Pfft, settle down! We'll let ya pass." The Plant scowled as he and his partner moved out of the way to allow the visitors' passage. "We get no respect around here…" He muttered with a frown as he watched the two monsters with the human girl pass by. Suddenly, the young woman in the wheelchair weakly turned around as much as she could before giving them a tired smile.

"Thank you." She smiled before the three disappeared into the room, leaving two surprised guards to exchange glances at one another before smiling to themselves.

"Don't keep thanking people around here!" The Gaboo scowled at the wounded woman. "What do you think this is? A day camp?"

"Well, they were just doing their jobs. You don't have to be so harsh." Holly frowned as she stared down at the bandages on both of her arms. Between the arm bandages, the bandage on her thigh, and her head wound, she had never been so bandaged up in her entire life. "…how long has it been…?"

"Huh? What the hell are ya talking about, girl?" The Gaboo asked with curiosity as they made their way to a lone set of doors that Holly knew too well. She recognized it as the doors leading to the room she was held captive in the time she was first help captive by Moo in the Floating Castle about six years ago. That answered her question as to where she was.

"Um… how long has it been since I… since I was abducted?" Holly asked with a quiver in her voice as she subconsciously tightened her grip on the arm rests of the wheelchair.

"Eh? Ya mean when you were knocked on your noggin'? You've been out of it for a good week or so, girl. We thought you weren't gonna make it. Count ya lucky stars you're alive." The Gaboo replied with a shrug before he entered another code into the door before turning around to face Holly. "I need to warn ya, girl. Don't say anything stupid."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked with a frown as she watched the Gaboo and Beaklon exchange glances.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just try to hold your tongue if ya wanna live." He warned before the doors slid open and the trio slowly entered the room with caution. The room was large and looked the same as Holly remembered. One of the walls was completely a window that overlooked the outside world and the rest of the room was rather empty. The walls looked more worn and battered than she remembered, but before Holly could question it a loud stomping noise echoed through the room until a huge cloaked figure stepped forward out of the shadows.

"…Moo…" Holly whispered to herself as she felt another wave of nausea sweep through her body. Her worst nightmare stood before her with gleaming red eyes as he seemed to look the girl over with a stern glance. The horns on his helmet gave him an extremely intimidating look as his golden armor shone slightly when the light would reflect off its metal hue. Moo's clawed hands twitched every now and then as if he was nervous while he continued to stare down at the wounded woman before him.

"**Leave us."** Moo ordered swiftly while the Beaklon and Gaboo bowed respectfully before immediately leaving the room without a word. With the two Baddies gone, Moo seemed to relax slightly while Holly felt herself tense up. The wheelchair creaked softly as Holly quivered slightly, though she did her best to keep calm.

"…**Holly, are you alright?"** Moo's deep voice echoed throughout the room. He was amazed that she seemed to be alert after the head trauma she had suffered.

"Why would _you_ care?" Holly snapped with a scowl as she felt her side of anger flare up. It was a rare moment when the young woman would get angry, but now was one of those times. She lost her father to Moo once before, but last time he came upon the evil soul accidently. This time, he had willingly given himself up and Holly couldn't find anyway around not being furious at him.

"**Holly… please be reasonable. I know you are angry, but you will get use to this new change."** The King of the Baddies replied with a slight huff. He knew Holly would be upset with him, but that didn't make things any easier. She had a stubborn side she got from her mother that could cause even the most dedicated warriors to stop in their tracks.

"You don't know anything about me, Moo."

"**Why do you say that? Of course I know you! I'm your father, after all."**

"Because if you did know me, you never would have let Moo manipulate you again. And don't say you're my father! My father is Yosho; not _Moo_." Holly spat while she clenched her hands tightly onto the arm rests of the wheelchair.

"**Then call me Yosho. I can allow that."** Moo nodded as he circled around the young woman with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Allow? So because you allowed Moo to take you over, suddenly I should be honored to call you by your name? How could you let this happen? You've already started to change…" Holly frowned as she fought with herself to keep a stern posture. She wanted to badly to just cave in and cry, but she couldn't allow herself to do that.

"**I didn't mean it like that, Holly. I haven't change at all. I'm still your father who loves you very much."**

"That's a lie. If you loved me then you wouldn't have sided with Moo again. My friends and I fought so hard to save you from Moo, but you turned around and betray me! How can you even think for a minute that I'd be happy about this?" The wounded brunette shuddered slightly as fatigue began to take its toll on her.

"**Things are different this time, Holly. Think of the benefits! You'll never have to pick up a sickle or clean another plate in your life! You should be thanking me."** Moo growled at feeling Holly not appreciate his decision.

"Who says I didn't enjoy gardening and cleaning our home?" Holly shot back at the Baddie towering over her. "I would work until I died just to have our family together. You, me, and…" Suddenly, Holly's eyes widened in horror and she looked up at Moo as her body began to shake.

"**What? What is it?"**

"Where is he?"

"**Where's who?"** Moo asked with a confused frown while he watched his daughter shake and her eyes begin to get glassy. Was it something he had said?

"Suezo! Where's Suezo?" Holly asked with desperation.

Moo's eyes widened as he turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at the wounded woman while she shivered from distress. His orders from that night rang though his head as he clenched his eyes shut as shook his head slightly_**. 'Go to Toriyama and bring back the woman known as Holly Mercris unharmed. If there's a purebred Suezo in the home, make sure to kill him slowly.'**_ He hated Suezo and knew the eyeball monster hated him just as much, so sentencing him to death had been one of his first orders as his reign as Moo. He hadn't thought about Holly's reaction to it, though.

"**I… I don't know."**

"You're lying! You know! Where is he?" Holly exclaimed as she felt tears in the corner of her eyes begin to form. Her strong front was crumbling fast as hundreds of thoughts about Suezo crossed her mind and caused her to panic.

"**Enough of this!"** Moo shouted to the woman, but this only caused the brunette to become even more fearful for her friend.

"Please tell me he's okay! Please!" Holly pleaded as she hung her head and held back a sob.

"**I SAID ENOUGH!"**

Suddenly, Moo's eyes flashed for a moment before they turned from a blood red color into a bright yellow color. He seemed to hunch over slightly for a moment before his arm extended out and grabbed Holly around the waist and lifted her off the ground along with the wheelchair that her arms were still strapped to. Before she could register what was happening, the King of the Baddies began to squeeze the woman in his hand tightly as he watched her face twist in agony. A low chuckle came from Moo as he watched Holly gasp in pain and this only caused him to squeeze harder.

"MASTER MOO! STOP!"

The shout broke out through the room while Moo turned to look at the person responsible for barging in on his moment. A small cat-like monster ran into the room with a look of horror before bolting to Moo's side and quickly bowing respectfully to him. Holly's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the monster, but she felt even more shocked at seeing the Baddie's Crest on the cat monster's chest. The female monster had short red hair and her body was pink and tan colored. She had a slightly raspy voice that made her sound a little older than she actually was, though she was still a very cute Mew breed.

"**Mum Mew? What is the meaning of this interruption? I should kill you right now."** Moo hissed as he gave Holly a small squeeze, causing her to wince and shudder.

"Master Moo, please forgive my rudeness. Remember, though, that we need the girl alive! The other part of you isn't bonded enough to you yet and if you kill his daughter, than he could retaliate! Besides, she could come in handy." Mum Mew replied with a frown while she glanced at the captive human before moving her attention back to her master. "We didn't keep her alive for this long without a reason, right?"

"**Hmm… you have a valid point. Take this peasant filth away. The sight of her sickens me." **Moo snarled as he dropped the wheelchair, causing Holly to land painfully on her side with a small 'oomph'. **"Take her to her room and keep a close eye on her. I'm putting you in charge of this **_**thing**_**, so don't disappoint me."**

"Of course, Master Moo. It'll be my honor to do as you will." The Mew subreed said with a small bow before she struggled to pull the wheelchair so it was sitting up before beginning to push it out of the room.

"**Oh, and Mum Mew?"**

"Yes, Master Moo?"

"**Play your cards right, and you'll get the revenge you seek."**

"I look forward to that moment, Master Moo."

With one last bow of respect, Mum Mew slowly began to push Holly's wheelchair away until they were slowly going down another long hallway. Holly huffed slightly as her ribs hurt from being squeezed, but she was more interested in the cat monster pushing the wheelchair. After the last defeat of Moo and after Mum Mew had been one of the monsters trapped in Moo's soul, she had been positive Mum Mew had turned to the side of good.

"Mum Mew…? Why? Why are you working with Moo?" Holly asked with a pleading voice as they took a sharp turn down another corridor.

"Hold your tongue, human." Mum Mew hissed. "There's no profit in being good."

"That's not true! There are plenty of great jobs you could do! Joining the Baddies is a mistake! Didn't you learn that last time?" Holly frowned.

"Shut your mouth or I'll rip it off your face!"

Holly sighed and stayed quiet the rest of the journey as Mum Mew quickly pushed her until they stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. With the use of a key, the door opened to reveal a very different room then what was expected. A quaint white bed was pushed in the corner of the room with a canopy top while there was a small drawer with a new candle resting on the opposite wall of the bed. One window was present near the window, though it had several metal bars attached to it to keep her in. Mum Mew pushed the girl in the room before closing the door and unlatching the straps keeping her on the wheelchair. Holly sighed with relief as she rubbed her sore wrists, but she was more surprised when she was brought into a tight hug by Mum Mew.

"…Mum Mew…?" Holly whispered quizzically as she slowly returned the hug.

"Thank the Phoenix you're alright! When I saw you lying still on that hospital bed, I thought you were a goner!" Mum Mew choked out before she quickly pulled away from Holly with embarrassment. "But… um… I'm glad you're alright…"

"Mum Mew… you care about me?" The young woman asked with a confused frown. "Then why were you being so harsh before?"

"Of course I do! You saved my life." The cat monster nodded before she hoisted herself onto the white bed and let out a sigh. "I have to be harsh to you, Holly, or my cover will be blown."

"Cover…?"

"Yes. This room here is the only room in the Floating Castle without security cameras. It sounds idiotic since you'd think they'd want to monitor you at all times but I convinced Moo, being a female myself, not to do so since you're a woman and… well… you need your privacy and what not."

"I appreciate that." Holly laughed softly as her cheeks reddened. "But… that doesn't explain you being here. Why did you choose to become a Baddie again? And what did Moo mean about getting revenge?"

"I chose to join Moo so we can beat him. The whole wanting revenge thing was something I made up. I told Moo I wanted revenge on Durahan for all the times he treated me badly and since Moo despises Durahan, he ate it right up." Mum Mew said with a sly grin. "Just because you become a Baddie doesn't mean you have to be evil. Just look at your old friend, Pixie. She still had the Baddie's Crest, but she fought on your side. That's what I'm doing. I chose to become a Baddie, but on a good note. Master Durahan is the one who sent me."

"Really? Durahan?" Holly asked with surprise as she listened to Mum Mew with interest.

"Yeah. He sent me since Golbi is a bad choice right off the bat and he didn't want Poison to break a nail, so I'm the one who got stuck risking my neck." Mum Mew huffed while she crossed her tiny arms. "Durahan's been recruiting his old comrades to fight Moo ever since he heard the news of Moo's return. The last thing we expected was for you to show up here, though. I'll have to report to him that you're now awake. Don't worry, Holly. You've got one friend here and Durahan's working on getting you out of here."

Holly's spirit soared as she weakly brought Mum Mew in for a tight hug as she whispered 'thank you' to the cat monster repeatedly. Just when she thought things were over, a small ray of hope shone through at just the right moment. Mum Mew awkwardly coughed and hugged the human girl back before she slowly pushed away.

"There's something I need to talk with you about, girl." Mum Mew stated with a stern look, and immediately Holly's smile weakened slightly.

"What is it?"

"It's about Moo. You saw his change back there, right?"

Holly subconsciously felt the side of her ribs where she could feel where bruises had formed from where she had been squeezed. "Yes… why would my father hurt me like that?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"That wasn't your father, dear. Do you remember when Yosho was in control years ago and one small change that happened when Moo took over his soul?"

"Not really… I was too busy trying to come to terms about my father being gone."

"Well, Durahan did a lot of research on Moo before he wanted to merge with him. When the user of Moo's powers is in control, their eyes are a blood red color. When Moo's soul takes over, though, they become a menacing yellow color. It's the only way physically to tell the difference, which means you need to be careful what you say when Moo's soul is in control." Mum Mew stated seriously.

"Moo really seemed to hate me back there." Holly frowned as she rubbed her wrists from where the straps had cut in slightly when Moo picked her up. "Is it because I'm human?"

"Partially. He also can't stand you because you were one of the rebels that defeated him twice. He'll take any opportunity to tear you apart, so watch yourself and try to keep on his good side. For your own safety, girl, cooperate with the guy. The last thing I want to have to do is clean your guts off the floor."

Holly nodded in understand before she shakily stood up from the wheelchair before sitting down on the bed. The bed was soft and inviting as her body screamed for rest. Too much had happened that day and it was hard for her mind to come to terms with everything. "So… I need to beware of Moo's actual soul… do you think my father will become like that, too?" She asked groggily as sleep began to take over her senses.

"I can't say for sure, but I wouldn't dwell on it. Just relax and I'll be in later to bring you dinner."

"And… what about… Suezo…?" Holly asked as her eyelids became too heavy to keep open any longer and her breathing began to become more in rhythm.

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't know myself." Mum Mew replied with a sad smile as she looked down with sympathy at the wounded woman before her who had fallen asleep with a worried frown on her face. She knew the journey ahead was going to be a difficult one, but she would be there to support Moo's daughter in anyway possible. With one last glance at Holly's sleeping form, Mum Mew slowly exited the room before locking the door and heading off into the darkness of the Floating Castle.

* * *

"Holly! Get up!"

Holly was shaken awake as she slowly tried to sit up, but the pain in her head hit her like a ton of bricks and she gritted her teeth together before trying to open her heavy eyes. Sleep still tried to consume her, but the resilient voice continued to shout while she was being poked and prodded like an animal. Finally, the poor woman was able to weakly sit up and open her eyes to see Mum Mew looking rather frantic.

"Ug… Mum Mew…?" Holly slurred as she tried to keep herself from falling back to sleep.

"Holly, you need to get dressed!" Mum Mew exclaimed as she tore through the dresser and pulled out a set of Holly's traditional clothing before tossing them on the tired girl's lap. "Quick!"

"What's going on?" The wounded woman asked with a yawn before her vision came into focus. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the set of clothing in front of her before she turned to the cat monster with confusion. "Mum Mew? Where did these clothes come from?"

"Moo had some Baddies take all of your clothes from your house. That's beside the point, though! Moo wants to have a meeting with you! And when I say Moo, I don't mean your father!"

"Huh? Really? Why?"

"I have no idea, but you must attend!" Mum Mew insisted as she turned around to allow Holly a little privacy to change. Getting the hint, the brunette bashfully pulled the slightly tattered night gown over her head before quickly changing into her ordinary clothing, though getting the shirt over her head was a little painful since her injury.

"All set?" Mum Mew called over impatiently.

"Yes, I'm ready."

With that said, Mum Mew motioned for Holly to sit in the same wheelchair she had been in earlier before the cat monster apologetically strapped the woman's arms down again. With a nod to one another, the duo set off once again to the large room Holly had been in earlier with Moo. When the two entered the room, Holly immediately noticed a makeshift table in the middle of the room along with several chairs with monsters seated in each one. Without a word, Mum Mew pushed Holly to the end of the table before exiting the room, leaving the human to be seated right across from Moo. His yellow eyes bore at her with anger and hatred while Holly did her best not to make eye contact.

"**I'm glad you could make it here today, **_**Ms. Mercris**_**."** Moo said with a hint of venom on his voice.

"Please, just call me Holly." The brunette replied calmly; even though deep down all she wanted to do was make a break for the door.

"**Very well, Miss Holly. If you couldn't tell, I asked you to come here for a reason."**

"And that would be…?"

"**You're father wanted you to become a Baddie, so I'm giving you a mission. You'll be one of us."** Moo chucked while the other monsters in the room also laughed to themselves, though Holly couldn't really tell what was so funny. **"Let's see how useful you really are."**

"What kind of mission?" Holly asked with confusion while the other monsters exchanged glances.

"**It's quite simple, really. We'll be reaching Heaven's Canyon anytime soon and when we do, you get to become our little explorer."** The Kind of the Baddies hissed with amusement.

"An explorer…?"

"**That's right. You see, there's an ancient chamber down in the canyon itself that holds an artifact that I want. All you need to do is bring it back to me."**

"Why would you send _me_ on a mission like this? Wouldn't you be better off with another Baddie?"

"**Very observant, Miss Holly. You see, this chamber was made by the original people of the Pendant civilization. They made it so only descendants of Pendant can enter the chamber. That's why I need you to go."**

"Why can't you go? My father is also a descendant of Pendant and since he's part of you, you should be able to get through." Holly scowled.

"**No one knows what lies in that chamber because no one is suppose to enter it until a disaster and when the artifact is needed. Since we don't know what to expect, I'd rather not risk getting killed by whatever traps are in there."** Moo smirked as he crossed his arms.

"What? You're sending me in there with a chance I'll die? My father would never allow it!" Holly exclaimed as she felt fear rise into her throat.

"**Quite the contrary, my dear. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. If you happen to die, then I will be sure to tell him what a great woman you were and what not and before you know it, we'll be all ready to take on the world again. With powers like mine at his control, Yosho's attachment to weak humans like yourself is quite minimum. Your death won't be mourned for long."** The King of the Baddies shrugged before he let out a soft chuckle. **"So sleep well, Miss Holly. You get to have a little adventure tomorrow."**

Holly felt her body go ridged as a small bell was rung and Mum Mew came rushing back in the room with a relieved look on her face that the young woman was still alive. With a nod to Moo, the cat monster wheeled Holly out of the room; leaving Moo and the other monsters to laugh about the situation. Mum Mew frowned as she rolled Holly back into her room before unstrapping her arms and helping her to her bed. Holly's shoulders were slumped and her breathing was slightly ragged as she let out a soft sigh.

"…Holly…?"

"Mum Mew… I… I think I'm going to die tomorrow."

Holly's blunt and morbid response caused the cat monster to look at her with surprise, but her eyes widened even further as the woman before her let out a soft whimper before she broke down and began to sob in her hands. Mum Mew frowned with worry before holding the crying girl in her arms, and the brunette held the cat monster close as she buried her face into the side of her neck while Mum Mew whispered as much comforting words as she could possibly muster. Just as a little ray of hope had shone in Holly's world, it had been covered in shadows as fast as it had come.

* * *

Longest chapter yet! Woot! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope to get another chapter out soon. This one is actually done early. ^_^ 15 pages of wrist killing typing. XD I know the name of the beetle monster is normally spelt "Beaclon", but it's spelt in Japanese "Beaklon". I use my Japanese Monster Rancher Encyclopedia to get ideas for the monsters in this story, so I'll be using the spellings from that book. Just a heads up, is all! ^_^ I also love Mum Mew, so I just had to add her. How can you not love her after the episode "Mum Mew Risks It All"? Anyways, thanks again for reading! I love my reviewers since you guys are great. I really appreciate you guys taking time out of your lives to read and review my stories. I love you guys! Hugs! *Gives all her reviewers hugs* XD Thanks again and I hope to keep dishing out chapters! ^_^

Chapter Preview (Chapter 9): Genki and the rebels arrive at Heaven's Canyon in time to see Moo's troops are already there. While they send Mocchi to spy, Holly finds herself in an ancient cavern searching for an artifact. When she obtains it, though, she has a choice to make that could cost her everything. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	9. Chapter 9: Turning the Tables

Oh man. 22 reviews? I never expected to get so much feedback! You guys are wonderful! Thank you! Ah, it's so exciting! ^_^ Time to take on chapter 9! It feels like just yesterday that I finished chapter 8, but I do owe you guys big time for my lameness during the summer so it's only fair I try to pump out chapters quick. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 9. Turning the Tables**

The moon shone slightly in the distance as the sun began to hide beneath the horizon and the sky began to deepen into a rich mixture of red and blue. The air was filled with silence except for the soft humming of a large flying machine that was gliding in the clouds with grace and speed. Genki sighed softly as he peered over the edge of the Iron Bird to see the towns below looking like a board game from his world. He had forgotten just how beautiful the world of the monsters was after his four year absence, but the calming fresh air and the wondrous view made his memory resurface. A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth as he looked to see his comrades fast asleep and silent except for an occasional snore. It had been awhile since any of the rebels had to fight, except Suezo who had fought off various villagers who had come to his home looking to kill Yosho, so the fight with the Zuums had really taken its toll on the group. Mocchi lay nestled up in Genki's arms while Suezo leaned against his side softly. Looking at the eyeball monster made Genki give Suezo a gentle pat on the head as he thought of how stressed and upset Suezo really was with the situation. Considering the circumstances, he was being rather calm and level-headed, though, which surprised the young man. Genki's smile widened even further, though, when he looked over to see a sleeping Hare subconsciously leaning up against a napping Tiger. Even through the years, the two monsters were still constantly feuding and were at each others' throats. When it all came down to it, though, maybe the duo didn't hate each other as much as they let on. Neither would ever admit to that, though, and Genki couldn't wait for the two monsters to wake up and see their current position. It would be a great moment for laughs. The young man shivered slightly from the high altitude they were traveling at and once again he hadn't come to the world of the monsters prepared. Shorts and a t-shirt was all he had with him for clothing besides articles like socks. Suddenly, Genki heard faint footstep coming toward him before he felt a warm blanket be placed over his shoulders. With a confused look, the young man turned to see Colt making her way back to the pilot's seat before sitting back and stroking Joy's head softly.

"...Colt?"

"Eep! Genki! You startled me! I thought you were asleep!"

With a glance over to the sleeping rebels, Genki carefully pushed Suezo up slightly before standing up and placing Mocchi down in his seat, causing Suezo to lean back over onto the young monster. Luckily, neither monster seemed to notice the switch and Genki quietly made his way over to the front of the Iron Bird before sitting down in the passenger's seat with the blanket still resting over his shoulders. There were dozens of flashing lights on the dashboard and the mere sight of them made Genki dizzy. How Colt knew what each lever and button did was beyond him, though part of him felt maybe she didn't know as much about the flying machine as she was letting on.

"Why are you still awake, cutie?" Colt asked with concern as she looked at the worn young man in front of her. Although he seemed awake, the girl could see the tiredness and fatigue written all over him. "You need to sleep if you're gonna be ready for our arrival at Heaven's Canyon."

"Ah, I can't sleep." Genki blushed and replied with a frown as he stared outside with a distant look.

"And why's that?"

"I… I guess it's the thought of seeing Moo, is all."

"You're full of crap, you know that?"

Genki blinked at Colt's blunt response as he looked at the young woman quizzically. She may have looked a little like Holly, but she definitely had a different personality and very different manners. Colt smiled softly as she leaned back slightly in her chair and let out a small giggle before she playfully poked Genki in the arm with her index finger.

"You know you're not _that _nervous about seeing Moo. You're more worked up about seeing Miss Holly, that's what." Colt winked while Joy let out a soft squawk. "And how can you not be? You two haven't seen each other in four years. Don't be nervous, though."

"Huh? And just how do _you_ know that?" Genki scowled as he felt his face flush red and he nervously played with the end of the blanket as if it was the most interesting piece of fabric in the world. "I'm not nervous about seeing her!"

"Pfft, whatever you say." The brunette shrugged while huffing slightly. "Trust me when I say that you'll be the most welcoming sight Miss Holly will ever see, so don't screw it up."

"Don't screw what up?"

"Ah, never mind… _men_…"

Genki looked at Colt as if expecting her to elaborate, but the young woman fell silent and suddenly the area began to feel awkward. Not being the best person to start conversations, the young man looked around to see if there was anything he could start a conversation with, and the first thing his eyes fell onto was the blanket he was using. Genki cleared his throat in order to break the silence and Colt turned to look at him with a questioning look while Joy cocked her head to the side.

"Um… Thanks for the blanket…" Genki thanked as he motioned to the sewn cloth over his shoulders.

"Oh! Not a problem. Miss Holly actually made that for me." Colt said with a proud grin.

"Really? Sounds like you two were close." The young man said with a smile, though in his tone there was a small hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, she's the best. She's always lookin' out for me and stuff." The brunette smiled sadly as her thoughts drifted back to the wielder of the Magic Stone. "I really miss her…"

"Yeah, me too…" Genki replied softly.

"She told me _all _about you, though. Who would have guessed a guy could come out of a Mystery Disk? Talk about weird." Colt giggled to herself. "She told me all about your adventures on your quest to find the Phoenix and your quest to save Yosho from the Mystery Disk he was trapped in. You guys had some crazy times. Is it true that you got blasted off a cliff by one of the Big Bad Four?"

"Heh heh heh. Yeah, that's no lie. Pixie blew Mocchi and me off a cliff, but in the end we beat her and she became good." Genki smiled as he thought back to when he was only a young boy and the seriousness of danger didn't seem to affect him.

"Wow! That's so cool! Is it true that you even beat General Durahan?"

"Yup, he was definitely one of the toughest Baddies I've ever met." The young man replied with a grin while Colt stared at the man with a look of disbelief. Genki let out a small laugh at her expression before he redirected his attention at the young woman in front of him. "So, Holly told you about our journey?"

"Yeah! She told me everything! She loved to tell me stories about _you _mostly, though." Colt smiled and gave Genki a sly wink while the young man blushed and broke their eye contact. "She was always mentioning you."

"Um… how did you two meet up again, anyways?" Genki asked suddenly out of curiosity and to change the subject.

"Oh! It's a really great story!" Colt said dramatically while Genki sweated slightly. "It all happened when I went to Toriyama to get bread about three months after Moo's second defeat…"

* * *

"_Whaaa… this sucks!"_

_The loud yell of frustration couldn't be heard over the crowd of people shopping and selling merchandise in the Toriyama marketplace. The streets were filled with both buyers and vendors alike as the streets swarmed with potential buyers and dealers. Toriyama was still an extremely new town after its renovation, so the village attracted many new people to barter goods and to reap the benefits of its success. Maneuvering in the large marketplace was extremely difficult for people not use to its setup, though, and this was often the case for a young girl named Coltia Sunrei. Even though she lived on the outskirts of the town, she was always getting herself lost._

"_Oh, Joy… where's the baker's stand again?" Colt asked with desperation as she found herself near the shoe shop for the sixth time that day. "We've been going in circles again! Arrg! They need to make a map for this place!"_

"_Squawk! Circles again! Circles again!" The toucan monster cooed while her master scowled._

"_Oh, be quiet! If you wanna help, find me the baker's stand!" The young woman pouted before Joy chirped and flew off her shoulder. Colt watched her monster disappear into the crowd before looking around with a sigh. Although she went to town at least once a week, the shops were constantly changing and switching which caused the poor girl a lot of grief and aggravation. The flapping of wings snapped the girl out of her thoughts as Joy hovered above her head and cooed loudly so her master could hear her return._

"_AH! Joy! Am I glad to see you! Any luck?" Colt asked with a hopeful smile. Her mood lifted when the bird monster squawked and began to fly off in the opposite direction while stopping momentarily to make sure her master was following her. With a successful 'whoop', Colt ran through the crowd while keeping a close eye on Joy before she could see the monster hovering over one of the stands. The young woman found herself letting out a relieved sigh when she could see the small sign with prices of different breads for sale. Joy had been successful, once again._

"_Joy, you're a bird after my own heart!" Colt squealed as the bird monster landed on her shoulder and the young girl patted her head softly in praise. With a smile on her face, Colt quickly began to pick out an assortment of several breads to buy before placing them into a sewn bag she used to carry all of her bought goods._

"_You ready to pay for those?" The woman behind the stand asked Colt while Joy cawed and began to imitate the baker, much to her annoyance._

"_Yeah, just a second." Colt replied as she rummaged through her bag for her coin purse, but to her horror the purse was no where to be found. Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock to see a large slice in the back of her bag where her gold pouch had been. Judging by the clean cut, the tear in her bag had been no accident._

"_Ahhh! I've been robbed!" Colt exclaimed as held her head in confusion._

"_You little sneak! You're trying to steal my bread, aren't ya?" The baker gritted her teeth as she grabbed onto a nearby rolling pin and held it like a weapon._

"_What? No! It's not like that! Really! I've been robbed!" The young woman tried to explain, but her pleas fell on deaf ears._

"_You're lying through your teeth!" The older woman scowled. "Its thieves like you who are going to throw Toriyama into dept! I should call the authorities and-"_

"_Wait, ma'am."_

_The baker was cut off by a gentle and calm voice that cut through the tension like a knife through butter. Both the baker and Colt turned in surprise to see a young woman standing before them with a vibrant smile on her face. The woman had brown hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail and she was taller than Colt. She wore a traditional Toriyama outfit that consisted of a red top, a vest, brown pants, and traveling boots. The brunette carried with her a small purse and a glimmering dagger on her hip. Her eyes were pure and the very air around her was soothing. By her side was a purebred Suezo who looked a little peeved at the intervention._

"_Don't worry, ma'am. I have it covered." The young woman smiled as she placed several gold coins into the palm of the baker's hand before giving her a small bow. "Please have a nice day." She said softly before she walked away and disappeared into the crowd along with the Suezo; leaving two women gawk slightly at the other woman's arrival._

"…_what a nice young lady." The baker said softly as she tucked the gold coins away for safe keeping. "It's always pleasant when she comes around."_

"_Who was she?" Colt asked with a confused look on her face. The young woman had looked extremely familiar, but Colt couldn't seem to put a name to her face._

"_What? You don't know who she is? Were you born yesterday, child?" The baker huffed. "She's the woman who rebuilt this entire town and helped to defeat Moo twice! She's a national hero! She's also known to have magical abilities that let her use artifacts called Magic Stones that lead her to Mystery Disks."_

"_Wait… you don't mean Holly Mercris, do you?"_

"_Yes, that's exactly who I'm talking about!"_

_Colt felt the heat rush to her face as she felt herself get a little light headed. Her hero had been right there in front of her and had saved her from getting arrested, and she hadn't even known? Embarrassment and shame washed over her shoulders slumped down and she felt a lump rise in her throat. She hadn't seen Holly since they met at the ruins and that had been a year or so back. After all Holly had done with rebuilding Toriyama and defeating Moo, Colt had found inspiration from the older girl and had made Holly her official "hero". In the heat of the moment of thinking she was going to get into trouble, though, her mind hadn't had a chance to register who had gotten her out of trouble until she was already gone._

"_I can't believe I met Holly again and I didn't even notice… I'm such an idiot." Colt cursed as she smacked her head with her closed fist. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

"_Squack! Stupid! Stupid!" Joy mimicked while Colt scowled and shushed her monster before her eyes lit up._

"_Joy! Follow that girl!" The young girl shouted heroically before her monster flew into the air and looked down at her master as a sign to follow her. With a grin, Colt began to chase her monster as Joy flew through the town while dodging people and monsters. Colt wasn't as lucky, however, and she found herself running into several people on occasion. Within a few moments the duo made their way out of the busy marketplace to find themselves on a dirt path. Joy continued up it, though, so Colt stayed on her monster's trail. The dirt road slowly made its way to a small two-story ranch near a lakeshore that glimmered brightly in the sun. Several fields for crops had been tilled and were ready for use, but her attention was quickly brought to the lakeshore where two beings sat on the edge._

"_Suezo, don't be so heartless." The young woman frowned as her monster scowled and let out a sigh._

"_If you give hand outs to every villager, than we'll be even poorer than we are now! You shouldn't have involved yourself back there." The Suezo purebred shook his head as he sighed again. "Besides, she really could have been a thief."_

"_When we were in need, Hare gave us gold to buy our home. There's no shame in helping others when they truly need it. And I highly doubt that girl was a burglar. She didn't give off that kind of vibe. I really think someone stole her money."_

"_Hi, guys!"_

_The sudden outburst caused the duo near the lake to turn around in confusion. Colt stood behind the duo with a nervous smile on her face as she tried her best to keep eye contact with the young woman while giving her a small wave. Joy squawked softly before landing on her master's shoulder while Suezo watched the bird with a skeptical look._

"_Just who the hell are you? We're not charity givers so don't expect anymore free cash." Suezo grumbled while the young woman next to him gave him a stern look. "What? This girl's stalking us! Don't encourage her, Holly."_

"_I'm not here for more gold, honest! I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there." Colt ignored Suezo's retorts as she kept her attention on the other brunette. "So thank you very much!"_

"_Oh! Not a problem." Holly smiled before she stood up and looked at Colt with a look of curiosity, causing the young girl to blush from the sudden attention._

"_Um, do I have something on my face?" Colt asked with embarrassment while the other girl blinked several times before giggling softly, causing Colt to also laugh._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare. It's just… oh, never mind." Holly shrugged while Suezo gave her a confused glance, though he didn't question her._

"_Wait! Tell me!" Colt asked with a frown._

"_It's just… you wouldn't happen to be Colt, would you? I'm sorry; I've met so many people on my journey, but I feel like we've met before."_

"_You… you remember me…?" Colt asked in surprise as her pupils grew larger and glassier. Her hero remembered her, of all people?_

"_So it is you! I had a feeling, but I didn't want to mistake you for someone else back at the marketplace." Holly grinned sheepishly. "You live here in Toriyama?"_

_Colt didn't even hear Holly's question as she absorbed the fact that the older brunette had remembered who she was. Throughout the whole quest for the Phoenix, she had been sure that Holly would have forgotten who she was ages ago since they had only met once. Once again, she was glad she was wrong._

"_Colt… Colt… ooooh! I remember you now! You're the girl at the Pendant Ruins who admitted to never having a boyfriend!" Suezo exclaimed as he burst out laughing while Colt blushed from embarrassment._

"_Could you not mention that?" Colt scowled as Joy squawked at the eyeball monster for causing her master's mood to change. "Oh, and no, Miss Holly. I live close to Toriyama, but not actually in it."_

"_Um, you can just call me Holly." Holly smiled as she sweated slightly. After her return from beating Moo, most people gave her much respect and always called her "Miss Holly". She wasn't accustomed to such politeness, but no one ever took her request at dropping the "Miss". "You'll have to come visit me when you're in town! We can go have some tea and catch up."_

"_Really? All right! Oh, Phoenix! I can't wait! We're gonna make great friends, Miss Holly! From this day forth, you and I are inseparable!"_

"…_huh?"_

_Holly didn't have a chance to reply as she was tackle hugged and squeezed tightly by Colt while Suezo scowled and tried to pry the girl off his best friend, but to no avail. What Holly didn't understand was that she not only opened the door to an opportunity for Colt to spend time with her, but she also opened the door for Colt to take it as an invitation to visit Holly's home anytime and for any reason. It was the start to a very interesting friendship._

* * *

"Ahh… is was truly meant to be. I think it's a very inspirational story, don't you?" Colt asked with a grin as her dazed look was averted to Genki, who had listened to her entire story with a skeptical look.

"Uh, yeah… "inspirational"… that's the word for it." Genki laughed nervously as several sweat marks formed on the back oh his head. '_This girl is crazy!'_

"Now, cutie, go get some sleep. You need to be in tip top shape when you meet up with Miss Holly again." The brunette smiled and winked playfully before nudging Genki gently with her gloved hand. "The last thing you want is to fall asleep at your reunion with her."

Genki laughed softly as he stood up and gave Colt one of his trademark grins before patting Joy lightly on the head. "Yeah, understood. That wouldn't be the best impression after all this time, now would it?" He smiled jokingly before he took the blanket from around his shoulders and extended it out to the girl in front of him.

"Nah, keep it for the night. Now get some sleep." She waved playfully while Genki shrugged and quietly made it back to his original seat with Mocchi in his arms before resting his weary body against Suezo's. Before he could blink an eye, fatigue consumed his body and dreams filled his mind with both imagination and memories alike. Colt watched the sleeping man with a gentle smile on her face before she turned back to looking out the windshield with Joy ever present on her shoulder.

'_You don't know how lucky you are, Genki, to have Miss Holly's heart in your hands. Please, don't break it…'_

* * *

The clean night air seemed to pass by quickly as the moon disappeared when the rising sun began to rise from beyond the horizon. The air was slightly damp, but it was also very refreshing and energizing. Besides the occasional chirp from passing birds or snore from the pack of sleeping rebels, the air was silent and still; that is, until sleep time was over.

"RISE AND SHINE, BOYS!"

The loud shout from Colt's lungs caused Genki to spring awake in surprise as he accidently dropped a sleeping Mocchi onto the metal floor, though the impact didn't phase the young monster. Suezo shot awake from Genki's movements, and when he realized there was no emergency he growled and mumbled profanities under his breath from his already grumpy mood. Hare yelled and jumped backwards in horror when the first thing he saw when he awoke was Tiger's face close to his own. Tiger had a similar reaction as he yowled in shock and scrambled away from the rabbit monster with extreme speed. Golem frowned to himself and shook his head as he could hear the arguments breaking out in the Iron Bird above where he was hanging from. Sometimes he was amazed they had been able to use teamwork to beat Moo twice.

"Hahahaha! You guys are hilarious! No wonder Miss Holly liked traveling with you guys so much!" Colt laughed while Joy squawked with amusement. "It's like a traveling circus!"

"Shut up, Colt! It's too early in the morning for me to deal with you." Suezo scowled as mumbled a few choice words under his breath. "Some of us need sleep around here!"

"Aww, still not a morning person, huh?" The brunette giggled as she teasingly poked Suezo in the side with her finger. "Well, if you need to later I can always heat up some milk for you, sing you a lullaby, and rock you to sleep for a cozy nap. Maybe I can even change your diaper and burp you later, as well."

"You're very _hilarious_." The eyeball monster spat with sarcasm as he rolled his eye, though this only caused Colt to enjoy the moment even more.

"So, Colt, what's with the wake up call anyways?" Hare interjected, causing the young woman to avert her attention to the rabbit monster instead of Suezo.

"Well, let's just say we've reached our destination." Colt smiled and gave the rebels a playful wink before she motioned to them to look out the window. All at once the rebels bolted to the window and, although it was rather cramped, they all sighed with relief at the sight before them. Heaven's Canyon was as beautiful and vast as the last time the rebels had crossed it so many years ago. The rising sun reflected off the walls of the canyon, giving the rock ledges an almost gold hue to them. The bottom of the canyon was still no where in view and the canyon looked to go on forever.

"We made it…" Suezo whispered to himself as he looked out the window with awe. A sudden spark ignited in his heart, and a feeling of relief flowed through his veins. Now they were so much closer to getting Holly back than they were only one day ago and the mere thought of Holly's return made his heart flutter. "We actually made it…"

"Yeah! We did it!" Genki exclaimed as he picked up a still sleeping Mocchi before tossing the young monster in the air and catching him. Mocchi, although now half awake and not knowing what all the commotion was about, still tiredly giggled and cheered along with his best friend.

"I know this is great and all, but we can't celebrate yet." Colt stated in a serious tone, causing the rebels to look at the girl with curiosity and confusion.

"Huh? Why? We made it to Heaven's Canyon! I'd say that's something to celebrate about." Hare said as he crossed his arms and nodded his head slightly.

"Why, you ask? Because take a look." The young woman replied as she tossed a pair of binoculars to Hare before sitting back into the pilot's seat of the Iron Bird. "We're not the only one's here."

With a glance to Colt and to the other rebels, Hare slowly brought the binoculars up to eye level before staring out the window that Colt had motioned to earlier. He slowly looked around the area with a skeptical look, but suddenly his ears perked up and his body tensed slightly. At the edge of one of the ledges of Heaven's Canyon were four small Iron Birds and one slightly larger one. Several monsters could be seen standing guard and a set of rope ladders could be seen hanging from the side of the rock wall.

"What do you see, rabbit?" Tiger asked with a frown as he watched Hare with a look of interest.

"Colt's right! There are some monsters down there with Iron Birds!" Hare exclaimed as he passed the binoculars to Genki, who in turn also looked at the unknown monsters in the distance.

"It's not the Iron Birds I'm interested at. I'm more interested at the rope ladders hanging from the canyon wall. The Iron Birds are too large to fit in that area of the canyon, so they must have gone down there manually." Colt stated with a frown as she pulled out a book from under the pilot's seat and began searching through it. "They say Heaven's Canyon is never ending, but it could be just a legend. No one knows what's really down there since no one's ever attempted to go down there before. Some legends say that Heaven's Canyon was created to seal away demons and other legends say that this was a place to hide magical artifacts that were considered too powerful for human use."

"That's quite the handy little book you have." Genki noted as he handed the binoculars to Suezo to use. "Where did you get it?"

"I'm a researcher, remember? I wrote this entire thing myself using the knowledge I found on my past expeditions. I knew it'd come in handy someday!" Colt laughed with triumph while the rebels merely sweated. "The problem is, though, that there are so many legends that it's too hard to tell what is real or not. It doesn't matter, though. What does matter is that those monsters are looking for something down there."

"Hey guys!" Suezo called over as he held the binoculars close to his large eye. "I just got a good glimpse of one of those monsters! It's a Beaklon, but it has a Baddies Crest on it's chest!"

"So it is the Baddies… I guess we got here in time to see Moo then." Tiger growled.

"There are quite a few monsters down there, though. We'd never be able to fight them all off along with beating Moo and getting Holly back." Suezo frowned as he looked at the rest of the rebels with a look of concern. "Any ideas?"

"I've got one." Colt spoke up while everyone else listened intently to the young pilot. "Running head strong over to the Baddies is a really stupid idea. We don't know how many are there for sure and the last thing we need is to be ambushed or killed. We wouldn't be any help to Miss Holly if we were dead."

"Okay, and your point is…?" Suezo huffed with slight aggravation.

"My plan is to check out what the Baddies are up to and to see just where we stand in all of this. If we can watch them long enough, we could find a nice little weakness in them that could give us an edge." Colt grinned as she pumped her fist energetically in the air. "They wouldn't know what hit them!"

"How do you suppose we do that? They'd see your Iron Bird for sure if we got any closer than we are now." Genki asked with curiosity while Mocchi nodded his head in agreement.

"We wouldn't use my Iron Bird, handsome. In fact, only one of us would go spy. If too many of us go then we're bound to be caught. The rest of us would wait here and would be ready if we're needed." The young woman replied as she crossed her arms together and leaned back in the pilot's seat.

"Who will go?" Tiger asked with a stern look. "I could always go since I'm the fastest one here."

"I've already thought it over and I feel this task would best suite Mocchi's qualities." Colt grinned as she watched the rebels all stare at her with skeptical and confused looks.

"WHAT? Why Mocchi?" Suezo exclaimed as he looked at the young monster with a frown. "No offense or anything, but Tiger's suggestion sounds a lot more practical."

"You may think that, but trust me on this. Mocchi's the smallest one here and since this canyon is so full of differently shaped places to hide, he'll have the easiest job maneuvering around down there. All he has to do is watch what the Baddies are up to for a little while before reporting back to us. I'll park the Iron Bird a little farther away from the canyon so we're not spotted, but it's all downstream from here." Colt smiled before shrugging her shoulders.

"Sounds good, chi!"

"Huh? Mocchi? Are you sure you're up to this?" Genki asked with concern as he watched his best friend stand up and nod his head furiously.

"Yeah, chi! Anything to save Holly!" Mocchi smiled energetically.

"Great! I'll land the Iron Bird and we'll go from there." Colt said with a thumbs up before turning to the control panel of the mechanical flying machine and clicking on several of the flashing lights. With a small tug on the power brake, the Iron Bird slowly began to make its decent to the ground below. The pilot held the Iron Bird stead by holding the wheel with a sturdy grip before she opened up the window and stuck her head out into the moist air outside.

"Golem! We're getting close to the ground! When we get closer, jump off so you don't get squashed under the Iron Bird!" Colt shouted to their companion.

"I will do… as you say…" Golem responded as his grip on the harness tightened slightly out of impulse. Slowly the shadow below him began to get larger and, when the ground didn't look so intimidating, the rock giant closed his eyes and allowed his grip to release. His feet hit the ground like lead weights and he quickly bolted out of the way of the descending flying machine. With several hisses and squeaks, the Iron Bird landed a little roughly on the hard ground below.

"Yes! Success!" Colt grinned as the pilot shut the machine off and removed the spirit capsule to save energy. "Nice foot work there, Golem!"

Golem blushed from the comment before his attention was drawn to the other rebels who slowly made their way out of the Iron Bird. Whether if was from being tired or from the descent, none of them look particularly well. Colt didn't seem to notice (or care), though, as she slapped Genki and Hare on the back before bring the two in for tight hug.

"Hahahaha! Nice flying there, huh boys?" The young woman grinned. "So let's get our plan into motion! We don't wanna waste any time!"

"How do you have_ this_ much energy after piloting the Iron Bird for the _whole_ night?" Hare asked with a tired glance at their pilot. "You're like Genki when he was ten years old except we tolerate you because you're attractive. With him, we didn't have a choice."

"Hey!" Genki scowled at the insult as he picked up a small rock and threw it at Hare, though it missed by a few inches while Hare stuck his tongue out.

"Hahaha! Don't worry! I slept a little last night!" Colt beamed as she released her hold on the two guys before Joy landed on her shoulder.

"Wait… you _slept_ while you were driving the Iron Bird?" Suezo asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, why? Is that a bad thing?" Colt shrugged as she pulled her bag out from the parked flying machine while sweat marks formed on the back of all the rebels' heads.

"You're a psycho! Are you trying to get us killed?" Suezo huffed with a scowl on his face.

"Hold up there, Suezo! Colt got us here like she promised, so show her a little respect." Hare stated with a serious look while Suezo frowned and Colt grinned from ear to ear. The young woman grinned mischievously at Suezo before sticking her tongue out at him and climbing back into the Iron Bird to set things up for a quick getaway, if needed.

"Why'd you side with her?" Suezo sulked as he turned to the rabbit monster.

"Trust me, Suezo, I agree with you. It's just, we don't want her to get mad and leave us stranded here." Hare replied with a nervous laugh. "Besides, we need to talk about the plan here. We're pretty far away from those Baddies, so it'll be a very long trip for Mocchi if he has to climb around in the canyon."

"He needs to make sure he stays on the ledges. Who knows if there's really a bottom to Heaven's Canyon, but I really don't want to find out this way." Tiger stated with a stern look. "It'll take him hours to get to where the Baddies are, though, from this distance."

"Any suggestions?" Hare asked as he felt Tiger had a plan in the back of his mind.

"For once, we need Suezo's Teleport technique. If Suezo can teleport himself and Mocchi near where the Baddies are and then teleport himself back before being seen, then our plan will work out. If not, we could be too late. Since the Baddies are using ladders, they obviously aren't trying to reach the bottom of the canyon so they must be searching for something that's on a ledge or in a cavern."

"Good point, Tiger. How will we get Suezo's Teleport technique to work, though?" Genki asked with curiosity as they all turned to stare at Suezo, causing the eyeball monster to sweat slightly from the sudden attention.

"Aw, come on, guys! You know how well my technique works! It would take a miracle for me to be able to not only teleport once, but twice is just crazy." Suezo huffed.

"Suezo, you'll need to master that technique at some point. If not for yourself, do it for Holly." Genki said with a hint of pleading in his voice. "This may be our only chance to get to her, but we can't do it without you."

"…Holly…" The eyeball monster whispered as he shut his eye and let out a soft sigh. He never realized just how soothing and calming her name was until she was no longer with him.

"…Suezo? You okay?"

"…alright. I'll try it." Suezo smiled sadly before he was suddenly brought into a tight hug, causing him to tense up and look up quizzically to see Colt embracing him. "Gah! Don't scare me like that! And don't hug me!"

"Awww! Tee hee! Still scared to use that Teleport technique? Don't worry about it! You'll do just fine and you'll use it!" Colt giggled before patting the eyeball monster on the head and releasing her hold on him. "Plus if you don't, I'll get to bug you about it for the rest of your life! Won't it be great?"

"Grrr! Shaddup, Colt!" Suezo huffed as he blushed from embarrassment.

"Okay guys! Let's get on with the plan already! You ready to try to teleport both you and Mocchi near the Baddies' location?" Genki asked, both as a way to break up an oncoming argument and to really get on with the plan.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Suezo frowned before he wrapped his huge tongue around Mocchi's body, causing the younger monster to cringe slightly while the other rebels watched with relief that it wasn't them being touched by Suezo's tongue.

"Good luck, Mocchi. I know you'll do great." Genki smiled and gave his monster a thumbs up while Mocchi grinned in return. He wouldn't let his best friend down.

"TELEPORT!"

Everyone leaned in with awe and anticipation as both Suezo and Mocchi quickly disappeared from sight, though the excitement died down when the duo reappeared several feet away from the Iron Bird. Suezo scowled and attempted his technique once again, causing him and Mocchi to reappear in front of the other rebels once again. The rebels exchanged glances with one another before they hung their heads while one thought went through each of their minds:

'_We're gonna be here awhile.'_

* * *

A squadron of Moo's finest Iron Birds sat in waiting at the very top of the edge of Heaven's Canyon while several Baddies stood around to keep watch. The Floating Castle had been left a good mile away to ensure no one would get too suspicious of their plans at the canyon, so Moo and several other Baddies had boarded into Iron Birds and set off for the legendary Heaven's Canyon with one goal: find the hidden artifact. After hours of searching the walls of the canyon for any indication of the artifact's whereabouts, they finally hit the mark. Without wasting any time, a purebred Hopper raced back to the largest Iron Bird to report back to his master about their successful find.

"**I don't understand, Weed. Why can't I go into the cavern to retrieve the artifact? Why send my daughter?"** Moo asked with anger as his red eyes narrowed in on the poor Plant hybrid as he stood inside the Iron Bird with anticipation. The Weed (Plant/Naga) shifted uncomfortably under his master's gaze as he did his best to avoid any eye contact.

"Master Moo, according to the record we've found it says not only do you have to be a descendant of the original Pendant civilization to enter the cavern, but you also have to be of good alignment. Your daughter is the only one here who fits both requirements." The Weed partially lied as he slightly shivered from nervousness. The other side of Moo had ordered the Baddie army to lie to Yosho about the requirements to ensure he wouldn't attempt to enter the cavern since no one knew what dangers lie within. The last thing Moo's soul wanted was to be killed in such a pathetic way. The record never stated anything about being a certain alignment to enter the cavern, but it kept Moo out of harms way.

"**But… I can't risk my daughter's life like this."** Moo scowled as he began to pace back and forth.

"Don't worry, Master Moo. There probably aren't any traps in there anyways. You're daughter will be just fine and besides! With the artifact in your possession there will be nothing that could stop you! Don't you want to be invincible?" The Weed grinned as he watched Moo stop pacing the floor and consider his words. "With that artifact not in your possession, you risk someone finding it and using it against you!"

"**I… I suppose so."** The King of the Baddies muttered to himself, but a knock on the Iron Bird's door caused both Moo and the Weed to turn to the source of the sound with anticipation. **"Come in."**

The door slid open slowly before a small purebred Hopper poked his head inside the room before entering and closing the door behind him. "Master Moo! I think we've found it!" The small monster exclaimed and his grin widened when he saw Moo perk up at the news.

"**Excellent! Bring us there immediately!" **Moo ordered as he clenched his large fists together with anticipation as the thought of getting his hands on the artifact caused him to turn a blind eye to Holly's situation. **"Weed, go retrieve Holly and make sure she isn't harmed."**

"Right away, Master Moo!" The Plant subreed said with a respectful bow before bolting out of Moo's personal Iron Bird before running as fast as his vine legs could take him to one of the smaller mechanical flying machines.

Mum Mew frowned as she sat close to Holly as they both looked out the window of the Iron Bird with boredom. So many thoughts and fears were rushing through both of their minds, but neither of them could let it show. The young woman stared at the beautiful canyon with emotionless eyes as her mind continued to go back to what her mission was for that day and she subconsciously let out a low sigh. The cat monster sitting near her looked at the woman with sympathy as she gave Holly a soft pat on the back for comfort.

"Don't worry, Holly. You've beaten Moo twice and traveled with six guys for months on end. I don't know how you did either task, but if you could do those then you can easily get through this. Just do what Moo says and cooperate." Mum Mew whispered while Holly smiled sadly and let out a small giggle at her friend's words. "And here; use this to tie your hair back."

Holly smiled as she thanked Mum Mew before taking the simple piece of thin rope. Although not as fashionable or comfortable as her traditional ribbon, she felt far more comfortable with her hair in a ponytail. The unlatching of the Iron Bird's door caused both females to glance at one another before the door flew open and the Weed entered the room with very little grace.

"Okay, girl. It's time for action!" The Weed announced before he opened the latch on one of the closets and pulled out a single crutch from storage. "You'll be needing this because of your leg and you can't be rolling around in a canyon in a wheelchair."

"Thank you." Holly replied a she accepted the item while the Weed blushed slightly from being thanked. Although still weak from in her current state, Holly pushed herself up in a standing position while using the crutch as a support beam for her body. "Let's go."

The trio slowly left the Iron Bird before turning to see Moo exit his Iron Bird as well. Holly felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as her eyes met with his, but suddenly she was swept off her feet with a small yelp.

"Don't worry. I'll be carrying you down to where we need to be." A tall purebred Ripper stated as he looked down at Holly with slight sympathy. Using a wounded human for their biding didn't feel honorable, but he wouldn't question his master's orders.

"…Thank you. I appreciate it." Holly replied with a sad smile while the Ripper nodded bashfully in response. With a nod to the other Baddies, the Ripper let out a sigh and jumped off into the canyon with great speed. The young woman in his arms let out a scream as she wrapped her arms tightly around the beast's neck and closed her eyes from fear. The Ripper quickly landed on one of the ledges below before leaping from one ledge to another with skill and expertise. Within moments, the wind passing by Holly's face came to a sudden halt, and the woman slowly opened her eyes to see that they had landed on a huge ledge that was around a mile down from the surface of the canyon.

"Finally you guys made it!"

The shout came from the same Gaboo Holly had met earlier in the Floating Castle. He held in his hand a large spear and by his side was a very familiar Beaklon. Judging by their current anxiety, Holly assumed both monsters were keeping guard. To what they were guarding, though, was unknown to her.

"Yes. Master Moo is also on his way." The Ripper replied as he gently let Holly down and helped her stand until she got her crutch in place for support. "How's it looking down here?"

"Pfft. Why don't ya ask the Zuum who tried to enter the cavern that?" The Gaboo replied with sarcasm as he pointed his spear behind him. Holly slowly found herself peering to where the monster had hinted at, and suddenly her eyes grew wide. In the side of the canyon wall was a huge cavern that was adorned with carvings and images from a dead language. By the look of the perfect shape of the cavern, it was obviously monster and human made. The look of the mysterious cavern wasn't what caught Holly's eye, though. At the entrance were several scattered Lost Disk that gave the cavern a haunting look that sent a shiver down Holly's spine.

"We wanted to see if the rumors of only Pendant descendants being allowed in were true, so we tricked a new recruit into investigating! Hahaha! What a dumbass!" The Gaboo chuckled while the Beaklon let out a gruff laugh under his breath. "I guess we can always tell that Zuum that the rumors were true after all!"

"That's not funny at all! It's horrible! How could you allow your own comrade to die like that?" Holly gasped in horror at the Baddie's story. She couldn't ever imagine allowing someone on her side to walk to their death without trying to prevent it.

"Trust me, girlie, when I say that it was a needed test. So ya ready to scope the cavern out?" The Gaboo asked with a shrug as he looked at the human before him with a look of mixed feelings. "No one knows what's in there, so be careful, ya hear?"

"…I will. Thank you." Holly smiled softly at hearing the Gaboo's concern, though the monster merely blushed slightly before shrugging her thanks off again. The sound of beating wings caused everyone in the area to look up to see Moo descending on the back of a purebred Dragon with a stern look as several Weeds flew beside them. His eyes shone with an eerie yellow color, causing Holly to flinch at knowing it was no longer her father she was dealing with. With a loud thump, the Dragon landed on the hard ground below and Moo slid off the beast's back with ease while several Weeds drifted down next to him.

"**Let's not waste anymore time here. Go, Miss Holly, and complete your mission for me. Retrieve the ancient artifact that lies within this cavern and you'll be accepted as one of us."** Moo stated with a deep voice that caused even the Baddies around him to cower slightly.

"And just what am I looking for?" Holly asked with a frown.

"**Trust me; it's going to be the only object of interest in there. You'll know it when you see it. Now go!" **The King of the Baddies ordered as he watched the young woman with interest. **"Oh, and Miss Holly?"**

"…yes?"

"**If you're about to be torn to pieces by a trap, please be polite and scream loudly so we know not to wait around for your return. It's rude to make us wait like that."** Moo hissed with entertainment while the other Baddies also joined in with his laugher, although not all of them really found it all that comical.

Holly huffed with aggravation and stress before she turned away from the group of Baddies and stared at the cavern before her. It looked more intimidating than she expected and she didn't even know how she would be able to see in the darkness. With a deep breath, Holly limped forward using her crutch until she was close to the line of Lost Disks. Fear swarmed her mind, for she was unsure if she would even be able to enter the cavern and she could end up like the fallen monsters in front of her. With one last glance to Moo, Holly quickly closed her eyes and ran into the cavern while the Baddies watched with anticipation. Unlike the Zuum who had been tricked into walking to his doom, Holly still stood alive and well, considering.

"She made it! She's in!" The Gaboo exclaimed as his eyes widened in surprise.

"So far, things are going well. Hopefully she'll make it out alright." The Ripper stated as he crossed his arms together. "I guess you really do need to be a descendant of Pendant to enter the cavern."

"**Don't celebrate yet. No one will even get to smirk until I have that artifact in my hands."** Moo scowled while he clenched his fists tightly by his side. **"She had better not fail me."**

* * *

"TELEPORT!"

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Suezo and Mocchi disappeared for only a moment before reappearing in front of the rebels with tired looks on their faces. For reasons Suezo couldn't pinpoint, he could never get his Teleport technique to work as it was suppose to. It had worked in the past on random notes, but he never had any real control of it.

"Come on, Suezo! Just try for a little longer!" Genki asked with a frown as he watched the eyeball monster sigh with frustration.

"I just can't do it, Genki. I just can't…" Suezo muttered as he let out an angered sigh.

"Don't say that! I know you can do it! Just don't think about anything except Holly!" The young man exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air and Mocchi copied his action with determination.

"Yeah, chi! Suezo can do it!" Mocchi stated with a tired smile, and the small encouragement from his two friends caused Suezo to let out a defeated sigh before nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, let's try this again!" He shouted before wrapping his tongue around Mocchi once more before shutting his eye tightly. _'Please… just this one time let me teleport Mocchi and me… I can't let Holly down again… She's counting on me… Holly… I won't abandon you…'_ For the first time in years, Suezo and Mocchi faded slightly before disappeared before their friends' eyes, and didn't reappear in the same area they had started, causing the other rebels to exchange glances before shouting in success.

Suezo and Mocchi landed painfully on a rocky ledge, but before either of the two could complain a noise from below caused the two monsters to look over in surprise. Suezo's eye bulged out of his head while Mocchi held back a gasp that had worked its way into his throat. From their spot on a small rock ledge, about ten feet away was none other than Moo himself along with a small army of Baddies. The two monsters exchanged glances as Suezo nodded and concentrated once more before disappearing once again; leaving Mocchi to spy as planned. Although the young monster didn't understand what was going on with the cavern, he did know that of Moo was there then if must have been important. He wasn't going to leave his hiding place until he had some answers.

* * *

Darkness.

Without any source of light, Holly couldn't make out anything that was around her as she walked further into the cavern with an uncertain feeling. She expected to be stabbed through by spikes in the floor or shot by poisonous darts from the walls, but everything seemed to be quiet and relatively peaceful. Holly kept close to one of the walls as she guided herself blindly through the cavern while her body involuntarily shook slightly. Cobwebs and dust filled her senses as the woman let out a soft sneeze while she used her crutch as a walking stick. The cavern seemed to become narrower the more Holly walked, but suddenly a light at the end of the corridor caught the woman's attention. Unsure of it was a trick or a trap, Holly cautiously limped forward before she carefully extended her crutch into the room where the light was emitting from. When no blades chopped the item in half or any other form of trap was set off, Holly felt it was safe enough to enter. She had expected the cavern to lead into some kind of endless maze or labyrinth, but it only took several minutes of walking to reach the one and only room in there.

The room was small and was lit dimly with lantern-looking items that hung along the walls. On closer inspection, each lantern had a working spirit capsule inside. How they managed to stay lit for this long was a mystery to Holly, but her focus was redirected to the middle of the room where a small desk with several strange objects lay abandoned. The young woman walked carefully over to the desk before picking up the first object that caught her eye. In her hands was a strange vial connected to a thin chain that looked to be clear. Besides a small engravement of a bird on the front, the object didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. Holly held the object up to get a better look at it, but still nothing seemed to be special about it. Suddenly, her attention turned to a strange machine that sat on top of the desk. It looked similar to the screen the rebels had come upon when they found themselves in the Melcarba making factory. With a look of curiosity, Holly slowly extended her hand until her finger grazed the top of one of the small circular buttons, causing the screen to flash and for Holly to leap back in surprise. The screen shone brightly for a moment before Holly leaned in with curiosity as images began to play scratchily on the screen. The wielder of the Magic Stone blinked in surprise as sound began to emit from the strange device and a young woman with short black hair appeared on the screen in front of her.

"…Psssshhh… it's the only option… psssshhhh… hope this message gets out to the world… pssshhhh… no choice left… psshhh… if in the wrong hands… psssshhh… no world left… psshhhh… Phoenix's Tear… pssshhh… please use for good… pssshhhh… sealed away for protection… pssshhhh… evil will return… pssshhh… can banish evil… pssshhh… defeat Moo… pssshhh… thank you…"

Holly watched the video with intent eyes as the screen faded out and the video stopped playing. Although the video have been scratchy and a little unclear, she was able to understand most of it. Part of her felt a little sad knowing that considering the technology was from ancient times that the woman in the video had to be long deceased by now. Holly sighed softly as she felt her grip get a little tighter on the vial in her hand, but her mind perked up slightly as she noticed one last object on the desk. Behind the old screen she had viewed the video on was a small book and, by looking at its size, it looked to be like a journal. Holly carefully picked up the book with care before brushing off a layer of dust on its hard cover before opening it up. The young woman sighed with frustration at looking at the pages, for the language was written in an ancient tongue that was no longer used.

'_I was hoping this would give me an idea as to what to do and what this vial is, but I guess I was wrong.'_ Holly thought to herself with a frown before she wrapped the chain with the vial hanging from it around the journal as a way of keeping them both together. _'So… now what? From the message on this screen, I obviously can't give it to Moo or something terrible would happen. There's no place for me to escape, either, and I can't stay in here forever. Oh, Phoenix. Give me a sign.'_ She thought with desperation before she slowly looked around the room once last time. With nothing else of interest there, Holly shook her head slightly before leaving the abandoned room and limping back through the corridor with the vial and book in hand. The darkness surrounding her caused the young woman to shiver slightly while the only sound she could hear was her own heart beat steadily beating like a set metronome. Slowly, the end of the corridor was in sight where several Lost Disks were still in the entrance way. The mere sight of them caused a lump to form in Holly's throat before she let out a deep breath and took a step out into the outside world where her worst nightmare was waiting for her.

"Master Moo! Look! She's alive!"

"Wow! I expected her to gone for at least an hour, if not more! How long did that take? Ten minutes?"

"Were there any traps? What about treasure?"

"Are you hurt at all? I mean, besides your original wounds…"

"**SILENCE!"**

Moo's shout caused the other Baddies to jump in surprise before ceasing their constant questioning to the human girl in front of them before they mumbled a few apologies. Truth be told, they had actually been a little concerned for the young woman who had been kind. Besides her smacking the Gaboo in self defense, Holly had been very thankful for the other Baddies' assistance so far and they each found that they actually _enjoyed_being thanked by her. Moo's yellow eyes flashed with anticipation as he turned his attention to the brunette in front of him, though she refused to make eye contact.

"**Well? Where is it? Where's the artifact?"** Moo asked with a low and menacing voice as he extended his hand out, expecting to have his prize hand delivered to him. Holly nervously looked up at the King of the Baddies, only to quickly look back down at the ground while Moo growled in frustration**. "I said GIVE IT TO ME!"**

Holly flinched at the tone of his voice as she felt herself cower slightly. The young woman closed her eyes and let out a deep breath in an attempt to have a moment to think, but suddenly a familiar feeling came across her. Holly's eyes shot open as she felt her body tense up and she discreetly began to look around the area with desperation while the Baddies stared at her with confusion and puzzlement.

'_I know this feeling… I sense a familiar presence… what's going on?'_ Holly thought to herself, but suddenly her eyes picked up on a small movement and her eyes widened in shock when she recognized what was in her vision. From on top of one of the many ledges leading down to the cavern was the very top of a green leaf-like shell. When the being moved slightly, though, the young woman could see the hint of pink underneath the shell along with a yellow beak before small black eyes suddenly met with her's. For a brief moment, Holly couldn't tear her eyes away from staring at the monster above, but suddenly she clenched her fist as she knew what she had to do.

"MOCCHI! RUN!" Holly shouted at the top of her lungs before she threw the journal with the vial attached as hard as she could toward the penguin monster. Mocchi blinked in surprise as he caught the artifact, but with one last glance at Holly he knew he had to do as she said. The young monster, although reluctant to leave his friend behind, quickly began to scramble up the side of the canyon while hopping ledge to ledge while Moo stared at the small monster in shock at seeing him take leave with his prize. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he recognized the little monster, and anger pooled into his veins as he clenched his fists. He wasn't going to let that beast get the better of him again.

"**GET HIM! CAPTURE THAT FILTHY REBEL AT ONCE!"** Moo shouted while the other Baddies were already ahead of their master and were already on Mocchi's tail. The King of the Baddies let out an aggravated yell before turning around and grasped Holly into his large hand once again as he brought the young woman up to his eye level**. "You're going to pay for this, **_**traitor**_**."** He spat with venom on every word.

"I'm no traitor, Moo. I was never on your side to begin with." Holly stated with a brave front; accepting the consequences that were to come. The young woman turned one last time to see Mocchi disappear into the depth of the canyon before a cloth saturated with chloroform caused her world to go black.

* * *

If Mocchi had a hard enough time climbing from ledge to ledge before, it was four times more difficult now with the items Holly had given him under his arm. The young monster could hear the Baddies giving chase, and he was already finding himself getting tired. Every now and then Mocchi would look over his shoulder in hopes that the Baddies had lost sight of him, but his luck was not that good. The Ripper bound from each ledge below Mocchi while the Beaklon hovered above, leaving the middle to be covered by the poor Gaboo who was having a difficult time keeping up. The Dragon Moo had rode on was far gone, for its size wouldn't allow it to go any further.

"Get back here, you little runt!" The Gaboo shouted as he pulled himself up to another ledge. Traveling through the canyon from ledge to ledge was far too difficult to do with only arms, so the Gaboo knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"Come on, kid! We don't want to have to hurt you!" The Ripper shouted from below, but Mocchi only shook his head and continued to flee. The purebred Ripper growled at the monster's stubbornness as he did his best to keep up with the smaller monster. Although he was extremely agile, the canyon was too unpredictable and was hard for a large monster like himself to maneuver in. "This is pointless! It's three against one! You can't possibly win, so just do us all a favor and stop this!"

"No, chi! Holly gave me this for a reason! I won't let her down!" Mocchi shouted bluntly in response, but suddenly the large claw of the Beaklon grabbed onto Mocchi's arm before the Baddie pulled the young monster into the air, causing Mocchi to try and flail around as a sad attempt to break free.

"I got him." The Beaklon stated simply, but suddenly the monster let go of Mocchi in shock as something flew into his face with great force. Mocchi grabbed onto one of the ledges before looking up and grinning in relief. Joy pecked and scratched at the beetle monster before flying down to Mocchi's side and cawing softly. Mocchi grabbed onto the bird monster with the same arm that had the artifacts before grinning and waving to the shocked Baddies.

"Bye bye, chi!" Mocchi laughed before the wind around him began to pick up slightly and the young monster began to glow dimly. "Cherry Blossom Blizzard!"

Cherry blossoms littered the area while the wind torn through the canyon like a powerful vortex. The Baddies quickly exchanged glances of confusion as they held their ground against the wind force, but suddenly the trio gawked in horror when they realized what the young monster had really done. Rocks from the top of the canyon quickly began to cave in while the walls crumbled with tremendous force. Boulders began to drop from the sky like rain while the three Baddies did their best to dodge and avoid the incoming rock slide. The Beaklon quickly flew down before scooping up the Gaboo in his arms and the Ripper leapt onto his back before the Beaklon barely had time to fly out of the cave in. Each monster was breathing heavy as they looked at the mound of rocks that could have squished them before they tiredly sat down. With a low sigh, the trio shook their heads at their failure, but that didn't compare to the good feeling that they managed to survive.

"Master Moo's not gonna be happy." The Gaboo scowled as he let out another sigh.

"When is he ever happy?" The Ripper joked as he stood up and looked off in the direction Mocchi had been heading. "They won this round, but this isn't the end by any means. Come; let's go back." With a nod to one another, the three Baddies slowly made their way back to the Iron Bird squadron, although they each hated the thought of telling Moo the bad news.

Mocchi sighed with relief as he hid beneath one of the ledges along with Joy, who was getting anxious in his arms. The young monster smiled and released the bird monster before giving her a pat on the head. "Sorry about that, chi. I didn't want you to get blown away in my attack. Thanks for helping me, chi. Can you get Suezo here to teleport me again, chi?"

Joy squawked loudly before taking off into the air and disappearing from Mocchi's sight, leaving the young monster alone once again. For the first time, he finally had a chance to look at what Holly had thrown to him, but he was extremely confused to see only a book and a clear vial. Mocchi knew what Holly had done wouldn't sit well in Moo's mind, so he knew that whatever these items were had to be extremely important or else Holly wouldn't have risked her life for them. That, and Moo wouldn't have been so upset about losing them, either. Suddenly, a bust of light scared the young monster as he leapt in the air in surprise, but he let out a relieved sigh when Suezo appeared next to him looking rather drained. Without a word, the eyeball monster grabbed onto Mocchi before teleporting once again; leaving the canyon still and silence just like it had been before their arrival.

* * *

Sorry I had to rush the end of this. I wouldn't have time to work on this as I had hoped during the weekend, so I wanted to get this done today (which I did!). I love writing Colt's character. I never thought I would, but I'm so attached to her! Okay, Rippers are monsters from Monster Rancher 4. They're really cool and they look soft. ^_^; Oh, and don't worry about Suezo's teleporting; he hasn't mastered it yet. This was just dumb luck. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. I have a hard time writing about any kind of land structures, so writing about the canyon was very difficult for me. This chapter is 18 pages long and is around 12,800 words long! I surprise myself sometimes. XD I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to keep getting these chapters out! Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! You all deserve lots of cookies! …now I'm hungry… *Goes to make something to eat*

Chapter Preview (Chapter 10): While the rebels research the artifact from the canyon, they learn about its magical abilities and its origin while Holly suffers the consequences of turning on Moo.

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	10. Chapter 10: Another Step Forward

Wow! On to double digits for chapters! I never would have guessed that would happen, but I'm glad it did! Thanks everyone for all of your great feedback! I forgot to note that last chapter was the first chapter that, even though they weren't together, the rebels and Holly were in the same chapter. Kinda a fun fact, I guess. ^_^; Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 10. Another Step Forward**

The air around a lone Iron Bird near the outskirts of the legendary Heaven's Canyon was filled with anxiety and anticipation as the band of anti-Moo rebels climbed eagerly into the flying machine with extreme speed. Although each member had hundreds of questions they hoped to ask a now tired Mocchi, they knew they had to evacuate the area before Moo's troops caught up with them. The plan to drop into the canyon and rescue Holly hadn't gone as planned by any means, but by the look on Mocchi's face it hadn't been a complete failure. With an epic roar from the started engine, the Iron Bird slowly began its ascent once again as Golem sat himself down in the harness that was still sturdily attached to the flying machine's hull. Before the Iron Bird could completely turn around to make its leave, however, a loud bang could be heard before a powerful bomb exploded on the ground below as it caused Golem to almost lose his balance. Two well equipped Iron Birds adorned with large Baddie's Crests on their side soared toward Colt's prized airship with their weapons ready for battle.

"We're under attack!" Genki shouted as he covered his ears when another explosion was set off only a few feet away from their current location. "We're sitting ducks!"

"No, _really_? What was your first clue?" Suezo spat as he did his best to keep his balance while the entire Iron Bird shook from the explosion.

"Now now, boys. No need to get on each other's cases." Colt smiled calmly and gave the duo a playful wink, causing the rebels to glance at one another with uncertainty. "Everything's under control."

"Hey, Colt? Now would be a good time to show us those piloting skills you've mentioned so much." Genki said with a nervous frown directed toward the brunette woman.

"Hahahaha! As you wish, handsome!" Colt grinned as she spun around in the pilot's seat before grasping the steering wheel tightly in her left hand and switching on several levers on the dashboard with her free hand. "We're not running away, though. I'll show ya how we pilots do battle!"

"Colt! You can't be serious!" Hare exclaimed while the other rebels all started at the young woman with looks of horror and shock. By the determined look on Colt's face, though, the rabbit monster could tell there wasn't an once of joke in her decision.

"If we run, they'll just chase us down and kill us. Their Iron Birds are designed for war so they're made to track down their targets no matter what. My Iron Bird may not be made for war, but I've made it so I can defend myself while on expeditions and I know how to win with it. Besides, I'm no coward and I'm sure you guys aren't either!" Colt stated with as she gave the rebels a thumbs up. "So do you trust me?"

Each of the rebels found themselves glancing at one another with uncertainty and doubt while the sounds of cannons being fired off could be heard from the outside. The thought of having their lives in Colt's hands was not a very appealing or well thought on idea, and none of the rebels knew exactly what to do at this point. The bitter silence around the group was washed out by the sound of gun fire outside the foggy windows while Colt felt her shoulders slump, knowing their trust in her was thin.

"Ah, let's just go ahead with Colt's plan."

Everyone turned around in surprise to see Suezo staring out the window with a distant look in his eye. His body was slouched over slightly as his eye reflected the smoke from the battle occurring outside. He looked deep in thought as he let out a sigh before turning his attention back to the other rebels with a serious look on his face. "She's right; they'll hunt us down until we're dead and we'll be no help to Holly if that happens. Besides; she's the best pilot I know."

"Whaaa! Suezo! You're the last person I expected to believe in me! You're the best!" Colt squealed as she leapt onto Suezo and brought the eyeball monster into a tight hug while he tried his best to squirm away from the young woman. "Tee hee! I knew you liked me deep down!"

"Yeah, we'll back you up on this, Colt. Just do your best." Genki said with a smile as he watched the brunette give Suezo a noogie before climbing back into the pilot's seat.

"And do something fast because, in case you've forgotten already, we're under attack!" Suezo scowled as he regained his footing. "And I don't like you!"

"I'm on it! And I know you're lying, Suezo!" Colt grinned as she steered her Iron Bird to face the enemy with a determined look while she switched on several more levers; causing the flying machine's wings to stretch out to their full length. "Joy, get me my favorite weapon!"

The bird monster cawed with excitement before flying off to the back of the ship while Colt pressed on the power pedal and the Iron Bird flew forward toward the enemy battleship. The rebels watched with anxiety and curiosity as both ships flew nearer to one another, but suddenly Colt turned the wheel of her ship sharply. The Iron Bird narrowly missed having a head-on collision with the Baddie's ship, but the wing of her flying machine tore through the side of the enemy ship and shattered most of the windows while the rebels did their best to grasp onto anything to keep their balance. The enemy ship quickly did a u-turn in an attempt to get the edge over Colt, but the woman pilot did the same thing so the two ships where facing one another once again.

"Colt! Are ya trying to get us killed? Don't pull a stunt like that again!" Suezo scowled as he kept a close eye on the other enemy ship that was preparing to fire its cannons. "And we've got trouble over here! The other ship's getting ready to blow us to bits!"

"Hahaha! Don't worry, Suezo! Like I said; I have everything under control." Colt smiled and winked at the eyeball monster before turning the wheel of her ship to now face the ship that she hadn't scraped up moments earlier. Before anyone could even say anything, the young woman flew her Iron Bird swiftly over to the enemy ship and, before the Baddies could fire their cannons as planned, she spun her ship around with such speed that the wing of her Iron Bird impaled through the enemy ship. "Tee hee! Watch and learn, boys!"

The other enemy ship had also been preparing their cannons while other passengers were attempting to repair the damage done earlier by the rebels' Iron Bird. With one last glance at the rebel's ship, the Baddies let out the signal to fire their weapons. With a loud bang several cannons were fired off in the anti-Moo rebels' direction, but they had other plans. At the last moment, Colt spun the steering wheel around so that the side with the impaled ship with facing the attack. With an explosion, the entire Iron Bird shook while the enemy ship that had been attached to the wing crumbled and torn apart from the impact of the cannon balls.

"You used the Baddies' ship as a shield? Clever, but a little warning would have been nice." Hare said with a relieved sigh as he could feel his heart pounding like a tribal drum. "There's still the other ship that's after us, though…"

"This will be a piece of cake! Don't be such a worry wart or you'll sound like Suezo!" Colt winked before Joy flew to her arm while carrying a sack in her beak. The toucan monster gently dropped the sack onto her master's lap before the young woman patted Joy's head lovingly. "Thanks a lot, Joy! Now we can finish this battle so we can get the hell outta here! Anyone here ever pilot an Iron Bird before?"

"Actually, I piloted Most's ship when we went to find the shrine to release Holly's father from the Mystery Disk. Why?" Hare asked with a confused look as he tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah, and you almost crashed the ship." Tiger muttered under his breath, though Hare could still hear his comment.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a pretty good pilot! And like _you'd_ do any better? You probably don't even know where the steering wheel is!"

"Shut up, rabbit!"

"Make me, mutt!"

"Okay you two! We have a little situation here that needs to be taken care of and after that, you guys can fight for as long as you want." Genki stated with a frown as he watched the two monsters turn away from one another.

"So, you've piloted a ship before?" Colt asked again with a serious tone.

"Yeah, I did. Why are you asking, anyways?" The rabbit monster asked, but he quickly let out a surprised yell as Colt grabbed his arm and spun him around before forcing him to sit down in the pilot's seat.

"Then grab the wheel and steer to my orders!" The young woman said with a wink before opening up the window on the passenger's side of the Iron Bird.

"…what? Hey! Wait! What do you expect me to do?" Hare asked with confusion as he grabbed a hold of the steering wheel with a nervous frown. "Colt! Wait!"

"Just do what I say and you'll do fine!" Colt responded with a thumbs up before she began to dig through the sack Joy had brought to her earlier.

"Well, this is just _great_. We have Hare flying the Iron Bird and he's going to be taking orders from Colt. I don't think this could get any worse." Tiger huffed as he kept a close eye out on the enemy ship that was restocking its cannons with new projectiles.

"I heard that, Tiger." Hare scowled as his grip on the steering wheel began to get tighter.

"Okay, Hare! Steer us close to the side that we already damaged!" Colt shouted while the other rebels watched in shock as the young woman tossed the sack around her shoulder before climbing out the window.

"Ah! Colt! What are you doing?" Genki shouted as he ran toward the window to look at Colt, who was holding on tightly to the side of her Iron Bird with one hand while digging through the sack with the other.

"Hahaha! Don't worry about me, hun! Just make sure Hare gets close enough to the damaged side of the enemy ship! We've only got once shot at this!" The brunette shouted in response while giving Genki a playful wink.

"Uh, alright!" Genki replied with a skeptical look before leaving the window and walking to Hare's side. The rabbit monster was in deep concentration as he made sure to line up the Iron Bird just right before pressing gently on the power pedal. The engine roared with life as Colt's ship flew forward while the enemy ship fired several rounds of ammunition, though only several actually hit their mark.

"Any damage?" Suezo asked with a frown as he watched the enemy ship drawing nearer as every second passed.

"Nothing major." Hare replied simply as he kept focused on the Baddies' ship.

The Iron Bird of the enemy seemed to speed up as it approached at a more intimidating speed, but Hare merely flipped on several switches before the Iron Bird matched the enemy's speed. Both ships jerked slightly before colliding as the wings of both ships smashed into one another while sparks flew from the metal being torn and wrecked. With one glance at her own Iron Bird being partially damaged, Colt clenched her fists in anger before leaping off the side of the Iron Bird and landing on its wing. The rebels in the ship watched in horror as she ran to the very tip of the wing before pulling out a long cylinder-like object from the sack on her shoulder. With one twist of its top, Colt tossed the object into one of the holes of the Baddies' ship that had been created in their earlier collision before the girl scrambled to climb up to the main part of her Iron Bird.

"Come on, Colt!" Genki shouted from the window as he watched the girl struggle to get her footing on the smooth metal surface. Suddenly, a huge explosion from inside the enemy ship blew it into smothering pieces while the wind from the explosion shot forward like a tsunami. Colt barely had time to let out a small scream before she was lifted off her feet and thrown brutally up against the side of her own ship. Her head connected painfully with the metal side with a loud 'thump' before her battered body fell off the Iron Bird like a falling leaf in autumn.

"COLT!"

The last thing the young woman could hear was everyone screaming her name before her back collided with something extremely hard and her entire world went black.

* * *

"_Whaa… I hate being cooped up like this!"_

_A bed ridden Colt lay beneath a mass of blankets and quilts as she looked at the ceiling with tired eyes. The day before, while working on her Iron Bird, Colt suddenly felt a wave a dizziness sweep over her before she collapsed in a heap on the ground. When Joy flew into the house in a panic, Colt's parents immediately followed the bird monster to where their daughter's still body lied on the cold ground. After being carried to her bed and being examined by a doctor, the young woman was diagnosed to have a high fever that would last a good two days or so. Although nothing life threatening, Colt was forced to stay put until her illness was well and over. This didn't sit well with the high strung girl, though. It was a little after noon and she had only been awake for two hours, but sitting around was already getting to her._

"_I'm bored…!" Colt huffed in aggravation as she turned over to look out the window. The outside environment looked extremely inviting as the sun shone brightly and the clouds floated in the sky like large pillows. Colt grinned mischievously as she began to open the window in an attempt to sneak out, but a small sound of someone clearing their throat caused the young pilot to whip around in surprise. There in the door way stood a very concerned Holly with a skeptical look on her face and a large covered bowl in her hands._

"_Ah! Miss Holly! When did you get here?" Colt asked with curiosity._

"_Just a few moments ago. Were you just about to sneak out of the house? Honestly, Colt, you can't be left alone for five minutes! It's no wonder your parents watch you like a hawk." Holly stated with a frown as she took a seat on the bed next to her sick friend._

"_You worry too much! I can't stand being stuck in here by myself on such a nice day!" The ill girl wined as she let out a low sigh of frustration. "I'm so bored in here and the sun's calling my name!"_

"_Colt, you just started feeling better today. You have no idea how worried everyone was yesterday when you collapsed and we don't want that to happen again." Holly frowned as her eyes shone with worry._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" The younger girl asked with a confused look._

"_It's just… yesterday you were so sick and you had everyone worried. Your parents were so scared before the doctor arrived and they sent Joy with a message to me to tell me what had happened."_

"_Really? I didn't even know they contacted you! What happened after that?"_

"_Well, I set off to town to find Golem and the two of us went off to search for some herbs to help with your illness. Golem knows just about everything about plant life, so he immediately found some herbs that would be helpful. I thanked him before going to your home and making you some soup with the herbs added in it. I spoon fed you the soup and you started to show signs of life, but at that moment the doctor arrived and I was kicked out." Holly said with a sad smile as she let out a sigh._

"_You spoon fed me, Miss Holly? I'm not sure if I should feel embarrassed about it, honored or disgusted that I was so weak!" Colt laughed lightly as she playfully nudged Holly's arm. "So the doctor didn't help me at all! It was you!"_

"_I suppose." The other girl replied with a soft laugh._

"_So… he kicked you out? That asshole."_

"_Coltia! Watch your language!"_

"_Oh! Sorry!"_

_Holly placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled softly while Colt grinned from ear-to-ear at making her hero smile. There was something about Holly's laugh that could raise anyone's spirit and could wash away any sadness that was being felt. The pilot smiled to herself as she sat up carefully with a little assistance from Holly before letting out a sigh._

"_I can't believe you got kicked out, though. What a meanie…"_

"_It's alright. I sat outside until he left and then I went back to your side."_

"_You did? How long did you stay?"_

"_Oh, I stayed up the whole night watching over you and I only left about three hours ago just to check up on things at my house and to make you this." Holly replied with a smile as she held out a container filled with freshly made stew. "I put some herbs in this to help with your recovery."_

"_YOU STAYED THE WHOLE NIGHT AND HALF THE DAY TODAY AT MY SIDE? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, MISS HOLLY? YOU MUST BE EXHAUSTED!" Colt exclaimed as she felt her eyes widen while she stared at her hero in shock._

"_I just wanted to make sure you were okay. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do." Holly replied softly as stared down at the bowl of stew with a distant look. "To me, you're part of my small family…"_

"…_WHAAAA! MISS HOLLY!" Colt cried as she flung her arms around Holly's neck while the older brunette perked up in surprise as she did her best to make sure she didn't spill the stew on her lap. "YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_Holly blinked her eyes several times as her face flushed red at Colt's words. While growing up, most people didn't ever consider Holly a friend; let alone a best friend. Part of it was due to the other children being scared of the orphan, for rumors of her being cursed because she lost both her parents in such a short time frame had spread throughout the village like wild fire. Holly smiled softly as she placed the stew down on the ground before lovingly returning Colt's hug._

"_Yeah… you're mine, too." Holly whispered as she stroked Colt's back gently with the tips of her fingers before Joy flew into the room and landed on Colt's head. The younger brunette looked up at the toucan monster with confusion before Joy began to repeatedly peck at her head._

"_Ow! Hey! Stop! Ow! Holly's my best human friend and you're my best monster friend! Owch! You're not being replaced! It's like her and Suezo! Owch! Cut it out!" Colt scowled as her monster stopped the assault and Holly giggled at the scene before her._

"_Squawk! Best friend! Best friend!" Joy cooed as she perched herself on Colt's shoulder._

"_So now that we have that in the open, let's talk about the future!" Colt exclaimed as she raised her fist epically in the air while Holly sweated slightly._

"_The… future…?"_

"_Yeah! Since now I know we're best friends, I'll have to get a dress ready for when you get married! Ohh! Can I help decorate and pick out the food for the reception, too?"_

"_Coltia! I'm seventeen years old and I'm not even dating anyone! Marriage is far from my mind." Holly huffed as she crossed her arms while blushing and sweating slightly. "We have a lot more things to worry about than things like that."_

"_Aw, that's no fun…"_

"_Now, get some rest. You need your strength if you want to recover faster. I'll bring you in some soup later, so until then just relax." Holly coaxed as she helped Colt get back into a laying position, much to the younger girl's dismay while Joy flew from her shoulder and disappeared out the door._

"_But I wanna talk to you about guys and stuff!" Colt wined as she felt herself pout a little and let out a yawn._

"…_Colt?"_

"_Hm? Yeah, Miss Holly?"_

"_We have the rest of our lives to talk about everything and anything. Rest up now, and we'll get to have all the conversations we want in the world."_

"_Really? You promise?"_

"_As long as I'm alive, yes. It's a promise. Now rest your eyes, Colt." Holly said with a mothering voice and a small giggle as she brushed away a few stray strands of hair from Colt's pale face. "I'll be here by your side when you wake up…"_

"… _you promise…?" Colt asked again weakly as sleep began to consume her vision and the last thing she saw was Holly nod her head before responding to her in a gentle tone._

"_Yes, I promise."_

* * *

The first thing Colt could see when she first awoke was all of the rebels standing over her while a tree hung from above the group like a canopy. Her eyes were sore, but not nearly as achy as her head. She felt as if she had been slammed over the head with a steel hammer and her head pounded with every breath she took. Each of the rebels perked up at her awakening as they stayed standing around her with looks of relief.

"Ugg... owch… Miss Holly…?" Colt asked softly as her eyes began to readjust to the light.

"Huh? Holly's not here." Genki said with a frown as he stared down at the pilot with a look of concern. When she had first hit the side of the ship, by the angle she had hit at, he had been almost positive her neck had snapped. Colt, however, seemed to be fine except a bump on the head and a nasty headache.

"She's not…? But… but she promised! She promised she'd be here at my side when I woke up!" Colt exclaimed with hurt eyes as she clenched her fists tightly together. "She promised…"

"Colt, I think you're confused. Do you remember the battle on the Iron Bird? You hit your head and have been unconscious for a couple of hours. Holly hasn't been here." Hare explained with a frown as he watched the young woman's eyes widened in realization as her memory was jogged.

"Oh… that's right…" Colt whispered as she shook her head before giving the rebels a half hearted smile. "Hahaha! That's just me being silly again, huh guys? Anyways, where are we?" She laughed it off and changed the subject, even though deep down she was still a little disorientated.

"We parked the Iron Bird a little ways away from Heaven's Canyon so we wouldn't run into the Baddies again. Your Iron Bird took some damage, but it's still functional." Hare explained with a nod of his head.

"That's great news because I still have to fly you guys to the other side!" Colt grinned as she carefully sat up and leaned against the rabbit monster for support.

"You still intend to take us to the other side even after all that's happened?" Suezo asked with a confused glance.

"Hell yeah! I told you guys I'd do anything to help save Miss Holly and that's what I intend to do." The pilot stated with a thumbs up to the rebels. "So, what happened back in that fight? I remember throwing my homemade explosive into the enemy ship, but I couldn't get my footing on the wing and I remember feeling a huge gust of wind before a loud bang. Then, everything went black."

"Actually, you have no idea how lucky you are. You hit the side of the Iron Bird due to the force from the explosion before you fell off and began to plummet to the ground. Luckily for you, though, Golem was still hanging below the ship on the harness and he caught you in his hand. You owe him." Tiger stated with a stern look.

"Really? Wow! Thanks Golem!" Colt grinned and turned to thank the rock monster, but she suddenly stopped in her tracks while sweat marks formed on the back of her head. Golem looked worse for wear as his body was covered in soot and ash while he looked extremely tired. "What happened to _you_?"

"During that whole little stunt of fighting the Baddies' ships, I think you forgot to take into account that Golem was dangling from the Iron Bird the entire time, so he got a little beaten up from the cross fire." Suezo scowled while Golem sweated slightly.

"Ack! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about that!" Colt frowned as guilt bubbled up inside of her and she smacked her head with her hand, only to flinch from hitting the spot where she had collided with the Iron Bird.

"It is okay… Everyone is safe… Colt did a… good job…" Golem said with a soft smile.

Colt smiled with triumph at the compliment before subconsciously feeling her head once again. The pain was throbbing and aggravating as she quickly pulled her hand away and let out a sigh. She knew her stunt had been a reckless idea, but she was relieved it had worked out for the best. Her miniature explosives had come in handy many times in the past, but never before had they blown up quite as quickly as the last one had. Colt quickly made a mental note to redesign her explosives so she wouldn't get caught in the blast in the future.

"You look like Holly, chi."

Everyone turned around in surprise at the one member of the group that had stayed completely silent through the whole ordeal. Mocchi sat away from the rest of the rebels with his back turned away as he seemed to stare out in the distance with an emotionless look. Genki frowned before making his way over to his friend as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Mocchi…? Are you alright…?"

"Colt looks like Holly does, chi." Mocchi responded softly as he hugged onto a book that was still clutched in his small arms.

"Yeah, I guess I can see the resemblance." Hare said with a shrug while Colt blushed slightly at the sudden attention. Being compared to Holly was definitely not an insult by any means.

"They both have head wounds, chi. They're both hurt." The young monster said with a shaky voice as his body began to shake slightly as he clutched the journal even closer to his body.

"Mocchi, what did you see back there?" Genki asked with a concerned frown as he crouched down next to the penguin looking monster.

"There were Baddies at the cavern and Moo was there, too! They didn't talk at all until someone came out of the cavern. It was Holly, chi, and she was hurt! She had bandages on both of her arms and around her head! She was using a crutch to walk, chi, and she looked really tired!" Mocchi exclaimed as let out a few deep breaths as a way to control his emotions. " Moo was getting mad at her and she wasn't responding to him, chi."

"Although it's a bad sign that she's hurt, it's also a good sign that she's awake and mobile. Last we heard she was still unconscious." Tiger stated as a way for the group to look at the positive side of things. "What happened next, Mocchi?"

"Well, Holly spotted me, chi! She just stared at me for a minute before shouting for me to run for it. She then threw me this book before I ran away like she told me, chi. It must be important, though, because Moo really wanted it back."

"Really? That's great news, though! Whatever you have there, Mocchi, is something that Moo wanted so it must be powerful." Hare said with a grin, but suddenly his ears drooped as he watched Mocchi shiver and whimper softly. "…Mocchi…?"

"I… I left Holly b-behind! I l-left her with Moo, chi! I didn't w-want to leave her, but s-she told me to run! It's all m-my fault that she's s-still Moo's prisoner, chi!" Mocchi stuttered and sobbed as he leaned into Genki's arms while burying his face into his best friend's shirt. Genki frowned in shock as he brought the young monster into a tight hug before picking him up and setting him down in his lap.

"Mocchi, you've got it all wrong! You did the right thing! Had you tried to rescue Holly, you would have been killed. Holly knew what she was doing and she gave you that book for a reason. If Moo wanted it so badly it must be powerful and Holly knew that it couldn't be in his possession. Trust me when I say that you have nothing to feel shameful about." Genki said with a sad smile as he hugged Mocchi a little tighter. He knew that with Holly's decision there would be consequences for the young woman from Moo, but he also knew that Holly had known this beforehand.

"R-really, chi? Do you t-think she'll still w-want to be friends w-with me?" Mocchi stuttered with a sniffle as he wiped away a few stray tears from his wet cheeks.

"Of course she will! Holly loves you, Mocchi, and she always will." Genki smiled softly as he rubbed the young monster's back in a form of comfort. Mocchi blinked several times before a wide smile spread on his face before he nodded his head with a giggle. As usual, Genki knew just how to cheer up the sweet cake-like monster with only a few sentences.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but what exactly did Holly give you?" Tiger asked with a serious look as his eyes stayed focused on the small and old book still being held snuggly in Mocchi's arms.

"It's an old book, chi, with a necklace thing around it." Mocchi said with a confused look as he held the journal out for the rest of the rebels to see. For the first time, the group could see the unusual vial that had been securely wrapped around the ancient volume before they each glanced at one another. Hare carefully took the book before untying the chain in order to get a better look of the vial.

"What the hell is that?" Colt asked with a curious frown.

"I… I have no idea. It has a little engravement on it of a bird, but it looks pretty plain and simple." Hare replied as he passed the vial to Colt who looked at it skeptically. "It doesn't look like any kind of artifact."

"It must be special, though, if Moo wanted it." Tiger stated while he glimpsed at the vial, but nothing jumped out at him as being significant or important. "Try to open it."

"Great idea!" Colt grinned as she tried to pry the top off the vial, but luck was not on her side. After another failed attempt, the pilot scowled before handing it over to Genki to try. Just like Colt, though, the young man had so luck in getting the top off.

"It's like it's sealed on with cement!" Genki frowned before handing the vial back to Colt.

"Look at this, guys!" Hare stated as he looked through a few pages of the book. The writing was elegantly done and in good condition, but none of that mattered if no one could read it. "This looks like someone's journal, but it's in a language I can't seem to translate, though."

"What good is it to us if we can't read it? Why would Holly risk her life for a book we can't read and a vial we can't open?" Tiger asked with a frown while the other rebels nodded their heads in agreement and Colt snatched the book out of Hare's hands.

"Miss Holly knew what she was doing." Colt said with a grin as she flipped through some of the pages with ease. "Miss Holly was three steps ahead of us."

"Huh? Why do… you say that?" Golem asked with a confused look as he peered over the woman's shoulder to get a look at the ancient writing.

"Miss Holly knew you guys had to have made it to Heaven's Canyon somehow after seeing Mocchi here and I bet she had a feeling it was me who brought you here. I don't know about the vial yet, but I do know I've been on enough expeditions that I can translate this journal. This book probably will tell us about this vial thing and Miss Holly knows I have the ability to read this." Colt smiled with a wink before she leaned back slightly and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Are you serious? That's great, Colt!" Genki exclaimed as he tossed Mocchi into the air before catching the young monster in celebration. Mocchi squealed and giggled in delight while the other rebels watched with amused looks.

"How long will it take you to translate this whole journal, Colt?" Suezo piped up as he ignored the two playing members of the group. "We don't have much time."

"I know that, Suezo! All I need to do is get a sense of the alphabet and I'll be all set. Give me until tomorrow and I think I'll have a general idea of what's written here ready." The young brunette smiled as she watched Genki pull Mocchi into a bear hug. "Trust me; I have no intentions of making this journey last any longer then it needs to. The quicker we get Miss Holly back, the quicker life will be brought back into balance."

"You can say that again." Suezo stated quietly and, for one of the first times in years, the eyeball monster and the woman pilot agreed on something and no argument had followed up.

* * *

The sound of a masculine voice screaming echoed through the hallways while passing Baddies scurried along quickly to get out of the area. Suddenly, the sound of bones snapping torn through the air before a loud agonizing gurgle followed along with a sickening thump. A passing Weed physically flinched at the sound as he hurried away from the door that led to the temporary torture chamber like a bat out of Hell. After the complete failure at Heaven's Canyon, Moo had demanded answers as to how the rebels knew they had gone to the canyon in the first place.

Holly sat in her room with a frown on her face as she stared out the window like an emotionless doll. She wasn't sure why, but luck had been on her side when at the last minute Moo's soul switched with that of her father's and her sudden sentence of death in the canyon had been momentarily halted. Since that moment in the canyon when she threw the artifact away, though, she had been locked away in her room until further punishment could be inflicted. The sound of the door unlocking cause Holly to break her gaze with the sky before she smiled softly as a frazzled Mum Mew walked in before closing the door behind her.

"Ah! Mum Mew! How are you?" Holly asked with a calm smile before she limped to her bed and sat down slowly. "It looks like a nice day out today."

"Holly! How can you be so calm? You did exactly what I told you _not_ to and you went against Moo! Are you crazy?" Mum Mew exclaimed as she dramatically threw her paws in the air with frustration. "Are you just asking for death?"

"Oh, Mum Mew. I'm not that worried about anything Moo could do to me anymore." The young woman smiled as she laid back on her bed as let out a relaxed sigh.

"What? Why not?" The cat monster asked with a frown as she crossed her tiny arms together.

"I was so scared this whole time because I felt like I was alone and that no one cared, but when I saw Mocchi up there on that ledge it made me realize that my friends had never forgotten about me and that they came all this way to find me. Even if Moo kills me, I now have no regrets except that I never got to tell my friends how much I cared for each of them. I think they know deep down, though." Holly replied as she rolled over on the bed to face the small cat monster. "It's true that Moo still frightens me, but the mere thought of my friends gives me the strength I need to carry on."

"I… I suppose you can look at it like that. Please try, though, to listen to Moo's orders from this point on. You got extremely lucky that your father came into control, but had it been a second more you'd be but a bloody smear on the side of a canyon wall." Mum Mew huffed as she looked at Moo's daughter with mixed feeling.

"I'll try." Holly said with a small smile before her smile faded and turned into a nervous frown. "Hey, Mum Mew?"

"Hm? Yes, dear?"

"Have you heard any word from Durahan?" The young woman asked with a look of anticipation and anxiety.

"Yes, but he didn't have much to report. Why?"

"Have you… have you heard any word about Suezo…?" Holly asked with a shaky voice as her eyes became a little glassy. Her mind couldn't let go of the eyeball monster and it was haunting her every minute.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't hard anything about him." Mum Mew sighed as she watched Holly let out a small 'oh' before her eyes became downcast and distant. Before she could speak further, a knock on the door caused both females to jump before Mum Mew put on a stern face as she ran and opened up the door to reveal a purebred Plant.

"Master Moo wants to have a chat with the girl." The Plant stated nervously as he handed Mum Mew a pair of shackles. The cat monster scowled before snatching the item out of the Plant's vines before motioning to Holly to stand up. With a sigh, Holly shakily stood up before turning around and allowing Mum Mew to shackle both her hands together.

"Remember, do as he says." The cat monster whispered hoarsely before allowing Holly to limp toward the plant monster as she gritted her teeth from the pain in her leg. After her stunt in the canyon, Moo decided she was too wild to be allowed anything that would be considered a weapon, and so her crutch had been taken away. With a nod to Mum Mew, the Plant carefully took hold of Holly's arm before guiding her out of the room; leaving Mum Mew to shake her head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"…Is Moo in charge or is it my father?" Holly spoke up as they slowly walked through the still hallway.

"It's Moo, girlie, so just listen to him and nod your head in agreement. Trust me when I say he's in a nasty mood." The Plant purebred stated with a nervous look as he guided the young woman carefully. Suddenly, the duo passed by a door that was opened wide and an eerie feeling came over Holly. With a small gulp, she slowly peered in only to real back in horror. In the middle of the room was a lone Lost Disk that was surrounded by a puddle of blood. On the walls were scratch marks laced with remains of caked blood and drag marks covered several spots on the ground.

"Oh, Phoenix…" Holly whispered as she turned away while she felt herself get nauseous.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the guy. He was a Joker, and actually he's the one that was sent to get your clothing. I guess they made him talk, though, and apparently he was defeated by your rebel friends and he spilt the beans that Master Moo was heading to Heaven's Canyon. Nothing gets past Master Moo, though." The Plant said with a small shiver before he gently pulled the girl away from the gruesome sight.

"I can't believe Moo would do something like that to his own soldier." Holly frowned as she felt goosebumps rise on her arms. "How awful…"

"I hear you there. That's not even the real torture chamber, either." The Plant stated as he tried to change the gory subject and he typed several codes into one of the side doors before opening it swiftly. "If you haven't noticed, the Floating Castle is undergoing a lot of repairs. It was abandoned for five years, so most of the electricity and other appliances don't work all the way. We're still doing the touch ups. One of the things is the torture chamber, though, because part of the roof had caved in. Master Moo's really stressing about the whole situation."

"Yeah, I noticed the lights weren't working right when I first woke up in the medical wing." The brunette replied as she did her best to stay in pace with the Baddie next to her. "So, what was that object that was in the cavern, anyways?"

"Master Moo hasn't told any of us. We're all curious, too." The Plant pouted slightly for being left out of the loop. "Okay, we're here! Good luck, miss!"

"Thank you very much." Holly replied with a small bow before she slowly limped into the large room where she had originally met Moo. It was the third time that she'd ever been in that room now, but something about it made her skin crawl. The young woman tugged slightly on her shackled arms to see if maybe she would break loose, but she had no such luck. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Holly to jump in surprise as she turned around to see Moo sitting patiently in his large throne. His clawed finger tips tapped lightly against the arm of the throne as his yellow eyes bore at the young woman in front of him.

"**Miss Holly. Oh, Miss Holly. Just seeing you're tiny frail body makes my blood boil."** Moo stated with venom as he slowly stood up to full height, causing Holly to shiver slightly and take a step back. **"I can't help but wonder if you honestly want to ruin my plans or if you just want me to kill you to end all of your pain."**

"My friends _will _stop you, Moo. Whether I'm alive or not, they'll make sure you never succeed in your plans." Holly spoke up as she felt a quick rush of courage pulse through her veins. "They've beaten you twice before and they'll do it again."

"**They won't be able to defeat me **_**or**_** save you if they're dead, Miss Holly. Or have you forgotten I have an entire army at my disposal? It's only a matter of time before your friends are slaughtered."**The King of the Baddies said with a chuckle of amusement**. "Your friends are as good as dead."**

"That's not true! They've beaten the odds hundreds of times! My friends are more powerful than you think, Moo, and you'll have the chance to realize that for a third time."

"**There's a huge difference between power and luck, Miss Holly. That's beside the point, though. I didn't call you in here to have a discussion about your pathetic friends; I called you in here to talk about your punishment for throwing my artifact away."** Moo stated with a deep tone as Holly flinched slightly from being under his forceful gaze. **"You have no idea how lucky you are that your father still has feelings for you. Once he stops caring, you're all mine."** The King of the Baddies hissed with amusement.

"He'll never stop caring for me." Holly frowned as she clenched her fists together.

"**Is that what you **_**really**_** think? Once he gets use to tasting such raw power, his connection with you will melt away slowly before the bridge between you two completely shatters. It's already beginning, my dear Miss Holly."**

"How do you know?"

"**Because if he was still completely attached to you, then he wouldn't have agreed to let me punish you."**

Holly felt a lump rise in her throat as she stared at the beast before her with shocked and mortified eyes. Her entire body shivered as she felt her knees grow weak and her breathing become more labored. Her own father would allow the most horrifying creature in the world punish her? The young woman closed her eyes in an attempt to stay strong as she tried to think of anything that would calm her nerves. Suddenly, a small image of Mocchi hiding on the ledge of the canyon filled her mind as she let out a soft sigh. At least someone cared.

"**Miss Holly? Now, now. No need to get emotional."** Moo laughed with enjoyment at the young woman's expense, but when Holly raised her head to stare him in the face, the King of the Baddies fell silent.

"Do your worst, _Moo_." Holly stated with a strong front as she stood up tall and proudly. "I won't be the one who dies pitiful and alone."

Moo's eyes flashed with anger as he stretched his arm out and backhanded the young woman, causing her to fly across the room and skid on the ground with a painful thump. The brunette had just enough time to roll out of the way as Moo's foot came crashing down where her body had just been. With her arms shackled together and her wounded leg now throbbing, Holly could do nothing to defend herself except to limp away as fast as she could. Just before Moo could slice her head clean off her shoulders, his eyes suddenly shut before he grabbed onto his head as if in pain. Holly watched with confusion as the Kind of the Baddies let out a low moan before turning to face the woman once again, only this time his eyes were a deep red color.

"…**Holly…?"** Moo asked with a confused voice as he took a step forward toward the brunette, but Holly merely took one step backwards. **"Holly? What's wrong?"**

"…just let me go back to my room and you can think of a punishment for me later." Holly stated in almost a whisper as she looked up at her father with a sad frown. Her body ached from being hit before and her leg begged for rest as she physically flinched from it.

"…**Are you alright?"**

"…please… just let me go back to my room…"

The room with filled with an awkward silence before Moo let out a flustered sigh as he signaled for the purebred Plant to come back to the room. With once glance at Moo, the Plant took Holly gently by the hand before helping her limp toward the door. Holly took one last glance back at her father before shaking her head in frustration and disappearing down the corridor; leaving Moo to punch the wall in aggravation at seeing his daughter drift further away from him.

* * *

Genki wasn't sure how long they had slept for, but when he awoke late in the morning he was surprised to see Colt still awake and still reading through the ancient journal. She looked deep in thought as she careful turned each page with care while scribbling down notes in a separate notebook. Genki could see the bags under her eyes from fatigue and judging from the looks of it the young pilot had been up all night. The young man frowned as he snatched the blanket Colt had lent him earlier before draping it gently over the young woman's shoulders.

"Oh! Thank you, cutie!" Colt grinned happily as she pulled the blanket a little closer to herself.

"Have you slept at all?" Genki asked with concern as his eyes fell on the small bandage on the woman's head from the earlier air battle. "How do you feel?"

"No need to worry about me, hun. I have this booklet here figured out and it's pretty interesting. And my head's fine. Sure, the headache is a little annoying, but I'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow." Colt smiled as she let out a small yawn before smiling sheepishly. "Ah, I'll catch some shut eye once I drop you guys off on the other side of Heaven's Canyon. Speaking of, we gotta get these other guys up so we can get a move on!"

Genki didn't even have a chance to question the young woman as she whipped out a small bag before sprinkling the contents onto the sleep rebels. With a small whistle, Joy flew to the scene before cawing in delight. Colt grinned widely as she gave the bird a thumbs up before Joy flew at the rebels as she pecked and poked at each of the slumbering group members. Within seconds the group shot awake as each of them tried to keep Joy away from them, but to no avail.

"Ouch! Damn it, Joy! Stop!" Suezo shouted as he sprung up and began to hop away from the scene with an eager Joy fast on his tail.

Hare frowned as he rubbed a sore spot from where Joy had pecked at him before looking closely at very tiny pieces of a something covering his body. With a confused glance, the rabbit monster took a closer look before scowling at the young pilot. "Colt! You threw bird seed at us?"

"Hahaha! It got you awake, huh?" Colt laughed as she watched the other rebels grumpily shake the seeds off their bodies to ensure Joy wouldn't be back for round two.

"Colt find anything in the journal, chi?" Mocchi asked with curiosity as he sat next to the female pilot.

"I've translated enough of it to get the main points and what not." Colt grinned as she watched the rebels perk up in interest before each of them crowded around her. "Hahaha! Calm down, guys!"

"What does it say?" All six rebels asked at once as they leaned in a little closer.

"This journal tells mostly about this vial here." Colt said with a serious look as she held up the clear object for everyone to see. "According to this journal, during the first battle between Moo and the Phoenix, the Phoenix shed a single tear before being hit by the Final Gate and having it's soul torn into five separate pieces."

"A tear…?" Genki asked quizzically whole the other rebels exchanged similar looks of confusion.

"That's right. This journal was written by someone from the original Pendant civilization. Although no one was sure, they felt that the tear had actually been a gift from the legendary bird as a way to help the human race in its time of need."

"A tear doesn't sound like a good gift." Suezo muttered to himself.

"Actually, it was the best thing the Phoenix could have given them. The tear was considered to be sacred and was kept in a sealed vial that could only be opened by those from the Pendant colony. The tear wasn't just a symbolic thing, though. Apparently it had healing abilities like curing illnesses, fixing wounds, and even saving people from death itself. The tear was also used to banish evil and to protect the Pendant civilization. According to this journal, as long as the vial stayed intact that the supply of the tear was limitless and the next day after use the vial would be full once again." Colt said with an excited smile.

"If the tear… is so good… why was… it sealed away… in the canyon…?" Golem asked with a stern look while the other rebels nodded in agreement.

"Well, like all civilizations, there's corruption and tainted hearts. Some people began to try and steal the tear for their own use while others wanted it for its value. There were several very descriptive stories in here about people who were slaughtered trying to protect the tear from being stolen. One of the incidents was because a cult of fanatics wanted the tear to bring people back from the dead. Although there's no account of anyone actually dying and coming back with its powers, the people of Pendant became extremely worried that something like that could happen. They felt that the tear shouldn't be used for everyday life like they had been using it for, so they hid it away in a place no one would look."

"Bringing back people from the dead? I can see why that would be a dangerous power in some people's hands. I guess Heaven's Canyon would be a good place to hide an object like this since who would ever think to go down there?" Hare stated with a nod of his head as he took in the information. "Why would people think it could bring people back from the grave?"

"Actually, it was a misconception. The tear apparently has the ability to revive Lost Disks, so the cult probably thought it could do the same for people. It's why the tear was hidden away where no one but a handful of people from Pendant could find it and it was made clear that from that point on, only the village elder and the chief of the town would be allowed to know of its existence and location. The knowledge would be passed down from generation to generation. It says here that the tear would only be allowed to be used if the world is in mortal danger and as a last resort." The young woman said softly as she turned to another page of her notes.

"I wonder why, if this knowledge was passed on to the village elders and chiefs, that no one tried to reclaim the tear when Moo first rose up again on our first quest? Someone had to have known about it. Holly's village consisted of Pendant descendants, so why did no one from that town tell Holly about it?" Tiger asked with a stern look.

"The village elder and everyone else didn't know that Moo had returned until the night of the attack on our village! When he was dying and gave Holly the Magic Stone, the village elder didn't have a chance to say much except a little about the Phoenix before he died. Maybe he knew and wanted to tell us, but he didn't have enough time." Suezo sighed softly as his memory shone with heart breaking times.

"That makes sense, chi. I wonder why Moo wanted it, though." Mocchi chirped up as he looked over Colt's shoulder with interest at her notes.

"I was getting to that, darling!" Colt cooed as she as she playfully tickled Mocchi on his soft belly as the young monster giggled and squirmed around in her grasp. With a laugh, Colt kissed the monster gently on the cheek before picking up her notebook once again and flipping to one of the last pages. "This is just another myth, but it also could be true since Moo was so intent on getting this thing. The tear not only can vanquish evil, but there's a legend saying that the tear can actually be tainted by evil if the tear of a dark hearted beast mixes with that of the Phoenix's. If Moo were to combine one of his tears with this, then he could increase his powers by tenfold. Plus, since it's Yosho, he'd be able to open the vial so if he gets a hold of the tear, then we're done for."

"Damn, this is ridiculous." Suezo scowled as he kicked a small pebble with the tip of his tail.

"Yeah, if Moo gets this vial than there's nothing we can do. What is this called, anyways?" Genki asked with a curious look as he looked at the tear with curious eyes.

"I read through quite a few names throughout this whole journal. The most common were Phoenix's Tear, Tear of the Phoenix, Evil's Bane, and so on. I guess there was no official name for it." Colt smiled as she closed her notebook and let out a relieved sigh. "So there we have it. While all this sinks in, I say we make our way across Heaven's Canyon so we don't waste any time."

"That sounds great. Thanks for all of your help, Colt." Genki smiled as he looked at the brunette woman with a look of thankfulness. "We never could have gotten this far without you."

"Hahaha! No need to thank me, cutie! It's been my pleasure! So let's get a move on!"

The rebels all cheered happily before packing up their traveling gear and shoving it into the Iron Bird with no organization what so ever. Heaven's Canyon glittered gracefully as the fly machine soared over head with a small roar of the engines and a small clunking noise from one of the damaged spots on the ship. Genki sat by the window with a determined look on his face while he subconsciously tightened his grip on the clear vial in his hand. He wasn't sure where their journey would take them, but it didn't matter as long as the road ultimately led to Holly.

* * *

I wanted this chapter done by Halloween, and I did it! I decided to yell "Victory!" repeatedly like the Weed does in the episode "Tears" or "Blue Skies" (I forgot which one). He's the Weed in the Floating Castle who starts yelling "Victory!" like an idiot before Moo blows the Floating Castle out of the sky, which also shut the Weed up. I think that's why Moo attacked his own ship; the Weed was annoying the crap out of him. XD Anyways! Thanks so much for reading this! I know; this is still dragging on and there isn't much for action, but now things are really set up so it should be more adventurous now. Another long chapter at about 11,000 words. Sorry guys! I don't want to drag out the chapters too long like these past two. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Chapter Preview (Chapter 11): On the other side of Heaven's Canyon the rebels find themselves in a familiar area that's being used for evil purposes once more. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	11. Chapter 11: One Parts, Another Joins

Sorry this is so late, guys! School has been very stressful lately and I've been so brain dead. Plus fanfiction private messaging hasn't been working for me lately. I'm going to work on fixing it tonight because I hate not being able to talk to some of you guys. I feel so bad for not replying, but I'm honestly not ignoring anyone! Just having some messaging problems again. Anyways, on to the next chapter. This story is still boring as hell, but I guess that's why it's under Adventure instead of Action. XD I need to finish my organic chemistry lab report, so I have to go now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 11. One Parts, Another Joins**

The wind that hit against a slightly battered Iron Bird seemed to become heavier as the flying machine torn through the clouds in order to get to its destination; the other side of Heaven's Canyon. The rebels inside the massive machine looked out the window with mixed feelings as the canyon seemed to shimmer with an ancient glow. Although the group was relieved to have an ancient artifact that could maybe take down Moo, it didn't help that none of them could open the small vial. So, instead, the rebels hung their heads slightly with fatigue while Mocchi held onto the artifact tightly in his tiny hands. Although their goal was still to defeat Moo and to rescue Holly, the rebels didn't have much of an idea as to how to do that anymore.

"Hmm… I wonder where Moo and the other Baddies went off to yesterday." Hare asked to no one in particular as he kept a tight grip on the tattered journal in his hands.

"Where the _hell_ do you think? Probably back to the Floating Castle or whatever." Suezo rolled his eye as he spoke sarcastically. Since the plan to get Holly back hadn't gone as planned, the rebels all found themselves a little on edge with one another.

"I know _that_, Suezo! I mean, where do you think the Floating Castle is? They came to the canyon in a small Iron Bird fleet, so the Floating Castle couldn't have been too far from the canyon." The rabbit monster spoke as he crossed his arms across his chest and let out a small 'hmph'.

"And your point is…?"

"My point is that had they flown away in the Floating Castle, we would have seen it. My guess is that they're probably still parked somewhere north of Heaven's Canyon. And before you question my logic, I say north because had they been in any other direction we would have spotted the castle on our flight over here in the first place. Why Moo hasn't taken off is a mystery to me, but it's good for us since we may now be able to track down the Floating Castle." Hare stated with a sly grin as he grinned at his quick thinking.

"Good thinking, Hare. Let's just hope you're right." Genki said with a nod of his head while Mocchi leaned up against the young man and let out a small yawn. His sprint from the Baddies the day before had wiped the young monster out and the tired Mocchi purebred was doing his best to stay awake.

"We almost to the other side, chi?" Mocchi asked softly while Genki softly patted the penguin-like monster on the head.

"You're in luck. Give me five minutes and we'll be parked on the other side." Colt called back from her seat as she skillfully kept the Iron Bird in the cover of the clouds, just in case of any stray Baddies in the area. Just as Colt had promised, the other side of the canyon was but a few minutes away. The rebels felt themselves let out a relieved sigh as the Iron Bird slowly made its decent and land on the rocky ground below. All at once the group leapt from the Iron Bird to allow the reliving feeling of making it to the other side consume them except Golem, who was huffing slightly from just avoiding being crushed by the flying machine again.

"This is the second time we've made it to the other side of Heaven's Canyon in an Iron Bird, but only this time we didn't crash!" Genki laughed as he remembered Ed's old Iron Bird they had bought off the man and how the emergency brake had snapped in their attempt to land the ship. A gloved hand gently squeezed the young man's shoulder, and Genki quickly turned around to see Colt standing in front of him with a sad smile on her face.

"Colt? What's wrong?" Genki asked with a frown while the other rebels turned their attention to the two humans. It wasn't often when they had seen the girl brunette in a serious mood, so all of them couldn't help but be curious.

"I'm afraid to say that this is where we part ways." Colt stated simply as Joy cooed softly from her shoulder in a low tone.

"What? Already? But we just got here!" Genki exclaimed with confusion. "I thought you'd travel with us and help to get Holly back!"

"You have no idea how much I wish I could do that, but I know deep down I'd just be in the way since, besides with my Iron Bird, I'm no fighter. I plan to head back to my home as I had promised when you first agreed to let me be your pilot. I need to fix up my Iron Bird since it's in pretty rough shape. Oh, and here; take my canteen. I filled it up before we left my home since I had a feeling you'd need it. The water's warm, but when you're thirsty you won't be complaining." Colt said with a smile as she handed the filled canteen to Genki, who in turn numbly placed it inside his book bag.

"So… you're_ really_ leaving?" The young man asked with a hint of sadness in his voice while he zipped up his back pack. One of the worst parts of being on a journey to him was parting ways with friends. There was something about it that caused a pit of guilt to form in his stomach and a lump to rise in his throat.

"Awww! Hahaha! Don't sound so down, handsome! You're making me feel guilty! Don't worry; this isn't farewell by any means! I told you I'd do anything to get Miss Holly back and that was no lie. I'll patch my Iron Bird up and then I'll travel around in hopes of finding other fighters who want to rise up against Moo. We'll cause such a huge rebellion that they'll be no way Moo will be able to win!" Colt grinned as she pumped her fist in the air heroically. "We'll meet up again soon!"

"Really? That sounds great, Colt! I hope that your travels go well and that you meet up with a lot of fighters that can help us. Phoenix knows we'll need all the help we can get." Genki smiled as he extended his hand and Colt blushed slightly before a huge smile formed on her lips. The young woman took his hand in her own before shaking it firmly; both knowing that an unspoken contract had just been made between the two. For better or for worse; they'd get Holly back somehow.

"Should you take the Phoenix's Tear and journal with you for safe keeping? Although I don't think the journal has much more to offer us for information, it's still an ancient relic and should be kept safe. Both could fall into the wrong hands if we keep them on us since the Baddies know they're in our possession." Hare stated with a frown as he held out the journal in his hands while Mocchi did the same with the vial.

With a soft smile, Colt gently took the journal from Hare's hands and placed it in her bag gently, but she merely gazed at the Phoenix's Tear before shaking her head. "I'll take the journal with me and I'll try to do a complete translation of it, but you guys keep the Phoenix's Tear. Miss Holly specifically gave it to you guys to keep and it'll act as a token to motivate you guys to keep on going forward no matter how rough things get. Don't worry; if anyone can protect the vial, it's you guys."

"…you should head out before the sun starts to set so you won't be blinded while driving." Suezo stated with a straight look on his face before he blushed slightly when Colt leapt over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"AWWW! Suezo! You're been so receptive to me lately! I love this change! I knew Miss Holly would rub off on you at some point!" Colt cooed with a playful smile as she gently stroked the back of the eyeball monster's head with the tips of her fingers as a way to taunt him.

"Ah, shuddap and get going!" Suezo scowled while his face turned beat red as he did his best to squirm away from the young brunette. "And I haven't changed! I just want you gone!"

"Tee hee! I love it when you get defensive! But, sadly, I must be off! Until we meet again, guys! Stay out of trouble!" Colt grinned as she hopped inside the Iron Bird before slamming the already warped door while Joy flew inside to follow her master.

"Have a safe trip, Colt!"

With one last thumbs up from Colt, the Iron Bird slowly began to ascend into the air before the powerful flying machine began to fly up into the sky before it was only a tiny speck in the distance. The air fell into an awkward silence as the rebels watched the Iron Bird disappear before each of the rebels found themselves looking off in the direction that they'd be heading off in. From this side of the canyon, the journey ahead of them seemed even longer than before.

"…so… you guys ready to go?" Genki asked as he held onto the straps of his book bag tightly while looking at the other rebels with a smile on his face. It felt good to be on the road again and the fresh air was calming. No matter how bad the situation really was, the atmosphere of the monster world was always relaxing and enjoyable.

"Yeah. Let's head north and see where that takes us. Hopefully we'll find the Floating Castle before it goes airborne." Hare stated as he rested his knapsack on his shoulder before returning Genki's smile. "It feels like old times, huh?"

"Yeah, it does. All that's missing is Holly…" The young man frowned as his thoughts led to the wielder of the Magic Stone once again. The last time he had seen her, she was only sixteen years old. He could only imagine how much she had grown and how different she was. A lot could happen in four years time and he wasn't sure how much the young girl had changed. Would they be as close as they once had been? Or had time withered away what bond they once shared?

"True, but we're on this journey to change that. Once we get Holly back things will be great and we can finally relax." Hare said optimistically and with a smile as he patted Genki lightly on the back as a gesture of sympathy. "I'm sure she's doing just fine."

"Let's head out. Standing in the open like this is just asking for trouble and we can't waste anymore time reaching the Floating Castle." Tiger stated with a serious tone while the other rebels nodded their heads in agreement. Although it was a time to celebrate crossing Heaven's Canyon, they also had to remembered that they were also the number one target on Moo's personal hit list. With that said, the group wordlessly turned around to face north before beginning a long and tiring walk into the desert-like ecosystem with the sun beating mercilessly on their backs.

* * *

"…so…thirsty…"

Twenty minutes of walking in the brutal heat felt like a four mile run as the group of tired rebels walked slowly in an attempt to find anything that would catch their eyes. With Heaven's Canyon far out of sight, the rebels had nothing to look at as a way to know their location. The word 'lost' seemed to linger in each of the group members' heads as they wiped away salty sweat from their foreheads while trying to think of a cool environment. The walk had seemed so much shorter back on their first journey to defeat Moo, but it felt like the opposite now.

"We're almost out of water already. We need to fine a water source soon or we're gonna dehydrate." Hare scowled as he looked at their partially filled canteen Colt had given them. Between the six of them, the water was draining fast and there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

"Be quiet, bunny! We're all hot and thirsty, but we don't need you reminding us about the situation!" Tiger barked as he bared his teeth and growled softly while his eyes glared intensely at the rabbit monster.

"I'm not complaining, mutt! I'm merely informing the group about out current status! Besides, we all know it's you're fat belly that's guzzling down all our water. You really let yourself go over the past four years…" Hare trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders and laughed humorously.

"You take that back, you money grubbing fur ball! And you think _you're_ in the best shape? Last I checked playing poker and counting gold wasn't considered a workout. You're not as tough as you used to be, rabbit." Tiger spat as his flaws flexed slightly while his temper began to flare like a grease fire.

"Hold on, guys! Look up there!" Suezo stated as he long tongue extended to point off into the distance. All the rebels quickly turned to see what the eyeball monster was looking at, but each of them frowned in confusion when they were met with nothing.

"What the hell are you pointing at?" Tiger asked gruffly as he looked at the yellow purebred Suezo with a look of puzzlement.

"Yeah! What's going on, chi?" Mocchi asked with a confused glance at the eyeball monster.

"Is it a water source? Or even better, a village?" Genki asked with an excited smile.

"Actually, I didn't see anything. I just said that to stop the argument." Suezo said with a laugh while the other rebels face faulted before surrounding the eyeball monster with looks that could kill. "H-hey! W-wait! It was a joke! Hey! EEEEHHHHHH!"

Golem sweated as he watched the other rebels inflict their revenge and storm away heading north before he turned to see a rather beaten Suezo left behind on the ground with a spiral in his eye and several bumps on his head. With a sigh, the purebred Golem grabbed the knocked out Suezo before running to catch up to their comrades. Each of the rebels were reaching their stamina limit and the over bearing sun wasn't giving them any mercy. Suezo, after regaining his senses, hopped along side Golem as he muttered profanities and curses while doing his best not to complain. His complaining always lead to a beating from the others whenever Holly wasn't there to defend him. Suddenly, his eye widened as he looked into the distance and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Suezo…? What is… the matter…?" Golem asked in his usual calm voice as he looked down at the eyeball monster with concern.

"I see something in the distance!"

"Pfft. We're not falling for that again." Hare stated with a roll of his eyes while Tiger nodded his head in agreement. "You can't trick us twice in a row like that."

"No! Really! I see something!" Suezo exclaimed as he looked at the other rebels with a pleading look. Judging by how serious he sounded, Genki nodded his head and motioned for the eyeball monster to continue. "It looks like some monsters! I… I can't see much more than that."

"Why not try an aerial view?" Hare suggested with a playful grin while the other rebels nodded in agreement. All, that is, except for Suezo, who was looking a little nervous and frantic.

"Heck no! Golem never catches me and I always end up in a ditch!" Suezo scowled as he began to hop away from the group, but one nod from Genki caused Golem to pick up the eyeball monster against his will as he squirmed to get away. "HEY! LET ME GO!"

"You heard him, Golem. Let him go." Genki said with a sly grin while Suezo began to look a little pale.

"Oh, Phoenix! Don't listen to him, Golem!"

"Sorry, Suezo… I will catch… you this… time…" Golem stated before bringing his arm back and catapulting the eyeball monster in the air like a rocket. Suezo held back the scream that wanted to erupt from this throat while the dizziness of being launched into the air slowly subsided. Suezo slowly began to focus in on the area where he saw signs of life earlier, and suddenly his eyes widened in realization before his body began to plummet back to the ground.

"Hey, Golem! Look at that flower!" Hare exclaimed while he pointed at the ground with a smile on his face. Immediately, the rock giant averted his attention to find the simple plant before a loud 'thud' was heard followed by a low moan. When Golem realized there was no flower, he immediately sweated slightly as turned to where the sound had come from and he pulled a dazed Suezo out from the crater that had been formed by the impact.

"Suezo…! I am… so sorry! Hare said… there was… a flower…" Golem stated apologetically as a frown formed on his face as he looked at his battered comrade in his hands. "Are you… okay, Suezo…?"

"You did that in purpose, didn't you?" Tiger asked with a skeptical look while Hare laughed to himself and nodded his head. "That was low."

"I couldn't help myself."

"…you're such a prick."

"I prefer the term 'opportunist'."

"In this case; same difference."

Genki sighed as he watched the two monster go back and forth while he used a little of their water supply to help revive the dazed eyeball monster. Sometimes he could understand why Suezo was so grumpy at times. With a small growl, the purebred Suezo slowly regained his senses before a large scowl formed on his face. Just like normal, he was always at the end of a joke. With once glance at Genki, though, he knew now wasn't the time to get into a fight with Hare. After what he had seen, they had no time to lose.

"Suezo? You okay?" Genki asked with a frown as he helped the eyeball monster stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Suezo gritted his teeth as he watched the other rebels snicker slightly except for Golem, who was still feeling awful about the whole thing. "Oh yeah! Genki! I saw something when I was up in the air!"

"Really? What?"

"I know where we are now! I had a gut feeling about this place, but now I know for sure! That place in the distance is where Pixie had those humans in slavery! And from the looks of it the place is being used again!" Suezo exclaimed as the other rebels tensed up at hearing his words. All of them had bad memories of that place and none of them had ever hoped to return there.

"Seriously? Damn, so what should we do? We can't just attack them head on like we did years ago. Doing that is what landed us in trouble since Captain Clay had time to inform Pixie of our arrival. We need a strategy." Tiger mentioned as he subconsciously glanced over at Hare. Although he hated to admit it, Hare was truly their team planner.

"Let's scope out the area and check things out. I want to know what they're doing there before we decide on what to do." Hare replied with a nod of his head as he leaned up against Golem's leg. "We also need to take into account that, if we spend too much time here, we may lose our chance of catching up with the Floating Castle. Even if there are slaves there, we may not be able to help them right now."

"I'll go scout the area. Be ready to back me up if anything happens." Tiger stated before running off in the direction of the once abandoned slave quarters before any of the other rebels could give their input. The wolf monster sped off while ducking and slinking behind rocks to keep his cover until he reached the very edge of the perimeter. From what the canine monster could see, there were dozens of monsters doing mechanical work while others dug around the area. What made it unusual, though, was that there wasn't a single human in sight.

'_I thought this was being used for slaves again. Are there only monster slaves here?'_ Tiger thought to himself with confusion, but suddenly his eyes widened when his eye caught the sight of the Baddies Crests on several of the monsters. When looking closer, though, he could see where every monster in the valley was adorned with a Baddies Crest. _'Everyone here is a Baddie? If this isn't a slave stockade, then what's going on?'_

"MOVE IT! FASTER! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO FART AROUND HERE!" A Rock Ape (Ape/Golem) shouted at the top of his lungs while he lifted up a huge piece of machinery before loading it onto a small Iron Bird. The Ape hybrid scowled at seeing the other monsters looking rather worn and tired, but he knew if they didn't move it along that Moo would have something to say about it.

"We have just about all the materials that we can possibly use from this place. The rest of it is too rusted and is just plain junk. Hopefully this will be enough to get somewhere with." A purebred Garu stated as the small lion-like monster tossed several strange objects into the back of the Iron Bird. "We should head out soon, though, before Master Moo gets any angrier. Knowing our luck he'll be in a worse mood when we return."

"Ah, don't say that or you'll jinx us! Besides, he'll probably be very pleased with us since we're saving his neck right now. Maybe we'll be rewarded or something. Anyways, we gotta get moving. This place doesn't have anymore to offer us and it's pretty ominous. Just look at those jail cells. Creepy, huh?" The Rock Ape stated with a small shiver as the two monster stared at the prison cells for a brief moment. At one point, each cell held innocent people that were being worked to their deaths by the former member of the Big Bad Four, Pixie. Now, although they had been abandoned for years, they still gave a chilling feeling that could give anyone goosebumps.

"Yeah. It's too freaky. Let's get the hell out of here. Go get the map, would ya? I'm finally getting the hang of reading it. If ya don't hurry you're gonna be left behind." The Garu grinned as he closed the hatch to the Iron Bird and climbed into the flying machine without hesitation while the Rock Ape walked off to grab the map. "OKAY, EVERYONE! I THINK WE'VE CLEANED THIS PLACE OUT, SO LET'S MOVE OUT!"

With a relieved cheer from the other Baddies, the Iron Bird flew off into the distance before the other Baddies also climbed into separate flying machines before taking off. The Rock Ape scowled at being the last one remaining as he picked up the map, but he only had time to let out a small yelp as a sharp claw grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him sway from the slave stockade and behind a set of boulders. The primate monster gulped as he was met with the cold stare of Tiger of the Wind while the wolf monster glared down at him with pure hatred.

"P-please! Don't h-hurt me!" The Rock Ape stuttered as he closed his eyes and shivered violently.

"What are the Baddies doing here?" Tiger stated in a low tone as he bore his fangs slightly to look more intimidating. The Rock Ape shivered under his gaze and whispered a few words under his breath, but it wasn't enough for the wolf monster to feel satisfied about. "SPEAK UP!"

"T-the Floating Castle i-is still in r-rough shape so i-it was having engine p-problems. We c-came here to g-go through these o-old ruins to see if w-we could use anything to r-repair it." The Ape hybrid stuttered pathetically as he look up at Tiger with pleading eyes.

"Why is the Floating Castle is bad shape?"

"It w-wasn't used for s-so many years that the w-weather and other causes t-took its toll. P-plus Master Moo shot it w-when he was in h-his ancient body d-during his first resurrection."

"Where is the Floating Castle right now?"

"I… I don't know."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Okay! Okay! It's a couple miles north of here! Please, don't hurt me!"

Tiger frowned as he took in the information he had just gained before shaking his head. With one glance at the Rock Ape cowering in front of him, the wolf monster snatched the map out of the primate's hands before electricity began to collect on his horns.

"W-wait! I told you everything I knew! Don't attack me, p-please!" The Ape hybrid cried out as his eyes grew wide on horror and realization. "I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"You were so quick to tell me everything about your master and I know if I release you, you'll go warn Moo about us. On our last journey I would have let you go because things were different, but this time around Holly's life is on the line and I can't allow you to put her in further risk. I'm sorry." With a low sigh, Tiger closed his eyes before releasing his Lighting Attack directed toward the Rock Ape, causing the beast to scream out in agony. With a small explosion, within the midst of a blanket of smoke lied a crumpled up Lost Disk that stood solely on the rock outcrop. _'I'm sorry… When all of this is over, I'll return and revive you. Until then, you'll have to remain here.'_ The wolf monster didn't look back as he bolted from the area with the map clenched in his jaws; leaving behind in his wake just another grave.

* * *

The rest of the rebels sat near Golem as they used his large body to hide in the shade he gave off. The large rock monster sweated slightly whenever the sun changed position and the rebels would quickly scurry to stay under his shadow like moths to a candle. If Moo didn't beat them first, then the sun would. Mocchi let out a soft yawn as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, but he quickly blinked before a smile spread on his face and he leapt to his feet.

"It's Tiger, chi!" The young monster announced as he waved his hands in the air.

"Hey! Tiger! What did ya find out?" Genki asked with a smile, but he suddenly felt worry rise into his mind as he looked at Tiger's distant expression. "…Tiger?"

"Oh, I got this map here. It looks like the same kind of map Horn gave us so many years ago. It seems basic, but useful. The area was filled with Baddies, but they all left. They were looking for supplies to use to fix the Floating Castle. Apparently after so many years of not being used, the Floating Castle took some damage along with the damage Moo did when he lost control of himself. It'll be easier to catch them now." Tiger stated as he handed the map over to Hare to examine. "The Floating Castle is a few miles north of here."

"Jeez, Tiger. You sure got us a lot of information." Hare said with a skeptical look.

"I have good hearing, rabbit." Tiger replied with a frown as he shifted from discomfort.

"Great job, Tiger! Let's head north then!" Genki said with a grin as the group began to continue their walking, but suddenly a small whistling noise stopped the group in their tracks. "Do you guys hear that?"

Before anyone could respond to the young man's question, the old slave stockade area exploded and a cloud of dirt blew up from the impact. Golem immediately held each of the rebels close to him as he turned his back toward the explosion while the shock wave flew toward the group. The wave of debris crashed into Golem's back like a tsunami as he did his best to hold his ground while the other rebels closed their eyes tightly. With one last whip lash of sand, the wind died down before everything was calm once again. Golem slowly stood up as dirt fell from his body while the other rebels stood gawking at what had just happened. Where Pixie's old slave stockade had been was now only a huge crater in the ground. Tiger's eyes widened in horror as he bolted to the edge of the crater before he began digging as fast as he could. Suddenly, his body relaxed as he caught the glimpse of the Rock Ape's Lost Disk. At least it had survived the attack so he could someday revive the poor beast after his brutal slaying. Before the other rebels could question Tiger, the group looked up to see a small Iron Bird flying away until it disappeared.

"I can't believe they blew this place up, chi…" Mocchi whispered as he looked in surprise at the large crater.

"Why the heck would they want this place destroyed? It's not like anyone ever comes here." Genki stated as he kicked a small pebble into the newly created hole.

"Maybe they assumed we were all in the area and instead of going through the trouble of hunting us down, they just blew the place up. If it has nothing left for them, then they don't care what happens to the place." Hare frowned as he wiped away some dirt from his brow. "It may be better off this way. With all the slavery and bad things that happened here, maybe it's better that it's gone and now something new can be built here."

"Not to rain on out discussion here, but we should get the hell outta here before that Iron Bird comes back for round two! We know where they're heading, so let's go!" Suezo said with anxiety while the other rebels nodded their heads in agreement. Once again, north was their chosen route to take and the rebels didn't question it.

"I have an idea." Tiger stated with a serious tone as the rebels continued their long walk north.

"Really? That's new." Hare said with a sly grin as he let out a soft laugh.

"Grr! Shut up, rabbit! I'm serious! The Floating Castle is huge and, even if it's parked on the ground, we'd never be able to get aboard." The wolf monster said with a frustrated huff.

"Good point. What's your idea?" Genki asked as he held onto the straps of his book bag tightly.

"Let's find Falcon. I have a feeling that he'd be willing to give us a hand. Finding him would also give us an alternate option just in case the Floating Castle takes to the air. With Falcon and his Dragon army, we'd be able to give chase in the sky."

"That actually sounds like a good plan." Hare said with a smile while Tiger growled under his breath. "Let's go with it and find the Dragons' hideout."

"What if… they won't help? Last time… they didn't want… to help at first." Golem asked with a frown while Suezo nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah! We begged for their help in getting Holly back the first time she was taken by Moo and they didn't want anything to do with us at first. What if Falcon has bigger fish to fry?" Suezo questioned with a scowl.

"Bigger than Moo?" Tiger asked with a skeptical glance at the eyeball monster. "What could possibly be more important than taking down Moo?"

"What about a family? In case you've forgotten, we haven't been in touch with Falcon in years. For all we know he found himself a pretty Dragon girl and they went off to have kids!" The eyeball monster retorted seriously while the other rebels had to stop and think for a moment about the situation. What Suezo said was true, and for all they knew he may not have even lived in the same place anymore.

"I never thought of that… Let's go anyways, though. At this point we don't have much choice." Genki replied with a firm voice. _'Let's just hope Falcon is still ready for a rematch with Moo…'_

* * *

The Pirate Dragons were known for their amazing teamwork and skill. From beating stray monsters to helping defeat Moo, the Pirate Dragons under the command of the Dragon leader, Falcon, were highly looked upon by many and were considered saviors. When times were tough, the band of Dragons was always willing to help both monsters and humans alike with their troubles. The Dragon's lair was a large rock formation that was on top of a large hill which allowed for a good view of the surrounding area. A lone purebred Dragon yawned slightly as he stretched out his cramped wings. Things had been relatively quiet in the past few years with Moo's defeat, but with Moo's return the Dragons were constantly being called on for help. It was starting to wear them down.

"Excuse me! We'd like to have a word with Falcon!"

The Dragon blinked in surprise as he looked down to see a tired looking band of travelers. Although it was late, the Dragon's eyes drifted to the young man wearing an orange hat before the Dragon let out a surprised gasp. "Human, what is your name?"

"My name is Genki, and we've come here to see Falcon to ask him for another favor." Genki called to the purebred monster with a serious tone.

"I'll go speak to him immediately." The Dragon replied as he gave the rebels a small bow of respect before disappearing inside the large rock structure. Genki let out a small sigh of relief at knowing Falcon at least still resided there and that they hadn't traveled all that way for no reason. When the Dragon reappeared, the beast motioned for the rebels to follow him, in which they did. The group found themselves being stared at by dozens of Dragons just like last time, and there in the middle platform was the Pirate Dragon leader himself.

"Falcon, it's good to see you again." Genki said with a smile.

"It is good to see you once again as well, Genki. From what I hear, though, this wasn't a social call. I'd love to hear all about how you somehow managed to come back here to this world for a third time, but we can always catch up later. What is it that you need from me?" Falcon replied in a gentle tone of voice.

"This is going to sound like déjà vu, but we need your help rescuing Holly from Moo again." The young man replied with a frown as he clenched his fists tightly together. "W hen Moo returned this time, the first thing he did was go back to Toriyama and abduct Holly. We found out the Floating Castle isn't far from here and it's in rough shape. We were hoping that you could fly us there and help us save Holly. I hate asking this of you since we just met up again after so long, but we don't have much time."

"We'll give you anything, Falcon, if you would help us." Suezo added with a look of desperation. "I don't have much, but I do have a little gold I could give you if you would help us. I'm begging you to help us. Holly means everything to me and knowing she's in that creature's hands is slowly killing me."

"Who knows what kind of beast Moo is this time around, and knowing that Holly is alone in the Floating Castle and surrounded by Baddies is one of the worst feelings I've ever felt. She's the last person in the world who deserves to be in this situation and you're the only one who can help us." Hare spoke up as he looked up at the Dragon leader with a sad frown.

"Holly's the person who got the least amount of credit after Moo's defeat, even though without her the Phoenix would never have been revived. She's what kept the group together and she's the kindest human I've ever met. Please, Falcon. As a comrade and as a friend; please help us out. I know this is sudden, but we have no choice." Tiger stated with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Holly cares for everyone, chi, and puts herself before us! At Heaven's Canyon, she risked her life, chi, to give us a way to beat Moo. She wanted me to run so I would be safe, chi, even though she knew she would get in big trouble. She didn't care, chi. She cares about everyone else. I won't let Moo keep her prisoner, chi!" Mocchi exclaimed with a glimmer of courage in his eyes.

"The others… are right. Holly is… very important to… all of us. We will… do anything to… get her back. I have some… gold from working… at my restaurant. I will… gladly give you… every gold coin I made… just to see Holly… safe again." Golem stated in his usual low voice as he looked at Falcon with hope and nervousness.

"Whoa! Everyone, calm down! I didn't say I wouldn't help and I didn't say I wanted payment." Falcon spoke up as he looked at his crestfallen friends with a look of sympathy. After all they had been through together, how could he turn them away?

"So, you'll help us?" Hare asked with a hopeful look while Tiger shared his same expression.

"Yes, of course. Not only do I hate to hear Holly being back in Moo's clutches, but I really want to put an end to the Baddies once and for all. My Dragons and I will be glad to give you a lift." The leader of the Pirate Dragons said with a smile as he watched the group of rebels cheer in relief at the news.

"And to think we were worried you wouldn't want to do this again." Hare said with a laugh as he crossed his arms across his chest. "When do you think you and your Dragons will be ready to go? I don't want to rush you guys, but we don't know how long the Floating Castle will be stalled for."

"We'll leave immediately. Let's see what we can get accomplished today. Who knows? Maybe Moo is weaker this time around." Falcon said with a grin as he motioned for his Dragon comrades to head outside while he went into the back of the lair and dragged out a large harness. "We can't forget Golem, of course."

The group of rebels followed Falcon as he led the group outside and handed the harness to one of the other Dragons. Without a word spoken, two Dragons each strapped a part of the harness onto themselves before nodding to their leader that everything was all set. With a surprised yell, Genki was lifted into the air by Falcon before he was gently placed onto the monster's back, just like in the old days.

"This brings back memories." Genki said with a smile as he watched the other rebels also climb onto their Dragons while Golem was situated with the harness. "Thanks for your help, Falcon. I know it was sudden and we've only been reunited for about ten minutes now. I really appreciate it."

"We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Right now is the best chance we have to go near the Floating Castle. Moo must be really beating himself up right about now for being the one blow a hole through the Floating Castle in the first place during the final battle. That really came back to bite him in the ass." Falcon laughed with amusement before he spread out his huge wings. "Alright, men! Let's go!"

All at one the army of Dragons took to the sky as the rebels did their best to hang on tightly to the backs of the Dragons. The air whistled passed Genki's ears as he tried to keep his eyes opened, but the wind was hitting him like tiny daggers. Finally, the speed of the Dragons slowed down slightly as they leveled off and began to fly north, as they had been directed. The young man found himself letting out an amazed breath of air as he looked down at the ground with excitement. Unlike Holly, Genki found that he enjoyed heights quite a bit and would find any excuse to reach for a higher altitude. There was just something about the feeling that made him feel energized. For poor Holly, though, heights just made her sick.

"Look ahead, guys!" Tiger shouted while the other rebels turned their heads in shock to see a colossal shadow in the distance. Only a half a mile away was the Floating Castle that looked to be in rough shape. Even so, the castle seemed to be getting ready to take off as several ropes tying it down to the ground were being cut loose. The Floating Castle looked just as sinister as ever, but with the slight decay it looked even more ominous.

"They're taking flight. What do you think we should do?" Suezo asked as he turned his head to Hare's direction for counseling.

"Maybe we should do like last time and stick with the cloud cover? It may be easier to get in the castle once it's airborne since right now it's swarming with alert Baddies. They may have a tougher time fighting us in the air. Who knows? Maybe the weaponry on the castle was also damaged." Hare stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm no master at fighting in the air, though, so I'm up for anything at this point."

"Let's scout near the ship and see if we can find any openings. Maybe there are a few weak points we can bust open." Genki said with a determined look as he held onto Falcon tightly. "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Suezo exclaimed with a serious look as his eye stayed focused on the Floating Castle. _'Holly… I can feel you close by… Just hang in there… I'm coming for you.'_

With that said, the army of Dragons, along with their riders, flew into the cloud cover to wait until the Floating Castle would go air borne. The castle stood in the distance like a decaying mountain that was ready to crumble as the Baddies began to prepare their ascent. With only their mission on their minds, the rebels flew closer and closer to the Floating Castle without knowing what lay in wait for them or how they were even going to put their plan into motion.

* * *

I need a vacation. This chapter is shorter then the past few, which I think is good because I'm sure people don't want to have to spend an hour reading a single chapter. Also, it's very boring, which isn't good. XP Man, am I beat. Anyway, I really want to thank my awesome reviewers again! You guys are so awesome. I wish I could give all of you a high five. XD After the next chapter, though, this story will be less structured and more like the anime. What I mean is that every chapter will be more like an episode with a different adventure taking place instead of each chapter being completely dependent on each other like this whole story has been so far. It'll still be structured, of course, but it'll also be a little broader. I think it'll be more fun. Thanks again for reading!

Chapter Preview (Chapter 12): The rebels take their chances and set into motion a plan to get Holly out of the Floating Castle. Moo is a step ahead of them, though, and he's ready for their attack. Holly, however, isn't going to sit by and let her friends be killed. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Sighing off! :3


	12. Chapter 12: Siege in the Sky

First off I have to say that this story officially has over 30 reviews! I always get so excited when it reaches the next 10 interval mark. But thank you guys so much for your reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you guys since my PMing was messed up. My drive to write came back to me when I received an email from Ambre (Flying Star) because I was feeling like crap that I couldn't respond to anyone and her email brightened my day. So thank you, Ambre! ^_^ The next super cool thing is my awesome roommate read a small part of this story (she's never heard of Monster Rancher, but she still loves this!) and she decided to compose a theme song called "Delusions of the Heart" on her keyboard! I'm so honored. :3 Thanks again for reading and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 12. Siege in the Sky**

The sky seemed to grow darker every second as the Floating Castle slowly began to hover above the ground with a loud clank. Although in rough shape, the flying device still ascended into the air while the group of anti-Moo rebels stayed in wait among the cloud cover. Their plan was simple: find a weak point, break through, search the castle, find Holly, and escape before dinner. Although it sounded rather straight forward and simple, the rebels weren't foolish enough to underestimate the power of the Baddies. Even with the Floating Castle in visually poor condition, the structure was still as firm and resilient as ever. Breaking through the walls or windows would be a task in its own.

"Alright, guys. Let's go over the plan. We have an edge since Moo thinks we're dead because of the explosion at Pixie's old stave stockade. I'll carefully scope around the Floating Castle to find out its weakest point before reporting back. When I do return, all of us will attack the Floating Castle in one spot to see if we can break through. If we do get through, the first thing we'll do is capture one of the Baddies and demand them to take us to Holly before we escape. If we can't get through, however, we'll do a massive random attack on the Floating Castle. By all of us going on different sides of the castle and firing attacks at it, we may confuse the enemy enough that they'll send out their Iron Bird fleet. While this is happening, one of us can sneak into the Floating Castle while the loading dock is open to see if they can reach Holly. Of course, our best bet is our first plan." Hare stated as he held tightly onto the back of his Dragon.

"Sounds good to me. Let's just hope this works." Genki responded as he kept a close eye on the Floating Castle. Something about the flying structure gave the young man the creeps and made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Whether it was because Moo was inside it or because Holly was being held captive there, Genki could feel his blood boil and his heart race.

"Fwew, here I go. Make sure to keep out of sight for now, guys, or we'll be shot out of the sky for sure." The rabbit monster called back before him and his Dragon disappeared in the cloud cover and began to make their way to the Floating Castle. The other rebels watched with intensity as they watched their comrade get only a few feet away from the castle before flying to the other side and out of sight.

"So far so good…" Suezo whispered to himself as he felt some sweat form on his forehead from the anticipation. "And still no movement from the Floating Castle. Things are going really well for us!"

"Don't jinx us now, Suezo. We don't want to get overconfident." Tiger stated as he kept his eyes focused on the huge flying structure. "Something just feels… 'off'. I can't pinpoint it, but so far things seem to be going a little_too _smoothly. I haven't seen a single Baddie even peek out the window or anything. You'd think after having to land for repairs that they'd be keeping a close eye out."

"I see your point. Let's just hope luck is on our side." The eyeball monster replied with a frown as he tried to zoom in closer on the castle. "Hey, guys! Hare's coming back! And from the looks of it he seems to be in good spirits!"

Within seconds after Suezo's announcement, the Dragon with Hare on it's back flew toward the group before coming to a stop in front of Falcon. The Dragon leader looked anxious to hear the results of the search while the other rebels shared his feelings.

"I think I found a spot that looks pretty worn out. It's on the other side of the ship and near the bottom. We'll work carefully so maybe the Baddies won't hear us trying to get through." Hare said with a playful smirk as he gave the rebels a thumbs up. "So, who's ready to whoop Moo's butt for a third time?"

"Remember, Hare, that fighting Moo isn't our first priority here. Rescuing Holly comes before anything else." Tiger replied in a serious tone while the other rebels nodded in agreement. "For now, we'd be better off just getting Holly out of there and fleeing instead of fighting Moo if we can help it."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Tiger. Let's just focus on Holly and we'll return to pay Moo back another day." Suezo agreed with the wolf monster while Tiger smiled smugly for having the group agree with him over Hare for once.

"Alright, guys. Let's head out!" Genki announced while Falcon signaled to the other Dragons before the troop of monsters flew swiftly toward the Floating Castle without any second thoughts. The wind whizzed passed Genki's ears like a penny whistle as the group flew to the other side of the flying structure with caution. On the side of the Floating Castle was a deep gash that was several feel long and looked like it had been hit with a giant harpoon.

"See? This was the biggest weak point I could find." Hare said with triumph as he winked playfully at the rebels. "Looks like the Baddies didn't do that good of a repair job, huh?"

"Damn, how could they possibly think it was a good idea to fly with such a huge gash like that?" One of the Dragons spoke up softly to himself as he stared at the wreckage that was even larger than himself. "It won't be too difficult to break through this. Just give us a little time and we'll melt through this without making a sound."

"You guys work on getting through the castle. I'm going to scout around to see if maybe there's another way in and to check on their cannons. I want to see if they fixed their weapons or not." Genki stated as he rubbed Falcon's neck softly. "You ready for a little flying exercise?"

"You kidding? I'm always up for an adventure with you vagabonds." Falcon grinned playfully before breaking off the rest of the group and flying up toward the top of the Floating Castle. It would be far easier to keep watch if they had an aerial view. "Where should we look first? We don't want to get too close to any windows since we're already pressing our luck."

"I hear you, Falcon. I hear you."

* * *

A small room with a white canvassed bed was filled with an awkward silence as a young brunette woman lied on the bed with a frown on her face. It had been only a day or so since her last confrontation with Moo, but it still held a sense of uneasiness in her mind. Holly subconsciously rubbed her side from where Moo had smacked her with the back of his hand and had sent her flying across the room like a ragdoll. Since then, she hadn't seen the King of the Baddies and she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing. He had yet to give her a proper punishment for the incident at Heaven's Canyon and she was surprised Moo's soul wasn't jumping at the chance to torture her.

'_If my father hadn't come into control when he had, I'd be dead right now. That was the third time that Moo's soul had almost killed me and I know it won't be the last. Oh, father. Why did things have to turn out this way?'_ Holly thought to herself as she brought her chin up to her knees before letting out a soft sigh. Her attention was averted quickly, though, when the metal door opened to reveal Mum Mew with a plate of food in her paws. The cat monster placed the meal on the drawer next to the bed before giving Holly a shake of her head.

"What am I going to do with you, girl?" Mum Mew scowled as she sat on the side of the bed with an amused look. "You do everything I tell you _not_ to do. Maybe I should tell you to kick Moo in the groin since you'll do the opposite and cooperate with him."

"Oh, Mum Mew. I'm sorry I keep dragging you into this mess." Holly apologized with a frown.

"I don't get you. When I use to know you, you were the most timid human I ever met. You wouldn't say anything even if people were being rude to you. So why did you choose now to suddenly become brazen and courageous? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything. It's just… I can't let my father ruin peoples' lives like he did in the past and being timid isn't going to stop him." Holly stated with a determined look. "I just want all of this war to end for good, but keeping to myself won't help. I hope that I can maybe get through to him."

"Sounds logical, but don't get yourself killed. You'll be no use to anyone if you're dead." The cat monster replied as she pushed the plate of food a little closer to the human woman. "Eat up so you can keep your strength up. At the rate you're going you'll be so wrapped up in bandages that you'll look like a mummy."

Holly giggled softly and thanked Mum Mew before taking a small bite of the food. Although a little plain, it was still satisfying to her empty stomach. Suddenly, the young woman felt a familiar feeling pass through her body and she dropped her fork on the ground as her eyes wavered for a moment. The brunette let out a shocked gasp as her body went rigid and she shakily brought her hands up to her face before letting out a soft moan. The cat monster looked up at Holly with concern as she placed her paw on the human's shoulder and squeezed in gently.

"Holly? Are you alright? Holly?" Mum Mew repeated as she shook the brunette's arm softly with concern. Holly shook slightly before she snapped out of her trance and turned to face Mum Mew with mixed feelings and an alarmed look.

"I… I'm sorry, Mum Mew. I didn't mean to worry you." Holly apologized as her shoulder slumped and a frown crossed her face. "It's just… never mind."

"Come on, Holly! You gotta tell me what's on your mind! We're on the same side, remember?"

"It's just… I've had an ability my entire life that allows me to use the Magic Stone. When it was taken from me by Lilum years ago, though, I learned that I could do more than use the Magic Stone. When we first found the body of the Phoenix, my friends had me concentrate like I would have if I had the stone and it allowed me to sense Moo's presence."

"Sounds like a neat little trick, dear. Why bring this up now, though?" Mum Mew asked with puzzlement.

"When I was in Heaven's Canyon, I could sense Mocchi's presence from within the canyon which allowed me to locate him before throwing him that artifact." Holly said as she slowly picked up the dirtied fork before placing it on the drawer.

"I was wondering how you knew he was there." The cat monster mumbled to herself before averting her attention back to the brunette. "Why did this suddenly come up? It's a little random, if you ask me."

"Just a moment ago, I could feel _his_ presence nearby."

"Who's presence?"

"…Genki's."

The room fell silent as Mum Mew found herself staring at Holly with huge eyes. The cat monster hadn't heard that name spoken in quite some time, but hearing it again made her heart beat faster and her eyes to widen. Genki had been one of the people who had recued her from being trapped within Moo's soul in the last battle and she felt she had never had a chance to repay him. When she had returned to Toriyama a month after Moo's last defeat she found herself leaving in disappointment at finding out Genki had already left for his world.

"You can't be serious, Holly. He's been gone for years." Mum Mew spoke softly.

"…I know… I must be just tired. That's it. I must be tired." Holly replied with a frown as she avoided making eye contact with her companion. "I'm starting to lose it…"

"Why don't you lie down and get some rest?" The cat monster suggested as she motioned to the bed with a sympathetic frown. She knew how much Genki meant to the woman and how much resurfaced feelings the mere mention of his name brought up.

"I can't sleep now. I can still feel his presence nearby! Mum Mew, I can't just sit in here like this. Please, I need to find out why this is happening so suddenly. Let me leave this room by myself."

"What? Are you crazy? Moo would kill both of us if he saw you walking around the Floating Castle!" Mum Mew scowled as she placed her paws on her hips and let out a small snort. "I don't know what's going on in that head of your's, but maybe you fell down that staircase a little _too_ hard so your brain is still scrambled."

"Please, Mum Mew! I'm begging you to let me do this! I have this gut feeling that I just need to follow. Please…" Holly pleaded as she looked at the cat monster with hope and desperation. "Something's going on and I need to find it out for myself."

"And what do you plan to tell Moo and the rest of the Baddies as you prance around the Floating Castle going on your little adventure? Both of us would have our asses handed to us!" Mum Mew huffed in aggravation a she shook her head. "No way am I letting you out of this room. For your sake and mine, you're staying put."

"You wouldn't get in trouble! I have an idea!"

"And that would be…?"

"Tell one of the other Baddies that you need a break and have them guard me instead. When they're not looking, you can knock them out and flee without being seen while I also escape and do what I need to do. Think of it, Mum Mew. If I do survive this, then Moo would trust you more because it would show you're the only one capable of guarding me and I'd hopefully have the answers I seek. I'd tell Moo I was the one who knocked the guard out so you wouldn't get in trouble. How about it?" Holly explained as she mentally prayed the cat monster would cooperate.

"That's an awfully risky plan you're suggesting. What are you so determined to find that you'd risk your life again?" Mum Mew asked with a look of confusion and interest.

"That's just it. I'm not really sure what I'm trying to find. I just know I have to do this."

"I can't do this, Holly. I really just can't." The cat monster shook her head with aggravation as her mind flooded with thoughts of how Holly's plan could go wrong. "That's suicide. I know I could easily knock a guard out without them knowing it was me, but you'd be caught by a Baddie within minutes. This place is crawling with them and you'll stick out like a sore thumb! There's no way you can explore the Floating Castle without being caught. Besides, you're slower with your leg still banged up and you shouldn't move around much with your other wounds still present."

"I know I'll be caught eventually, but I have a strange feeling about this. I need to find out why I sensed… Genki's… presence and you're my only hope. Just let me try this, Mum Mew. I have a feeling something isn't right and I need to find out what's going on. Please, Mum Mew. As a friend and as a comrade, please let me do this." Holly pleaded again as her eyes wavered and she body shook slightly.

The cat monster watched the human in front of her with mixed feelings as she shut her eyes and took in a deep breath of air. Holly's words echoed in her head like a soft chime and she couldn't help but feel her heart melt. With a low sigh, Mum Mew crossed her arms over her chest before letting out a gruff growl and a snort. "Oh, fine. Have it your way. I'm warning you now, though, that I won't be able to interfere with whatever Moo may do to you when he finds out."

Holly let out a relieved sigh as she pulled Mum Mew into a tight hug and whispered to her a soft 'thank you'. The wielder of the Magic Stone smiled as the cat monster sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before mumbling a few curse words under her breath. She knew Mum Mew wouldn't truly admit to being worried about her, but just knowing that caused Holly's mood to lighten.

"The things I do for humans…" Mum Mew scowled as she marched out of the room before closing the door behind her and storming down the hallway like a radical typhoon. With another set of curse words spewing from her mouth, the cat monster's eyes widened as she spotted a lone purebred Hopper strolling down the hallway without a care in the world.

"Hey, Hopper! Come here for a second!" Mum Mew called over while the lemur looking monster hopped over to his fellow Baddie with a look of confusion. It wasn't often when a higher ranked Baddie would speak to the lower ranks, so this was quite an oddity.

"Um, may I help you, Mum Mew?" Hopper asked with an interested look as he shifted in discomfort at being addressed.

"Yeah. You know the human I'm watching, right?"

"Of course!"

"I need a serious break and I need someone to monitor her. So how about it?"

"M-me? Are you s-serious?"

"No, I'm just wasting both our time by playing a joke on you. Of course I'm being serious! Her door is unlocked right now so you can enter. Now go to her room and make sure she eats her meal." Mum Mew scowled while the Hopper saluted to her and bolted down the hallway in the direction of Holly's room. _'Well, here we go…'_

Holly sighed as she looked out the window in boredom as she subconsciously twirled her long brown hair around the tip of her index finger. Part of her was unsure if Mum Mew had been serious about actually going along with the plan after how hesitant she had been to agree to it. The brunette's thoughts were averted, though, when the door opened again to reveal a purebred Hopper who looked a little nervous.

"…I'm here to make sure you eat." The Hopper stated with a voice of uncertainty.

Holly blinked several times as she looked at the monster in front of her with an amused glance. From the sounds of it, he was definitely a lower ranked monster in the Baddies' army. Before Holly could respond to the Hopper's simple comment, a clawed fist crashed down on top of the monster's head as he let out a small squeak before falling to the ground in a motionless heap. Holly let out a surprised gasp as she leapt backwards from the shock of the attack, but her nerves relaxed when Mum Mew emerged from the shadows that had been concealing her body.

"See? I told you knocking a guard out would be a piece of cake." Mum Mew shrugged before she looked up at the woman in front of her with concerned eyes. "Good luck, Holly."

"Thank you for everything, Mum Mew." Holly replied with a gentle smile as the cat monster disappeared down the hallway; leaving the brunette woman to walk out of her room freely by herself for the first time ever.

* * *

"Come on… You guys are doing great…"

On the outside of the Floating Castle, the rebels watched closely as the Dragon army carefully used their Fire Breath attacks to slowly melt away at the worn section of the castle's surface. Although it was taking far longer to break through the wall than it would to use their claws, the rebels felt it would make far less noise to use the fire. Hare wiped away some sweat from his brow caused by the nervousness of the situation and from the heat if the Fire Breath attacks while he carefully surveyed the area. So far, there were no signs of anything going wrong.

"I wonder if Genki and Falcon have found anything yet." Suezo mentioned to no one in particular.

"We just have… to be patient… Only time… will tell…" Golem replied as he kept a tight hold on the sides of the harness he was sitting on. "Hopefully they will… have good news… Maybe the cannons… will still be… broken on the… Floating Castle."

"That would make for an easy get away for us. Let's just hope you're right, Golem." Tiger stated as he kept on high alert. Being so close to the enemy base was extremely nerve wracking and was beginning to make the wolf monster a little jumpy.

In the sky above, Genki and Falcon flew in the cloud cover before flying a little closer to the top of the Floating Castle. There were still no signs of movement or activity, which Genki felt was a good sign for them. Falcon watched the castle with anxiety before glancing up at his human rider with a look of puzzlement and determination.

"So, when should we get a closer look at the Floating Castle?" The leader of the Dragon army asked quietly.

"Once the others get closer to breaking through the walls, then we'll scope things out a little closer. We don't want to risk the Baddies seeing us because then they'll be on alert and they'll find the others faster. Once we're sure we can bust in, then we'll fly down for a closer look." Genki replied with a wryly grin as he held onto the sides of Falcon's neck tightly to keep from falling off. "So… What have you been up to these past few years?"

"Me? Ah, just helping out villages and what not. We use to work only for ourselves, but you and your group really shed some light on our views and we wanted to make a difference in the world. It's definitely a well worth it job, though, when we see how thankful people are for our help. Now we're welcomed into villages and are even invited to festivals. I quite enjoy what I do now." Falcon smiled as he thought back to life without Moo and how fulfilling it had been. He would give anything to have life return to the way it was without Moo's soul back in existence. "How about you, kid? We don't hear from you for years and suddenly you show up at my doorsteps looking as desperate as you did when you were a small boy."

"Well, when I was brought back to my world, I couldn't seem to get back here. After trying so many times to return, I kind of gave up and tried to move on with my life. I went through school, played sports, and did normal things, but I never felt like I belonged there anymore. No matter how much a love my parents and my home, I always feel out of place after being here for so long. I just wish I could have come sooner and at a better time." Genki frowned as he subconsciously let out a low sigh. "A lot of things have stayed the same here, but I know some things are different after so many years, ya know?"

"I get your meaning. You're worried you and Holly won't be as close as you once were, huh?" The purebred Dragon asked with a mixture of sympathy and slight amusement. "Don't worry about it, kid. I know back in the day you two were as close as people could be and if you just keep thinking things will be fine between you two, then they will be. Don't stress yourself out about it. You two can always pick up where you left off, if ya get my drift." Falcon said with a playful wink and a large grin.

"Huh? That's not what I meant at all!" Genki scowled as his face flushed scarlet.

"Oh, please! Even blind monsters could see how close you two were! When Granity told me you two weren't an item, I literally laughed at her. I told her she had to be kidding and that I'd bet a hundred gold coins against her. Well, you can just imagine my disappointment when I found out the truth and I had to fork over that bag of gold coins to that sarcastic Pixie hybrid."

"Well, what about you? My friends and I were having a nice conversation about you and what was going on in your life since we'd last seen you. So, any female Dragon in your life? Or what about kids?"

"Bah, I've had plenty of pretty Dragons at my side, but none lasted too long. It's not a big deal, though. I don't have time to deal with the nagging and the complaining." Falcon stated with a roll of his eyes and a loud snort. "With my career, that's outta the question."

"You can't tell me you've never considered settling down, Falcon. I know you well enough to know you have a huge soft spot deep down for certain people, but especially for girls. Even though I know you caved in to help us all those years ago when I pleaded for your help, you also were more cooperative when you found out our captured friend was a girl." The young man stated with a smug smirk while the purebred Dragon blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, shuddap!"

Genki went to begin to tease Falcon for a little longer, but suddenly a glint of red caught the young man's attention before he patted the Dragon on the back softly. "That's Hare's bandana they're waving around down there. They must be close to breaking in, so that's our signal to scout!"

"I'm on it." Falcon replied simply before his wings flapped against the wind and he shot forward toward the Floating Castle to get a closer look at things. Genki held on tightly as they made their way to the battered side of the castle before he carefully peered into one of the windows. The room looked like a cafeteria and was completely empty.

"Holly's not in this place." Genki whispered to Falcon while the Dragon nodded his head and flew to the next window. Even if they had to fly to every window on the Floating Castle, they were determined to find Holly.

* * *

The hallways of the Floating Castle were filled with an eerie silence as Holly walked along with caution and nervousness. So far, she was extremely surprised she hadn't even seen a single Baddie or even heard anything. The only sounds she could hear was that of her own footsteps and of her racing heart pounding heavily in her chest like a ringing gong. Between the poor lighting and the naturally dark walls, the young woman was finding it difficult to maneuver and to know where she was going. Her heart almost leapt into her throat as she hid against the closest wall while a Weed along with a purebred Jell talked quietly amongst themselves while typing in a code to one of the doors.

"…I wonder what this is all about." The Weed pouted as he punched the code in with a scowl. "I was in the middle of my dinner when I got the message. Now my meal's probably cold as ice!"

"I know what ya mean, man. I was getting ready to take a nap when I heard Moo wanted to see everyone. I wonder why?" The Jell replied as the duo slithered through the door before disappearing out of sight.

Holly gulped slightly before making a risky move by leaping out from her hiding place and sliding through the opened door just before it shut tightly. The young woman immediately threw herself up against the wall, but to her relief no one had even noticed her. Holly let out a sigh of relief before quietly following the two voices of the Baddies she had seen earlier, for they were her only hope of navigating around the castle. Before she could follow them further, though, a familiar door flew opened and nearly smashed into the brunette's face. Holly held back a shocked yell as she pressed up against the wall before a Plant guard strolled out of the room before going the same direction as the other two Baddies had earlier. Holly's attention was no longer on him, though, and was instead on the door in front of her. The door was that of Moo's main chamber where she had been held captive. Before the door could completely close, a Weed with a helmet on unnoticeably zipped passed the human girl as he ran into the room. When Holly could hear Moo's voice rumble through the room, though, her curiosity rose and she carefully took the end of her shirt before jamming it into the hinges; forcing the door to stay slightly open so she could not only hide behind the door, but also so she could hear what Moo was up to.

"Master Moo! We have a problem! A major problem!" Captain Weed shouted as he adjusted his helmet from falling off his head.

"**And what could it possibly be?"** Moo asked with a roll of his eyes.

"We're under attack! There's a pack of Dragons trying to burn through the Floating Castle's walls and they have other monsters with them! I think it's those rebels again!" The Plant hybrid exclaimed with anxiety.

"**Feh. What was your first clue?"** The King of the Baddies replied with sarcasm as his red eyes bore down at his minion with amusement and mystery.

'_The rebels? He can't mean my friends, can he?'_ Holly thought to herself as she felt herself quiver.

"Master Moo? I don't understand. Why aren't you concerned?" The Weed asked with a curious look as he looked up at his master with confusion. "We're under attack!"

"**Because I **_**want**_** them to burn through the castle walls."** Moo stated as he watched his fellow Baddie gawk at him with confusion, which caused the King of the Baddies to become even more amused. **"You must be quite confused, am I right?"**

"Well, yes, my lord."

"**Did you **_**really**_** think those pests would have died in the explosion at Pixie's old slave stockade? Of course not. They always find some way around it. I had the place destroyed to throw the rebels off track, which it worked nicely since now they think I think they're dead. They're so predictable. The minute my scouts reported back to me that the Dragon leader, Falcon, and his little troop were no longer at their lair, I knew the rebels had sought their aid once more."** Moo said with amusement as he twirled around a goblet in his huge hand filled with red wine.

"If so, shouldn't we dispatch the Iron Bird fleet? I'm sure we'd be able to shoot them down." Captain Weed questioned quietly under Moo's forceful gaze.

"**If we were to kill the rebels, it would cause me more grief. My daughter has a knack for sensing when people are lying, so she would know that I killed her friends. She can't get upset at me if they kill themselves, though."** The King of the Baddies laughed softly before taking a long sip of the wine.

"Master Moo. I mean no offense, but how will you have the rebels kill themselves?"

"**Hahaha! Have you noticed, besides my pilots, that all the Baddies have been rounded up and brought to the top of the Floating Castle?"**

"I have been noticing that, Master."

"**You see, I made sure to keep the one spot on the bottom of the castle in awful condition for this one purpose. The Floating Castle will need some repairs after this, but it'll all be worth it to know that the rebels will finally meet their demise. When the rebels burn through the wall, it'll detonate the explosives I have lying in wait on the other side."** Moo chuckled to himself as he tapped his clawed fingers on the arm of his throne with anticipation. **"They won't even know what hit them and we won't have to lift a finger. They'll literally **_**kill**_** themselves!"**

"You're a genius, Master Moo!" The Plant hybrid praised as he clapped his vines together with glee.

"**I am, aren't I?"** The King of the Baddies flaunted as he leaned back against his throne and let out a joyous sigh. **"This will work out for everyone. All my Baddies are safe in the top section of the Floating Castle and, after the rebels are dead, I'll still have Holly by my side. This couldn't work out any better."**

Before Moo could say anything more, Holly pulled the end of her shirt out from the hinges before carefully allowing the door to close without a sound. Moo's words echoed in her head, and horror filled her mind as she took off in a sprint down the shadow ruled hallways. Her breathing became labored as she tore through the castle with nothing on her mind except her friends. She didn't know who the group of rebels consisted of, but just knowing Falcon was out there and was going right into a deadly trap was enough to send her into a panic. With all the Baddies in the top section of the Floating Castle, she could explore the castle with far less fear.

'_I hope I can warn them in time! I need to find the control room so maybe I can distract Moo long enough for my friends to flee. Oh, Phoenix, please guide my way and help me to save my friends. Take my life if you need to, but please spare my friends.'_ Holly prayed to herself before continuing to bolt down the hallway with her ponytail flying behind her. As if in a trance, the young woman suddenly felt her legs stop moving as she found herself standing in front of a large metal door with a security box close to it to punch a code into for access. A small glint of metal caught her eye, and the brunette noticed a fork jammed in the door hinge causing the door to stay slightly open. At closer examination, though, Holly found herself recognizing the fork as the one she had dropped on the ground earlier that was now propping the door open.

'_Mum Mew… You seem to always come through for me lately.'_ Holly thought to herself with a soft smile as she clutched onto the fork tightly before opening up the door with caution. The room was filled with chairs, file cabinets, flashing buttons and strange levers which gave it a crowded feel. By the design and from Colt's teachings, Holly could tell it was the control room of a flying machine. Besides the side of the room she was currently on, the rest of the room was lined with small windows and one huge window was present in the front of the room. The large window was covered in a huge shield that protected it, but made it impossible to see out of. Seated in front of the controls were a Black Dino (Dino/Monol) and an Usaba (Plant/Suezo) who were carefully piloting the Floating Castle.

"I wish Moo would just kill those rebels so we didn't have to fly so still like this. We've barely flown three feet in the past few minutes! Plus with this damn shield up, we can't even see! If our radar goes out, then we're screwed. This is crazy." The Black Dino huffed as he let out a loud yawn. "And I hope they saved us some dinner."

"I hear ya. The shield is necessary, though, just in case the explosion gets a little out of hand and so the controls won't be busted in the burst. Master Moo's plan sounds pretty great, though. I would love to see the look on those monsters' faces when they realize it's a trap and it's too late!" The Usaba chuckled as he kept a tight hold on the steering wheel.

Holly watched the two monsters with a scowl before she began to think about what to do. If she waited around too long, then her friends would surely parish. She couldn't just ask the two Baddies to walk away, though. With a determined look, the young woman quietly picked up one of the many chairs before taking in a deep breath and slamming the object over the Black Dino's head. The monster didn't even have a chance to blink as the chair connected with his skull and he hit the ground in an unconscious heap. The Usaba let out an alarmed yell as he scrambled to stand up, but a crack on top of the head caused the Plant hybrid to flop to the group motionlessly.

Holly let out a relieved sigh that both monsters were still alive before she sat down in the pilot's seat and took in a deep breath. _'Maybe some of Colt's flying lessons will finally come in handy.'_ She thought to herself as she found herself trying to find any button that could alert her friends about the upcoming danger.

* * *

Genki and Falcon looked carefully into the window of yet another empty room as they let out a frustrated sigh. Something felt extremely strange since there hadn't been a Baddie in sight yet. With a nod to one another, the duo flew to the next window, but the room was nothing like they expected. Unlike the other rooms in the Floating Castle, this room had a cute white bed near the wall and a classy wooden drawer near the window. On the drawer was a plate of food that didn't look very old, but what caught their attention was the unconscious Hopper that was lying on the floor.

"What the hell is _this_?" Falcon asked with a confused look.

"I dunno, but this room definitely isn't a regular Baddies' room. Do you think it's Holly's?" Genki asked quietly, even though he had learned last time he was at the Floating Castle that the windows were soundproofed.

"It has to be. She's not here, though so let's keep looking." The Dragon replied with frustration.

"Try to find the control room. Maybe we can find a way in there." The young man suggested while Falcon nodded in understanding before flying off to the higher section of the Floating Castle. The duo flew swiftly up the side of the flying structure until they spotted a window that was larger than the rest and was close to some of the castle's cannons. The large window was covered with a large shield for protection and looked to be indestructible. "That could be it. Should we check it out?"

"Ah, why the hell not? We've checked a billion empty rooms already, so let's look through the smaller windows." Falcon replied with a grin before his wings spread out to full length and the purebred Dragon glided over toward one of the smaller windows. After steadying himself, Falcon carefully and cautiously flew over to the side of the castle so Genki could pear through the window. When Genki first looked through the window, he wasn't sure what to expect. Part of him felt maybe it was the Baddies' barracks or that maybe it was another cafeteria. Instead, he was relieved to see dozens or flashing buttons and unknown levers just like he had seen in Colt's Iron Bird. With a grin, the young man leaned down in order to talk clearly to his companion.

"This place has to be the control room. There's crazy flashing buttons and stuff!"

"Great! What else do ya see?"

Genki carefully peered back inside the room, but his eyes widened when he caught sight of the motionless Black Dino and Usaba. Before he could relay the information to Falcon, though, the young man felt his heat leap into his throat as his eyes fell on a lone young woman sitting in the pilot's seat. Her brown hair was tied back loosely with a piece of worn string while her head was adorned with several bandages. From the clothes she wore, to the ponytail, and to her worn yet attractive face, Genki could feel only one word slip out of his stunned mouth.

"…Holly…"

Falcon's eyes widened when he heard Genki's whisper, and the Dragon immediately flew up a little higher so he could see as well. The last time he had seen the young woman was when he went to her home a few months before after being invited to have lunch with the wielder of the Magic Stone. She had looked so happy and carefree, but he could see the sadness that dwelled behind her mask. Now, though, she looked worse for wear as the bandages caught the Dragon's eyes and her very impression looked as if she was going to pass out at any moment. Before Falcon could speak, though, Genki was already banging on the window while screaming her name at the top of his lungs. He knew they were soundproof, but at that moment he didn't really care anymore. His only thought was on seeing the woman who he had reluctantly parted ways with four years ago.

Holly looked quizzically down at all the flashing buttons in front of her while she let out a frustrated sigh. If Colt's ship was confusing enough, the Floating Castle was ten times worse. Before she could think further on what to do, though, the same feeling of earlier passed through her body as she physically winced and began to shake slightly. _'Why do I keep sensing Genki? He can't be here, can he…?'_

Suddenly, a hint of orange caught from outside the window her eye and Holly slowly turned her head as she expected to see a Baddie ready to beat her down for escaping her room and knocking out their comrades. Instead, though, her eyes widened as her vision fell onto a familiar orange baseball cap sitting on top of a young man's head. The young man had messy brown hair and a simple white t-shirt on, but what made Holly's heart start to race was the young man's eyes. Those wonderfully brownish gray eyes that were the clearest eyes she had ever seen in her life stared back into her's with so much emotion that it made her a little light headed. With a sudden blink back into reality, Holly clumsily scrambled to her feet before pushing one of the chairs up against the wall so she could reach the window. Although her leg throbbed from the movement, Holly ignored it and climbed onto the chair before she found herself face-to-face to the one person she had started to believe would never come for her. Both humans looked at one another in the eyes it sheer shock and nervousness before Holly slowly brought her hand up and placed it onto the glass surface while Genki did the same thing and placed his hand over her's. Although neither of the two could touch the other, it didn't take away from the breathtaking moment that the two were experiencing. Even in her weak and wounded state, Genki still thought Holly looked just as beautiful as ever, if not more so.

"Genki…" Holly whispered the young man's name softly, and even though the sound couldn't penetrate through the windows, Genki could still read her lips. In turn, the young man whispered her name as well, and seeing his response caused Holly's heart to leap at him still remembering who she was. All the fears about him not looking back to her or the monster world disintegrated as a gentle smile fell upon her lips. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Genki and he felt the exact same way as he tried to organize his thoughts. Before either of the two could try to communicate further to one another, though, the moment was shattered when a yellow vine shot forward and smashed against the side of Holly's face. The young woman let out a shocked and pain laced scream as she flew off the chair and landed painfully on her side with a loud 'thud' before she had just enough time to roll out of the way as the vine came crashing down into the floor next to her.

"HOLLY!" Genki shouted as he watched the Usaba trudge up to Holly's fallen body, but his shouts could only be heard by Falcon, who looked just as concerned as his human rider. Before either could react, though, the human girl got to her feet and instinctively grabbing the fork she had found earlier and stabbing it into the monster's vine-like arms. The Plant hybrid let out a painful cry before it fled from the room in order to get reinforcements and disappeared out of sight. With a relieved sigh, Holly rubbed her stinging cheek before returning to the window with a look of urgency as she remembered why she had gone to the control room in the first place. She knew it was selfish to want more time to just see Genki, but she knew it would have to wait. Before Genki could mouth to her if she was alright, he was surprised when she gently breathed onto the window before writing a short, but important warning in the fog.

'_Run. It's a trap.'_

"…it's a trap? What is…?" Falcon asked to Genki as the duo starred at Holly with confused glances, but suddenly Falcon's eyes widened in horror as he realized just what the young woman meant. "The others! Damn, I knew this was too easy! We gotta retreat!"

"But, what about Holly? We can't just leave her!" Genki exclaimed as he glanced over at the brunette inside the Floating Castle with a fearful look. Although she looked disheartened, he could tell that she wanted them to leave as well. With a look of desperation, Genki quickly breathed onto the window before writing a message for Holly just as she had done before.

'_I won't leave you again.'_

Holly shook her head in desperation as she could hear the Baddies already on alert about her escape. She knew the Dragons must have been extremely close to melting all the way through the wall and, at that point, there would be no saving them. With a frown, Holly wrote quickly on the window while Genki watched her with anticipation.

'_There's no time! Please, go!'_

Genki didn't even have time to reply as Falcon took off into the sky, forcing Genki to scream out Holly's name as he watched a single tear fall from her eye before her form began to get smaller and smaller the farther away they flew. Without waiting for the young man's orders, Falcon flew down to where the rest of the rebels were working away at burning through the walls before shouted at the group to stop their course of actions.

"What's going on?" Hare asked with a frown as he watched the Dragon leader with curiosity. "We're almost through!"

"It's a trap! We gotta retreat! Move out, men!" Falcon ordered while the Dragons exchanged glances before listening to their leader without question.

"Why not go with our second plan, then, and attack the castle randomly?"

"Because this whole thing's a setup! We gotta move it!"

"How do you know?" Tiger asked quizzically.

"…Holly warned us."

Genki's blunt answer caused the rebels to stare at him in shock before the rebels could only look back at the Floating Castle with a look of uncertainty. Even as the massive structure began to disappear in the distance, it still stood strong and haunted the minds of the rebels. Again, the plan to rescue Holly hadn't been accomplished which left the rebels with a horrid feeling of guilt and shame. No one felt as defeated as Genki, though, who hung his head and shook slightly as Holly stayed the main focus of his thoughts. He would get her back somehow.

* * *

Holly felt the tears roll down her cheeks like morning dew drops on leaves, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand before grabbing one of the chairs. She knew once the Baddies came into the control room and captured her that they'd begin to attack her friends. With a determined look, Holly swung the chair down at the control board before electricity and sparks shot forward from her attack. Before she could swing any further, though, the door to the room smashed opened to reveal an extremely angered Moo along with a small group of other Baddies.

"**HOLLY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Moo shouted as his red eyes flared in anger and he roughly ripped the chair out of the young woman's hands before his attention went back to his daughter**. "After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? How could you?"**

"I told you from the beginning I won't let you hurt my friends." Holly stated as she kept in eye contact with the King of the Baddies. "How could you try and do something like that? You know how much they mean to me and you were just going to kill them! "

"**I've tried to let you have a nice life here, but you obviously don't appreciate it. Until you come to your senses, you'll no longer be living in your room. Instead, you'll live like a traitor in the prisoner cells."** Moo spat in anger as his entire body shook and he found that he could no longer look his daughter straight in the eyes. **"Take her away and lock her up! I'll come to get you when I'm ready to face you again."**

Without another word spoken, the Beaklon that Holly had met earlier quickly shackled the young woman before grabbing her tightly around the arm. With a nod to his master, the beetle monster roughly began to guide Holly to her new location while the young woman looked back at her father with disappointment and disgust. While the other Baddies tried to repair the damage Holly had caused, Moo kept his gaze on the door the young woman had been taken out of before he let out a frustrated growl. Just as before, she always could hit a soft spot in him.

"**Shoot those rebels down from the sky! Don't let them escape! Send the Iron Bird squadron if you must!"**

"Master Moo, the buttons the girl destroyed were to the cannons and the hatches! We can't fire our weapons or send the Iron Birds out! The main controls still work for steering, but we need to land for repairs."

Moo didn't even respond as his body shook in anger and his clawed hands clenched into tight fists. His plan had been a failure, but only because of his daughter's intervention. How she escaped her room and had gotten into the control room in the first place was beyond him, but at the moment he didn't even care. His eyes stayed focused on the rebels that were now tiny specks in the sky as he let out a low growl of frustration.

"Master Moo…? We'll need to land to make repairs to the controls." Captain Weed stated with a nervous glance.

"**Do what you have to."** Moo spat before he stormed out of the room with a loud slam; leaving the rest of the Baddies to glance at one another with uncertainty and puzzlement. Mum Mew frowned as she let out a sigh and began to sweep up the broken glass from Holly's attack while the other Baddies carried off the Black Dino to the medical ward. The cat monster found her heart feeling heavier than ever as she slunk off down the hallways to contact her leader about the day's events.

* * *

When the Dragons landed, the group was filled with an awkward silence as they dismounted the Dragons and quietly thanked each of them. The plan had been a failure, and it caused the group to stand with heavy hearts. Falcon frowned as he looked down at a down casted Genki.

"Kid… I know you'll get her back. I just know it." He whispered as he nudged his friend with the tip of his tail. With a small laugh, Genki took in a deep breath of air before giving the group a sad, but determined smile.

"Falcon's right. Moping around won't get Holly back, so let's head out. Thanks for your help Falcon. We owe ya one." Genki said with a weak thumbs up. Although his mood hadn't completely lifted, he knew he had to put on a strong front for the rest of the group.

"Hey, it wasn't a problem. If you need us again, just say the word." The leader of the Pirate Dragons smiled and the other Dragons agreed happily. "In the meantime, our group here is going to fight off Baddies that have taken over small villages. Maybe we can weaken Moo's hold on the world. Where will you guys go now?"

"Where will we go…?" Hare asked softly to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and let out a low sigh. "I suppose our best bet is to go in the direction the Floating Castle was headed in."

"Do you want us to carry you anywhere?"

"Nah, we'll be fine. You go help those villages out and we'll handle Moo for now. Thanks again, Falcon." Genki smiled as he extended his hand while the purebred Dragon carefully shook the young man's hand with his huge claw. With the done, the Dragons nodded to one another before taking off into the sky and disappearing into the mass of clouds.

"…let's make camp and continue our journey tomorrow." Tiger suggested as he looked at how physically and mentally drained Genki currently was. "We all need a break."

No one complained as they wordlessly unpacked their camping gear and made a small, yet effective fire to keep them warm throughout the bleak night. The other rebels, though especially Suezo, wanted so badly to ask Genki about Holly, but at seeing him so down they silently agreed to ask him the next day. There was nothing to be gained by making the young man's heart any heavier than it already was. Suezo sighed as he glanced at the man from another world before shaking his head. He couldn't help but sympathize with Genki for once and he made a mental note to thank him later for being on the journey in the first place. With that last note, the eyeball monster slowly allowed sleep to consume him, along with the other monsters in the rebel group.

Genki stayed awake as he found himself staring up at the sky with a stern look. His brief encounter with Holly caused him to feel emotions that he hasn't felt since he had left the world of the monsters, and it only made him more determined to rescue the young woman. Leaving her had been absolute torture, and even though deep down he knew they hadn't had a choice, it still didn't wash away the mental pain he was feeling. Genki sighed softly as he grabbed the strap of his book bag before gently feeling the fabric of Holly's hair ribbon, causing a sad smile to form on his lips.

'_Don't worry, Holly. I'll never stop searching for you, no matter what. I'll beat Moo five times over to save you and more if I have to. Just wait for me, Holly. Just wait…'_

* * *

Wow, another long chapter (about 10,500 words). Anyways, first off I have to note that, after 12 chapters, Genki and Holly finally meet face-to-face! It was a short reunion, but it was still there, nevertheless. I had to rush this a little because I needed this done before my Thanksgiving break or else you guys wouldn't get this for another good week or so. So, Happy Thanksgiving, guys! Also, I'm such a sap for corny romance stuff, so I guess the small Genki/Holly part fit in that category. XD Thanks for reading and reviews are loved!

Chapter Preview (Chapter 13): The rebels make it out of the hot dessert only to find themselves stumped at the ocean's shore. A town there is held under the Baddies' command, though, and the rebels along with an old friend decide to put an end to it. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	13. Chapter 13: Seashore Intervention

Sorry this is late. I didn't work on anything over my Thanksgiving break, but I really needed the time off. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because my final exams are in a couple of weeks, so I really need to crack down on studying. I hope to make some progress on this story over my winter break, even though I'm taking a winter session class. I hope I don't get side tracked like I did over the summer. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 13. Seashore Intervention**

The crackling and popping of a dim fire was what caused the group of tired rebels to groggily wake up to the welcoming gaze of the heated sun. The desert air was only going to get hotter as the day went on, but the rebels could feel that the dry land would come to an end at some point. With Holly gone, Golem had taken over her duty to cook the hungry rebels their daily breakfast. Although not quite as good as the young woman's food, the Golem purebred had gotten far better over the years and could manage to make a simple stew without many problems. Golem smiled to himself as he watched his friends mutter a few incoherent words under their breath from fatigue before he sprinkled a little more salt into the stew he was creating. He knew his soup wasn't as heart warming as Holly's was, but she had taught him well and he was proud at how far he had come.

"Good morning… everyone… I hope you… are hungry." Golem stated with a wave of his ladle before he began to stir the soup once more. The night had been a hard one to bear, for after the failed attempt to rescue Holly, the rebels had gone to bed with heavy hearts. The rock giant knew no one was feeling as guilty as Genki, though, and he felt his heart sink with sympathy. Although the young man hadn't spoken a word since their failed attack on the Floating Castle, all of the rebels knew Genki had been in contact with Holly at some point. What happened at that moment was a mystery to the group, but each of the monsters could sense Genki's guilt and shame.

"The soup smells great! I outta open a casino near your restaurant so I can eat your cooking more often!" Hare laughed as Golem dished out to him a bowl of steaming hot soup before the rabbit monster sat near the calming fire. "This is definitely a good start to the day."

"You only want Golem's diner to be near one of your casinos so once the people are done eating; you can lure them in to your casino and cheat them out of their money." Tiger huffed with a roll of his eyes before he lapped up some of the soup with his tongue.

"It's not like that! I was being serious! Besides, it's not like you're making any cash. I bet you're a monster hobo who goes around eating other peoples' trash and garbage." The rabbit monster chuckled while Tiger growled dangerously.

"You better watch it, bunny, because last time I checked rabbit is a common ingredient in stews. I may just get the urge to try it out."

"Yeah, chi! Yummy soup!" Mocchi cooed and cut off the two monsters' bickering as he took another sip of soup from his bowl before letting out a relieved sigh. The warm substance felt relaxing going down his throat and he could already feel his energy returning to him.

"Thank you… Mocchi, Tiger and… Hare…" Golem smiled before handing a bowl to Suezo to have.

Although his stomach screamed for him to down the soup like a shot of vodka, the eyeball monster found himself glancing over at Genki's saddened form. The young man was slumped up against his book bag with a lost look on his face while his eyes shone with hurt and bitterness. Suezo couldn't help but let out a sigh before hopping over to the human's side and extending the bowl of soup out to his comrade.

"Here. You gotta eat something."

"… no thanks."

"You can't be like this! Damn it, Genki! We look to you to be our strength and courage! We're all upset about Holly, okay? How do you think this whole situation makes _me_ feel? No matter what happens, though, I know she would hate to see us upset! Whatever warning she gave you at the Floating Castle was for a reason and we just have to keep on going believing that every step we take will bring us that much closer to her. Now, _take the soup_." Suezo stated as he held the bowl out a little closer to the young man as he gave him a stern look. Genki blinked in surprise at the eyeball monster's out of character attempt to make him buck up, but it caused him to smile softly and carefully take the soup bowl from Suezo's tongue, so not to drop any of the hot liquid onto his tender skin.

"Thanks, Suezo. You're right; we'll beat Moo and get Holly back soon." Genki grinned as he gave Suezo a thumbs up before taking a small spoonful of the hot soup. Although his heart was still heavy, he knew Suezo was right and that the only thing they could keep doing is moving forward. If Suezo could do it, then so could he.

"Yeah, whatever. Just eat so we can get moving and get out of this heat." Suezo stated hoarsely before hopping back to Golem's side to get himself some soup to eat. The rebels ate in silence before packing up their camping gear with care as they made sure to make it look like they had never been there for safety reasons. The last of the water from Colt's canteen had been used in making the soup, so the rebels had to move quickly if they were going to survive the heat. With one last nod at one another, the rebels set off once again on their seemingly endless journey.

* * *

Hare sighed as he took another step on the burning ground before he wiped away some sweat from his brow. The ground was hot enough to cook an egg on and it was burning the pads on the bottom of his feet. It was one of those times where he had to commend humans on their invention of shoes. None of the rebels knew how long they had been walking, but the unusual silence was eerie and slightly annoying. Each of the rebels were curious to hear what Genki had to say about his meeting with Holly, but none of them were sure how to bring the subject up without it being awkward. With a sly glance at Genki, Hare quickly pulled Mocchi aside while the young monster blinked in surprise.

"What's going on, chi?" Mocchi asked with a confused glance.

"_Shhh!_ Keep it down! I have a little deal to make with you." Hare whispered to the penguin-like monster. By the intrigued look that suddenly appeared on Mocchi's face, the rabbit monster could see it was time to continue. "I want you to ask Genki about his scouting time at the Floating Castle."

"But… won't Genki be sad, chi?"

"And your point is…? Come on, Mocchi! We all wanna know what happened back there and as a team, it's only fair that he informs us. It could help us in tracking where the Floating Castle is going." Hare reasoned, even though he didn't really care about the Floating Castle and he only wanted to hear the gossip on the young man and Holly. "So how about it? I'll give you a lollipop I bought back at the Toriyama market place. Deal?"

"Yeah! I'll do it, chi!" Mocchi squealed before running to Genki's side while Hare mentally cheered at his genius. The young monster gently began to tug at Genki's pant leg while the other rebels watched with amusement and confusion.

"Huh? What's up, Mocchi?" Genki asked with curiosity while the rebels all stopped in their tracks.

"What happened on your scouting mission, chi, back at the Floating Castle, chi?" Mocchi asked with large innocent eyes while the other rebels mentally praised the young monster for asking the very question they all were dying to know. Genki found himself sighing slightly to himself at hearing his companion's question, but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone asked. He was surprised it took them this long to prod him.

"Ah, Mocchi, nothing really _happened_, per say. Falcon and I looked through every window in the Floating Castle looking for Holly, but we didn't find her at first. It wasn't until we flew to the control room window that we found her. Holly… she looked so tired and stressed as it looked like she was trying to tamper with the controls. There were a couple of knocked out Baddies near her, so she must have gone through a lot of trouble to get to the controls." Genki responded as he started to walk again and the other rebels followed his lead.

"Then what happened? The last thing you said last night was that Holly warned us about the Floating Castle's trap." Hare interjected as he walked besides the young man.

"The last time we went to the Floating Castle, the windows were sound proofed and that didn't change. I started to yell her name and pound on the window, but she didn't seem to hear me. I don't know how, but she suddenly perked up and whipped around to face me before grabbing a chair and standing on top of it so she could reach me. It was then that an Usaba hit her with it's vine and knocked her off the chair, but she wounded it and it took off. She then warned me about the trap and we had to leave her." Genki finished with a frown, though he left out most of his small bonding moment with the young woman.

"I see… After all of that, she'll probably be under a more watchful eye now. We should be thankful she could warn us, though, before the Dragons burned through the wall." Tiger stated as he trotted along side of Hare while the rabbit monster discretely handed Mocchi his lollipop reward. "Wait, you guys. Do you smell that?"

"What? Your body odor? We smell it all the time." Hare joked sarcastically while the wolf monster growled at the insult.

"No, wait Hare. He's right. I smell… salt?" Genki stated with confusion as he exchanged glances with the other rebels. "Look, guys! Grass! We must be getting close to the ocean!"

"The ocean? Golem doesn't… like water…" Golem stated with a shudder while the other rebels ignored the poor rock giant and began to run toward the green patch in the distance. The sight of grass was a sight for sore eyes as the rebels ran onto the blanket of green with relief before Mocchi tugged at Genki's pant leg once more.

"What is it, Mocchi?" Genki asked as he sat down on the cool ground and looked up at the passing clouds with wonder and enjoyment.

"A ledge, chi! And I hear a crashing sound!"

The other rebels exchanged glances before standing up once against and running out onto the edge of an outcropped ledge. The ocean crashed against the rocky shoreline with an intense force while the rebels looked at the mass of water with amazement. Seagulls flapped their powerful wings as they tore through the salty air like graceful kites. Suezo smiled sadly to himself as he recognized the area before he closed his eye and shook his head slightly._ 'I know this place… This is where Holly and I saw the ocean for the first time in our lives when we were on our first journey, right after we rescued her from the Floating Castle. I wish she was here to see this right now…'_

"Look, you guys! A town!" Genki exclaimed as he pointed over to a small village in the distance. A small harbor could be seen where several boats were docked. "It looks kinda familiar…"

"Of course it does, you chowder head! That's the same town we saw on our first journey, but back then it was abandoned. From the looks of it, though, it looks like it's been restored! I can see some people walking around!" Suezo exclaimed as he grinned. "Looks like a good place for a little rest and relaxation, if I do say so myself."

"True. We were walking around in the heat for awhile and we need to restock our supplies. A little break won't hurt. Plus we need to ask around to see if someone will lend us a hand and take us across the sea on their boat. We can't continue our journey without a boat." Hare stated as he crossed his arms across his chest with a sigh. "We're low on funds, so we need to find a reasonable voyage price. We don't have much we can spend."

"True. Let's check this town out and see what they have to offer." Tiger said in a low tone while the other rebels exchanged glances before heading off in the direction of the town. _'Something just doesn't seem right with this town. It's seems too quiet for my liking.'_

The rebels calmly walked into the town as they looked around with curiosity and confusion. The town was cozy and was surrounded by both woods and the ocean. The market place was bare and the docks were empty of fishermen. The townsfolk glanced with fear at the group before running to their homes and hiding away. Genki frowned in concern as a woman dropped her basket of potatoes, but as soon as he went to help her pick them up, the woman let out a frightened yelp before running away in a hurry; leaving a stunned Genki behind to pick up the roots.

"…Is it something I did?" The young man questioned to himself as he placed the basket off the street so the woman could come back for it later. "Why's this town acting so weird? It's like they think we're gonna kill them or something."

"Maybe they _do_ think that. Look." Tiger stated as he motioned for the group to turn their attention behind them. On the side of the large church was a huge mural of the Baddies' Crest that looked like it hadn't been there for too long. Under the mural were dozens of different food offerings that had been left there for the Baddies army to do what they pleased with. The windows of the church had been painted black and the columns leading into the building had been defiled with various paintings of Moo and other high officer Baddies.

"Oh, Phoenix… We're in the middle of a Baddie ruled town and we're in no shape to fight. We gotta get out of here!" Suezo whispered hoarsely while the other rebels nodded in agreement. Before any of the group members could take a single step backwards, though, a fireball flew into Golem's chest and it exploded on contact. The rock giant let out a shocked 'oomph' as he flew backwards before his body crashed onto the ground with a loud 'thud', causing the rest of the rebels to gasp in shock.

"Golem! Are you hurt?" Genki asked with concern as he ran to his fallen companion's side. Although a little dazed and confused, the rock giant numbly shook his head before getting back to his feet. Although still shaken, Golem still got into a defensive position to prepare to protect his comrades.

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELVES!" Tiger shouted as he bore his fangs and let out a low growl while electricity began to collect on the tips of his horns. "COWARDS!"

"Cowards, you say? I think not. We'd prefer to be called opportunists, if you will."

From on top of the church's steeple was perched a lone Salamander (Zuum/Dragon) that looked down at the group with a large twisted grin that caused shivers to go Genki's spine. From what Suezo could see from the distance they were at, a Baddies Crest adorned the beast's chest as it glittered slightly from being hit by the sun. The red Zuum hybrid stretched his tiny wings slightly as he let out a low yawn and leaned up against the steeple, causing the rebels to look at him with confusion.

"So, did you come here to take a vacation? This harbor is a _very_ nice place to relax at." The Salamander said with a nod of his head while he picked his teeth with the end of his claw. "The food is quite delicious, as well. I could eat here forever. The fish are always fresh and meaty."

"Just who the _hell_ are you?" Suezo called out as he felt annoyance coursing through his body.

"Me? I am Captain Salamander and I was informed that a group of scruffy travelers would be coming here to my lovely town. It is lovely, is it not? I take pride in keeping order and class in my town. Whenever unwanted guests come here, though, I'm afraid I must protect what's mine and I must eliminate the problem." The Zuum hybrid stated with a snap of his claws. Before the rebels could react, dozens of other Salamanders rose up from the roofs of every building with dangerous gleams in their eyes.

"How can this whole town be yours? And how long have you been in charge here?" Hare asked with a frown as he tried to ask questions to buy them some time.

"It's mine because I defeated the last town leader in an epic battle. I have kept the townsfolk alive and, in return, they service our troops and act as our servants. Let's see… Master Moo rose up a few weeks ago, so I've been leader here for about a week and a half. I think it's a good start." Captain Salamander stated with triumph while the other Salamanders clapped in response, causing the Salamander leader to bow and wave. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"This troop of Salamanders is a lot different than the ones we met at Centaur's coliseum. Those ones were so brute while these ones are… how do I say this… kind of pompous." Hare whispered as he sweated slightly along with the other rebels who couldn't help but agree with him.

"So! Judging by your rugged appearance and your lack of manners, you must be the group of rebels that Master Moo has been getting flustered over for defying his rule and stealing the artifact from Heaven's Canyon. You sure have caused him a lot of aggravation, I must say. I'm glad I'm no longer in the Floating Castle like the rest of those poor souls. Anyways, trespassing into my little town is punishable by death. I'm so sorry, but I can't bend the rules for just anybody or else there would be no order; am I right?" Captain Salamander smiled as he crossed his small arms over his chest and let out a low laugh before his smile turned into a twisted grin that shone with chaos. "TROOPS! ATTACK THE REBELS! KILL THEM AND GET THE VIAL!"

"ALL FOR ONE SPIT ATTACK!"

Before the Salamanders could commence with tearing the group of rebels to pieces or burning the very flesh off their bones, the Baddies were stopped in their tracks as huge wads of spit were shot into their faces. The Salamanders yelled in shock as they tried to wipe the awful substance off their faces while the rebels found themselves looking off in the direction of where the attack had come from. In the distance was a single Rocky (Suezo/Golem) that waved frantically to the rebels as a means to call them over. Although the rebels were still a little confused, they didn't hesitate to run toward the Suezo hybrid with haste. With one last glance at the town, the group took off after the Rocky and disappeared into the surrounding woods; leaving behind a group of very peeved and wet Salamanders.

"Fwew. Thanks for the save back there." Genki said with a smile as the rebels kept up close to the Rocky. The Suezo hybrid smiled and nodded his large head as he continued to hop along through the forest. The young man pushed away a few stray branches in his path as he kept near the Suezo subreed's side while the other rebels kept close on their heels. "So… are there more Rockies in the area? I heard a lot more voices when that Spit Attack was fired and there was a ton of it for just one Suezo species to produce. And why didn't those Baddies follow us?"

"Of course! Ya think me crazy enough to attack those critters by me self? Think not, lad. There's plenty of us around here on scoutin' duty. We learned fast that those beasties won't leave the town's boundaries 'cause they dun wanna leave it for some reason. They're a strange bunch. C'mon, I'll take ya to me leader." The Rocky said with a wryly smile and an accent as he pushed through a set of bushes that lead into a large clearing. Several sets of tents were set up while dozens of Rockies littered the campsite while they sat around fires and scouted around the area. The moment the rebels came into view, the pack of Rockies stopped what they had been doing before getting into defensive stances.

"Hold on, lads! These guys are with me! Doncha' recognize 'em at all? They're the group that beat Moo twice! They'll help us out!" The Rocky exclaimed as he pushed past the other Rockies and quickly ushered the group into one of the larger tents. The tent was bare, but cozy as a small lantern gave off a dim light in the middle of the floor. One lone figure sat in the back of the tent, but before Genki could ask the Rocky who it was, the Suezo hybrid was long gone. With a small sigh, the young man cleared his throat before taking a step forward.

"Excuse me, but we need some help. We need to get across the ocean, but we can't do that without a boat or with the Salamanders running that town. One of your Rockies brought me here and he mentioned you guys need help, too, so maybe we could help each other out. How about it?" Genki explained with a hopeful look while the other rebels shared his feeling.

"Heh heh heh… It's good to see ya again, lad. It's been awhile, hasn't it? You're taller than I remember ya bein'. I didn't know you'd grow so much and-"

Before the being could continue talking, one of the Rockies accidently slammed into the tent causing the whole structure to fall onto everyone who was inside. With quite a bit of struggling, the rebels finally found their way out of the cloth prison while the Rockies helped their leader out, who was looking rather angry. There stood the notorious Captain Horn (Suezo/Tiger) as he adjusted his captain's hat to fit perfectly over his horn before he gritted his sharp teeth and let out a low growl.

"Damn it, lads! That was supposed to be me epic entrance! Ya ruined it for me! I outta throw ya over board for this mutiny!" The Suezo hybrid shouted while the Rockies cowered slightly while sweating nervously. "What do ya have to say for yourselves, ya bilge rats?"

"But, Captain, we're on land. How are ya gonna throw us overboard?"

"Uh… I dunno! I'll think of somethin'! Now get movin'!" Captain Horn shouted while the Rockies saluted him before running back to their stations. With a low grunt, the sea Suezo turned back to look at his old friends with a huge grin on his face. The other rebels returned his smile as they went to ask the Suezo hybrid what he had been up to after not seeing him for so long, but the pirate captain quickly cut them off with a question of his own.

"So, where's Miss Holly?" Captain Horn asked with a sly grin while the other rebels face faulted. After so many years of them being parted, Holly was still the first thing on his mind. "Is she around here? Or maybe she be off bathin' somewhere…?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Horn! Even if she was bathing somewhere, you'd be the last person I'd give that information to!" Suezo scowled as he watched Captain Horn fantasizing happily to himself. "Hey! We're talking to you! We have some serious things we need to talk to ya about!"

"Bah, ya ruinin' me moment, Huezo!" The pirate captain huffed as he let out a yawn.

"How many times do we need to go over this? The name's Suezo, okay? SUEZO!" The eyeball monster shouted as he felt himself already losing his temper with the sea loving monster. After they had met up with Captain Horn when they were trapped on the ghost ship all those years ago, the pirate captain still had a strange habit of swapping the "S" with an "H" and calling him "Huezo" instead.

"Bah ha ha ha! You're such a silly monster, lad! I mean ya no harm! I missed our ol' times together! What fun we had, eh? I'm surprised to see ya here, though. But I was serious about Miss Holly. Where is that pretty maiden? I be missing her presence!" Captain Horn exclaimed as he leaned in a little closer while eagerly waiting for a response.

"Yeah, we missed you, too, Horn. I guess we should start from the beginning with why we're here. Since you already seem to have a conflict with the Salamanders, I think you already know about Moo's return. When Moo first returned, the first thing he did was abduct Holly from her home." Genki explained with a hint of sadness on his voice.

"WHAT? MOO TOOK MISS HOLLY? THAT LANDLUBBER'S GONNA PAY TENFOLD!" Captain Horn shouted while the rebels mentally praised to themselves. With Horn as fired us as he was, it would be far easier to ask him about getting a voyage on his ship.

"Exactly. We're on a journey to track down Moo and get Holly back. We've tried a couple of times, but we didn't succeed. The Floating Castle is heading north still, though, and it's across the ocean. We really need passage across the sea, but we don't have a boat of our own. Could you give us a hand?" Hare interjected with a hopeful glance to the other rebels.

"Of course, lads! Anything for Miss Holly! No need to ask me twice!" The Suezo hybrid exclaimed with a wryly grin before the rebels let out a relieved sigh. "There is one tiny problem, though…"

"Huh? What's up?"

"I'm surprised ya didn't ask me why me and me crew are camped out here! We stopped here a few weeks ago after we heard the town was renovated. Back in the day this town had the best chocolate milkshakes in the world, so I just had to get me one since I was ripped off last time." Captain Horn stated as he mentally sulked from the memory of his last trip there and not getting his favorite dessert. "While we was lookin' in the market place, an army of those bilge rats with Baddies Crests on took over the town and we was forced to flee! Not only did I not get me chocolate milkshake, but we had to flee to these woods so we had to leave our boat at the harbor! Since then we've been tryin' everything to get to our ship so we could get the hell outta here, but nothin' seems to work. If ya help me get me precious ship back, I promise ya can join me crew and ride aboard."

Genki glanced at each of his comrades as they each gave them a nod of agreement. With a smile, the young man nodded his head and gave the pirate captain a promising wink. "Sounds like a deal, Horn. We'll get your ship back, for sure. There is one thing, though…"

"Eh? What would that be, lad?"

"The best way to get your ship back would be to defeat the entire army of Salamanders. I know there are easier ways like just swimming to the boat and sneaking on before sailing away, but this way not only would be get your ship back, but we'd also free the people there that are being forced into the Baddies' service. With all of us combined I'm sure we can beat them." Genki explained while Captain Horn looked a little flustered.

"Ya can't be serious, boy! Didja see how many of those beasties were over there? I know you're all for bein' a good guy and all, but fightin' those Salamanders wouldn't be easy." The Suezo hybrid stated with a serious look as he stared at the young man with uneasiness.

"We know that, but we can do it. You're the famous Captain Horn who sails the seas beating anyone who gets in his way. I'm sure with you on our team that we'd be just fine." Hare spoke up for Genki in false praise as he watched Horn believe his comment with glee.

"Well, ya got that right. Alright, lads! Let's beat those bilge rats and get me ship back!" Captain Horn announced heroically while his group of Rockies cheered in response to their leader's shout. All at once the group of eyeball monsters began to pack of the campsite and prepare to do battle with the Salamander army that awaited them in the town.

"Geez, Hare, you really know how to motivate a guy." Tiger whispered under his breath.

"Of course. You learn a lot working at a casino." The rabbit monster replied with a sly wink.

After only several minutes of packing, all of the pirate crew's belongings were secured away and the campsite looked as though no one had even stayed there. With a nod to one another, the now large group consisting of rebels and pirates began to head back to the far outskirts of the small town. Down below several Salamanders patrolled the area, though they never left the boundary of the town. After several minutes of watching what was happen in the town, everyone found themselves getting rather bored and intolerable.

"Why don't we just attack already?" Suezo piped up as he felt his tail beginning to fall asleep.

"We don't want to get overwhelmed by their Fireball Attacks. We need a plan first." Hare replied with a stern look as he turned his attention back to the town. "If run in there unprepared, then we may not make it."

"They seem to look highly of their leader. I think if we take down Captain Salamander, the other Salamanders with surrender." Tiger stated in a low voice as he kept his eyes glued on the enemy patrols.

"Har har har! I already have a brilliant plan in the makin'!" Captain Horn announced with a huge grin while everyone else turned to glance at him with skeptical looks. "Since Huezo isn't the best at Teleporting yet, why don't me and Tiger here Teleport to the top of the church and zap em' silly? When they're dazed, the rest of ya swabbies and me crew can charge in and beat em' to a pulp!"

"That… that actually sounds like a good plan." Hare stated in surprise while Horn grinned in victory and Suezo scowled at having his name massacred once again. "I say we try not to kill them, though. This town won't benefit from having Lost Disks scattered everywhere in the streets. Of course if you have to, then it has to be done, but if you can help it then do so. Remember; the goal is to take down the captain."

"Alright, let's do this."

With that said, Captain Horn awkwardly placed his tongue onto Tiger's back before the duo disappeared before the rebels' eyes in an instant. In the middle of town and on the top of the church, the two monsters reappeared in a flash. The landing was difficult, though, and Tiger quickly found himself sliding off the shingles and his claws couldn't find traction. At the last moment Horn wrapped his tongue around Tiger's front leg before pulling him up close to him while he used his tail to hang into the edge of the gutter.

"Thanks." Tiger stated with a nod of respect.

"Not a problem, lad. I gotcha." Captain Horn replied simply.

With a quick look around to see each of the Salamanders' locations, the wolf monster grinned to himself before his horns began to radiate with electricity. The power coursing through his horns was released all at once, causing the top of the church to shine from the intense light. The Salamander troops had no time to react as the electricity crackled and shot through them with agonizing force and terrific power. Screams of pain emitted from the Baddie troops while yells of fear from the townsfolk within their homes echoed through the village in a haunting manner. At hearing the villagers' voices, Tiger suddenly remembered the plan was to stun the Salamanders and not to kill them. With a low grunt, the wolf monster stopped his attack at once before he let out a loud howl to signal the other rebels. All at once the rebels and the pirate Suezos torn out of the surrounding woods and came barreling into the town like a swarm of bees. The stunned Salamanders didn't have a chance to even speak as they were hit with various attacks from the oncoming rebel army while several Salamanders that had been safe within the buildings ran out to assist their fellow comrades. The doors to the local tavern were forcefully thrown open as Captain Salamander and a few of his troops came running out at the sound of the invasion with looks of shock and confusion. The Salamander's shock wore off fast, though, and was quickly replaced with anger and hatred.

"MEN! SNAP OUT OF IT AND KILL THE INTRUDERS! NO ONE ENTERS MY TOWN WITHOUT PERMISSION AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!" Captain Salamander shouted as fire built up in the back of his throat before he shot the attack off at Mocchi. Before the attack could hit its mark, though, Golem's hand flew in front of the young monster and blocked the fireball in an instant. The Salamander leader quickly began to prepare another fireball to launch, but a quick punch to the face caused the beast to stagger backwards and clutch his jaw painfully from the impact.

"No one has to die here, Captain Salamander. Just call off your troops and leave the village peacefully." Genki stated as he rubbed his stinging fist lightly.

"Never! I, Captain Salamander, cannot even consider leaving my lovely town to a group of savage vagabonds. It's an insult to even consider such a thing! " The Zuum hybrid shouted as he spun around swiftly and slammed his tail brutally into Genki's stomach. The young man didn't even have a chance to let out a yell as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and his body went sailing through the air before crashing painfully onto the ground below with a low 'thud'. Genki winced before coughing loudly as he weakly pushed himself up to his feet, but not before a large claw smashed into the side of young man's face with pure force. Genki could literally see stars as his body fell backwards and the back of his head collided with the hard ground. With a ragged breath of air, Genki coughed weakly again as he felt himself subconsciously turn over and stand up once again before bringing his hand up to his mouth. As expected, his lip was cut as blood ran down his chin and fell to the ground while he could taste the rancid metallic taste in his mouth. His entire body felt like he had been tossed into a pit of spikes and his head was pounding painfully as he did his best to stay standing.

"Genki's in trouble!" Hare shouted as he caught a glimpse of the young man's stand of with the Baddie captain, but his attention was averted when a claw missed tearing his face off my mere inches.

"We cannot… get through… these monsters… to help him…" Golem stated in worry as he smacked away another Salamander before two more rammed into his side in an attempt to throw him off balance. Although Golem staggered backwards from the force of the impact, he still remained standing as he hit away the two monsters before trying to get to Genki's side, but to no avail as more Salamanders cut him off.

"Humans cannot compete with monsters, young man. No matter what, you will always be less superior." Captain Salamander laughed softly at the wounded young man before him as he ran forward to finish off his prey, but everything seemed to go in slow motion as Genki's clear eyes shone with anger as he ran head on toward his opponent. With one last breath of adrenaline, the young man brought his elbow down into the Zuum hybrid's gut before bringing his other fist straight into the beast's jaw. Captain Salamander let out a low moan as his senses were disorientated until Genki's knee smashed into the monster's face, causing him to slump over and all to the ground in a motionless heap. The human standing before the unconscious Baddie was breathing hoarsely, but that didn't stop him from letting out a relieved sigh before turning his attention back to the battle. Between his friends, the pirates, and the Salamanders it was hard to tell who was who in the midst of the conflict. As soon as one monster saw the unconscious leader, though, the battle began to die down as everyone's attention was turned to Captain Salamander's fallen form.

"…is he dead?"

"Did he lose to… a human?"

"What do we do now…?"

Murmurs and whispered filled the disorientated Salamander army as they glanced at one another with uncertainty and confusion. Without their valiant and well-mannered leader, none of the Salamanders knew what exactly to do now. Several of the Salamanders cautiously walked to their leader's side before checking his vitals to verify his state. From the relieved looks on their faces, Genki could tell that the monster would be alright.

"You've defeated out leader in battle. What will you do with us…?" One of the Salamanders asked with concern and nervousness as the Rockies surrounded the army so none of them could escape.

"Killing you would solve nothing. Since we defeated your leader, technically this is our town now. All we ask is that you leave this place alone and we'll let you go free." Genki stated weakly with a nod of his head.

"R-really? That's it? We promise we won't return! T-thank you!" The Salamander bowed respectfully before helping his fellow comrades pick up their fallen leader with care. With one last glance at the rebels, the Salamander army slowly marched out of the village before disappearing out of sight.

"Are ya sure that was a good idea, lad? What is they try and take over this place again?" Captain Horn asked as he plowed his way through his crew of Rockies to get to Genki's side. "For all we know they'll be back tomorrow when we leave!"

"I don't think so. That Captain Salamander was well-mannered, so I think it would go against his pride to come back here after being beaten. Plus, I learned a long time ago that keeping grudges just gives birth to more grudges." The young man replied with a weak smile as he remembered the slaves' conversation after they were freed from Pixie's rule. "Some things you just have to let drop."

"Damn, boy! Ya sure took a beatin'! C'mon, lad, we need to get ya some first aid!" The Suezo hybrid exclaimed with a scowl. "Why are ya always so reckless, lad? Ya never do change, eh?"

"You know me, Horn. Action first, thinking later." Genki joked with a smile, but suddenly his attention was adverted to the timid villagers who were slowly coming out of their homes with looks of disbelief.

"You… you defeated Captain Salamander? A human beat a monster?" The same woman from earlier who had dropped the potatoes asked with a nervous look.

"Yup. You're town is free now, so you can get working on fixing this town up again." The young man said as he motioned over to the church that had the Baddies murals on it. "You might want to start with cleaning that up."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much you have saved us." The woman smiled and bowed with respect along with the other villagers. The rebels and the pirates found themselves sweating nervously from all the attention except for Hare, who was loving every moment of it.

"Hahaha! It was no problem, miss. It's what we do." Hare flaunted while the other rebels face faulted before dragging the rabbit monster away from the crowd. "Hey!"

"We're here for Horn's ship, remember? We can't be getting tied up with these people." Tiger stated as they walked along the edge of the harbor before stopping in front of the largest ship in the port. The large ship of Captain Horn's was as enormous as ever as the large carving of a Suezo in the front still stood tall and proud. Immediately the Rockies and Horn climbed aboard the massive vessel while the rebels merely shrugged and followed their lead. Although it took a little while, the rebels finally forced Golem to step aboard the ship, although immediately the large rock giant latched himself onto the mast of the ship and refused to budge an inch.

"So, we're just going to leave these people like this?" Suezo asked with a skeptical look as he glanced over at Tiger. "It feels kinda wrong, doesn't it?"

"They'll be fine now. That group of Salamanders has too much pride to report back to Moo after being defeated like that. They'll be safer with us gone and without having much contact with us, anyways." The wolf monster stated with a shrug as he closed his eyes to feel the wind whipping at his mane. "There's nothing more we could do for them."

"Bahahaha! Those Baddies were a bunch of dimwitted landlubbers! All me treasure is still here and everything's still in place! It calms me mind to know me ship is still as amazin' as ever." Captain Horn shouted and grinned from behind the two rebels as he closed up one of several treasure chests he had stored in the back room.

"When are we setting sail, anyways?" Hare asked with curiosity.

"Right now, of course! I miss the smell of the sea!" The Suezo hybrid laughed cheerfully before rummaging through another hidden compartment. With a small sigh of relief, the pirate captain took out a small box before tossing it into Hare's hands without warning. "That there's a medical kit. Go patch the young lad up, would ya?"

"Sure thing! Thanks, Horn!" The rabbit monster thanked before running to the top of the deck where his fellow rebels were currently sitting. Genki looked a little worse for wear as he leaned up against the railing of the ship while he subconsciously rubbed his stinging cheek from where he had been punched earlier. With a small sigh, Hare quietly strode over to Genki's side before tapping the young man on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hey Hare! Isn't the ocean awesome?" Genki asked with a grin as he let out a happy sigh. "You gotta wonder what kinds of monsters live down there, ya know? We met up with some water dwelling monsters, but we probably didn't even see a quarter of how many there really are."

"Yeah, but I'd prefer not to know since we always find these things out when we're facing up against Baddies." Hare stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now, before we set sail, Captain Horn was kind enough to give us this first aid kit for you. So, let's patch you up."

With a moan of slight protest, Genki sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Had Holly been there, she would have had him bandaged up the minute he got a paper cut. If she ever found out that he had been walking around with the wounds he had, she would definitely had some choice words to say. With a tug back into reality from Hare, the young man painfully took his shirt off and lifted his arms up so the rabbit monster could have a better look at his injuries. His stomach and abdomen area were bruised and bleeding slightly from where Captain Salamander's tail had connected with his body. With a scowl on his face, Hare carefully began to go through the small medical kit before taking out a small pouch of herbs. After smearing the substance onto a wet cloth, Hare carefully began to dab the area of Genki's wounds to help with healing and with swelling.

"…how are you holding up?" Hare asked as he applied a little more of the ground herbs onto his wound.

"…just fine…" Genki replied as he held back every moan and yelp that threatened to exit his throat. The last thing he needed was for the other rebels to hold that over his head for the rest of their journey.

"Good. I'm almost done." The rabbit monster stated calmly as he put aside the herbs and took out some fresh bandages. With care to not apply too much pressure, Hare carefully wrapped up the wound around Genki's stomach before holding the bandages in place with a small pin. "Alright, you're stomach's all set."

"Thanks for that." Genki smiled with relief as he quickly pulled his shirt back over his head.

"We're not done yet. Let me fix up that cut on your face. That Salamander really wanted to whoop your ass." Hare smirked as he dabbed the cut on Genki's face lightly with the herb covered cloth while the young man winced slightly from discomfort. With one last dab, Hare cut a square piece of one of the remaining bandages before gently taping it onto his cheek. "Keep that on there until the morning or else your cheek will be so swollen, it'll look like an apple."

"Gotcha. Thanks again." The young man replied with a smile.

"Not a problem. Just take it easy for a little while." Hare stated before packing up the medical kit and looking off into the horizon. "I wonder what lies in wait for us on the other side of the ocean. Last time, the Baddies were stronger over there."

"True, but we can handle it." The young man stated as he leaned against the side of the boat with ease. "We're the team that beat Moo twice. Nothing can bring us down!"

"Says the guy who's covered in bandages." The rabbit monster said with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright, landlubbers! It's time to set sail!" Captain Horn shouted while his crew pulled up the anchor and released the giant sail. The pirate captain grinned happily at finally being reunited with his precious ship before giving the rebels a small nod of respect. "Thanks, lads."

"Anytime, Captain Horn."

The pirate flag at the top of the ship waved proudly in the wind as the ship began to sail out of the harbor with grace and determination. The clear blue water was comforting to the group while the wind was relaxing, but everyone knew that dangers were lurking everywhere and that the ocean was full of mysteries. Whatever hostilities lie in wait for the rebels was a mystery, but the group was determined to keep going no matter what and no matter how far. Genki smiled softly as he held on tight to his book bag and looked over at Holly's hair ribbon flapping gently in the wind. The cloth filled the young man with hope as he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, but everyone face faulted as Captain Horn shouted a sudden realization.

"AHHH! I NEVER GOT ME CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE! I'VE BEEN CHEATED AGAIN!"

* * *

Sorry for the rushed battle scene. This is under Adventure/Drama instead of Action/Adventure/Drama for a reason because I'm not the best at writing fight scenes yet. XD But, anyways! I'm a huge Captain Horn fan, so I'm going to have a lot of fun writing the next chapter. I loved how the English dubbers had it so Horn went to the port to get a chocolate milkshake. That dub is so randomly great that I just had to bring it up. XD But Horn is one of my favorite characters and I even have his figurine. XD But his pirate accent is difficult to write, so I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Also, this chapter was weird to write because the Suezo/Golem monster is called a Rocky and, well, that's my nickname. XD I'm not going to lie; I loved writing Captain Salamander's character. I have a soft spot for sophisticated sounding characters. I wish I could have done more with him. At least the rebels can continue their journey once again now that they have a boat! I don't know when the next chapter will be done since I have final exams next week, but I'll try to squeeze in some writing time. Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Chapter Preview (Chapter 14): Now aboard Captain Horn's ship, the rebels find themselves making progress by sailing across the ocean. Danger is lurking under the ocean's surface, though, and this isn't going to make for a smooth journey. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	14. Chapter 14: Restless Tide

I'm so sorry this is later than first expected. With all the holidays and my winter session course going on it's been pretty hectic here. This Creative Writing class is really kicking my butt since I'm still an amateur writer and I haven't written any poetry since the 4th grade. XP I also donated blood today, so I'm a little tired and sluggish. Because of this I probably made a million errors in this chapter, though it is the reason I had a chance to write this. But, anyways! Thanks for sticking with me, though! I hope your holidays went well! Also, this story has received 40 wonderful reviews! Eeehhhh! That's so great! Thank you, all my fantastic reviewers! I owe you guys everything. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 14. Restless Tide**

Rough waves smashed up against a large pirate ship sailing toward the other continent, but the ship was sturdy as it torn through the clear ocean water with grace and speed. The carving of a Suezo on the front of the ship shimmered slightly as the sun reflected off some stray water that had splashed up upon it, making it look like it was well polished. The salty air was refreshing as the wind picked up and helped to boost the speed of the ship even further. Loud yet elegant seagulls flew near the ship as they hungrily waited for some scraps from that days catch to be thrown overboard for their pleasure and consumption while others landed gently on the mast of the ship so as not to waste their energy flying. A pirate flag that hung with a slant close to the lookout post waved awkwardly before a single Rocky adjusted it carefully so it would wave straight and proudly as it should.

"Man, this sure beats walking through the desert, doesn't it?" Hare asked to no one in particular with a grin as he leaned up against the railing of the ship before crossing his arms over his chest. "If Horn started to charge money to come aboard his ship, he could be one rich Suezo!"

"It _always_ comes back to money with you, doesn't it? If it were up to you, people would have to pay just to _breath_." Tiger snarled while he rolled his eyes and muttered a few words under his breath.

"Gees, Tiger! I was only making a small comment! There's no need to get all uptight and grumpy." The rabbit monster scowled before turning away from his "nemesis" and returning his view to the seemingly endless ocean.

"Yeah, Tiger. What's going on?" Genki asked from his place on top of the Suezo carving. Sailing had been one of his favorite experiences in the world of the monsters, and he couldn't help but feel like his old excited 10 year old self again.

"…I just can't help but be concerned. Remember last time we went sailing on Horn's ship in this very ocean? We were attacked and almost killed by Baddies that lived under water. Had Golem not stepped in, we wouldn't be here right now." The wolf monster replied with a stern look which caused the other rebels to exchange uncertain glances.

"Yeah, but for all we know that huge whale monster is still a Mystery Disk at the bottom of the ocean and in a whirlpool. How would anyone get to _his_ disk?" Suezo asked as he stayed close to the edge of the boat, just in case his sea sickness tendency kicked in.

"Just stay on alert. _Don't_ let your guard down for a second." Tiger ended with a small nod before standing up and heading down below the deck to get away from the intense sun that was shining brightly and the salty wind that was roughing up his fine fur.

Genki frowned as he watched the wolf monster depart, but deep down he knew Tiger was right. Although he had hoped this would have been a joyous and pleasurable cruise, the rebels couldn't afford to be carefree and just assume things would be perfectly fine. With a small sigh, the young man carefully slid down from his roosting spot before moving to the other side of the ship. Genki couldn't help but smile as he watched Mocchi getting a lesson from one of the Rockies on how to be a good lookout while Golem sat with his arms locked around the largest wood pillar on the ship with a look of discomfort and fear. With a look out to the direction they had come from, the young man found himself subconsciously rub Holly's hair ribbon on his backpack gently with his fingers before taking the Phoenix's Tear out from under his shirt where it hung loosely just as Holly's Magic Stone once had. The clear vial glistened lightly in the sun and the man couldn't help but turn it upside down to see a few air bubbles rise to the surface.

'_This artifact does us no good if we can't open it. What a great thing if we could open it, though. It's said to be able to cure illnesses and to even revive Lost Disks. Since the journal said only Pendant descendants can open the vial containing the Phoenix's Tear, I bet Holly can open it, too, especially if Moo can.'_ Genki thought to himself as he analyzed the vial in his hand with interest. A sudden slap on the back caused the young man to let out a surprised gasp before he quickly turned around in preparation to fight off some Baddies; only to be met with a grinning Captain Horn who laughed merrily at his friend's surprise.

"Bahahaha! Oh, I'm sorry, lad! 'Just couldn't help meself! You were all intense and what not! Ya makin' me worry that ya been in the sun too long! Come; 'ol Captain Horn will getcha some cold water to set ya straight." The Suezo hybrid stated with a playful wink, but suddenly his eye fell onto the vial in Genki's hand and he couldn't help but give the man a look of puzzlement. "Lad, just what the hell is that thing ya got in ya hand? Some kind of portable sand sculpture necklace? Ya know; the thing ya pour different colored sands into a bottle and it looks real nice. I made a few meself back in the day. Kinda feminine, though, so I got rid of 'em. You should do the same if ya wanna keep your masculine image, if ya get me drift."

"What? Why the heck would I carry something useless like _that_ around with me? It's not anything like that, Horn!" The young man exclaimed with huff of aggravation. "This is an artifact that'll help us destroy Moo for good this time. Without it, I don't know what else we would do."

"Really? What can a little vial like that do to kill Moo? We _are_ talking about the same Moo here, right?"

"Well, since you have been a good friend and comrade for so long, I guess it's only fair to fill you in. This thing is called the Phoenix's Tear. From what we've learned, it's literally a tear from the Phoenix in this vial that can do amazing things like even reviving Lost Disks."

"No way! That's amazin', lad! I wanna see it in action!"

"…that's just it. Only someone from the original Pendant civilization can open the vial, so none of us are qualified. Holly gave this to us to keep it away from Moo, so now Moo is coming after it. If he gets his hands on it, though, the world will be doomed."

"So that's what the Salamanders at the harbor were talkin' 'bout. Don't worry, lad. Me and me crew will get ya to the other continent so ya can get a head start on findin' Moo. I gotta head back to me station, but you just take it easy and don't stress about the situation. Ya may have a full plate, but ya got friends to back ya up. Don't ever forget that, lad." Captain Horn stated with a smile before hopping away as fast as he had come. Genki smiled as he watched the pirate disappear from sight before his eyes fell onto the Suezo purebred in their group. With a glance down at the vial, the young man tucked it back under his shirt before striding to Suezo's side. The eyeball monster had a look of mixed feelings as he scanned the unmoving sea with caution before he finally noticed the man's arrival.

"Huh? What's up?" Suezo asked with puzzlement as he looked at the man besides him with a slightly concerned look. "Don't tell me you already have bad news or something. We've only been sailing for a few hours."

"What? No! It's nothing like that. I was just thinking about what Tiger said about staying on guard. I mean, when we were on our first and even second journey, we didn't see a whole lot of water dwelling monsters. I know there are a lot of them, though. Part of me wants to see more of them since I bet they're really neat." Genki smiled softly as he stretched his achy arms, but he quickly regretted the action since his stomach area was still sore from his battle with Captain Salamander. Suezo couldn't help but give the man a skeptical look at seeing his pain, but the eyeball monster decided against mentioning it for it would only aggravate the man from another world.

"You _want_ to see more water based monsters? What are you, crazy? We only tend to see monsters that are trying to kill us! Let's just be glad we haven't had to go near too many bodies of water or else we probably would have been drowned." Suezo replied with a huff. "You haven't changed much since you left, though I don't know if it's good thing or not."

"Hahaha, I guess you're right. Still, you gotta wonder what other monsters are in these waters right now."

"That's something I hope we _don't_ find out."

* * *

Deep down within the depths of the ocean, a large group of cod fish scattered with urgency as another group of beings swam with haste and order while plowing through anything that was in their path. Bubbles rose from their beak-like mouths as the monsters dove further down and into the forlorn darkness that consumed their vision. Within a few moments, though, the water cleared up slightly and allowed the group of monsters to see their location and the surroundings. The scout of the monsters glanced behind at the rest of the group before pointing a large red claw forward and nodding its head. The journey had been a long one, but it would pay off if things went as planned.

"It can't be too much further now. We have keep moving, so just stay strong, men." The leader of the small army of Arrowheads stated with a stern look on his face while his armored tail shifted slightly from the turning tides. Unlike the rest of his comrades, his shell was black with white markings; giving him an ominous and deadly look. His eyes were a combination of red and orange and the spikes adorning his body shimmered deeply in the cold water while the Baddies crest on his chest shone with a haunting look. His left claw was latched around a chain that was sealing closed a small wooden box that he held tightly near him. "His domain has to be around here somewhere and we didn't come this far just to turn back now."

"I agree, Captain Selketo. We'll follow you to wherever you want." The Arrowhead scout replied with a snap of his claw before turning back to the rest of the army. "You heard out leader, men! MOVE OUT!"

With a battle cry from each of the purebred Arrowheads, the group of lobster monsters continued their search with determination, until the Selketo (Arrowhead/Joker) leader stopped in his tracks and glanced around the area with suspicion. Before the Arrowheads could question their leader, a whizzing sound flew threw the ocean water before Captain Selketo raised his right claw and snapped it shut with such speed that it caught the spear that had been hurtled at him. With a low grunt, the Arrowhead hybrid clamped his claw shut further, causing the spear to snap in half and fall to his feet in a useless heap.

"Who dares attack our leader? Show yourselves!" The Arrowhead scout yelled with an angry scowl.

"Your army is trespassing in Zilla territory! I suggest you leave _now _before we decide to slay you where you stand!" A shout from behind one of many underwater rock mounds echoed throughout the area with warning.

"Zilla territory, you say? We must be in the right place, then. Tell me, good monster, is the great guardian of these waters here? My troop has come a long way to seek an audience with him to offer a worth wild proposition." Captain Selketo replied with a calm smile that would give even the toughest monsters chills.

"…I'll see what I can do. Just wait there and don't move an inch further unless you want to be a pincushion for our spears." The being responded sternly before the area fell silent once again. The group of Arrowheads shifted in discomfort at the thought of serving as pincushions, but the unaffected expression of their valiant leader caused their courage to flare and their fear to subside.

"Captain Selketo, are you sure this will work?" One of the many Arrowheads asked with a look of concern.

"Trust me on this. I have a trump card that I've heard has worked in the past if things don't go as planned." The Arrowhead hybrid replied with a devilish look as he held the wooden box a little tighter before letting out a low chuckle. "Besides, there's no reason for _him_ to refuse my proposition, anyway. He'll have nothing to lose from this, but everything to gain. Judging from his past, he'll probably jump at this opportunity."

"You're brilliant, Captain! It's no wonder you became one of Moo's captains so soon!" The Arrowhead scout praised.

"Why, thank you. A captain is nothing without their army, though, so give yourself some credit as well." Captain Selketo stated with a grin, but suddenly his eyes narrowed before he nudged his scout lightly with his claw and leaned in close. "The Zillas are returning. Just make sure everyone stays quiet and allow me to do the talking, alright?"

"Of course, Captain."

With that said, the group of Baddies fell into an awkward silence as they waited patiently for the whale monsters to return with their decision. With a low grunt, a large purebred Zilla peered over from one of the rock formations before swimming out and landing in front of the Arrowhead army. The large monster looked over the army with a stern glance before nodding his head and motioning for the lobster monsters to follow his lead. With inner celebration at their so far success, the Arrowhead army complied with the Zilla and followed quietly behind him. Only minutes after their departure, the group was lead to a large cavern with several Zilla guards in front with sturdy spears. Each looked at the Arrowheads with untrusting eyes and courageous stances.

"This is our leader's home. I must warn you ahead of time before you speak with him, though." The Zilla who had lead them there spoke in a quiet tone while the Arrowheads exchanged looks of puzzlement.

"A warning? About what?" Captain Selketo asked with a scowl.

"Our leader is very self conscious about his horn. Whatever you do, don't stare at it. Try to not even glance at it, if you can help it." The Zilla replied with a saddened frown before he swam swiftly into the cave and disappeared from sight.

"His horn? Alright, you heard him, men. We don't want to anger him so suddenly, so don't even glance at his horn, okay?" The Arrowhead hybrid stated with a stern tone while his followers nodded their heads in understanding. Before the captain could speak further, a loud stomping noise filled the entire area while Captain Selketo could only grin as he looked up at that monster before them. "Ah, Gooji, it's a pleasure to finally meet you at last."

The whale monster looked like a mountain as he towered over the army with intimidation and glory. Gooji (Zilla/Tiger) flexed his large claws slightly while his tail wagged loosely with anticipation. The ex-Baddie's blue coloring on his back made him look as if he could blend into the water itself while his white belly rose with every deep breath he took in. Gooji's eyes shone with mixed feelings as he looked down at the Arrowhead army with puzzlement and curiosity. Captain Selketo glanced up quickly before averting his view so as to not draw attention as he took a fast glance at the top of Gooji's head. His once powerful and destructive horn was less than half the size it once was; leaving it a pathetic nub. The horn was no longer pointed at all and was dull with slight crack marks still on it from his last epic battle as one of Moo's minions. Knowing that the horn had somehow been snapped off by force, Captain Selketo knew to keep quiet about it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gooji bellowed as he picked a stray krill out from his baleen with an uninterested tone.

"Ah! Straight to the point then! Sounds good to me. Gooji, how long has it been now since you're last run in with a certain group of anti Moo rebels?" Captain Selketo asked quickly while his army shifted slightly in intimidation at the monster they were speaking to.

"Ah… _them_… It's been many years since that night, Captain. At least six or so years, though I can't be entirely certain. Why do you ask?" The whale monster asked with a frown as the memory of his horrible loss replayed in his head like a broken record.

"Well, would you be surprised to know that they're back again and are sailing in this ocean as we speak?" The Arrowhead hybrid asked with a sly grin as he watched Gooji perk up from the news.

"They are, are they? Hm… interesting. What does this have to do with me?" The Zilla hybrid asked with unchanging eyes as he kept a cold glance down at the army before him.

"Well, I thought you'd want revenge for what happened in the past! You see, Master Moo has been revived and he wants those rebels gone for good this time."

"Moo lives yet again? That explains the sudden lack of ships sailing past here."

"Yes. If you destroy those rebels, we'll welcome you back into the Baddie army as a captain. You'll have full rule over this ocean and that's only the beginning of the benefits. So, how about it?" Captain Selketo asked with an excited grin.

"…no."

"_What_? Why not? This is your chance to gain power and get your revenge! Don't you want to put those rebels and that pathetic pirate in their places after what they did to you?"

"I lost for a reason all those years ago, Captain. It's amazing how a single action can trigger a devastating power." Gooji stated with a content look as he subconsciously felt his broken horn with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the rebels. I had them beat all those years ago. They were cornered and in unfamiliar territory, giving me the upper hand. I made an error when I took their female companion hostage, however, and it ultimately was the lead to end my life."

"How could _that _lead to your defeat?"

"There was a Golem purebred on board who was scared to death of the water. He held onto the mast of the ship as if his life depended on it. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at such a pitiful sight. When I captured the girl, though, something changed. I wanted to make the group suffer and for them to see how helpless they were, so I began to squeeze the girl in my hand. Her scream of agony echoed in the air and caused something to snap in that rock giant. When I reached down to grab another victim to join the girl, the Golem grabbed my hand and threw me off balance. It was then that a purebred Tiger attacked me, causing me to drop the girl in the process. By the end, they captured me and tied me up. Their plan was to throw me into the whirlpool that was well known for destroying many ships and it would act as my grave." The Zilla hybrid explained with a stern look as the memories flooded into his head as if they had happened yesterday.

"Well? Then what happened?" Captain Selketo asked with anticipation.

"I almost escaped my binds and I attacked the ship. I intended to swallow the rebels whole, but my fate had already been sealed. The Golem went up against me again and slammed his hand into my head. I don't remember much after that from the pain I felt, but I could hear my horn shatter from the blow before the water of the whirlpool consumed my vision; leaving me to succumb to the darkness and to my resting place." Gooji finished with a frown before he let out a low sigh.

"After all that, you should be jumping at the chance to get revenge!"

"No, Captain. My ways were changed when a fisherman found my Mystery Disk and revived me. Him and his Eared Mew were kind to me and, after that, I promised him I would make the ocean safe for other people to journey on. What ever fate has in store for those rebels and that sorry excuse for a pirate is no longer any of my concern. I lost to them all those years ago and I know they've only grown in strength. I now live here in peace with my fellow Zillas and that's how I want it to remain. Thank you for your offer, but I must decline."

"…I see." Captain Selketo whispered quietly to himself. Before anymore words could be spoken from either side, though, the Arrowhead leader began to chuckle softly until it turned into a loud laugh, causing everyone to glance at one another with puzzlement and confusion.

"What is so funny, Captain?" Gooji asked with a skeptical look.

"Hahahaha! My word, Gooji! You've hurt my pride a little just now with your rejection!" The Arrowhead hybrid grinned as he tapped lightly on the box he held in his claw while he kept his eyes glued on the Zilla leader in front of him. "I was sure you would want to join Moo's army once again, but I guess it was wrong of me to assume such things. Oh well. There's always my second plan."

"…second plan? What is this that you speak of?" The Zilla hybrid asked as a chill ran up his spine.

"My second plan? I'm glad you asked, Gooji. My second plan is already in motion. THINK FAST!" Captain Selketo shouted as his claw snapped the metal chain surrounding the box in his other claw before tossing the box at Gooji with extreme speed. The wooden box shattered as it smashed against the side of the Zilla leader's face with a painful crash before a small object flew from the remains and clung to Gooji's neck like a hungry tick ready to feast on an unsuspecting animal. Gooji let out an agonizing roar as a sharp pain shot through his body; causing the beast to drop to his knees and shake violently.

"…Gooji…? GOOJI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" One of the Zillas shouted in horror as everyone grabbed their spears and watched the Zilla leader shiver and mumble incoherent words under his breath. "SPEAK, NOW!"

"Don't move an inch or we'll have your leader kill himself! Now, put your spears down unless you want there to be needless bloodshed here! Or maybe you _want _your leader to die?" The Arrowhead leader stated with a malicious smile on his face as he watched the Zillas exchange defeated glances before following his orders and dropping their weapons.

"Tell us… What have you done to our leader? I s… is he alright?" One of the Zillas asked with a look of concern and worry as he watched his leader succumb further into the Selketo's influence. "Please, don't hurt him…"

"Hahaha! This is what happens when you defy Master Moo! Now, now… There's no need to worry. Once we're done Gooji will be returned to you. Well, _if _he lives, that is. Your leader will be doing what we want now, so in the end I got what I wanted anyways. I didn't need to listen to his whole sap story after all." Captain Selketo snapped as he turned to his fellow Arrowheads with a sadistic grin on his face. "So, where do we start?"

* * *

"Man, Huezo! Ya think ya have bettah tolerance to getting' seasick, but ya gone and puked more than a drunken sailor on New Years Eve!" Captain Horn exclaimed with a loud laugh as he slapped the seasick eyeball monster on the back, causing him to vomit even more. "Oh! Sorry, lad! That wasn't me intention! Hope ya feelin' bettah soon."

"…go to hell…" Suezo spat as his mouth was filled with an awful taste that burned the back of his throat from his last battle with his stomach.

"Bwhahaha! Ya be a good sport, Huezo! That ya be!" The Suezo hybrid laughed while he tipped his captain's hat and hopped away in merriment; leaving a grumpy and light headed Suezo to sigh and lean over the edge of the boat once again. Whether it was because he and Holly had never been on a boat until they had met Horn or because it was a natural thing, Suezo's body just couldn't get use to the battering of the waves against the ship.

"That good for nothing pirate and his damn boat…" Suezo muttered with venom, but his eye widened as a large shadow from under the water began to rise and to become larger. "AHHHH! GUYS! WE HAVE TROUBLE! COME QUICK!"

Suezo's shout broke throughout the boat as the rebels, except Golem who was still latched to the mast, along with Horn ran to Suezo's side to see what all the fuss was about. None of them could even speak as the water began to part and a large monster's body emerged from the water with so much force that the entire boat swayed from side to side as the waves crashed into its side like a battering ram. There, standing before the group like a skyscraper, was Gooji in all of his might and glory. The whale monster's eyes shone emotionlessly as water dribbled off his slick body like rain on leaves.

"Oh, Phoenix…" Genki whispered to himself as he stared at the colossal monster towering before them.

"Look at that horn, you guys! It's no mistaking it! This is the same Gooji we fought all those years ago!" Hare exclaimed as he subconsciously clenched his hands into tight fists. "I don't know how he got out from that whirlpool or how anyone could have retrieved his Mystery Disk, but this is really bad!"

"He doesn't have a Baddies crest, though. He must be here fore revenge." Tiger growled as he barred his fangs and let out a low snarl. "If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get."

"Hahahaha! So we meet again, Gooji! I was hopin' to settle things between us once and for all! Seems like you were hidin' away all these years to wait for Moo's return! Well, I hope you like the taste of defeat for a second time! SWABBIES! LOAD THE CANNONS! GET READY FOR A FULL OUT BATTLE!" Captain Horn shouted with a grin as his Rockies hopped away to follow his orders.

"Oh, gees! DUCK, EVERYONE!" Hare shouted while everyone took his warning without question and ducked just in time for one of Gooji's massive claws to just skim the top of the boat where their heads once were. With a roar that could shatter glass, the massive whale monster brought his other clawed fist straight down into the front of the ship; causing some of the wood to splinter and an indent to form from the blow. The whale monster's emotionless eyes seemed to scan the ship like a hungry tiger in the jungle before he let out another bellow and rammed the ship with his giant body. Everyone on the ship felt the whiplash in their necks as the ship shifted beneath their feet and their bodies stumbled from the outrageous attack. The attack seemed to stop all at once, though, causing the rebels to glance at one another with relief and slight confusion. Gooji shivered violently as his eyes wavered and he held his head tightly in his hands as if we were trying to block out all the sounds around him.

"Alright, lads! Here's our chance while that landlubber's guard is down! ATTACK, MEN! ATTACK!" Captain Horn shouted as his Rockies nodded in understanding before setting the loaded cannons off in synch with one another. The loud bangs from the weapons echoed in everyone's ears as the cannonballs hit their mark and exploded on contact on Gooji's large body. The whale monster let out a yell of agony as his skin was scorch from the attack and the smell from the gun smoke filled his senses like a toxic perfume. Even after the brutal attack, however, Gooji kept his hands over his head and continued to shake violently without even glancing at the ship that had fired the attack.

"What the hell…? Bah, whatever! MEN! RELOAD AND FIRE AGAIN!" Captain Horn shouted to his crew with a grin of triumph. _'Ol Captain Horn isn't gonna let this beast off so easily this time! You're done for this time!'_

Golem watched with mixed feelings as his glance fell from the rebels, to the pirates, and finally to Gooji. Even with attacks coming from both the pirates and his friends, the giant whale monster still seemed to be in a strange trance. Once in a while he would swing his tree trunk-like arms at the ship, but other than that he stayed in his odd stance while shivering as if he was in the arctic. Although he had plenty of chances to sink the ship, he seemed to be holding back.

'_Something is not… right here… Gooji would not… normally act… like this… He was a… proud monster who… would stop at… nothing to win… So why is he… taking all of… these attacks… without truly… retaliating…? And where… is his… Zilla army…? Is this… a set up…?' _Golem thought to himself as his grip on the mast loosened slightly while he kept his eyes glued to Gooji's giant form.

"LIGHTNING ATTACK!"

Electricity shot from Tiger's horns and coursed throughout Gooji's enormous body with a loud crack, but the whale monster stayed standing upright as he merely swiped once at the wolf monster before staying still once more. With a confused glance at his allies, Tiger fired another attack at the whale monster, but it only had the same effect. With a frustrated growl, Tiger launched himself forward and clamped his jaws tightly around Gooji's arm, but he didn't even seem to notice the attack as he stayed emotionless and still. Tiger could only growl in aggravation before letting his opponent go and leaping back to Genki's side with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"I don't get it. Last time I hit him with my Lightning Attack he felt it enough that he released Holly from his grip. How can he not feel two of my attacks or my bite? He has to have some kind of weakness." Tiger snarled as he kept his eyes focused on the enemy in front of him.

"Maybe _you_ got weaker over the years." Hare said with a sly grin.

"Oh, shut up, rabbit!"

"Come on, you two! We have a situation here!" Genki exclaimed with a scowl before turning to Mocchi and smiling softly. "Hey, Mocchi? How about we show him your Mocchi Cannon attack?"

"Yeah, chi! I'll get him good!" Mocchi replied with a determined grin. The young monster closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of air before his eyes shot open and fresh energy coursed through his body. "Here Mocchi goes! MOCCHI CANNON!"

The colossal attack burst from Mocchi's mouth and slammed into Gooji's stomach like a sledge hammer; causing the giant whale monster to let out a loud yell as his body fell backwards from the incredible impact. The rebels could only gawk in shock as they watched the large whale monster's body sink down below the blue water before turning to Mocchi and grinning in success.

"Great shot, Mocchi!" Genki smiled at his friend's triumph.

"Tee hee! Thank you, chi!" Mocchi giggled in embarrassment from the attention, but suddenly his eyes widened and he let out a small gulp while motioning for the others to turn around. The ocean surface seemed to shatter like glass as Gooji's enormous head rose out of the sea followed by his gigantic body. His stomach area was burned slightly from the attack, but his expression remained emotionless like a ceramic doll. The whale monster slammed his fists down into the front of the boat once again as more of the wood splintered and snapped from the force. After the strike, though, the whale monster went back into his strange dormant behavior.

"Damn it! I thought we had him! Now what?" Suezo asked with a scowl.

"We send that seadog to Davy Jones' locker, of course!" Captain Horn announced as he signaled his Rockies to set up the next round of cannons to be fired. "He be a tough opponent, but even the toughest beasties can't survive these relentless attacks forever! No one mocks me and me crew like this and lives to tell the tale about it!"

Golem felt his grip get tighter on the mast as some water from Gooji's last attack splashed up on his legs. The water shone at the rock giant as if it was taunting him for knowing his fear while Golem closed his eyes and let out a stressed breath of air. Yells from the ongoing battle rang in his head as he slowly opened his eyes to watch another pathetic attempt by Hare to Dragon Punch the whale monster, but to no avail. Part of the rock giant felt the situation was his fault, for it was he who truly defeated Gooji the last time and he was the once who ruined the whale monster's horn.

'_Maybe he… came back to… defeat me for… destroying his horn… Still, though… something isn't right.'_ Golem thought to himself as he surveyed the situation again. Suddenly, his eyes widened before he squinted them slightly to get a better look at something shiny that had caught his eye. Although almost invisible to the naked eye, the rock giant could make out a small shiny speck of something on Gooji's neck. _'What is… that? Is it something… to make him stronger…?'_

"Bah! I don't care if you bilge rats are tired! Load the cannons and fire again! We don't have time to be starin' at Gooji like damn statues!" Captain Horn yelled to his crew.

"But, Captain! We're out of cannonballs!" One of the Rockies replied with a frown on his face.

"WHAT? Damn it all! Then everyone use your Spit Attacks on him! We can't just fart around helplessly like new born eels! Move it, men!" The Suezo leader shouted before taking his own order and firing several Spit Attacks at the enemy with his crew in tow.

"You heard Horn, guys! Keep attacking Gooji before he decides he's had enough and snaps the boat in two!" Genki shouted while the rebels nodded in understanding and began to attack the whale monster with their strongest special attacks. Suezo shot as many Spit Attacks as he could muster, but he let out a startled yelp as a large hand grabbed his body and turned him around. The eyeball monster couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at seeing it was Golem and not some kind of Baddie, though the sudden scare didn't do much for his mood.

"What the heck, Golem? Can't you see we're a little busy here? Or have you finally decided to give the mast a break and join us in defeating Gooji?" Suezo asked with a look of hope.

"Suezo… Please, zoom in… on the right… side of… Gooji's neck… Do you see something shiny…?" Golem asked with a concerned frown while Suezo looked up at Golem with a skeptical glance.

"Uh, alright. If that's what you want." The eyeball monster stated with a shrug before hopping onto Golem's shoulder and focusing in as close as he could to Gooji's neck area. Suezo slowly began to scan the whale monster's neck thoroughly until his pupil shrunk and a frown formed on his face.

"What do… you see…? Is it something… to strengthen… Gooji…?"

"It looks like some metal thing is latched on Gooji's neck… Wait a second…" Suezo murmured as he zoomed in a little closer to get a better look at the object. "Oh, crap…"

"Can you make… out what it is…?"

"It's not an object! It's a monster! A Metalner!"

"A Metalner…? The same kind… of monster that… forced Granity… to attack us…all those… years ago? That must mean… Gooji is under… someone's control! We must… stop our… attacks!" Golem stated in a stern tone as he turned to the rebels and pirates who were still attacking Gooji relentlessly. The whale monster was worse for wear as his body was covered in scuff marks and scratches, but he still stood tall as he took every attack without flinching. All of the rebels and pirates were also on their last leg as their tired bodies continued to attack even though their energy was just about used up. With one last glance to Suezo, Golem ran to the edge of the boat with a sudden burst of courage before turning to face his friends and extending his arms out to block Gooji's battered form.

"Golem? What the hell are you doing?" Hare asked with a scowl as the fire from his hands became a little dimmer at the intervention. "Get out of the way before Gooji crushes you! Or do you want him to pull you into the water or something?"

"Everyone! You must… stop attacking Gooji! We are… being tricked!" Golem stated with a frown.

"Tricked? How? He's the one makin' trouble with us!" Captain Horn shouted from his place in front of his army of Rockies. "Plus he made me use up all me cannonballs! Do ya know how much those little things cost? It's ridiculous!"

"On his neck… is a Metalner! It is… controlling Gooji to… attack us! Why else… is it that… he isn't really… attacking us…?" The rock giant replied as he glanced over at the rugged whale monster behind him that looked ready to collapse. "We've fallen into… some kind of… strange trap…"

"A strange trap, indeed!"

Everyone on board the ship turned in confusion as Captain Selketo stood on the other end of the ship with a twisted grin on his face. With a snap of his large claw, the rest of the Arrowhead army shot out of the water before getting into fighting stances. The rebels and the pirates only had a moment to breathe before Captain Selketo shot forward like a bullet and grabbed Genki by the collar of his shirt with one claw while his other claw grabbed the man around his torso. Genki could only wince as the Arrowhead leader backed up to his army while grinning sadistically as he squeezed the young man slightly in the area where he had been wounded by Captain Salamander.

"LET HIM GO!" Tiger shouted as he bared his fangs and prepared to fire off a Lightning Attack.

"Not so fast, mutt. You even give me a tiny shock and I'll break this man in half." Captain Selketo warned with a chuckle as he watched Tiger growl and back up. "Good. Now, onto business. Give me the artifact that came from Heaven's Canyon or else your human friend here won't make it to the next harbor alive. Am I clear?"

"Can I ask you a question first?" Hare asked with both curiosity and to buy them a little time.

"And what would that be? I don't have time to sit around and talk with a group of dirty travelers all day, you know." Captain Selketo replied with a scowl, though his grip didn't loosen a bit on Genki's body.

"What happened with Gooji?"

"Oh, _him_? Hahaha! I do see you did a very nice job battering the poor creature. My mission was to get Gooji to join the Baddies and to destroy you, but he wanted neither so I had to… ahem… _convince_ him in another way." The Arrowhead hybrid said with a laugh as he glanced over at the wounded whale monster who still stood in place like a puppet. "And you fell right for it. Not only did you beat the hell out of Gooji which didn't have anything to do with my mission, though it was a perk since he turned my offer down, but I also made you waste your ammunition and your energy. Why do you think Gooji didn't smash you to pieces? Had he done that, the artifact could have been lost. Now, you're prisoners of Master Moo."

"So you were baiting us the whole time…" Tiger said with a horrible reason on realization.

"Damn straight. You buffoons were so worried about this fat whale that you didn't look at the whole picture. Didn't you find it odd that Gooji was allowing you to smash the crap out of him? Or did you just enjoy beating him senseless? Whatever the case, I came here for the artifact; so hand it over!" Captain Selketo shouted with a twisted grin.

"Okay! Okay! I have the artifact right here! Just let our friend go!"

Everyone turned with confusion as they watched Hare dig through his knapsack before pulling out an object and sliding it over to Captain Selketo's feet. With a glance to his comrades, the Arrowhead hybrid threw Genki into Tiger's side before picking up the object and inspecting it carefully. The Arrowheads could only look at one another with puzzlement while the rebels felt sweat form on the back of their heads at the scene.

"The artifact is… an _abacus_?" Captain Selketo asked with confusion as he used his other claw to push a few of the beads on the calculating instrument aside.

"Well, the ancients had to count money too, ya know." Hare replied with a shrug while the rest of the rebels face faulted at their comrade's charade.

"…YOU _LIAR_."

Hare gulped slightly as he watched Captain Selketo's eyes flare in anger while the other Arrowheads growled at seeing their leader's change in emotion. As the Arrowhead leader began to march up to the group of rebels, though, a large rock fist from Golem smashed down against his head before grabbing him and tossing him over the edge of the ship. The Arrowheads could only gawk in horror at seeing their leader plummet into the ocean below, but the Baddie quickly resurfaced and latched onto the side of the ship.

"KILL THEM AND GET THE ARTIFACT!" Captain Selketo shouted as he began to climb up the ship once again.

"ATTACK, SWABBIES! ATTACK!" Captain Horn shouted as the Rockies launched themselves at the army of Arrowheads like darts on a board. Before Horn could join the brawl, though, a large rock hand grabbed his body and pulled him into the air. "Ahhhh! What are ya doin', landlubber? 'Ol Captain Horn is needed on the battlefield to reclaim me precious ship!"

"Everyone is… too tired now… You have no ammunition… and your Rockies… aren't trained… for hand to… hand combat. My friends… have used up… all their energy…" Golem stated with a worried glance at the battle that had broken out on the ship.

"And what do ya suppose I do? Give me ship to the seadogs and let them take ya magic artifact thing? Not a chance!" The Suezo hybrid barked as he tried to squirm away from Golem, but to no avail.

"Even though he… is hurt… Gooji hasn't used up… his energy…"

"What's the point? He's like a drooling vegetable."

"You must get… the Metalner off… Gooji's neck… so he can… help us…"

"WHAT? Hell no! That beast is my arch nemesis!"

"You will not have… a nemesis… if all of… us die."

"…aw, damn it. Fine!"

Golem sighed in relief before glancing at Gooji, who because things had taken a quick turn for the worst for the Arrowheads, was now attacking the ship with his giant claws. With a stern glance down at Horn, the rock giant pulled his hand back before throwing the pirate captain as hard as he could at Gooji's neck. Captain Horn yelled in shock and horror before he slammed into the giant whale's body and clung to him using his tail and tongue as levers. With a sigh of relief and the mental note to make Golem clean his ship from top to bottom later, the Suezo hybrid slowly began to slink over to where the Metalner was located while making sure to not to alert the monster. The purebred Metalner was latched securely into the flesh of Gooji's neck and looked to be in high concentration. Its body was shaped like a flying saucer and its eyes were a deep blue color. Tiny red lights surrounded its silver colored body while a small antenna stuck out from its head and bobbed up and down whenever Gooji moved.

"How the heck am I supposed to get that thing off of Gooji? Bah, I'm always stuck with the crap jobs!" Captain Horn muttered to himself before sliding a little closer to the mind controlling monster. With a low breath of air, the Suezo hybrid quickly climbed up to face the small monster before slipping his horn underneath the Metalner's body. The Baddie let out a few beeps and squeaks at being disturbed from his mission, but Captain Horn couldn't care less as he used his horn as a pry to force the alien monster off of Gooji with force. With one last push from Horn and buzz from the Metalner, the small monster popped off Gooji before the pirate captain caught him with his tail.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Captain Horn asked with a sly glance down at the Metalner who was now cowering in its spot before the pirate smashed the monster with his tongue and tossed the broken body into the ocean as it turned into a Lost Disk. The victory was short lasted, though, as Gooji's body came crashing down on the edge of the ship below with tremendous force from the control of his body being lost. Horn had only a second to teleport away before where he was once latching onto slammed down into the hard wood of the ship's floor. With a sudden burst of light, Captain Horn reappeared next to Tiger who was fighting off one of the many Arrowheads.

"Hahahaha! You're attempt to get Gooji's help was all for nothing! You already defeated your own ally!" Captain Selketo laughed as he climbed up from the side of the ship to join his army in the battle. "Nice try, Captain Horn, but you accomplished nothing except you just ruined your railings."

Captain Horn could only scowl in anger as he clenched his sharp teeth, but he felt his pride fall further at seeing his crew and allies losing their footing against the enemy Arrowheads. The Suezo hybrid's eye wavered as he watched a red claw hit into the side of Hare's face while a whip-like tail smashed into Tiger's gut. A large claw grabbed Mocchi around his small body before tossing him into the side of the mast while another Arrowhead brutally rammed Genki into one of the splintered railings; causing him to shout out in agony. The Rockies were holding up no better as they found themselves tasting the metallic hint of blood in their mouths while a never ending barrage of claws slammed into their tired bodies. Captain Horn could only stare in horror at the scene before him as Captain Selketo strode up next to him and let out a low laugh.

"This is what happens to those who defy me, Horn. How does it feel to see your friends and your loyal crew falling in front of you?" Captain Selketo whispered with a sly grin as he watched Horn flinch from his comment; although this only made him grin further. "All I needed was the artifact, but I guess this is a better way to get things done."

While the battle ensued in the front of the ship, Golem kept a strong hold on Gooji to make sure the whale monster didn't fall into the ocean. With a loud grunt, the rock giant pulled a little harder on his arm before slowly pulling the Zilla hybrid further onto the ship. With a saddened glance to the battle scene, Golem carefully began to nudge the whale monster in an attempt to wake him up. If he could assist them, than there would be a chance for survival. With only last nudge, Gooji let out a low moan before opening his bruised eyes in pain and confusion.

"Uhh… What happened to me…? Where's that damn Arrowhead…?" Gooji asked softly before letting out a few coughs. With one last cough, the whale monster seemed to perk up and gain life as he glanced down at Golem with a look of mixed feelings. "It's _you_."

"Gooji… I know we… don't have a… good past… but we need… your help. Captain Selketo… is attacking us… with his army… and we're losing… Please, Gooji… If not for me… then fight for yourself…" Golem asked with a pleading tone in his voice. The rock giant felt his heart sink as he watched Gooji turn his head away, but a low sigh caused him to look up with puzzlement.

"…Captain Selketo won't leave this boat _alive_." Gooji stated with a snarl before his battered body towered over the boat with anger and determination. The whale monster let out a loud bellow before reaching his clawed hand down and grabbing one of the Arrowheads. No one even had the chance to speak before Gooji crushed the Arrowhead like a brittle stick; causing the dead monster's body to slide from his hand and fall into the water in a dead lump where it would fall to the ocean floor and become a Lost Disk.

"G-Gooji? How a-are you _still _a-alive?" Captain Selketo stuttered in horror.

"You forget, Captain, that I have a real reason for fighting. You made the mistake of using me against my will, so now I'll take your life into my hands." Gooji stated with an angered growl before reaching down and snatching the Arrowhead hybrid into his hand and bringing him up to eye level. "Maybe I should take you back to domain to be my slave, or maybe I'll give you to my men to use as a spear holder, if you get my drift."

"Wait, Gooji!"

The large whale monster looked down with curiosity at the only human on board who looked up at him with anxiety and aspiration. Genki felt his heart leap into his throat as his eyes made contact with Captain Selketo, who looked more fearful than a mouse being cornered by a house cat. The other rebels looked at Genki with confusion at his sudden outburst except for Golem, who was relieved at the man's choice. Him awakening Gooji was for the whale monster to help stop the fighting, but not to kill the enemy no matter how much they deserved it.

"What do you want, human? My qualm is no longer with you or your friends. I don't even want anything to do with that pirate captain anymore. I just want to live a peaceful life with my fellow Zillas, and I must destroy all beings who try to ruin it. I was used like a puppet and I can't let him go free."

"A close friend of mine once tried to save a Baddie who had caused her so much pain because she felt that if you let anyone die, even if they've done horrible things, then you become just as bad as Moo. From what you said, Gooji, you've changed your life around! Why taint your hands like this? Sometimes in battle you can't help but kill, but sometimes you have an option and this time you have a choice." Genki stated with a stern look as he clenched the straps on his book bag tightly as his memory lingered to the night Holly faced her inner demons against Naga.

"If I let him go, he'll still be a Baddie and he'll continue to slay innocent lives."

"What if you have them work for you? All of you are water dwelling monsters and you can teach them to be good monsters! You've come so far since the last time we've met and I know you can help these monsters out as well. With their help you could make this ocean a better place! You denied becoming a Baddie again for a reason and you don't want to fall on their level again!"

"…very well, human. If this doesn't work, though, you'll be the one I complain to."

Genki sighed with relief at Gooji's words as the whale monster glanced down at Captain Selketo to see the lobster monster nod his head lightly at the deal. Although humiliating, he was still alive and that was all that mattered. Captain Horn couldn't help but look up at Gooji with curiosity before clearing his throat to get the whale monster's attention.

"So, Gooji, we be on good terms then? Even though we beat ya up?" The Suezo hybrid asked with curiosity.

"I suppose so, Captain. I suppose so." Gooji replied with a small chuckle.

"Excuse me… Gooji…"

The Zilla leader turned around with puzzlement as he looked down to see Golem standing before him with a frown on his face. He remembered their past and how it had been the rock giant that had defeated him. He also remembered it had been Golem who had kept him near the ship and had noticed Metalner in the first place, though.

"What is it, rock giant?"

"I am… sorry about… your horn… I wish things… had not… turned out… as they had… all those… years ago." Golem said with a low tone and a saddened expression.

"…don't worry about it. If not for you, I wouldn't be the monster I am now."

With one last nod to the rebels and the pirates, Gooji towered over the Arrowhead army with Captain Selketo still in his hand. With a nod from their leader, the Arrowheads walked slowly to Gooji's side as if they were carpenter ants in a tree stump. The whale monster smiled softly to himself at his new found "workers" before looking down at his various wounds. It would take him weeks to fully heal from the day's events, but with the Arrowhead army at his disposal we would have plenty of time to rest. Gooji's large body turned away from the battered ship before disappearing under the water, followed closely by the Arrowhead army. As the water sat still and without its once ominous glaze, the tired group of rebels and pirates sat slowly down before lying on their backs and sighing with relief.

"I never want to see a lobster again for as long as I live." Hare sighed as he felt his stinging cheek from where he had been clobbered earlier.

"You said it." Tiger agreed for once while he licked one of his various cuts.

"Something was interesting about them, though." Genki said with a frown as he watched the clouds pass by just like sea foam on the ocean's surface.

"What are ya talking about?" Suezo asked with a scowl.

"The Salamanders at the ocean shore knew the artifact was a vial. These guys, though, didn't know what it was. Do you think word about the artifact hasn't gotten to the other continent?" The young man asked to no one in particular.

"I didn't even think about it. Let's look back on that later, though, and just rest for now." Hare replied with a tired smile.

For several hours after the battle with the Arrowheads and Gooji, the rebels and pirates stayed lying down on the battered ship deck from fatigue and weariness. Every so often, someone would laugh quietly to themselves, which would start a chain reaction to the rest of the group. Genki smiled as he held the Phoenix's Tear above his face before glancing over to his friends. Although beaten and scuffed, each of them still held their heads high as the ship continued to sail to their destination. With one last look at the vial, Genki tucked it away once again before turning over and sighing with relief that everyone had made it out of that fight alive, for they had lost close friends in the past that still haunted his mind. The young man's last vision was Mocchi's sleeping face next to his before dreams consumed his mind and brought him to a place memories reside.

* * *

This was a very painful chapter to write. Why, you may ask? For once it wasn't my wrists. The Red Cross people have to pick your finger to check your iron count. Well, they picked my middle finger on my left hand, but my iron count was low. So, what do they do? They decide to pick my middle finger on my right hand, too, and I mainly use my middle fingers to type. So just about this whole chapter was typed with my bandaged middle fingers. XD I had to rush the end of this, so sorry guys! XP A couple references! In the Japanese version of the battle with Gooji, not only does Gooji grab Holly but he actually starts to torture her by squeezing her. It pans in to a close up Holly gritting her teeth in pain before she lets out a cry of agony. This is really what triggers Golem off. Also, did you notice in that episode, when Gooji first appears, that Suezo is blue? This isn't a color error. They dubbed it out in the English, but Suezo gets very seasick and is vomiting right before Gooji arrives. XD In season 3 a Metalner controls Granity to attack the rebels and to steal Holly's Mystery Disk, but in the end Big Blue's soul gets through to her so they beat Metalner. ^_^ Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I know this chapter was dragged out and boring, but I hope it'll get more interesting once the rebels are on the other continent. I also love Gooji, so I needed him to be in this. ^.^ Oh! This story has officially reached over _100,000 words_! That's quite the landmark for me. Can I make it to 200,000 words…?

Chapter Preview (Chapter 15): On the other side of the continent, the rebels travel far to try and keep up with Moo. An old friend appears to give the rebels some information from a powerful monster who has huge plans in mind, but the informer's been followed by unwanted company. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	15. Chapter 15: Proposition of Alignment

Welp, I'm back at college for the spring semester and I already don't like it. My Mondays fail! I have an 8am Organic Chemistry laboratory for one thing and another thing is my classes don't end until 7pm. XP Aw well. Anyways! The beginning of the semester is always tough to adjust to so my chapters won't be written as often since my class load is huge. But I'll try to squeeze in some writing time for you guys! Thank you everyone for your great feedback! I also have a poll in my profile about whether or not I should start a new story yet, since if I do this story will probably be dead for a long time. So vote please so I have an idea what to do! I'll leave it up until the middle of March. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 15. Proposition of Alignment**

_The town of Toriyama was filled with people as they prepared for the festival that would be occurring that night. At last, the evil Moo had been defeated and the heroes who had put an end to his reign of terror had turned to the town that the only girl in the group called home. Children ran through the busy streets with excitement written on their faces while their monster companions followed after them. Most people were either preparing food for the festival or were decorating the streets. A few people behind on the preparations were out buying their festive kimonos and others needed accessories while watching the town buzzing with life. A young boy walked down the busy streets wearing an orange baseball cap while carrying a book bag with rollerblades strapped to the back. His purebred Mocchi companion walked along side him as he had to resist the urge to take some of the scrumptious looking food._

"_This place sure is busy. We have to make sure to get back to the inn soon before the others start to worry." Genki said with a smile as Mocchi nodded in agreement. For the time being, the rebels had been relieved to have the privilege of staying at the local inn for free as of now. With no where else to go, they were quick to take up the offer. Golem's size was a problem, however, and so he was once again placed in a large barn. Although it had been cleaned out, it was still a little embarrassing for the rock giant._

"_Yeah, chi! Mocchi can't wait for the festival to start! Look at all the yummy food, chi!" Mocchi giggled with delight as the smell of cooked dumplings filled his senses with hunger and bliss._

"_Well, I know where to find you at the festival now; the buffet tables!" The young boy laughed gently to himself, but his attention was averted when a glimpse of pink caught his eyes. Near the edge of the road was a small pink flower that had amazingly not been crushed by the mass of people. With a quick smile, Genki bent down before carefully picking the small plant and examining it. The petals looked soft and elegant while the stalk was thin and smooth to the touch._

"_What's that for, chi?"_

"_Oh, this? Ah, I just thought Holly would like it, ya know?" Genki replied with a bashful smile._

"_Genki's a gentleman, chi!" Mocchi smiled with pride at seeing his best friend growing up a little and seeing more of what life had to offer. Although he didn't fully understand, the young monster knew Genki and Holly shared a different kind of bond then with anyone else in the group. The extent of it was a mystery, but Mocchi knew Genki asking Holly to the festival wasn't just to make sure she went._

"_Ah, come on, Mocchi! Let's get back!" The young boy said to change the subject before the duo raced each other all the way back to the hotel like hyper dogs. A handful of the other rebels were there to greet the duo as they, too, prepared themselves for the festival that was taking place._

"_It's about time you're back! I though you got lost or something." Suezo stated with a scowl as he adjusted a red bowtie on his neck, for there were no kimonos for Suezo breeds and he wanted to make the effort to dress up for the occasion. "Are you ready for the festival? It's in our honor, so you better get dressed."_

"_Don't worry! My outfit is upstairs and I'll change in a minute." Genki replied with a wryly smile as he looked at each of the rebels in the room with amusement. Hare was dressed in a simple blue kimono with small yellow designs on it. The rabbit monster seemed to be enjoying the outfit quite a bit as he played with the loose sleeves while making sure his outfit was just right. Tiger wore a short kimono that only went to his waist since he wouldn't be able to move if it when over his hind legs. Although a little awkward at first, the wolf monster was growing to like the green and gold fabric that shone elegantly. Mocchi grinned as he ran up to his room before coming back down with a tiny white and silver kimono. Although worn normally by small children, Mocchi wasn't about to let that stop him from dressing up fancy. The young monster giggled with glee as the silky feel of the fabric caused his excitement for the festival to rise like a wind driven kite._

"_All of you… look very nice…" Golem complimented with a smile from outside the hotel window. The giant's outfit was by far the hardest to obtain, but they were lucky that he wasn't the only Golem breed going to the festival so they were able to find him a gigantic kimono. The fabric was red with a white patterned trim along with darker red buttons. Getting the outfit on Golem was a difficult task in its own, but seeing the rock giant's suppressed excitement made it all worth it._

"_Thanks, Golem! You're looking very spiffy yourself." Hare replied with a playful smile._

"_Yeah, everyone looks great. So…um… where's Holly?" Genki asked with a look of puzzlement and a small blush on his cheeks as he felt his grip on the flower tighten a little from nervousness. It was at that moment that the other rebels noticed the flower in the young boy's hands for the first time, and immediately each of them knew what he planned to do with it. Tiger and Golem could only smile in understanding while Suezo felt himself tense up. The eyeball monster wanted to say so many things at that moment, but deep down he knew he would only ruin the festival for everyone if he butted in. So, for now, he would remain silent._

"_Don't worry, Genki. She was just fetching a pail of water and she said she'd be back soon to get changed and what not." Hare replied to Genki's question with a knowing grin. Seeing the two humans' interactions were always one of the most entertaining parts of the journey to beat Moo. That, and fighting with Tiger, of course._

"_Thanks." The young boy said quietly as his eyes stayed glued on the flower in his hand. For a brief moment, he could have sworn he had seen something odd, but he shook it off and turned back to his friends. Before he could speak again, though, suddenly the flower fell through Genki's hand and landed gently on the floor below. The boy could only gape in shock as he looked down at his hand, only to see it was now slightly transparent._

"_G-Genki?" Suezo stuttered in confusion and shock. "What's g-going on?"_

"_I… I think I'm going back to my world...!" Genki replied with a look of horror as he glanced at each of his friends with desperation and confusion. "I don't want to leave, though! I'm not ready yet! I still haven't seen Granity and Falcon yet! A-and you guys! I can't leave you guys again! Oh, no…! The festival! Holly!"_

"_Genki, calm down! Let's try and figure this out." Hare stated with a concerned frown as he watched the young boy staring down at his transparent hand with mixed feelings. "There's gotta be a reason you're disappearing now and there may be a way to keep you here…"_

"_Do you have any ideas?" Tiger asked with a frown._

"…_no. I don't even know where to start…" The rabbit monster admitted with a strained sigh as he watched Genki's mood drop even further. "You may have to leave because, well, we defeated Moo. Maybe now that the enemy is gone you have to go back…"_

"_But I don't want to leave just yet! There are so many things I haven't done yet!"_

"_We know, Genki…" Golem said in a saddened tone as he shook his head slightly. With one last glance at Genki, whose other hand was also now transparent, the rock giant turned to Hare before leaning over to the rabbit monster. "Hare… go fetch Holly… quickly…"_

"_R-right." Hare replied before bounding out of the inn doors without question._

_Genki sighed softly as he looked at his other friends with disheartened eyes that shone with sadness. After all he had done to help save the world of the monsters, he had realized how many things he wanted to do there now that Moo was no longer a threat. He always wanted to go back to Falcon's lair to enjoy the company of the Dragon army and to get another free ride from the large monster. He always wanted to track Granity down to catch up with her and see how life was treating his greatest ally. The young boy wanted to visit Jim to see the great man, to visit Captain Horn to ride on his ship for fun, to relax with Kato and the Tainted Cat Brothers, and even to check up on how Durahan and his crew were doing after their struggle against Moo. All these notions seemed to lead to a dead end now, though, as the boy tried to pick up the flower on the ground, but his hand went right through it. Unshed tears filled his eyes as hundreds of thoughts filled his busy mind, but one thought lingered more then the others. He wanted so badly to go to the festival with Holly and to skip rocks with her at night when the fireworks were going off. He wanted to see her eyes light up in awe at the sparkling lights and the stones skipping across the water's surface. More then anything, he wanted to share that moment with her and her alone. Now, it seemed like that wouldn't happen._

"_GENKI!"_

_A loud shout caused the group of rebels to turn to the door in surprise at the sudden outburst. Holly stood slouched over slightly as her chest heaved from running so fast and her hair was a little out of place from the long run, though she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes shone with hurt and confusion as she took a shaky step forward before she noticed Genki's disappearing form. A lump rose in her throat as tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes while her breathing began to get more labored from stress._

"_Genki…? What's happening to you…?" Holly whispered quietly as she started into Genki's eyes as if the answer was hidden somewhere in his expression. "Don't tell me… please… don't tell me you have to leave already…"_

"_Holly… I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice. You know I'd do anything to stay! Don't worry, though. I'll be back really soon and then we can travel together again." The boy said in an optimistic tone, but his shoulders slumped slightly as he watched a couple of tears fall from the girl's eyes and land on the floor below. "…Holly…?"_

"…_you'll come back soon? You promise?"_

"_Of course! I won't be gone long, I promise! Maybe I'll be back in a few days or so." Genki replied with a sad smile as hearing Holly's quivering voice, but suddenly he felt his world begin to fade as he could hear Holly shouting to him with desperation._

"_NO! GENKI! WAIT! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU! PLEASE, GENKI!" Holly's yell of despair rang in the young boy's head as he watched her image disappearing rapidly. No matter how much he tried, Genki could speak no more as Holly's voice got dimmer and dimmer. All he could do was listen to the girl's quieting pleas while feeling as if his whole world was being torn to shreds. A single pink flower was all that remained of the boy from another world as his vision became a deep black void. When his vision returned again, Genki found himself in a familiar room with a video game system plugged into a television set, causing the boy to break down and cry._

* * *

"Genki, wake up!"

The young man didn't have a chance to let out a protest before a horrific smell filled his nose, causing the man to bolt awake before gagging slightly. A decaying fish was held out near his face, which was being dangled from a long pole held by Captain Horn. The Suezo hybrid let out a loud laugh as he tossed the pole to the nearest Rocky before slapping the groggy man on the back with his tongue as a form of greeting.

"Ug… what's with the wake up call…?" Genki asked with a tired slur.

"Bah ha ha ha! I know ya love me ship, lad, but it's time for ya to leap to land and follow after Moo!" The pirate captain replied with a proud grin as he motioned to the other rebels who were looking rather worn, but still ready to travel. "Ya group let ya sleep in a tad, but ya gotta get movin' if ya wanna catch up to Moo."

"Sorry about that, guys. Yesterday really took it out of me." Genki spoke sheepishly as he stood up from his spot on the ship's deck before stretching his tired body. His face twisted into a saddened frown as the memory from last night's sleep entered his mind once again and how his promise to return to Holly sooner had been broken, but he quickly snapped out of it and put a smile on his face. Dwelling on it now would do him no good. "Where will you go now, Horn?"

"Me? Well, me ship has to get fixed up, but after that me and me crew will sail around finding other sea monsters to fight off Moo's troops. Once they're gone, I can finally get to see the beautiful Miss Holly and my damn chocolate milkshake!" Captain Horn stated with a sly grin while the Rockies tossed the anchor into the salty water below. "We'll show that Moo who he's dealing with! Now, get movin'. 'Ol Captain Horn ain't much for farewells. We'll meet up again, anyways."

"Sounds good, Horn. Thanks again for the lift." Genki spoke with a soft smile as the rebels walked down the wooden ramp onto the rugged soil of the new continent. No one was as relieved as Golem, though, who fell onto his knees and felt the dirt in his hands as if it was made of pure gold. With one last quick wave from Horn, the anchor was raised and the pirate ship sailed away into the horizon with a look of elegance. For whoever knew the owner, though, they would know it was anything but elegant.

"…I'm surprised he left so quickly." Tiger stated with a frown.

"It's probably because Holly isn't with us. If she was, you know he would have stuck around for a few weeks." Hare replied with a small chuckle before he dug through his knap sack and pulled out some homemade gun powder. "Oh yeah! I forgot I still have some of this! Hahaha! I'm always prepared."

"We're not here to make fireworks, Hare, so get the map already!" Suezo scowled.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Hare mumbled as he put away the gun powder and pulled out the map Tiger had taken from the Rock Ape at Pixie's old slave stockade. "Alright then, let's see… if this map is correct, we're going to be in the same boat we once were all those years ago. There are huge mountains up ahead and it's the same place we first fought Joker and I learned my Dragon Punch and Dragon Kick techniques. The question is, though, do we go through the cavern like last time or do we take a different route?"

"During out battle with Joker the cavern collapsed, remember?" Tiger retorted.

"True, but Golem could clear it out for us. The rubble wasn't that packed down and it'll save us a lot of time going through the cavern. Otherwise we have to either go all the way around or climb for awhile." Suezo spoke up quickly, for he didn't want to do a lot of walking or climbing.

"It's our best bet. Let's go." Genki stated with a nod to the others before the group began their trek to the cavern they had once traveled in. The cavern was littered with dust and cobwebs, but with Golem's assistance they were cleared away and the group went into the darkness. Besides Golem's footsteps and the occasional squeak from a bat, the air was filled with silence as the group marched with determination. Unlike last time, though, the tension between Tiger and Hare wasn't nearly as bad. Although the group got lost on occasion, the journey through the cavern wasn't as long as last time since they didn't need to use up time searching for Hare or falling victims to Joker's illusions. Before the group knew it, they made their way to a large room filled with rubble and fallen boulders. With a low nod, Golem immediately began to move the mass of rocks while the other rebels watched at the impressive job.

"This is the same room that Joker had us in his illusions last time before Hare saved us. That was such a strange feeling." Genki noted while the other rebels nodded in agreement. It was one experience they hoped never to face again if they could help it, for feeling so helpless had caused the group to become more cautious. It only took Golem several minutes to clear a path to the outside world where the bright sunlight was there to greet them. Genki and Mocchi were the first two rebels to run out of the cavern like dogs chasing a cat before the other rebels joined their energetic comrades.

"I'm surprised there were no Baddies in there. You'd think they'd know we'd have to go through the cavern to get to the other side." Tiger stated with a look of puzzlement while Suezo nodded his head in agreement.

"Tiger's right. I was almost sure there'd be at least one Baddie waiting for us." The eyeball monster agreed with a frown.

"Actually, I think Moo's a lot weaker then he once was." Hare replied with a cross of his arms while the other rebels exchanged looks of uncertainty, which was cause for the rabbit monster to elaborate. "Think about it, guys. Moo's only been back for how long now? Two weeks? Maybe three weeks? Last time we fought Moo he had been around for at least three years. Three weeks isn't much time to gain power, fix the Floating Castle, and recruit new Baddies. Plus Yosho wasn't getting any younger."

"I see your point. Let's hope you're right." Genki said with a nod of his head before the group crowded around the map once more to see their next destination. "Hm… looks like the ancient city Henger lived in is coming up. Maybe we shouldn't go there, though, since the other Hengers would attack us and it would ruin the peace. Then again, though, it would be nice to see Henger again…"

"Maybe we can sneak in like last time, chi." Mocchi suggested with a smile.

"True. Henger has been living on this continent for awhile now and he may have some key information about the Baddies here. Let's see what we can do. If we can't see him, then we'll just move on. If we can see him, though, we could find an edge over Moo." Tiger agreed with a shrug while the other rebels nodded their heads in agreement. With the map packed back away in Hare's knapsack, the group once again marched off into the unfamiliar continent to find some answers.

Although the trip hadn't been a very long one, the group could already see the colossal structures of glass buildings and transpiration devices in the distance. If one didn't know any better, it looked like something from a fairy tale. With an encouraging grin to one another, the rebels began to walk a little faster toward the giant city. Slowly, the wind began to pick up as dark clouds began to litter the sky. Before anyone could comment on the matter, rain began to fall heavily on the group of rebels; causing them to run to the city gates while trying to cover their unprotected bodies from the torrential down pour. Two purebred Hengers stood still on both sides of the city's entrance as the falling rain didn't seem to affect them. The Henger's were sturdy monsters made of metal material and were dark tan in color. Their mechanical limbs looked detachable as their single "eye" was glass and acted as a scanner.

"Excuse me! Can we enter the city? We're just travelers passing by and we won't harm your city." Genki stated with a pleading smile. With a small beep from one of the robotic monsters, a large light shot from the Henger's "eye" before it died down. The rebels could only blink in confusion at the robotic monster, for they had been almost certain it was going to attack them.

"Identities confirmed. Anti-Moo rebels. Genki; human male, world savior. Tiger of the Wind; male Tiger purebred, ex bandit. Hare: male Hare purebred, ex con artist. Mocchi; male Mocchi purebred, Legend Cup competitor. Golem: male Golem purebred, local chief. Suezo: male purebred Suezo, Toriyama survivor. Bzzzzt… One rebel missing… one rebels missing… one rebels missing…" The Henger informed with a low beeping noise.

"What's with this guy?" Suezo murmured to no one in particular.

"I have no idea, though he must be programmed to recognize us." Hare replied as sweat formed on the back of his head. "I think there's a wire loose in him somewhere, though…"

"This is getting us no where. Let's leave." Tiger snarled as the wet weather and the Henger were both wearing down on his nerves.

"ACK! THE REBELS? IT _IS_ YOU! STAY THERE! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN! GUARDS, LET THEM PASS!"

Everyone glanced at one another in confusion, but they didn't question being allowed in the city as they walked past the two guards who had gone back to their usual places. The city was as huge and vast as it was last time and it was still empty besides many Hengers. Several of the robotic monsters flew about the city making sure things were orderly and cleaned while others scouted for trespassers. The pitter patter of tiny foot steps in newly formed puddles redirected the rebels' attention, and each of them could only look skeptically at the monster in front of them.

"…a Weed?" Suezo stated with a look of slight disgust.

"Hey! I'll have you know I've been waiting here for three days now waiting for_ you_ guys, so you could at least show me a little respect!" The Plant hybrid scowled with annoyance as he crossed his vines together and let out a low huff of aggravation.

"…do we know you?"

"You should! Well, I guess I have changed from when we last met. I'm General Durahan's assistant. I was once part machine from our crash landing back when him and Moo clashed the first time, but when you defeated Moo last time my body was restored along with General Durahan's body. We owe you a lot." Weed replied with a wryly smile.

"Oh yeah! I remember you now! It's good to see you again. I have to know, though, why were you waiting for us here?" Genki asked with puzzlement.

"Oh, yes! Please, come on inside and I'll explain everything. No sense talking in the rain!" Weed ushered to the rebels to follow him with a smile as he strode over to one of the elevators while the rebels followed the Plant hybrid. Although they were still unsure just what was going on, it beat staying in the cold rain. The elevator doors opened slowly at the ping of a bell to reveal a hallway with dozens of doors. Weed ignored them all, though, except for the large one at the end that lead to a giant living room. Lavished with comfortable seats and fancy tables, the room looked as if it belonged to a king.

"Wow, what if this place, chi?" Mocchi asked with excitement.

"This would have been the main common room of this hotel if people lived here, but this city is still empty. Even after the main Henger here repaired the others, most people are still too scared to step foot in this place for fear of being attacked by the Hengers. He did a good job making it so the Hengers are no longer threats and allow visitors, though. They probably fear the leader Dragon hybrid, as well." Weed replied with a frown as he looked out the window to watch the rain hitting the window gently. The mention of Techno Dragon (Dragon/Henger) caused the rebels to stop in their tracks before turning to the Plant hybrid with mixed feelings.

"Is Techno Dragon around…?" Suezo asked with a fearful glance out the window as if he would see a giant shadow from the beast at any minute.

"He's actually left for now, along with your old Henger friend."

"Why would they leave?"

"Because they've decided to join a much larger cause."

The rebels looked at the Weed with skeptical glances before turning to one another. None of them knew what that meant, so now they were hooked into hearing Weed out, which was his plan from the start. From the looks on the rebels' faces, the Plant hybrid knew they would hear him out.

"What's this bigger cause that you speak of?" Hare asked the question each of them were wondering.

"It's the same cause I'm here to discuss with you. Now, I know we have a past of being enemies, but that part of me is over and I'm still on the side of good. I know about Moo's return and his abduction of Miss Holly." Weed stated with a serious tone.

"How do you know about Holly's abduction?" Suezo asked with a growl.

"Where do I even start…? Alright, here we go. Remember Mum Mew? Ya know; the cute Mew hybrid with the scratchy voice and bad attitude? She's infiltrated Moo's Floating Castle and is posing as a Baddie. You might be wondering why she did it; well, General Durahan plans to take Moo down by finding his weaknesses. Out of his most loyal followers, Mum Mew was the most qualified for the job. She's been finding out a lot and giving the information to me to give to General Durahan. We've been on Moo's trail since the day he returned, so we have pretty good roots in his system." Weed stated with a wryly smile as he watched the rebels gawk in surprise at the news.

"So, Durahan is working to help defeat Moo?" Genki said in shock.

"That's right. Oh, and it's _General_ Durahan. He's one amazing guy. His intention is to form a giant army of anti-Moo rebels before attacking the Floating Castle head on, hopefully before Moo makes it to Mount Kairos."

"Mount Kairos… isn't that where Moo and the Phoenix fought?"

"Exactly. Moo's ancient body and the Phoenix's body are still there in frozen suspension. If Moo merges with his body again, who knows if we'll be able to stop him. The Final Gate also is still in that area, so it's a perfect setup for Moo. We already know about how Miss Holly gave your group the artifact from Heaven's Canyon, so we know it's in good hands. This is why I'm here today." The Plant hybrid stated with a small nod as he watched the rebels lean in with interest.

"Spit it out!" Suezo huffed slightly.

"Alright! Gees! Calm down! I come here in General Durahan's request to ask you, the famous Searchers, the honor of joining him on the battlefield. He asks that you join his army to help put an end to Moo's wrath once and for all. Especially you, Genki." Weed stated with a grin as he turned to the human and bowed respectfully. "General Durahan wishes you will join him as his second in command."

"What? Me? Why?" Genki asked in surprise.

"You'll never understand how much General Durahan respects you, Genki. After all you did to save his life; you caused him to change his entire world around. It would mean a lot to him if you would join his cause, even though he'll never tell you directly how much he respects you."

"Well… what do you guys think?" The young man asked with mixed feelings as he turned to his closest friends. Each of them turned to one another before nodding their heads strongly and smiling softly. Never before had they ever expected to ever join General Durahan's army, but it was a chance they couldn't pass up now.

"Alright then. We'll do it."

"Excellent! You won't regret it! I'll try to keep you updated on what's happening at the Floating Castle while you guys can keep us updated on the Baddies' behaviors. We'll both benefit from this. Trust me when I say you made the right choice. Now, everyone who's joining the resistance is meeting up at Naga's old fortress." Weed stated with a grin as he write down a few noted in a small journal.

"What are you writing?" Hare asked Weed with curiosity.

"Oh, I write everything down just so I don't forget anything important. So, now I have to write down that you'll join the resistance and that you, Suezo, are alive." The Plant hybrid replied as he scribbled down his thought with haste.

"Huh? Why are you writing down that Suezo's alive?" Genki spoke up as Suezo nodded in agreement. The rebels couldn't help but find it rather creepy sounding.

"Oh, right! I apologize! I forgot to tell you guys! Mum Mew was assigned with the task of being Miss Holly's guard. She's gone through a lot, both the girl and Mum Mew, but last I checked Miss Holly is now in the prison ward."

"Really? Then you can keep us updated on Holly?"

"Yes! Of course! Oh! Back to the point before. Ever since Miss Holly has been Moo's prisoner, she's been a wreck because she's not sure if Suezo is alive or not. Her finding out you're alive will surely brighten her spirit and keep her will from breaking."

Suezo smiled sadly to himself as he closed his eyes and let out a strained sigh. _'Here you are in Moo's grasp and, even then, you worry more about me than yourself. Holly, why are you such a saint…?'_ He thought to himself with a saddened glance out the window. The eyeball monster's pupil grew small, though, as his excellent vision spotted a figure in the distance on top of one of the glass buildings.

"Suezo? What's up?" Hare asked with concern.

"You guys! We have company!" Suezo shouted in response as he used his tongue to point outside the window in worry. The figure looked to be tall and muscular, but they were too far away to see much else. The sound of scratching averted the attention of the group as they saw a small tail disappear up the ventilation vent.

"GAH! We've been eavesdropped on! If it's a Baddie and word gets out Mum Mew is working for General Durahan, we'll lose everything and Mum Mew will be tortured to death! We have to catch that monster!" Weed exclaimed in horror, but Mocchi was already a step ahead of him. The young monster immediately crawled into the vent before disappearing from sight; leaving the other rebels to glance outside.

"While Mocchi tracks that monster down, let's go deal with the one outside." Tiger stated before bolting outside without waiting for any response from the others. The wolf monster leapt from one roof to the next until he was across from the new arrival while doing his best to ignore the falling rain. The monster was a Vesuvius (Durahan/Dragon) who held his giant sword with pride and preparation while his yellow eyes narrowed at Tiger's presence. The warrior's armor was dark red in color and his helmet was shaped in the form of a Dragon while small spikes adorned his shoulder pads. Rain clung to his armor while a Baddies Crest was present in the middle of his chest, causing Tiger to snarl venomously.

"How did you get past the Henger guards?" Tiger growled with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Feh. Those pathetic machines? See for yourself." Vesuvius stated with a point of his sword. At the gates of the city were several new Lost Disks that were covered in fallen rain. Around them were several marks in the mud; showing there had been a struggle between the two opposing forces. The warrior laughed slightly to himself as he looked at his work once more before turning back to his new opponent. "They were only machines, so don't feel sorry for them."

"Grr… You bastard!" Tiger shouted as electricity formed on his horns before shooting off into Vesuvius' direction. Before the attack could hit, though, the warrior spun his sword like a wind mill; causing the attack to disperse harmlessly. With a small grin, the Durahan hybrid slammed his sword into the roof before laughing loudly and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is that the best you have, dog? I expected more from the supposed Tiger of the Wind, but I guess your reputation is made up of lies and exaggerations." Vesuvius mocked with another laugh as he watched Tiger's temper flare. "Come on, puppy! Attack me already before I get bored!"

"You're gonna regret that!" Tiger shouted as he leapt in the air over Vesuvius in an attempt to leap on him and use his claws to tear at his opponent. The warrior was already a step ahead of him, though, as he rolled out of the way and leapt to the roof Tiger had once been on. Tiger's body was still bound to gravity as he began to ascend back down, but his eyes widened in horror as he realized what Vesuvius really had done when he noticed the condition of the roof. _'When he slammed his sword into the glass roof, he wasn't doing it to tempt me! He cracked the glass and baited me into jumping here! Damn it!' _Tiger thought frantically as his realization came too late. The second the wolf monster's body landed on the roof, the glass shattered under the force; causing Tiger and the rest of the glass roof to fall through. The wolf monster let out a shocked yelp as he felt his body free fall through the building before his body landed brutally onto a staircase below while the glass from the ceiling fell on top of his already rugged form like thousands of tiny needles. Tiger could only release a small pain laced whine as the pain and shock overtook his senses and his mind blacked out.

"Bah ha ha ha! I didn't think you'd fall for that, but farewell to thee, Tiger of the Wind!" Vesuvius called down through the giant hole in the roof while looking down at Tiger's motionless form. Before he could do anything else, a fire covered fist connected with his helmet; causing the warrior to stumble backwards and almost loose his balance. Hare's eyes were filled with anger as he glanced down at his rivals' fallen body that was covered in tiny cuts and glass. Since Golem couldn't walk on the glass roofs, he was the first one to go to Tiger's aid as he started to clear the glass off his body and to make sure his friend was breathing. With a growl, the fire in Hare's hands became larger even with the falling rain before he got into a fighting stance. Genki and Suezo were about to join their comrade, but the rabbit monster cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Go help Mocchi catch that other monster. I'll handle this guy." Hare stated with wink to his friends. Although they wanted to aid Hare in the fight, part of them could feel it was something he had to do on his own. With a small nod of understanding, Genki and Suezo bolted across the glass roofs in an attempt to find which vent the monster Mocchi was after would be in.

"Hm… An interesting move you just made by turning away your friends' help. Do you think I'll be easy to defeat? Or is there another reason you want to fight me alone? It must have something to do with me hurting that wolf monster, am I right? What, was he your best friend or something?" Vesuvius laughed softly to himself, but his mood dimmed as Hare's stern eyes stayed glaring into his own.

"Yes, he_ is_ my best friend and I'll _kill_ you for hurting him!"

Vesuvius didn't have a chance to respond as he had to leap back from almost being Dragon Punched again. With a low growl the warrior swung his sword swiftly at Hare as the blade just skimmed the top of the rabbit monster's belly. Hare winced at the cut as blood oozed a little from the wound, but he didn't have time to think about it as he just had time to duck from almost getting his head chopped off. Vesuvius laughed as he swung his sword around wildly while watching Hare struggle to dodge the ruthless barrage of attacks. The rabbit monster would occasionally use his knapsack to parry the attack, but it wouldn't last long.

"Hahaha! Did you _really _think a pathetic monster like you could defeat a warrior like me?" Vesuvius chuckled as his sword just grazed the side of Hare's arm, causing the rabbit monster to hiss in pain. "Master Moo was right when he told me your group only won because of dumb luck."

"Really? Because I thought you've been fighting pretty sloppy." Hare replied with a shrug.

"What? You dare insult _me_? I'll skin you while you're still alive!" The Durahan hybrid exclaimed angrily as he ran toward Hare, who in turn began to leap from roof to roof. Once on the building that was the furthest away in the city, the rabbit monster stopped his fleeing and turned to face the warrior with a playful wave.

"You're right, Vesuvius. You're a lot stronger than me. I do, however, have something over you."

"Hm? And what would_ that_ be?"

"My brain."

Vesuvius didn't have a chance to react as Hare released his rancid Gas Attack without any warning. Not only was the aroma horrific, but the attack served as a smokescreen for the rabbit monster to use to his advantage. The Durahan hybrid began to swing his sword around blindly, but the Gas Attack was doing its purpose by distorting his vision and other senses. With one last sick induced cough, Vesuvius spun his sword around like a windmill to blow the Gas Attack away. Within only a few moments, the attack was no more.

"Hahaha! I can use my brain as well, bunny!" The warrior laughed with triumph.

"I do give you credit, but sadly you didn't use your brain in time."

Vesuvius turned around in shock to see Hare standing at the edge of the building with a dangerous gleam in his eyes as a small amount of fire danced playfully in his hand. The rabbit monster chuckled softly as he pointed to the glass roof they were standing on, causing the warrior to glance down cautiously. A fine black powder now surrounded where Vesuvius stood as the warrior looked at Hare with confusion and puzzlement.

"What is this stuff?" Vesuvius asked with a scowl.

"That, my friend, is called gun powder. I used my Gas Attack as a smokescreen and, when you were busy trying to slice me to pieces, I was busy spreading the powder all around where you stand. Although I hate to use it up since I wanted to save it for fireworks, times like these call for higher measures. So, Vesuvius, you may have me overpowered, but my mind could run laps around yours." Hare stated with sly grin as he watched the Durahan hybrid's expression change to one of horror instead if smugness.

"G-gun powder? No w-way! You wouldn't! You wouldn't blow me up!"

"Normally you would be right. I would just let you go and we would pretend this never happened. You hurt my friend, though, so I'm afraid I can't let you off the hook. Remember this as you fall, Vesuvius; hurting a person's best friend is an easy way to get yourself killed."

As Vesuvius' eyes widened in realization, Hare's fist suddenly burst with flames before the rabbit monster touched the very tip of where his gun powder chain started. Without missing a beat, Hare had just enough time to leap off the side of the building before the whole top of the structure exploded in an eruption of flames, though the force from the explosion sent the rabbit monster's body sailing like a paper airplane. The rabbit monster could faintly hear the scream of agony coming from the flames before his body connected with the ground below and his entire world went black.

* * *

"…wil… be… kay…?"

"…ink… so…"

"…aking… up…!"

Hare could only make out tiny bits of the conversation happening around him, so he opened his sore eyes to be met with those of his fellow Searchers. Genki sighed in relief at seeing Hare awake while Suezo had a similar reaction as he went to go fetch the rabbit monster something to drink. Mocchi smiled happily at seeing their team planner being receptive while Golem gently removed the wet cloth on his forehead before replacing it with a new one. Even Weed stood over him with a look of happiness at seeing the rebel's awakening.

"Guh… where's Vesuvius…?" Hare asked groggily.

"Him? We saw an explosion in the distance and when we got there, you were lying unconscious on in the mud. We were going to ask _you _that." Genki replied with a look of interest.

"Oh yeah… I blew him up with my gun powder…" The rabbit monster recalled.

"Really? Dang, you sure know how to make a scene." Genki said with a playful laugh as he watched Hare's mouth form into a wryly grin. His mood dropped, though, as he watched Hare's eyes widened suddenly.

"Where's Tiger? Is he alright?" Hare asked with concern.

"Pfft, I'm fine. I didn't think you'd be so worried about me."

The rabbit monster turned his head slightly to see Tiger lying comfortably on the couch across the room. Although bandaged and bruised, the wolf monster seemed to be in usual spirits as he looked at Hare with a mutual smile. For the first time since he thought Jagg'd Hound had killed him all those years ago, Hare was more than relieved to see Tiger was alive and well. Not that he would ever tell him that, of course.

"Me, worried about you? Ha, you're imagining things." Hare replied with a shrug as he gratefully accepted the glass of water Suezo offered him. The other rebels knew otherwise, but they wouldn't bring it up.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't think I was followed." Weed apologized with a stressed frown.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, what ever happened to the monster in the vent? Did you guys catch it?" The rabbit monster asked as he remembered the whole start of the dilemma.

"Yup, Mocchi caught up to it. The monster was a purebred Hopper, but Mocchi took care of it." Genki informed with a saddened smile at knowing the Hopper's fate.

"That's good news because that means Mum Mew's secret is still safe."

"I need to go back to General Durahan to tell him everything that's happened today. He'll be so happy knowing you guys are joining the resistance army! We'll do our best to send informers to you every so often, so don't attack every monster you see without warning. You have to make your way to Naga's old fortress to meet up with General Durahan." Weed stated while Hare tore through his knapsack to pull out their map.

"Let's see… looks like we're heading off to the woods until we'll have to cross the desert Gali's fortress was located in. We're making good time, though, so it shouldn't take us too long to meet up with you guys." Hare replied with a smile as he carefully stood up. Although his head was pounding, he was sick of sitting around.

"Hare, are you sure you should be walking?" Genki asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Really! We should leave this city so we can get a head start to finding General Durahan." The rabbit monster replied with a smile as he stretched his stiff arms.

"I will… carry Tiger… for awhile…" Golem stated as he picked up the wolf monster without giving him a chance to retort. He knew Tiger wouldn't willingly rest up since his pride was too large, so forcing him into it was the only way.

"Hey! Golem! Let me down!" Tiger growled as he tried to break free of Golem's grasp, but to no avail.

"No… you need rest… from your injuries…" The rock giant replied simply.

"Yeah, Tiger! Take a nap like a good baby." Hare cooed softly while Tiger's face flushed from anger and embarrassment, although this only caused more enjoyment for the rabbit monster.

"Watch it, bunny, or I'll electrocute you!"

"Hahaha! Go ahead and try! I bet you'd miss point blank!"

"You're on thin ice, pal!"

The other rebels watched Tiger and Hare going at it like usual, and they could only shake their heads and sigh. No matter what, they never seemed to change even during times of seriousness. Even Weed couldn't help but sweat slightly as seeing how the group of rebels who defeated Moo twice really acted. With a small smile, the Plant hybrid leapt out the window and extended his arms until a soft breeze blew and took him into the air. Flapping his arms like wings, Weed called out a goodbye to the group before he slowly began to disappear from sight to go contact his leader.

"Give General Durahan and the rest of the crew our regards! We'll meet up soon!" Genki shouted to Weed with a smile as the rebels left the hotel and the advanced city all together to continue their quest. The thought of having an entire army on their side was exciting, and rescuing Holly seemed even more capable now.

The rubble from the building Hare had destroyed was now being sorted through by a few of the surviving Hengers, but one of them suddenly started beeping as a large armored hand tore up from the ruins and ripped through it's neck; causing the machine monster to shrivel up into a Lost Disk. Yellow eyes watched the rebels disappear into the distance; though the being knew things weren't over between them. No, he wouldn't let them live as long as he was still alive and ready to fight.

* * *

Sorry for the errors in this! I didn't have time to go back and review it. XD Snow days are great for catching up with homework and writing fanfictions. XD I didn't want to drag the story out too much so I basically skipped having any adventures in the underground cavern. If I have the group stop at every location from every episode, this story won't be done until I'm ninety years old. XD Please note that I LOVE flashbacks, so there will be quite a few of them in this story, though especially with Holly. I think everyone knew General Durahan would be a part of this story since he's so amazing. I also love Weed. His interaction with Mum Mew is so funny. XD I loved the Henger's city and so I had to have a battle scene in it. Sorry the fight was so short, but I have homework I need to do. XP Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Last chapter received 5 reviews, which is the most any of my chapters have ever gotten. *Cries* Thank you guys!

Chapter Preview (Chapter 16): In order to meet up with General Durahan, the rebels must first cross the desert. A human devouring monster now resides there, though, and the monsters quickly find themselves protecting Genki from the beast who wants nothing more then to swallow the man whole. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	16. Chapter 16: Scorching Hunt

I hate writing lab reports. They're so tedious. XP Welp, today (March 17th) marks the 1 year anniversary of Delusions of the Heart! Wah, it's growing up so fast! ;_; Anyways! I know these chapters aren't coming out as often as I had hoped and I'm sorry for that. My work load is mega full, though. But thanks for working with me, everyone! You guys are great. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 16. Scorching Hunt**

The trees of the surrounding forest echoed with the soft chirping of birds and the rhythmic humming of flourishing cicadas. Although the scenery was wonderful, the group of anti-Moo rebels was still on top alert for any Baddies in the area who may want to cause trouble for them. Ever since their parting with Weed at the Hengers' city, the rebels could feel their spirits draining away with each step they took. The forest was by far the best place to travel through since it generally provided shelter, food, and water. The very thought of having to cross the desert they once fought Gali in was eating away at their minds, for none of them were trained or adapted to traveling in the sandy domain. There was no way around it, though, so the group was keeping quiet about it so they wouldn't wear away at each other's nerves too quickly.

"How much longer until we reach the desert?" Genki suddenly piped up as he asked the question everyone else was wondering as well. The sooner they arrived at the desert, the sooner they could get it over with.

"Let's see… Well, we passed the waterfall Suezo learned his Teleport attack at a while back and we just got through the part of the forest where we ran into Pixie and we learned she was truly our ally by saving us again from the Scaled Jells all those years ago. The next big landmark I can think of would be the battle at Gali's fortress, so it must be coming up." Hare replied with a nod of his head as he kept a tight grip on his trusty knapsack. His body still ached from his most recent battle, but he wouldn't complain so Tiger wouldn't mock him. "Besides, the air is getting dryer the further we walk, so we must be getting close."

"Let's hope the trip through the desert won't be too long and that we don't run into any trouble. If we take too long in getting to Naga's old fortress, Durahan may end up thinking we decided against joining him. If that were to happen we could lose our only hope of getting Holly back." Tiger spoke in a low tone as he kept a watchful eye on the surrounding woods. After only a little while of traveling, the wolf monster had insisted he was in good enough condition to walk instead of being carried by Golem. Whether that was true or not was unknown to the other rebels, but who were they to protest to Tiger of the Wind?

"Good point. Let's stay positive, though, and say we'll make it there in plenty of time." Genki stated with a wryly grin while Mocchi nodded his head in agreement. The once moist and soothing air was becoming more dry and unsavory as the rebels found the dense forest beginning to thin down. After only a few more minutes of walking most forms of plant life was no where to be found as the group found themselves looking off into the distance of a large desert that looked endless. Each of the group members could only look at one another with weary frowns before nodding their heads in silent agreement and stepping into the sandy earth to continue their daunting quest.

"Ouch! This sand is hot!" Suezo exclaimed with a yelp as he bit back several curse words that threatened to spill from his mouth like vodka from a flask. His tail stung from the burning ground, but he continued to hop in order to keep up with the rest of the group.

"Really? I don't find it that bad." Genki replied with a playful smile as he tapped his boots together while letting out a low chuckle.

"Shut up, Genki! If you took those shoes off and walked barefoot for a change, then I'd love to see your comments then!" The eyeball monster spat back while murmuring a few sentences, though the only words Genki could make out were "punk" and "jerk".

"Hahaha! Come one, Suezo! Lighten up a little! Sure, we're crossing an obnoxiously hot desert, but it won't be that bad. If we can find Gali's old fortress we can take refuge in there when we need it. Plus there was running water in the fountain there last time, so maybe we'll be able to get a drink." Hare noted with a smile as he wiped away some sweat that had formed on his forehead with the back of his arm. "If he still lives there, maybe he'll make us a feast like last time, though I hope he'd hold off on the whole ambush and zapping our energy thing like last time."

"You're _hilarious_, Hare." Tiger retorted with a roll of his eyes. "This is a serious matter and here you are acting like we've been invited over by Gali for tea and cookies. Did you forget when Mocchi beat him that the whole fortress was filled up by sand? Or that maybe Gali_ isn't_ a good monster? When we met him at that tournament when Naga fought for us he may not have joined the Baddies then, but I didn't entirely trust him either."

"Huh? Why not, Tiger?" Genki asked with a curious look.

"What did Pixie, Gray Wolf, and Naga have in common that Gali didn't when we defeated them? The answer is that they had a change in heart. Pixie learned to accept humans and she joined the resistance against Moo. My brother… he was never truly evil. He was forced to work for Moo and in the end he passed on as a good monster. When we met with him later he had joined up with that girl and her Hopper and he was happy being good. Naga was another one. He was vile almost until the end, but when Holly tried to save his life his whole perspective changed. He could have easily killed her since she was so close to the edge, but he allowed himself to die instead." The wolf monster explained with a solemn look as he kept his eyes focused on the hot sand they were walking on. "Gali, though, went down fighting as a Baddie. He never truly had a change of heart in the end. If in fact Gali did fix up his fortress, _don't _completely trust him if we have to seek his aid."

"Good point. Part of me doubts that Gali even lives at that place anymore, though. Last time we met he was travelling around with his Monol hybrid companion. Relax, Tiger. There's bigger things we need to worry about than an ex Big Bad Four member. If we meet him and he attacks us, we can take him down." Hare replied with a shrug of his shoulders before letting out a low sigh. The heat was intolerable and the pads on the bottom of the rabbit monster's feet were stinging from the scorching ground.

"Golem… does not like… the sand…" Golem stated with a frown as his feet constantly sunk into the loose ground from his weight. Just like the battle with Renocraft (Arrowhead/Henger) all those years ago, the rock giant was having an extremely difficult time maneuvering in the desert ecosystem.

Genki could only smile in sympathy at the poor monster's disadvantage, but a loud growl caused the rebels to stop in their tracks for a moment. The wind whipped at the rebels' skin with force as they stood in silence while exchanging uncertain glances. The noise had been slightly haunting and disturbing, but it stopped suddenly and the area fell into silence once again. After a moment of waiting, the group could only nod to one another before continuing their journey with more caution.

"Just keep walking quietly and keep on guard. Hopefully whatever made that sound is far away and we don't have to deal with it." Suezo whispered, although the slight quiver in his voice was not lost to the rest of the group. The rebels stayed in silence as they began to ascend a large hill of sand, but Hare couldn't help but speak up to try and calm the nerves of his comrade.

"I bet it was nothing and- HOLY PHOENIX!" Hare exclaimed as the rabbit monster made his way to the top of the hill before falling backwards in surprise. Before he could tumble completely down the hill, though, he was rescued by Golem's fast reflexes and large hands. The other rebels didn't need to ask Hare what had happened as each of the rebels could only gawk in horror at the scene before them. Beyond the hill was a sandy valley filled with traveling carts and tents that were turned over and ripped apart. Clothes were scattered everywhere along with baskets, utensils, and rotting food. The items weren't what caught the group's attention, though. Bloody heaps of rotting corpses lie torn and battered everywhere around the encampment. The smell of decaying flesh filled the area of mangled bodies and flies buzzed around the mass of death in swarms. From the looks of it there had to be at least two dozen dead bodies, but it was hard to tell with the corpses' current shape. Whatever had hunted the humans down had no mercy as Hare noted several of the decaying bodies lying near each other as if trying to protect their loved ones, but to no avail.

"Oh, Phoenix… What _is_ this…?" Tiger whispered to himself as he felt his stomach turn from the gory scene in front of them. His sensitive nose made the situation even worse and he didn't know how much more of it he could take.

"What could have done all_ this_?" Genki asked to no one in particular as he looked at the corpses with horror and shock. The bodies looked as if they had been mashed together and stomped on since they were so disconfigured and mutilated. The sand around the whole area was caked together from blood while stray human limbs lay askew in every direction.

"G-guys! I hear something!" Hare announced with a small gulp. "It's coming this way!"

Without any further discussion, the rebels quickly formed a circle with their backs facing in so they could see from every direction. Another loud growl echoed throughout the area, but the direction the sound came from couldn't be pinpointed. Anticipation and anxiety consumed each of the rebels as they kept a keen lookout with preparation to do battle. Mocchi was the first one to react, though, as a large shadowed figure loomed up from behind a distant sand dune.

"Over there, chi! Something big!"

No one could react as the giant creature suddenly bolted from it's location before huge wings shot out from it's back and the beast sailed over and landed in front of the rebels with a large crash. Sand from the impact blurred the vision of the rebels as they shielded their eyes, though once the sand had settled they could only look up at the newcomer in absolute horror. The monster was even larger than Golem as the rebels had to crane their necks to look up at the monster before them. The monster was a Death Dragon (Dragon/Joker) and it's entire body was made up of only bones. The Dragon hybrid's empty eye sockets held only darkness as it's large claws seemed to twitch with excitement. The ribcage of the beast was caked with dried blood and specks of old flesh while it's sharp fangs held a red tint to them. It's tail wagged slightly and it's wings wavered every time the wind pushed against them.

"…no way…" Suezo gawked in fright.

"…there's no Baddies' Crest on him." Tiger noted quietly. "Maybe he won't attack us."

The Death Dragon didn't seem to even notice the rebels as it let out a low moan before his claws began to twitch again. The beast's emotionless skull face seemed to be looking off into a distant land before his attention finally fell onto the group in front of him. The rebels immediately felt their bodies go ridged as the Dragon hybrid took a step forward before letting out a loud growl. The haunting sound caused chills to go down the rebels' spines and for their courage to drop slightly.

"Not full! Not full! So hungry! So, so hungry! Need _more_!" Death Dragon bellowed as his entire body shook and his scratchy voice chilled the rebels' down to their very cores. "More, more, more! Won't you help me find more?"

"Uh, find more of what?" Hare asked with a look of puzzlement at the Dragon's odd way of speaking.

"More! Find me more! So hungry!" The Dragon hybrid exclaimed with urgency as he clenched his claws together, but suddenly a smile formed on his face as excitement seemed to pour through his bone constructed form. "You so helpful! You found me more! So, so helpful! Good! So good!"

"What are you talking about?" Suezo asked with a scowl. The rebels didn't get an answer, though, as they leapt out of the way of a giant claw reaching down to them. The claw only grasped sand instead of it's target, though this only resulted in Death Dragon's smile to turn into a twisted grin.

"Blizzard!" Tiger shouted as cold air shot from his mouth like a loaded canon blasting into a castle wall. The Dragon hybrid didn't even feel the attack, though, as he walked right past Tiger without even glancing at the wolf monster. Even with another Blizzard attack shot from behind, the beast still didn't notice it.

"How did he not _feel _that? Guess you're getting weak, Tiger! I'll show him whose boss! Dragon Punch!" Hare yelled as his flames engulfed his fist before the rabbit monster punched Death Dragon as hard as he could in the leg. The Dragon hybrid didn't seem to notice the attempt to bring him down, though, as he continued to walk past the rebels with a look of excitement.

"Wow, Hare. You're_ so_ powerful. You should get an award for being so damn useful." Tiger stated sarcastically with a roll of his eyes while Hare blushed from embarrassment at the insult.

"Shut up, mutt!"

"Watch it, bunny!"

"You guys! Beat each other up later! We have bigger fish to fry!" Suezo yelled to his comrades before spitting a wad of spit from his Spit Attack at the Dragon hybrid's back, but to no effect. The skeletal monster's grin grew wider as he continued to walk forward without even noticing the rebel monster's existence.

"My turn… Tornado Attack!" Golem shouted as his body disassembled and formed into a powerful rock tornado. The attack flew into Death Dragon's side with a huge impact, causing the beast to fall onto his side with a loud thump. Golem reassembled himself quickly, but before he could celebrate the Dragon hybrid stood back up before continuing to walk forward without even glancing at the rock giant. His movement was slow in the sand because of his weight, like Golem, but it didn't stop him from continuing forward.

"H-he's okay after being hit f-from Golem's Tornado Attack? How can t-that be?" Suezo stuttered in shock while the other rebels gawked at seeing the resilient monster completely ignoring them. "How do we stop this guy?"

"Mocchi's next! Mocchi Canon!" The youngest monster yelled as a huge beam of light shot from his mouth like a missile. The pink beam blasted into Death Dragon's side like a sledgehammer on concrete, but one swift flap of his giant wing torn through the beam and cut the attack short and ineffective.

"He must be trying to make us tire ourselves out before he'll eat us! He's just baiting us! Why else wouldn't our attacks work? I bet we really did wound him and this is all an act!" Tiger growled as he bared his teeth in frustration. "He's ignoring us to get us frustrated!"

"So hungry! So, so hungry! So lucky! So lucky to find more! More, more, more! So lucky, I am!" Death Dragon cooed as he walked forward before stopping while laughing happily. All at once the color drained from the other rebels' faces as they realized the creature's true goal. The beast looked down at his true target with a dangerous gleam as the lone human of the rebel group looked back at him with a horrible pit in his stomach. _He_was the main course.

"No, Genki! Dragon Kick!" Hare yelled with fear for his comrade. Fire engulfed the rabbit monster's feet before he leapt into the air and brought his feet crashing down into the skeletal monster's muzzle. The beast had to stop for a moment at the sudden impact, giving Tiger a change to charge forward before grabbing Genki by his shirt and roughly tossing the human onto his back. The man could only grasp onto Tiger's mane tightly as the wolf monster tore away from the scene with haste while the other rebels were fast to join them.

"What do we do now?" Suezo asked in fear as he hopped quickly in the sand, now no longer even feeling its burning touch. The rumbles coming from further back were less than comforting since each of the rebels knew just who was coming after them.

"Remember our talk about Gali's fortress earlier? I say we take a leap of faith and head for there! It beats getting chewed up by that Dragon!" Hare exclaimed while the other rebels couldn't help but agree with the rabbit monster.

"And if he follows us in there…?" Tiger asked with a skeptical look.

"Then we'll just have to pray to the Phoenix that he doesn't."

With nothing left to say, the group fell into silence with only their ragged breathing and the heavy footsteps of Death Dragon to fill the quiet void as they ran for their lives. In the distance, a small stone pillar could be seen peaking out from behind one of the many sand dunes and this only caused the rebels to run even faster. With an end in sight, the group bolted through the sandy domain before finding themselves in front of a large fancy fortress. Out in front was a running water fountain with clear clean water while the walls of the structure looked new and well kept. Not having time to take a drink or start a conversation, the rebels ran into the fortress before falling over and panting from the long run.

"I can't… run anymore…" Hare huffed with fatigue as his legs burned from over using them.

"Did he… follow us…?" Golem asked with a concerned frown.

With a glance at one another, the rebels could only gulp before looking slowly outside the opening of the fortress. Death Dragon stood proudly near the elegant fountain as he surveyed the area before grinning happily. The beast slowly bent down to drink some of the water, but the liquid only leaked out through his jawbone and neck because of his skeletal body. With a scowl, the Dragon hybrid looked at the fortress once more before his face lit up once again.

"My, my! So much fun! Fun, fun! But, still hungry! So hungry! Will wait! Yes, will wait! Worth the wait!" Death Dragon cooed merrily before trudging away in the distance of the destroyed encampment while humming softly the entire way.

"Fwew… that was too close… now what, though? If we try to escape, that monster will hunt us down faster than I can cook up a plan." Hare stated with a scowl as he rubbed his sore feet.

"Maybe we can get help. Last time we were here, when we beat Gali, he mostly buried this place in sand. Now, though, the outside looked fixed up and clean. Gali must have come back here and we may need his assistance to beat that Dragon. Besides, if Gali's living here and we don't tell him of our presence he could attack us since we're intruding." Genki spoke up as the pit in his stomach subdued slightly.

"Good point. Let's explore this place." Tiger replied simply before standing up and walking slowly down the hallway. His body was filled with pain from the long run combined with his past injury at the Henger's city, but he put on a strong front as he continued to lead the group. The amount of hallways in the fortress seemed endless and the place was like a giant maze. Going in circles was an understatement.

"We've been past this place four times now!" Suezo huffed as he noted a familiar design on the wall.

"Really, chi? I counted five times." Mocchi replied with a frown.

"That's not the point! We're lost!" The eyeball monster scowled at the response he had received from the younger monster.

"Calm down… Suezo… We'll be… alright…" Golem stated in his usual soothing tone as he tried to settle the nerves of his companion. "Any minute now… we'll find Gali…"

Before the rebels could react a giant spike flew from one of the darkened hallways before catching on Hare's bandana; pinning the rabbit monster against the wall from his scarf with a loud thud. As Golem went to help his comrade, who was now gagging from being hung from his scarf, another spike flew in front of the rock giant while just missing his face. Luckily for Hare, the rock giant wasn't fazed by the attack as he pushed past the spike and tore the spike pinning Hare to the wall. The rabbit monster slumped to the ground with a low wheeze before making sure his lucky bandana was unharmed. Thankfully, it was as sturdy as ever.

"Are you alright, chi?" Mocchi asked with concern as he helped Hare to his feet.

"Yeah, thankfully." Hare coughed as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Show yourself, coward!" Tiger snarled while electricity sparked from his horns with malice.

"What business do you have here? Are you working for Moo?" A sudden male voice spoke up from within the darkened hallway, though from the way the sound echoed no one could pin point where it was coming from.

"What? No! We would never work for him!" Genki shouted in response.

"Then what are you doing here? How do I know you can be trusted? What is your name?" The voice questioned with a sound of curiosity and puzzlement.

"Should we really tell this person all that information?" Suezo whispered to Genki with a look of uncertainty. "He could be working for Moo or something."

"Nah, something about his voice doesn't sound like a Baddie. We don't have much of a choice, anyways." Genki replied with a stern look before he cleared his throat and took a step forward. "We're on a quest to defeat Moo so we can rescue a friend of ours whose been taken his prisoner. We can't ask you to trust us, but we have nothing to hide."

"…and your name?"

"My name's Genki."

"GENKI? You mean the guy who beat Moo twice?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that."

A sudden laugh echoed throughout the area until a lone figure walked out from the darkness that had once concealed his body. The young man looked to be in his late teens while his hair was a unique grayish silver color that was spiky in the front and the rest was tied back in a short loose ponytail. His appearance was slightly rugged yet still that of a proud and adventurous man. A hoop earring hung from his left ear and a red scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck. The rest of his attire consisted of a yellow colored tunic with black leggings and a black undershirt held together with a leather belt. His traveler's boots were quite worn, showing that he had his share of experience and wisdom to share.

"Just who the _hell_ are you suppose to be?" Tiger growled with venom.

"Wait a second…_ Allan_?" Genki asked in shock as he felt himself gawking at the young man standing in front of him.

"Allan? Who's that?" Hare asked with a confused glance.

"Allan is a guy Holly and I met after meeting up with Genki, Mocchi, and Golem. He stole our Mystery Disk and later tricked us. Luckily, his Worm rescued us in the end and Allan changed his ways." Suezo explained with an uncertain glance at the young man. Although it had been many years ago, part of him still couldn't fully trust Allan even after his change of heart. He didn't bring up the part about him beating his Worm, though, since he knew Allan had suffered enough for his deeds.

"Ah, guilty as charged. I've been doing everything in my power to make up for the old days, though." Allan said with a soft smile before extending his hand to Genki. "It's been awhile. What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since you and I battled after you wanted to train to beat Wood Golem. Seeing as you guys are in once piece, I can see you won after all."

"I was brought back to my world, but I'm back again to help defeat Moo." Genki replied with a smile as he shook Allan's hand in a firm grip.

"Oh! Where are my manners these days… Come! I've got a small camp set up in the main corridor. We can talk there." The ex-bandit invited as he strode down the hallway before snapping his finger. Out of the darkness crawled a large Worm, who presumably was the one shooting the spikes earlier. "Sorry about the attack before. We thought you guys were Baddies."

"It's not a problem. We would have done the same thing." Genki replied as him and the rest of the rebels followed Allan's lead.

"You're one to talk. You weren't the one hanging from the wall." Hare muttered to himself, though no one seemed to hear him.

After only a few minutes of walking the group arrived in a lovely room that was more than familiar to them. The room was the same room the rebels had been lead to when fighting Gali and that they had their energy drained. Since then, all the sand had been removed and the whole structure had been fixed up. The once crumbling walls were perfectly aligned and mysterious, yet elegant symbols surrounded the room in a trim. The only thing out of place now was a sleeping bag in the middle of the room that contained a much smaller Worm than the one at Allan's side.

"Is that the same Worm we gave you all those years ago? It still looks so small compared to a regular Worm." Suezo noted with a glance at Allan, though the rebels couldn't help but feel worried as they watched the young man's expression waver and his eyes turn downcast.

"Allan…? You okay, chi…?" Mocchi asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine… It's Chiisai I'm worried about…" Allan replied with a sorrowful look over to the small Worm that was currently sleeping soundly in the sleeping bag. The large Worm slowly crawled over to smaller worm before nudging it, but it didn't even budge.

"Chiisai?"

"It's what I named the Worm you gave me. She didn't like being called Small Worm like I had been calling her, so we decided on Chiisai, which means 'small'. She likes it a lot." Allan said with a sad smile as he stroked the side of the monster's head gently with his trembling hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Hare asked with a frown.

"She's always been a little weaker than most Worms. Considering her size people consider her a 'runt of the litter', if you will. She's strong willed, though, and her size never gets her down. A week ago, though, she fell ill and has been extremely sick since then. I was told of a town in the west that has an excellent doctor, so we set off to get Chiisai assistance. We were crossing the desert, though, and suddenly Chiisai got worse since we ran out of water. Just when I thought we weren't going to make it a monster took us in. His name was Gali and he was very kind to us."

"You mean Gali helped you?" Tiger asked in surprise.

"Yes, he took us in. He gave us water and food and allowed us to rest here for a few days. Before I was about to leave, though, a Weed came here and told Gali he was recruiting people to join a huge army lead by General Durahan himself to defeat Moo. Gali agreed to go and I immediately asked if I could join, too. I want to help defeat Moo just as much as the next guy, so I was thrilled when the Weed told me my Worms and I could join the army."

"So you're joining Durahan's army? That's great!" Genki stated with a smile, though his mood faltered as he watched Allan pull the covers a little further up Chiisai's body to keep her warm.

"We don't want Moo to do as much damage as he did in the past. Gali seemed happy I was joining and asked if we'd travel with him, but I had to decline since I had to get Chiisai to a doctor. He understood and told me he'd look forward to meeting up again sometime. So Gali went north from here while I packed up and started to continue west. That's when_ it_ happened…"

"…it?"

"We were walking through the desert when all of a sudden we came upon this abandoned encampment that was littered with corpses! Before we could react, a Dragon made of bones landed out of no where before muttering strange sentences. Once he noticed me, though, he charged! He didn't even notice Worm's attacks and we had no choice to run back here. For the past three days we've been trapped here and Chiisai's condition is getting worse. That Dragon has some serious mental problems…" Allan stated with a frown.

"So you met up with that Dragon too, huh? What do you mean by mental problems?" Hare asked to further his enlightenment.

"Did you notice he completely ignores monsters? In that entire slaughtered encampment there wasn't a single Lost Disk. He only targets humans. He's made of bones, but mentally he thinks he's hungry and can eat. If you had a chance to look at those corpses they were mangled and chewed up. That's because when he chews humans up they only fall through his neck and ribs. I only realized this after watching him drink from the fountain; when he drank the water just fell from his jaw. Such a tortured creature; always thinking he's starving to death even though he's already dead. Kinda sad, really." The gray haired man explained with a sigh.

"Why didn't he… come after us… in here?" Golem asked with puzzlement.

"He probably likes his prey to be alive and he knows we won't last forever in here with the low supply of food and with the only water source being outside." Hare replied with a small shutter. "Some monsters like to play the 'waiting game' before catching their meal."

"We should put him out of his misery then. Not only would he be at peace, but the humans crossing the desert would be safe as well." Tiger suggested with a shrug.

"You just want to kill that monster." Hare replied with a scowl.

"…so?"

"You're so vile!"

"Anyways!" Genki cut the two monsters off before turning back to Allan. "We have to cross this desert one way or another. We have to work together to beat Death Dragon or else we won't win."

"You already know I'd do anything to beat that beast so I can get Chiisai medical assistance." Allan replied with a smile, but suddenly his expression softened as he looked at rebels before a frown fell on his face. "Where's Miss Holly? She doesn't travel with you guys anymore?"

"Remember when I said Moo captured one of our friends…?" Genki trailed off with a saddened look, and a glance at Allan told him he didn't need to explain further.

"Moo took Miss Holly…? That bastard!" Allan spat venomously as he clenched his fists together tightly. "We'll beat Moo ten times over to get her back!"

"Woah, I didn't expect you to get so worked up over it. Why does hearing it was Holly that was taken over just a random friend get you so worked up…?" Hare implied with a playful smile, though his smile only grew as he watched Allan's cheeks flush red.

"Well… um…" Allan gulped nervously before clearing his throat and quickly changing the subject, though his face was still stained pink. "S-so. What's the plan on beating Death Dragon?"

"That's just it; none of our attacks seemed to work." Suezo stated with a frown.

"Wait, I have an idea." Tiger spoke up with a smug look.

"And what would that be? Chase our tails before eating our own poop? Plans coming from mutts can be questionable…" Hare replied with a laugh while Tiger growled venomously.

"Grr…! Shut up, bunny! You're plan would be to sell Genki to Death Dragon for just a few gold coins, you cheap bum."

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"You're new group members are… _interesting_, I must say." Allan spoke up with a low laugh while the other rebels could only sweat slightly from embarrassment.

"That's an understatement." Suezo murmured with a role of his eye.

"Okay, back to your plan. What do you have in mind, Tiger?" Genki asked the feuding wolf monster, who then quickly averted his attention away from the argument and back to the situation at hand.

"Last time we fought that monster we attacked it separately. I say we all attack the same spot at the same time; and when I say the same spot I mean his legs. Since he's made of bone we should be able to break through both his legs, thus making him vulnerable enough to kill. That beast is too dangerous to allow to stay in this world." Tiger explained with a low growl. "Once he's gone we can continue to Naga's fortress in the north and Allan can continue west to get Chiisai medical help. It'll work out for both of us."

"We don't have any other ideas, so let's go for it. Let's just hope this works or else Allan and Genki could be fighting for more than just the right to pass through the desert…"

* * *

Alone.

The world is so lonely when all that's around is hot sand and decaying corpses. The scent of blood is intoxicating as is the sight of bloody flesh and torn entrails, though, so for some creatures it's better to be alone. Death Dragon stood quietly by the slaughtered encampment as his empty eye sockets bore down with emptiness and darkness even with the sun blaring so brilliantly. For him, there was no rush for the two humans to come out of the fortress. He would wait forever if he had to. The mere thought of fresh flesh caused the Dragon hybrid with walk a little prouder while his tail wagged with excitement. Oh, how he couldn't wait for the delicacy that awaited him, though with all good hunters he had to be patient.

"So hungry, though! Sick of waiting! Waiting all day! Many days! Come out to play! Play, play! Then I eat! Hungry, hungry! More, more! So hungry!" The Dragon hybrid pouted as he kicked a random corpse out of his way while he paced back and forth in the hot desert sun. "Waited so long! Not fair! Not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

If Death Dragon had eyes he would have blinked them in confusing as he craned his neck down to see a purebred Hare standing in front of him with a red bandana tied around his furry neck. With a look of curiosity, the skeletal monster could only cock his head to the side before letting out a yawn and stretching his wings.

"No understand. This unfair!" Death Dragon scowled.

"What's not fair?" Hare asked again with hesitation.

"I play game to eat, but now I have to wait! Wait, wait, wait! Sick if waiting! Eat now! Hungry! So, hungry!" The hybrid monster wined as he stomped his foot like he was having a tantrum.

"Well, maybe this is part of the game." Hare replied with a nod of his head.

"Really? How?"

"Well, the longer it takes for you to get the humans, the more time they have to ripen up and they'll taste better. So this will work out for you in the end." The rabbit monster lied with a false smile on his face.

"But I wait days for one of them! Days, days, days! Not fair!"

"Well, I know a trick on how to get the human that's been hiding in that fortress out here."

"What? Tell me! Tell me! Must know trick! Secret!"

"Well… I dunno… Only skilled hunters can master this technique…"

"Tell me! Tell me! I skilled! Very skilled!"

"Alright, but only you can know this. You can't tell another soul, okay?" Hare said with a false smile as he glanced behind Death Dragon quickly just to make sure the plan was being set into motion. When he spotted the other rebels disappear behind one of the sand dunes, he knew his distraction was complete and next would come the final piece of the plan.

"Promise! No tell anyone!" Death Dragon replied giddily.

"Alright then. That human only plays games with monsters that have great balance, otherwise they aren't a challenge." The rabbit monster spoke quietly, though loud enough for the skeletal monster to hear him.

"Good balance! I have! Can do! How to show it?"

"All you have to do is stand on one leg before roaring as loud as you can. He'll sense you're great balancing ability and he'll come out. Then you can gobble him up in one bite!" Hare exclaimed with a clap of his hand and a small laugh.

"That it? Ha! Can do! Easy, easy, easy! Can do!" Death Dragon replied with a smug look as his bony leg bent backwards; leaving him standing on a single bone constructed leg. With a look of a child who had just placed tacks on their teacher's chair, the Dragon hybrid let out a loud roar that shook the entire area. When the monster looked over to the fortress to see if the human came out, though, his back was left open for the rebels' plan. All at once, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, and Tiger leapt out from behind the sand dune before charging at Death Dragon with their attacks ready.

"LIGHTING ATTACK!"

"MOCCHI CANON!"

"SPIT ATTACK!"

"TORNADO ATTACK!"

"DRAGON PUNCH!"

All at one the attacks slammed into the leg supporting all of Death Dragon's weight, causing the bone to splinter before completely shattering with a sickening crunch. The Dragon hybrid could only let out a low bellow as his body came crashing down into the sand below; his other leg still standing up straight in the sand as it had been before being snapped off. The maroon color of the bone marrow made Suezo's stomach do a flip, but no one had a chance to react as the skeletal monster clenched his jaw together before beginning to crawl to the fortress.

"H-he's going after Genki and Allan!" Hare stuttered in shock.

"Damn it! Even missing a leg, this guy isn't giving up!" Tiger growled. "We have to go after him!"

With the rebels hot on his heels, Death Dragon dragged his body with incredible speed as he reached the fortress before sticking his entire skeletal arm into the building as if it was but a mere playhouse and he was a child looking for a toy. Inside the building, Genki, Allan, and Worm could only gawk in horror at the gigantic claw that was now feeling around the room for them. After being tricked, Death Dragon wasn't going to play the waiting game any longer. With a low screech, Worm quickly began to use his spiked tail to stab at the giant hand in an attempt to protect his friends, but the spike couldn't seem to puncture the thick skeletal claw.

"Damn! Now what?" Allan asked with worry. "I can't leave this room because I won't leave Chiisai behind. You should go, Genki, and escape with your friends while you can."

"I'm not leaving you, Allan, so get that thought out of your head." Genki replied with a frown. "Now, I think I have a plan. His hand it too hard to pierce through right now, but what about of Worm uses his Acid? If we weaken his wrist maybe we can snap his whole hand off."

"It's worth a shot. Worm! You know what to do!" Allan called while Worm screeched in understanding before opening his beak-like mouth and shooting his Acid at the wrist that was controlling the giant hand that was fumbling around to find them. The surface of the joint hissed and crackled from the contact of the attack, and Worm wasted no time in swinging his tail down on the bone like an axe. The spiked tail connected with the bony limb with a loud thud followed by an echoing snap as the wrist and hand disconnected. With a loud roar, the stump of an arm retracted from the room with haste, but the group had no time to celebrate as another giant hand shot through the opening before grabbing Genki by his leg.

"GENKI!" Allan's shout echoed in horror as Genki tried to struggle to escape while being dragged by the giant skeletal monster. With a growl, Allan ran as fast as he could before climbing up the entire length of the arm and ending up almost face-to-face with Death Dragon. The monster seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of the human, but his mood changed to anger when Allan punched the creature in his empty eye socket in an attempt to free Genki. His plan worked, but with a cost as Death Dragon released his hold on Genki before swatting Allan away with the back of his only remaining hand. The young man let out a pain laced yell as his back collided with the sandy ground below before his body skidded to a halt and he lay motionless.

"ALLAN!"

The rest of the rebels, who had been working on removing Death Dragon's other leg with success, could only gawk in shock at what had happened. Before Death Dragon could eat the shaken young man, though, Tiger was quick to run to the man's side before dragging him with as much strength as he could muster. With an angered growl, the skeletal beast began to drag his battered body toward the wolf monster, but a shout from behind caused the creature to stop in his tracks. Genki stood with a look of determination with Worm at his side as both of them felt rage flowing through their bodies from what had happened to Allan.

"You're gonna pay for that…" Genki murmured with clenched fists. "Let's finish this! Worm! He's only got one arm and his wings left! Use your Acid like last time!"

"Scree!" Worm agreed as he shot Acid at Death Dragon's shoulder and the joints of his wings, causing the attacked areas to bubble from the Acid taking its effect. Before the beast could retaliate, Worm was already smashing the weakened areas with his powerful tail; resulting in the sounds of sickening snaps and cracks. Death Dragon's bone constructed wings fell off his back with a low crunch while his arm flopped off his body with an irregular crack. The other rebels could only watch in surprise at how well the Acid had worked.

"So hungry! Hungry! Must eat! Must eat!" Death Dragon bellowed as he flailed his stump of an arm around, and the rebels couldn't help but feel sympathy at such a pitiful sight. With a nod to Worm, the insect monster shot another round of Acid at the Dragon hybrid, though aimed at his neck. With one last glance down at the creature that had hurt his master, Worm screeched in a low tone before decapitating Death Dragon's head with his spiked tail. The skull snapped of the neck with a low crunch before rolling away from the body in a disturbing manner. After several seconds, the body began to glow before it shriveled up into a Lost Disk.

"…I guess that's it." Suezo whispered with a frown.

"Poor thing, chi…" Mocchi stated with a saddened look.

"ALLAN!" Genki shouted as he stumbled to his comrade's side that had saved his life only minutes earlier. Although a little battered, the young man was awake as he gave Genki a wryly smile and a small thumbs up.

"You're always… getting into trouble. What would you… do without me?" Allan joked with a tired smile before slowly getting to his feet. Although he felt as though he had been thrown into a pit full of syringes, the young man knew time wasn't on his side and that each group had to get moving.

"Are you sure you should be standing? You went flying pretty far." Hare noted with a frown.

"Ah, I'll be fine. I've been through worse. Now that Death Dragon has finally been put to rest, it's time we part ways. You need to go meet up with General Durahan while I have to get Chiisai medicine." Allan replied in a serious tone, though his expression softened as Worm reemerged from the fortress with a sleeping Chiisai on his back. "Can you do me a favor when you get there, though?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Could you see if you could have them wait for me? I mean, if the army has to go I totally understand, but I really hope that I can join the resistance so I can do something right with my life. I don't know how long I'll be gone with Chiisai's condition, but if I take longer then four days to get there then just forget about me."

"Sure, we'll pass that message along." Genki replied with a smile before putting his hand out to Allan. "You keep safe, ya hear? And I can't wait to meet up with you so I'll be able to see Chiisai in action again. Good luck on your journey! I'm sure Chiisai will be just fine."

"You too, Genki. And I look forward to our reunion. Hopefully once this war is over we can hang out without having to run for our lives." Allan said with a playful smile. "Until next time, good luck and thanks again for your help!"

With a nod from both companies, the anti-Moo rebels slowly began to head north once again while Allan and his Worms headed off west to seek medical assistance. The hot sand didn't seem to bother the group anymore since their minds were filled with mixed emotions about the whole day's events. Something about defeating such a tortured monster didn't sit well with the group, but at least meeting up with Allan had been worth wild. Deep in thought, the group didn't notice the sand ending and the grass now under their feet until after a few minutes of walking. The trees around them were cool and inviting while the moist ground cooled the feet of the tired rebels.

"I'm thirsty, chi…" Mocchi complained with a small frown.

"Well, you're in luck. I smell a lake." Tiger replied simply, though even he was excited about the mere thought of a water source to quench their thirst. Things were finally starting to look a little brighter for the group, even though their hearts were still heavy.

* * *

Two lone figures stood in front of Death Dragon's Lost Disk with looks of confusion and shock. Death Dragon had been an amazing resource for Master Moo, since he had been a monster who killed humans and he didn't even need to turn him into a Baddie. Free labor was always looked highly upon. The creature had seemed to be invincible, but the proof in front of the two armored figures told otherwise. One of the figures clenched their sword tightly before letting out an aggravated growl as he kicked the Lost Disk with frustration.

"Those rebels killed him! They beat Death Dragon! I can't wait to tear them to shreds!" Vesuvius shouted in anger, but he suddenly stopped as his eyes shone with pain and he held his shoulder in discomfort.

"Calm yourself, brother. You're in no shape to fight after your defeat at the Henger's city. I'll go after them instead." Another warrior, a Hound Knight (Durahan/Tiger), stated with a calm voice. The monster's helmet was in the shape of a purebred Tiger while the rest of his armor was colored in patterns of white and blue. His large sword was held tightly in his hands and his yellow eyes kept a careful watch on his companion.

"But, brother! It's my right to get revenge on that accursed purebred Hare for humiliating me like that!"

"No, Vesuvius. You're time for vengeance will come eventually, but now is not the time. You must report back to the town west of here to get medical assistance. If they know you're a Baddie they won't treat you, so cover up your Baddie Crest with a scarf or something." Hound Knight responded before beginning to head north without waiting for a reply, but not before turning back to his companion one last time. "When I kill them, I'll bring you their Lost Disks as a souvenir. Don't worry, brother. I have everything under control."

* * *

One year of writing this story! So exciting! ^_^ When I was writing the abandoned encampment part, I had to cut a couple of scenes out since when I read over it, I realized it was definitely M rated and I don't want to change the rating of this story. XD Thank you, my wonderful reviewers, for a great year of this story! This story is so much longer then it was suppose to be. I remember coming very close to abandoning this story at the start since I didn't think anyone was reading it, but archsage328, ripitupgenki, and Mandy showed me otherwise. Later I met some other really awesome people, too, like Flying Star and Butterflygirl1234. You guys are so great and thank you again! *Gives everyone cookies* Oh! About Allan's small Worm… In the show he called it "Small Worm" in the episode "Allan's Advice", but it got really confusing to type that along with just Worm, so the name became Chiisai which is 'small' in Japanese. I also wanted it to be a girl because I think Worm would make such a cute overprotective brother. ^_^ Sorry for the rushed chapter, but I have another lab report to write. XP

Chapter Preview (Chapter 17): Back at the Floating Castle, Holly now lives in a prison cell with next to no contact to anyone. As she starts to reminisce about the past, Moo comes to visit her and the two find themselves desperately trying to reach the other. Stay tuned!

Thanks again for a great year! I hope I won't let you guys down this year!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	17. Chapter 17: Voices of Desperation

I'm on spring break, but it started snowing again. What a rip off! XP Anyways! I'm starting this almost right after donating blood again, so I'll probably make a ton of spelling errors and grammatical mistakes since I'm a little out of it. Sorry in advance! I need to really get moving on this story if I'm going to reach my goal. Oh! This story reached 50 reviews! I'm so honored! Thank you for reading and reviewing! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 17. Voices of Desperation**

_A cold breeze blew across a seemingly endless field, causing the tall grass to swoon softly and for the clouds to drift away quicker. Within the vast field was a lone figure that stood quietly and still, as if they were unsure in which direction to head off in. The young woman wrapped her arms tightly around her shivering body, since the mixture of the cold breeze and the sense of uneasiness caused chills to emit through her body. Her normally warm brown eyes shone with hurt and a sense of hollowness as the wind blew her brown hair violently as if trying to tell her to leave. Even though the brunette wanted to do just that, there seemed to be no way out of her everlasting nightmare that normally followed her in both sleep and while she was awake. She was truly trapped in whatever twisted and demented life that fate had laid out for her and no matter what she did, the young woman knew she would wake up in the same vile prison that kept her caged from freedom._

"_I should stay here forever then. This place isn't nearly as bad as some of the other places I've had to endure and it's far better than waking up in the Floating Castle. I just want to stay here, where's it's quiet and I'm alone…" The young woman whispered as she crouched down before slowly picking a couple of stray strands of field grass. "Where it's quiet… and I'm alone…"_

"_**You don't really mean that, Holly."**_

_Holly blinked in surprise before turning around to look up at the mighty form of the Phoenix who towered over the woman. The legendary bird monster looked down at the girl with sympathy and regret as he ruffled his feathers slightly before letting out a low sigh. His eyes shone with tenderness, but also with great strength and Holly couldn't help but to feel intimidated by the giant fiery bird in front of her. Part of her felt great guilt for not being able to escape like the Phoenix had warned her about in her last contact dream with him, and feeling like the legendary bird was disappointed in her made her heart sink._

"_**Holly… Things may seem to be hopeless now, but do not give up. I apologize for not being able to contact you soon enough to avoid you being captured, but from the amount of troops that were sent after you I doubt you could have escaped anyways. Do not feel guilty about it."**__ The Phoenix spoke in a low, but gentle tone as he did his best to comfort the woman._

"_But, now I've put my friends in danger again! How can you even look at me after all the trouble I've caused? I'm always getting in the way and now things are getting even worse! I can't even do anything about it. I'm so useless..." Holly whispered as she threw the pieces of grass away before turning away from the magnificent bird. "I'm better off being in a world like this; one where I can't be a burden to anyone."_

"_**Don't speak of such things. You're a very strong woman who has seen many sides of evil and who helped to save the world on many occasions. You're anything but weak and a burden, my dear. You're role in saving the world is once again needed and you must be ready to take on the task, for Moo cannot be defeated without you."**_

"_But… how can I help save the world if I'm trapped…?" Holly asked with a frown as she shivered slightly from to cool air and the harsh atmosphere._

"_**Come, Holly, and lay beside me and we can talk further."**__ The legendary monster spoke soothingly as he sat down slowly before extending his giant wing. __**"Come, my dear. I will keep you warm."**_

_With a small gulp of nervousness, Holly slowly walked over to the Phoenix before sitting down carefully at his side. Her face flushed slightly as his giant wing moved to lie on her body snugly, though she felt her body relax as the feeling of warmth and safety filled her body. She couldn't remember the last time she had any contact with anyone that didn't involve beatings or punishment, and the young woman subconsciously buried her face into the mass of soft feathers that was shielding her from the reality of her nightmare. Like a young child longing for their parents, Holly felt her hands brush against the Phoenix's side gently before a relaxed smile fell onto her lips for the first time in ages. Even though she knew the moment wouldn't last forever, she would savoir every minute of it even with the knowledge that the situation she was in with Moo hadn't disappeared._

"_**Just wait patiently, Holly. You being in the Floating Castle will actually make things more convenient; you just have to stay positive and strong until the time is right. There will be a moment in time where you, and only you, will have the choice to either save the world or to end it. The choice will be up to you." **__The Phoenix stated with a stern glance down at the brunette as he used the very tip of his other large wing feathers to brush away a few stray bangs from Holly's pale face._

"_How do I know which choice will lead to saving the world? You know I wouldn't want to end it."_

"_**You will know when the time is right, Holly. Whatever choice you make will have dire consequences to follow, but just remember your friends will be there for you no matter what happens. Just as you shouldn't doubt yourself, don't doubt your friends, either."**_

"_I suppose you're right… It's just so much easier said than done…" Holly trailed off as she laid her head comfortably against the Phoenix's side. "I feel so lost, Phoenix. I just don't know what do or where I should turn anymore. It feels like I haven't heard any good news in so long."_

"_**Your informant will bring you good news today. It will surely lift your spirit up."**_

"_What kind of good news?"_

"_**You will have to find that out yourself. It will give you a reason to leave this place, won't it?"**_

_Holly could only blink in confusion before slowly nodding her head. The young woman was no fool and she knew she was currently in a world made up in her own mind. By staying there forever, she would be in a state of comatose and if that were to happen, she would be of no help to anyone. With a sigh, the brunette slowly brought her knees up to her chin before resting her weary head. Her emotions felt like a tsunami that was tearing her apart from the inside out, though there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it. All she could was bare the burden and fight to stay sane._

"_Phoenix…What's going to happen now?"_

"_**What do you mean, my dear?"**_

"_I mean this whole mess. What about my friends? I don't even know how they're doing or if they're okay. I can't stop thinking about them and I'm constantly plagued by nightmares of them getting killed. Phoenix… I don't… I don't w-want my friends t-to die…" Holly choked out as several tears gracefully slid down her cheeks before landing on her shaking hands. "And I d-don't want t-to die e-either. P-Phoenix, I… I'm s-scared…"_

"_**There, there, Holly. You have every right to feel the way you do. Being afraid isn't something to be ashamed about. Just remember that your friends are very powerful and so are you. You have more power than you think and when it all comes down to it, you will have an opportunity to make things right. Just be strong, Holly. Just be strong…" **__The legendary bird cooed lovingly as he used his giant wing to bring Holly a little closer to his body. The young woman in his wing sobbed quietly as she buried her face into the warmth of the Phoenix's feathers, but when she realized what she was doing Holly quickly forced herself to recompose her composition. Crying in front of the Phoenix was something she had been hoping wouldn't happen._

"_I'm s-sorry about t-that. I didn't mean to b-break down like that." Holly apologized with a look of embarrassment for having a quick meltdown in front of the most holy and powerful of good monsters. The young woman quickly wiped any stray tears away with the back of her hand before putting on a strong front once again._

"_**Do not be sorry, Holly. You have been holding your emotions back for too long and that isn't healthy."**__ The Phoenix replied with a soft smile before slowly helping Holly to her feet using his wing and standing up himself. __**"Although I know you do not wish to awaken, the real world needs you. Will you go back to help save it? Or will you stay here where it's peaceful, but empty?"**_

_Holly felt her body go ridged at the mere thought of waking up in a dark and cold prison cell, but a quick thought of her friends passed through her mind and she felt her shoulders slump. After all their hard journeying and deadly battles in order to reach Moo, what would they think if they found her and she would never wake up? "I know they'd be heart broken… How can I go back to a world without Suezo, though? He was my best friend and Moo… killed him. My own father ordered that Suezo be killed. Why would I want to go back to a world like that?" Holly whispered to herself as she felt her fists tighten and a low sigh to exit her throat. "But… Suezo wouldn't want me to give up, either. And what about my other friends? What about… Genki? The Phoenix is right; if I'm meant to help defeat Moo I won't be of any use if I'm here."_

"_**Have you decided on what to do?"**_

"…_yes. Please, take me back to my world."_

"_**I knew you were wise, Holly. Come, climb onto me once again and I will deliver you from this place." **__The Phoenix spoke in a determined tone as Holly awkwardly climbed onto the legendary monster's back before gripping his feathers tightly. The giant bird couldn't help but look back at the brunette on his back with a look of sympathy, but also with love before he spread his giant wings and took off into the sky. __**"Remember; good news will await you when you awaken, but do not put your guard down for a second."**_

"_O-okay." Holly replied with uncertainty as she held onto the Phoenix for dear life. "Um, Phoenix? How will I know what choice is the right one to help save the world? What if I mess it up?"_

"_**Your instinct will kick in and you will know what to do when the time comes. Just don't second guess yourself. When the time comes, push all your self doubts aside and focus on what it is you are fighting for. Now, Holly, it's time we part ways. Just remember; no matter how alone you may think you, I will always be with you even if I can't physically be there."**_

"…_you promise?" Holly asked with a weary tone as she felt her grip on the giant bird fade away and her body to start disappearing just as it had the first time she had entered this plane._

"_**Yes, I promise, my dear. I promise…"**_

* * *

A low moan made its way out of Holly's lips as she groggily opened her weary eyes before rubbing them gently and looking around at her surroundings. As she expected, everything was the same as before. When Moo ordered for her to be locked away, things had gotten complicated when they realized, just like the torture chamber, that the years of decay on the Floating Castle had also had its effect in the jail cells. Being located down near the bottom of the castle, the prison cells had suffered terrible damages including rotting walls, rusting bars, and a decaying roof. Most of the area had caved in, thus leaving the Baddies with no where to place Holly. In an act of malice, Moo literally had torn one of the better shaped cells out of the room before carrying it down to the lowest and darkest room in the Floating Castle before calling it Holly's new home. The small room would normally be used for storage, but now it's only residence was a rusty cage containing a single human being. Since that day, the young woman had yet been allowed to leave that prison cell.

'_Phoenix… I hope I didn't just dream up our meeting. I hope you're right about Moo's defeat, although I don't know how I could possibly help my friends.' _Holly thought to herself with a frown as she leaned back against the cold stone wall before sighing softly. With no windows at all in the room, she hadn't seen the sun for what felt like forever and she couldn't tell what time of day it was. All she could ever do now was sleep and eat whenever the Baddies felt like feeding her. _'I don't even know how long I've been down here for. Maybe it's only been a day, or maybe it's been weeks. I… I don't even know anymore…'_

Before Holly could try and make sense of the world, a loud creek echoed throughout the room before the sound of soft footsteps pattered quietly until the sound stopped in front of her cell. Even through the darkness, Holly could just make out the short and furry form of her only ally in the castle: Mum Mew. The cat monster seemed extremely down at seeing the young woman in such a sad state, but after what happened in the control room she knew she couldn't spend much time with the human. With a small 'hmph', Mum Mew slowly slid a tray of food under the bars for Holly to take, in which the brunette accepted the food gratefully.

"Eat _everything_ on that tray." Mum Mew hissed quietly before the cat monster disappeared into the darkness and the sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the room; leaving Holly alone once again. With a blink of confusion at Mum Mew's words, the young woman slowly began to nibble away at the small amount of food she had been allowed to have for the time being. Part of her couldn't help but laugh softly at seeing the only utensil given to her was a spoon, since after the incident with her stabbing the Usaba with the fork the Baddies felt she was too dangerous to have anything sharp or pointy. After a few minutes of eating, though, she felt herself bite into something strange in the mashed potatoes. With a glance to the doorway to ensure no one was coming, the young woman slowly dug around the dish with her spoon until she carefully pulled out a small slip of paper. Feeling as though her heart was pounding so fast that it may explode, the young woman quickly unfolded the note before holding it close to her face so she could read it in the darkness. The note had only one simple sentence scrawled onto its now moist surface, but that single sentence caused Holly's heart to leap into her throat.

'_It's been confirmed: Suezo is alive.'_

Holly felt her eyes examine the note over and over again as if thinking that the words would change at any moment in some twisted joke, but the note didn't change and it wasn't a joke. The young woman wanted so badly to yell out in excitement and joy at that very moment, though doing that would land her in a bigger predicament than she was already in. Days had gone by with her just thinking about what had happened to the eyeball monster and how she had let him down, but now a new spark had formed in her heart and suddenly the cage didn't seem quite as dark anymore.

'_Moo thought Suezo was dead, though. His reaction to me asking about him verified that. Oh, Suezo… Forgive me for ever doubting you.'_ Holly thought to herself with a smile as a small sigh of relief exited her mouth. How badly she wished to see her closest friend in person once again so they could be together as it should have been, but rusted cage bars and the vilest of villains still stood in her way from that happening. Still, the knowledge that Suezo was indeed alive helped to ease the young woman's mind a little. _'The Phoenix was right about getting good news. Still, he mentioned not to let my guard down. Does that mean something else is going to happen?'_

With a thought back to Mum Mew's words, Holly frowned in understanding before hesitantly tearing the note up into tiny pieces. After letting out a sigh of embarrassment, the young woman quickly ate the paper pieces to destroy the evidence, though she couldn't help but wince at the awful texture and taste. With one last gulp, the once whole note slid down her throat and the brunette let out a relieved sigh that it was over with. The once wielder of the Magic Stone crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at the dark ceiling that, on occasion, Holly could swear she could see something moving up there. After how long the Floating Castle had been abandoned for, she could only imagine how much vermin and insects had made the old fortress their home, and the young woman would shiver at the thought of anything crawling on her while she slept or finding a dead bug in one of her meals. No matter how anyone looked at it; the Floating Castle needed major work done on it. With nothing to do and nothing to keep her interest, Holly yawned with boredom before leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes to rest. Now knowing Suezo was alive, maybe her dreams would be calmer and the brunette slowly drifted back to sleep, where in her mind she could see the outside world.

Far above where Holly's prison cell was located, Moo sat irritably in his throne with a scornful look in his red eyes as he tapped his clawed fingers in aggravation and irritation. Stress wasn't even the word to describe how the King of the Baddies was feeling, and Moo was starting to lose his patients. After traveling for about a week with the damages caused by Holly in the control room, the time to land for repairs had finally come. Although they had gotten far, it still was an inconvenience to have to stop suddenly, especially with all the work he had to do for his plans. Without the Phoenix's Tear in his possession, Moo knew the dangers it held for him and even though he had sent a few Baddies to reclaim the artifact, he couldn't sit around and wait for things to get done. Because of this, a new plan had been formulated to work on until the Phoenix's Tear was his.

"Master Moo? We're beginning our decent right now. The repairs should be done in about two days and then we can set off again. Maybe we should invest in a few new prison cells since we only have one that's in fair condition and it's currently being used. We need to be ready just in case we need more." Captain Weed stated with a salute to his leader, though before he could leave Moo cleared his throat and beckoned the Plant hybrid back. With a confused glance, Captain Weed followed his orders as he walked back to Moo's side before bowing respectfully. "Yes, my lord?"

"**Tell me, Weed. How is Holly doing?"** Moo asked with a look of mixed feelings.

"The girl? Well, last I checked she was doing okay. The bandages on her head and arms were finally removed, though the ones on her leg from the Caballos attack still had to remain. She's been very quiet since the night of the Dragons attack, though I can't blame her. Why, Master?"

"**I haven't talked to her since that night… She's my daughter, though. I can't ignore her like this. I was angry that night and I was harsh on her, but I'm sure she understands the situation better and that she should be placed in her nice room again."** Moo replied with a nod of his head.

"Master Moo, maybe that's not such a good idea. She's escaped once, so she can do it again. Besides, the cell she's in isn't so bad. Plus during the renovation of the Floating Castle we can get her a much nicer cage, too. Trust me; she'll escape if she's not caged." Captain Weed advised with a serious tone.

"**I… I suppose you're right. I do wish to speak to her now, though."**

"Now? You mean, _right _now?"

"**Yes. Man the fort while I'm gone."** Moo replied simply as he rose from his throne and marched out of the room; leaving a stunned and confused Weed behind. Captain Weed scowled at his leader's obvious weakness to the human girl residing in the lowest room of the castle, but he knew saying anything about it would be asking for a long and painful death. So, instead, the Plant hybrid merely sighed before going back to calculating the costs of the renovations.

* * *

_Several villagers laughed merrily as they swept away some garbage from the festival that had taken place the night before. From delicious food to wondrous outfits, the festival had been a complete success and the town of Toriyama was more than pleased with the outcome. Not everything had gone as planned, however. Not all the rebels who had defeated Moo had turned up to the festival that was thrown in their names, but even so the townsfolk had more than enough fun to last them quite a while. In a house on the side of a lake, a young girl sat near the window with an empty expression on her face. Holly, the girl who had guided the rebels to the Phoenix in the first place, was one of the rebels who hadn't shown up for the festival, although no one could figure out why. The brunette hadn't left her room since Genki's departure and she had no intentions of anytime soon. Her brand new kimono that she had taken hours to pick out just to please the boy lie untouched on her bed where she had left it the night before. Genki's festival outfit was lying next to her's, though neither of them would ever be worn now. A low knock on her door echoed in the silent room, but the girl made no attempt to notice it._

"_Holly… I know you're upset about Genki, but I'm worried about you! We're all worried about you! Please, Holly, let me in." Suezo spoke from behind the locked door with a worried tone, but from the silence that greeted him he knew he wouldn't be welcomed into the room any time soon. With a groan of aggravation, the eyeball monster hopped back downstairs before leaving the house entirely to get some fresh air and to calm himself down. Seeing Holly in such an emotional state was heart breaking, and all the rebels felt their spirits draining from seeing her so depressed from Genki's departure._

_Yosho watched Suezo hop to the edge of their lake before he looked up the stairs with a frown. Watching his daughter suffering in silence was tormenting the older man and he could stand it no longer. With a low sigh, Yosho dug around the kitchen until he found a single butter knife before heading up the stairs and walking to Holly's room door. After clearing his throat, the older man knocked on his daughter's door gently, so as not to startle her._

"…_Holly? I'm coming in." Yosho announced, and when there was no response he took that as an 'okay'. With a low grunt, the older man slid the butter knife into the side of the door before pushing it forward; causing the lock to unhinge and the door to open. Yosho smiled at his success, though the moment died when he opened the door to see his daughter sitting on the edge of her bed with a look of pure misery and sadness on her tear stained face. Before any words could be spoken, Yosho instinctively ran to the girl's side before bringing his daughter into a tight hug; one in which Holly gratefully returned. The older man gently stroked his daughter's hair as he whispered comforting words while the wielder of the Magic Stone only shook in his arms while an occasional whimper would leak from her lips._

"_Hush, Holly. I'm here for you. I'm here…" Yosho cooed lovingly as he rocked his weary daughter's body with comfort before kissing her lovingly on her forehead. Even after all the horrific deeds that he had done, Holly still cried in his arms just like she would have when she was only five years old._

"_Why d-did he have t-to break h-his promise to m-me? After all t-the time we t-travelled together, he n-never broke a p-promise until now. Is i-it because he d-didn't really want t-to spend time w-with me?" Holly stuttered as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Am I b-bad company to b-be with?"_

"_Holly, don't say such things! I know how excited you were for the festival, but I'm sure Genki would have wanted to go to the festival with you if he could. Besides, didn't he promise he'd be back soon?" The older man asked with a sympathetic smile._

"_But… What if he breaks that promise, too?"_

"_Then I'll find him and beat him up for lying to my little girl."_

_Holly giggled softly at her father's words as she rested her head on Yosho's chest while the older man's arm rested gently on her shoulder. Part of her was unsure whether or not her father had been kidding, but she decided to leave it at that. Holly's heart was still heavy, though, and her eyes shone with more unshed tears as she glimpsed over to see Genki's unworn outfit for the festival. Her heart had been so set on skipping rocks and watching the fireworks with Genki, and even more so telling the young boy how she truly felt about him. If her father was right, though, Genki would return soon and she could tell him them._

"_I… I just wish he hadn't left so suddenly like that…" Holly stated with a small frown and a sniffle._

"_I agree. I wanted to thank him properly for saving my life and releasing me from Moo's Mystery Disk. If he fulfills his promise, though, he'll be back soon, right?" Yosho replied with a warm smile as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I know he wouldn't want to see you so down, either. Everyone's worried about you."_

"_I didn't mean to make everyone worry about me. It's just… the festival was really important to me and everything came crashing down. I just need a little time to think, is all." The brunette sighed softly, though by the tone of her voice she still wanted her father's company._

"_It's okay. I understand, dear." Yosho whispered as he rested his head against Holly's. The young girl's only response was to scoot a little closer to her father before closing her tired eyes from the countless hours she had spend fighting with herself and crying away the day. Within minutes, Yosho could hear the rhythmic sound of Holly's breathing, and he knew the girl was asleep. The older man couldn't help but smile sympathetically down at his sleeping daughter, for even in sleep he could tell Holly was plagued by the situation just by her uneasy expression. He knew it would take a very long time for his daughter to heal from the betrayal and hurt that she was feeling, though he would do his best to be there for her whenever he possibly could be._

'_Don't worry, Holly. I'll make things right someday. I'll make things right…'_

* * *

Holly yawned groggily as she rubbed her tired eyes before looking down at her hands with a low sigh. The memory of the festival that she didn't go to because of Genki's departure still haunted the young woman since not only did everything go wrong, but within that small time frame Genki had broken two promises to her. Genki never did return again after all the days she waited for her prince to appear once more to sweep her off her feet. Part of her couldn't help but be angry at herself for harboring such anger toward Genki, though, since she knew he didn't have any control over the situation. Besides, after seeing the now young man for the first time in four years, she had felt her anger get pushed aside with so many other emotions that had flooded back into her body. She had thought that maybe she had gotten over Genki, but after seeing him again she knew she had been kidding herself. The young woman was about to look further into her thoughts, but a low breathing sound averted her attention and she felt herself let out a loud shriek as she was met with two blood red eyes staring down at her through the prison cell. Moo's large body was crouched down by the cage as his eyes kept focused on the young woman, as if she was the most interesting human alive.

"M-Moo? What do y-you want?" Holly stuttered with a low gulp.

"**I came to see how you were doing."** Moo replied simply as his gaze stayed unaffected.

"I… I'm fine, thank you."

"**Have you been getting enough to eat?"**

"Um, I get some food."

"**But is it **_**enough**_**?"**

"I suppose…"

"**Coming from you that means it's not enough."**

Holly could only look up at Moo with a look of confusion at the King of the Baddie's sudden concern for her, but a small smile forced itself onto her lips. For the first time in a long time, the fatherly part of Yosho was kicking in. Moo coughed in slight discomfort at the awkwardness of the situation as he slowly knelt down before letting out a low sigh. There was no denying that he loved Holly with every fiber of his being, and seeing his daughter in a prison cell was breaking his heart in two. Even so, he could see the strong front Holly had put up and he could see, even with his fatherly side exposed, that she wasn't going to be easy to talk with after all he had put her through. He couldn't really blame her, though.

"**Holly… I'm sorry about sending you down here. I was just confused and angry when you broke out of your room and tampered with the control room. I can't let you out now, though, because I know you'll find a way out."** Moo apologized with an uncharacteristic tone of sympathy.

"I don't mind being down here. At least here I know I'm not living a lie like I was in the cute room I was once in. In this rusty jail cell, it makes me know that I'm truly a _prisoner_ and not some _guest_." Holly replied, though the small amount of venom in her voice wasn't lost to Moo.

"**You're making it out to be worse than it really is."**

"Am I? It doesn't matter; my friends _will_ come to rescue me and we _will _defeat you."

"**There you go again. You always bring up your friends, but so far we haven't seen any sign of them in ages. They've probably given up by now."**

"They would never give up! They just wouldn't!"

"**Really? I know you, Holly. You're waiting patiently for your friends, but I know you're more specifically waiting for that boy to rescue you. Last I remember, though, he's the one who **_**left**_** you. And who was the one by your side the whole time making sure you were going to be alright? Me. I stayed by your side while who knows where that boy was. He's not coming for you, Holly. He's not coming."**Moo stated with a growl as he clenched his clawed hands into tight fists in frustration. **"I don't know what your fascination is with that boy, but you should let it go."**

"You're… you're wrong. Genki will come for me. He wouldn't give up on me…" Holly trailed off as she brought her knees up to her chin and averted her eye contact away from the King of the Baddies. Moo frowned as he watched his daughter's gaze falter, and he felt his fatherly instinct kick in as he closed his eyes before letting out a low sigh. He had gone down to talk with her on a normal level, but part of him knew it would turn into an argument. He hated hurting his daughter's feelings, though.

"…**Do you need anything? We're stopping at a port to get some repairs done so I can send some troops out if you desire anything."** Moo spoke up quietly, and for a brief second Holly could have sworn he was actually being timid. He hated seeing Holly's mood drop, but even more so when it was his fault.

"…I think I'm all set, thank you." Holly replied simply as she played with the end of her vest nervously.

"**Are you sure? I mean, I know how much you like stew and I thought maybe you'd like some."**

"That's a very kind offer, but I'll have to pass."

"**Why are you being so formal? I'm your father, Holly. You don't have to speak to me like this." **Moo stated with a small nod. When he first became Moo, he had expected Holly to talk to him with respect just like any other dwellers in the Floating Castle. Now, though, a strange part of him truly wanted her to treat him as a father figure and not a ruler.

"If I do that, though, won't your Baddies get angry at me getting treated differently?" Holly asked with a confused glance up at the King of the Baddies.

"**I don't care what they think." **Moo replied gruffly. **"If they give you trouble, I'll kill them."**

"Oh! Please don't do that! I don't want anyone to die because of me!"

"**Then they better not mess with you."**

Holly blinked in puzzlement at the giant being crouched in front of her, but she could help but feel drawn to him. The brunette hadn't seen her father trying to become so close like this since he had become Moo again, and part of her was unsure just how much of him Moo had consumed. _'I wonder… does Moo take over physically or does he do it mentally, too? Father allowed some terrible things to happen to me… I wonder how Moo's control works. Does he eventually erase his host's memory, as well? Does my father even remember much about the past?'_ Holly thought to herself with a frown.

"Do you remember what I wanted to be when I was little?" Holly asked with curiosity. _'Maybe bringing up something that will lead to family matters will trigger something in him. There still may be a chance to save him…'_

"**I remember when you were little you always wanted to become a doctor."** Moo stated with a look of curiosity as to why his daughter would bring up such a random subject so suddenly.

"…yes, that's right. I always wanted to become a doctor so I could save mother from her illness, though I failed in that." Holly replied with a saddened smile as she gazed up at the large form of Moo.

"**You didn't fail, Holly. There was nothing anyone could do for her. She… she loved you with all her heart, though, and I know having you was her happiest moment."** The King of the Baddies smiled at the memory of his only child being born and the happiness it brought the family.

"If she didn't have me, though, she'd still be alive. I don't think that was a fair trade off." The young woman stated with a low sigh. "And if grandmother didn't have mother then she'd be alive, too. Do you believe in family curses?"

"…**I suppose a little bit. That or just a strange twist of fate. Still, the women in our family are always on the weaker side physically, though very strong willed. Your mother was an extremely strong willed person, so much that she even intimidated many of the men in the village."** Moo chuckled softly to himself at the memory.

"Is that why you always scared the men away that showed interest in me? Because you were scared of me having a baby and then getting weak and passing away?" Holly asked with a curious look at the King of the Baddies. Between her father and Suezo scaring men off, it had become a local game to try and see how far a man could get to Holly before one of the two overprotective people living with the woman would lash out at them. So far, not a single man had even touched her hand.

"**Well… Maybe a little bit. You're not old enough for having children anyways."**

"…I'm _twenty_ years old."

"**And your point is…?"**

Holly couldn't help but chuckle at her father's overprotective nature, and she quickly noted this was the first time since her father had reverted back to Moo that she had even considered him her father. The thought made her heart sink, though, at even thinking of her father being consumed by Moo once again. The King of the Baddies could sense her sudden drop in mood and his red eyes shone with concern and worry. Part of him wanted to just leave the room and go on with his usual business, but the side of Yosho wouldn't allow that.

"**Holly…? Are you alright…?"**

"Why can't you revert back to being human and to being my father? There's still time! We can go back to the way things use to be! We can stay up all night and talk just like we are now and we can live peacefully in Toriyama! We can even move if you'd like! The land across the sea is beautiful and we could start a new life there!" Holly exclaimed with a hopeful look, but her shoulders slumped as Moo shook his head.

"**I can't do that, my dear. Things are slowly falling into place and you'll see in time that this life is much better than our old one."** Moo stated with a serious tone. Just as before, their once calm conversation switched back over to the more sensitive subject of his reign as Moo.

"But I liked how things use to be!"

"**Everything I'm doing is for you, Holly! Be grateful!"**

"Stop falling for these delusions of the heart!"

Moo blinked in surprise as he looked down at his daughter with puzzlement as Holly kept a strong gaze at the King of the Baddies. The room fell into an awkward silence, with only the sounds of an occasion deep breath being released. Moo's eyes narrowed down at the young woman as he clenched his fists tightly before angrily punching the metal bars of the prison cell, causing the bars to warp slightly from the impact. Within his anger, he didn't see Holly physically flinch from the lashing out, though her eyes still kept a look of determination in them.

"**And just what is **_**that**_** suppose to mean?"** Moo growled.

"You keep telling yourself that you're doing all this for me, but you know the truth! You're doing this for power and to make it feel 'right', you say I'm the reason for all of this! Stop blinding yourself with these delusions! Please, see through it! There's still time to change!" Holly exclaimed as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"**We were just having a normal conversation and you had to bring this up again! Why?"**

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you again!"

Moo's body shook from aggravation and mixed feelings as he looked down at his daughter, who was wearing a look of desperation and hope. Holly's words pierced through his strong front like a sharpened arrow and he felt the sudden urge to bring his daughter into a tight embrace. Part of him, for a moment, actually felt like taking up her offer. Starting a new life away from Toriyama sounded like paradise. Thoughts of them fishing together and planning a picnic just like the old days caused his heart to skip a beat, but Moo's soul was quick to change out and to force Yosho's soul back again. Holly watched in horror as Moo's eyes switched from red to yellow, and the brunette could feel her heart leap into her throat.

"**You're mind tricks won't work, **_**wench**_**."** Moo spat as his yellow eyes kept focused on the young woman in the rusty cage. **"You may have come close, but it's too late now."**

"What have you done with my father? Let me talk to him! _NOW!_" Holly shouted with anger as her clenched fists shook violently. She had seen the small change in her father's behavior, and the young woman knew that her father had come close to reconsidering his chosen path. With the true soul of Moo's intervention, though, all her work had amounted to nothing.

"**DON'T MAKE DEMANDS OF ME, **_**PEASANT!**_**" **The King of the Baddies roared as he used the cell key to open the jail cell door before jabbing his clawed hand forward. Even with an attempt to dodge the attack, Moo's claws impaled through Holly's shoulder blade with a sickening crunch as her body was pinned against the stone wall like a butterfly on display. Holly's eyes widened in shock as she found herself unable to move and an agonizing pain swept through her body like a tidal wave. Her voice couldn't seem to form as she could only gape in shock at what had just happened, though her eyes glazed over before her body slowly began to slump forward.

"F-father…?" Holly whispered hoarsely as blood began to drip from her wound, and the last thing her eyes saw before her world went black was Moo's eyes turn red and a look of horror spread across his face. So many voices and sounds entered her mind, but her mind couldn't pick up on any of them as her consciousness let go.

* * *

_Help me grow wings,  
And teach me how to use them.  
I need to get away and find myself where I left me.  
Maybe then I'll fly to Heaven and ask the Phoenix to let me in early._

_I need to get away and find myself where I left me.  
I learned how to tie my laces so I could run fast,  
but my legs are weak,  
and everyone I hold on to lets me fall._

_I don't want to die.  
Don't go.  
Please don't leave me;  
I still don't know how to fly…_

* * *

"…f…fa…fatherrrrr…?"

"Ah! She's awake! The girl's awake!"

The first thing Holly's blurry eyes focused on was the fact that several monsters were standing above her battered form with looks of relief on their faces. Mum Mew was holding the young woman's hand tightly as a sigh of relief exited her mouth, and Holly couldn't help but smile at her friend's presence. What was more surprising, though, was the other company who were also looking down at her with relieved expressions. The familiar faces of Gaboo, Beaklon, and Ripper started down at her with small smiles on their normally stern faces, though the minute she smiled back at them all three monsters glances away with blushes on their faces.

"Where's… Moo…?" Holly asked wearily as she winced from the pain in her shoulder.

"After he carried you here to the medical wing, he locked himself in his throne room and has yet to leave it. He's really shaken up about the whole thing." The cat monster spoke up with a small nod of her head.

"How long… have I been here…?"

"You've been out of it for a couple of hours. Your shoulder was pretty gory, though luckily there's a new Pixie hybrid that just joined Moo's army and she was able to help heal you up a bit." Mum Mew stated with a gentle smile. "Just take it easy, okay? The wound is closed up, but you shouldn't move that arm for awhile."

"I'll have to… thank that Pixie hybrid…" The young woman whispered tiredly.

"She said she'll stop by soon to check up on you, so she'll be coming to see you." Ripper said with a smile.

"…thank you… for being here…" Holly whispered groggily, though her heart was truly touched at the monsters' presence.

"Ah, we're not here for you. We came to, uh, just get some water." Gaboo replied with an embarrassed look.

"What he said. We're not here for _you_." Beaklon stated gruffly, though his timid glance at the girl told a different story.

"Don't be such babies!" Mum Mew scowled.

"I agree. I, for one, am very happy to see the human awake." Ripper said with a loving smile on his face.

"You're such a kiss ass!" The purebred Gaboo growled.

"Am not!" Ripper retorted with a scowl.

"Don't mind them, Holly. They're guys, after all." Mum Mew stated with a roll of her eyes. When the young woman gave the cat monster a small squeeze on her paw, Mum Mew immediately leaned in close to the brunette. "What is it? You need something?"

"There's no… way to get my… father back… is there…? He's gone… for good, isn't he?" Holly whispered with a quivering voice as she kept a firm grip on Mum Mew's paw. "If I even… get close to convincing him… Moo's soul will… interfere…"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't know what else to do." The cat monster whispered with regret as she watched Holly's eyes fill with tears, though she held them back. Before the two could continue their conversation, the door to the medical wing opened up softly and an attractive Pixie hybrid walked in with a smile on her face. Unlike most Pixie breeds, this one had no horns at all. The monster's skin was a light blue color and her dark blue hair was shoulder length. Her long ears pointed through her hair and her red eyes glanced at Holly with a mischievous look. Her black colored wings matched her black outfit and her devil tail wagged slightly with every step she took. While the other monsters only regarded her arrival with a small wave, Holly couldn't stop gawking at the Pixie hybrid until a small whisper exited her throat.

"…Lilim…?"

Lilim (Pixie/Joker) stood in all her glory as she grinned down at the human woman with a look of both playfulness and malice. Her perfectly painted nails ran through her hair gently as the Pixie hybrid smiled and took a seat on the side of Holly's bed before crossing her legs. The brunette gulped slightly at the arrival of General Durahan's ex girlfriend, and she could feel her body go ridged. The last true encounter they had was when Lilim stole the Magic Stone from her, though last she heard the Pixie hybrid had gotten her just desserts and had gone down with Durahan's ship. Now, Lilim looked down at Holly with a smirk as she gently stroked the side of the young woman's face with her long fingers before the Pixie hybrid let out a soft laugh.

"So… did you miss me, my dear Miss Holly?"

* * *

Sorry for the rushed chapter. I have to study for an exam. XP Okay! I had a few people email me asking what the title of this story stood for and everyone who asked assumed it was Holly's feelings toward Genki. Welp, it's actually about Moo's feelings towards Holly. When this story first started, it was going to be mainly about Holly and Moo. This chapter was one of the first chapters I had planned out. Over time, though, that changed, but I also wanted to keep the title the same since that's the way it was suppose to be. So now you know. ^_^ Again, Holly got hurt. I'm sorry! I just can't help it! She'll have her moment of glory, though. I also had to add Lilim because she was so badass. Sorry this chapter wasn't very action packed. That's why last chapter was more action filled; to accommodate this more low key chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Note: The poem near the end was written by my roommate in dedication to this story. She wanted to contribute. If she ever gets her poems published, though, she already told me she'd have to switch "Phoenix" to "God" or else no one would understand it. XD

Chapter Preview (Chapter 18): When the rebels meet up with an old friend, they find their reunion is cut short when they're attacked by Hound Knight. Messing with someone's love interest is a bad idea, though. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	18. Chapter 18: Forever Bound

Once again I'm late with writing this chapter. Sorry! Ripitupgenki made me a rocky road (how appropriate, huh?) agate pendant, though, that's suppose to help with multitasking so I hope it will help me balance my school work and fanfiction! ^_^ She also commissioned for me a replica of Holly's Magic Stone. It's so awesome and it makes me more determined to write! ^_^ I'm still in a real fluff/drama craze lately. X3

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 18. Forever Bound**

"…"

"…okay, what's going on with you, Suezo?"

"Eh? What are ya talking about?, Genki?"

"You haven't complained for a whole ten minutes now. It's a miracle!"

"Ah, shut up!"

Tired and hungry were two words that could describe the group of anti-Moo rebels who marched desperately through a dense and humidity driven forest. The march through the desert had been more tiring with the battle against Death Dragon and even though the group was relieved to be out of the sun's harsh heat, the humidity was another story. With the sticky air came pesky insects that bit and stung at the tender skin of the rebels, causing the group to be more edgy and grumpy toward one another. Even so, the group was making good time as they kept breaks down to a minimal and made sure to wake up early in the morning so as to not waste away the day.

"Hare, just where the hell are we?" Tiger asked gruffly as he used his tail to fan away the annoying bugs that had formed around him, though it didn't work as good as hands would have.

"According to the map, we already passed through the section of the woods that was ruled by the Black Worms all those years ago. Luckily, we didn't meet up with any of them so it may be a sign that Moo didn't recruit them. It works out good for us since the last thing we need is another experience like we did when Holly got poisoned." Hare noted as he stared down at the map in his hands with a stern look.

"That doesn't tell us where we are now." The wolf monster growled. Any mention of the Black Worm (Worm/Monol) poison incident always caused his mood to drop and his temper to rise even to this day.

"I'm getting there." Hare replied with a scowl. "Where was I…? Oh! Okay, we just passed through the section of the woods where we met Ducken. If he's still as keen as he once was he would have noticed our presence by now."

"Are you saying Ducken doesn't live here anymore, chi?" Mocchi asked with a disheartened look.

"Not necessarily. If Weed went around recruiting monsters for Durahan's army, maybe he heard about how Ducken helped fight off Ebony and the Mocks so he may have been recruited as well. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll meet him again." Genki reassured his best friend with a gentle pat on the head while Mocchi smiled in return.

"So for now, let's just keep heading forward. It's all we really can do at this point." Hare stated with a shrug of his shoulders while the other rebels nodded their heads in agreement and fell silent. Their current journey was like déjà vu in the pretense that they were following their footsteps from the first journey they embarked on. Part of it was enjoyable at seeing old friends and memorable landmarks, but part of it was also very bittersweet. Years had passed by the rebels and they had drifted apart and had moved on with their lives. Holly's abduction was a sore reminder of the life of journeying they had left behind and the rebels couldn't help but feel torn about the whole situation.

"…everyone, _stop_."

Tiger's hoarse whisper caused the group to stop in their tracks before turning to the wolf monster with confused looks. Before anyone could speak a word, Tiger motioned to the branches of the trees above them before nodding his head slowly; signaling to the others that something was amiss. The forest provided good camouflage for whatever beasts lay in wait for the group, though the rebels had the advantage of keen senses, experience and fast reflexes on their side. With a glance to Golem, Tiger quickly broke the stillness of the area by running to the rock giant's side before Golem picked the wolf monster up in his giant stone hand. With a low nod, Golem tossed Tiger into the air with a hefty throw while the other rebels got into a circle formation to prepare for battle. In the air, electricity formed on Tiger's horns before his eyes narrowed and his fangs bore out dangerously.

"Lightning Attack!"

Electricity shot from Tiger's pointed horns with a loud crack before black smoke rose from where the attack had hit the bark of many of the surrounding trees. Not only bark was hit, though, as several forms bolted from the treetops before landing swiftly on the ground below followed by Tiger landing safely in Golem's hand. Several Tropical Apes (Ape/Plant) growled anxiously as they stared at the rebels with dangerous gleams in their eyes. The fur of their bodies was a dark green color while the color of their heads was orange. Around their necks were red pedals sticking out along with a Baddies Crests worn on each individual. The Ape hybrids kept a close eye on the rebels before one of them cleared their throat and stuck his chest out proudly before speaking.

"You must be the anti-Moo rebels we've heard so much about. Give us the artifact and we'll kill you!" The Tropical Ape shouted with a low tone of voice while the other Ape hybrids hooted loudly in response to the demand.

"…give you the artifact_ and_ you'll kill us? That doesn't sound like a very good deal." Hare mused.

"Silence, rabbit monster! We didn't permit you to speak!" The Tropical Ape scowled as he clenched his fists tightly before turning to his fellow comrades and nodding his head quickly. "It seems they won't cooperate, so let's take the artifact from them by force!"

"You're new to this whole negotiating thing, aren't you?"

"Silence!"

All at once the Tropical Ape army formed a straight line in front of the direction the rebels had come from before each Ape hybrid took out a large bunches of bananas, causing the rebels to look at their enemy with skeptical and confused looks. Before the group could say anything, each Ape hybrid plucked one banana off from the bunch before flinging them with force toward the group of anti-Moo rebels. For being but a mere fruit, the attack was painful and the Tropical Apes showed no sign of ending their barrage of banana throwing. With a low growl, Tiger tried to fend the attack off with a Blizzard Attack, but the barrage of yellow fruit was forcing him out of concentration.

"Damn! These things hurt!" Suezo exclaimed with a yelp as a banana smashed against the side of his head with a low 'thud'. "…these make me hungry, too…"

"We won't be able to attack them like this! Let's move out and try to set up a trap ahead!" Hare informed his group while the other rebels nodded their heads in agreement. Being defeated by getting bananas thrown at them would be one pitiful and embarrassing way to lose. With one last wave of bananas being thrown their way, the rebels bolted in the opposite direction of the Ape hybrids with a running start, though they could hear the Tropical Apes were right on their tails. Even with a head start, the Ape hybrids were fast and accustomed to forest running, so they caught up with the group quickly. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, the rebels burst through an opening of the forest, though they felt their hearts drop at seeing it lead to a lake. Had it been a field there would be no trees for the Ape hybrids to use to their advantage so the fight would be fair, but even the rebels weren't accustomed to lake battles, so things hadn't worked out. With a devilish grin from the leader of the Tropical Apes at seeing the rebels' predicament, the Baddie charged forward before slamming his body hard into Golem's chest. The rock giant didn't even have a chance to yell out as his entire body fell backwards before crashing into the lake with a loud splash.

"GOLEM!"

"HE'S SINKING!"

Shouts of horror from his friends' filled Golem's head as the sky above him became blurry as his body sank further down into the clear water without resistance. Small bubbles floated out from the rock giant's mouth as he tried to breath, but to no avail. From his sinking position, he could make out slightly blurry figures above the lake's surface, though he couldn't tell whether it was his comrades or the Tropical Apes. The water around his body seemed to trap Golem like steel shackles as he could only close his eyes and wait for his body to give in to his most hated element. Before Golem could lose consciousness, though, a huge wave pushed against his back; forcing his body back up to the surface of the lake. The rock giant flew from the lake and sailed in the air from the water's push like a jet taking off, but before his body could smash against the ground the lake water wrapped around his waist like a harness before gently lowering him down to land.

"G-Golem? You're alright!" Suezo exclaimed with a look of shock.

"What just happened, chi?" Mocchi murmured to himself with puzzlement.

Both the group of rebels and Tropical Apes could only gawk at seeing Golem's decent, though the moment ended when tentacles of water shot forward from the lake before smashing against the army of Ape hybrids. The Baddies yelled in pain as their bodies were flung like sacks of meat, though the water ceased its attack as if showing mercy; allowing the beaten and battered Tropical Apes to pathetically limp away in retreat without ever looking back. With the Baddies gone, the water quickly sucked back into the lake before the surface fell still and peaceful as of nothing had happened. The rebels were too busy checking up on Golem to notice the water, though.

"How do you feel? Are you hurt?" Genki asked with concern as he looked up at the soaked rock giant who was looking rather confused and out of it.

"I… I'm okay." Golem stuttered slightly as he glanced over to the lake that had almost taken his life, but had then decided to save him instead.

"What the hell just happened?" Suezo remarked with curiosity, though he wasn't complaining at being rid of the Baddies for the time being.

"I… I have no idea." Hare replied with a puzzled glance to the eyeball monster.

"Are you alright, Golem?"

A soft and gentle feminine voice seemed to echo throughout the area as the rebels turned back to the lake to see a beautiful figure by the edge of the mass of water. The monster was human-like as her thin body was wrapped in a serene white cloth. Her skin was a lovely shade of blue that matched her deep blue eyes along with her long blue hair that flowed elegantly with every gust of wind that passed by. On her face was a look of concern as her worry filled eyes stayed focused on the rebels as if she hadn't seen another living being in a long time. Golem was the first one to react, though, as he felt his throat restrict and his heart race at the newcomer's appearance.

"…Undine…?"

Undine's eyes lit up at the mention of her name while her cheeks flushed red and a bashful smile fell upon her soft lips. With a small nod of her head, the water spirit slowly glided across the surface of the lake before getting up onto the shore and hurrying to Golem's side. Being careful just in case the rock giant was hurt, the attractive monster skillfully began to check Golem for any wounds or injuries that may have been created from the fight. A sigh of relief exited her mouth when she concluded that, besides being wet, that Golem had no injuries.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Undine asked with worry as her eyes stayed glued to Golem.

"I am… okay… thanks to you…" Golem replied with a large grin at seeing the Undine purebred standing so close to him. "It has been… too long since… I have seen… you."

"Yes, I agree." The water spirit smiled sheepishly at the comment. "I haven't seen you since you came back to revive me a couple years ago. If I could stay on land for long periods of time I'd come to visit you, but sadly I cannot… Oh! I haven't had visitors in so long and here I am not showing you any hospitality. Please, sit down and relax. I'm sure all of you must be weary."

"We appreciate that. Actually, we've been travelling a lot and with few breaks for rest." Hare stated as he sat down to rest his achy feet. Before he could speak further, his stomach rumbled loudly while the other rebels had a similar experience. "Haha, we've been running low on food, too."

"Oh! I'll go catch you some fish then! The bank that's good for fishing won't appear until morning, so until then I'll be happy to get you some food. Just wait here." Undine replied with excitement at being able to host some company before she dove into the lake and disappeared under its glittering surface; leaving the rebels to smile to one another.

"She seemed fast to help us out. I guess she doesn't get much company around here. We've only met up with her for a minute now and she's already getting us dinner. A guy could get use to this!" Suezo chuckled softly as he untied and placed his knapsack down before leaning up against a tree.

"I'm really glad that she decided to stay a good monster after our last meeting. Even back then she wasn't truly evil." Genki said with a smile as he stood up and began to gather some dead branches to make a fire with. "We're lucky we ran to this lake after all."

"I agree… I am very… happy to see… Undine again." Golem stated as his face turned a little red.

"…don't let your guard down." Tiger warned with a frown as he lied down on the ground with a low 'hmph'. The other rebels could only give him confused glances at his statement, causing him to continue gruffly. "We barely even know this woman and here we are trusting her so easily. She was once a Baddie and she may have converted back. Last time she kept her Baddies Crest well hidden and she may be using the same trick again."

"How can you… say that… about her? Undine is… a good person with… a good heart!" Golem quickly countered as he felt a defensive feeling surging through his mind like an electrical shock. "She helped us… with the… Tropical Apes, too…!"

"Calm down, Golem. I'm not saying she's evil; all I'm saying is to keep your guard up. The Tropical Ape situation may have been a set up for all we know. Just don't let her looks or charms distract you." The wolf monster stated with a stern look to the rest of the group. The other monsters had nothing further to say, though Golem's feelings were still in turmoil from the discussion.

"In any case, let's just enjoy the night so we'll be ready to travel again tomorrow. We still have a long trip ahead of us so we need our strength." Genki spoke up to change the touchy subject as he brought over a large armful of branches before organizing them in a teepee shape. With a nod to the young man, Hare's hand lit on fire using his Dragon Punch attack before he touched the branches and a strong fire burst from the structure. With a nice fire crackling away, the rebels found themselves relaxing for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Man, am I beat…" Suezo huffed as he let out a low yawn.

"I can't agree with you more. We've travelled a long way so far and I feel like our journey isn't even half way over yet. We have such a tough lifestyle." Hare moaned as he stretched his stiff legs before lying on his back to look up at the sky that was now getting dark enough to start seeing a few stray stars.

"I guess, but I'd travel anywhere and for any length of time to get Holly back." Genki sighed softly to himself, though his attention was averted when the sound of dripping water echoed in his ears. With a look of interest, the young man quickly turned to see Undine coming toward the group with a large sack full of fresh fish.

"I hope this is enough!" The water spirit piped up as she dropped the sack in front of the group with hopeful eyes. "If not, I can always go back for more."

"Wow! That's a lot of fish, chi!" Mocchi exclaimed with excitement as he ran over to the bag before poking the scaled organisms playfully.

"Hahaha! This is great, Undine! You're a girl after my own heart!" Hare laughed joyously at seeing the large sack of fish that was just for them. His stomach was just as happy as it gurgled slightly from hunger.

"Oh, thank you." Undine blushed at Hare's comment, though no one seemed to notice her shyness.

"Mocchi, could you find us some sticks so we can roast these?" Genki asked the young monster, who nodded energetically in return before running off into the woods to find a few good sticks. Within only a few minutes, the sweet cake-like monster returned victorious as he placed the sticks down with a large grin on his face. With the group now all seated around the flickering fire, sticks each adorned with a dead fish were placed over the fire to cook.

"Man, this smell so good!" Hare exclaimed with a hungry smile as he watched the fire slowly making the fish cook into a delicacy.

"I'm very glad everyone is satisfied. Tomorrow the bank best for fishing will open up, so you'll have to do some fishing tomorrow morning." Undine said with a soft smile as she sat near Golem. Her time on land was limited, but she wanted desperately to spend as much time with the group as she possibly could.

"We'll definitely have to do that." Suezo replied, though his eye stayed focused on the cooking fish.

"So, are you on a journey to defeat Moo again? You've already succeeded twice, though it feels wrong to ask you to risk your lives for a third time." The water spirit asked with a worried glance at the group.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We've got a lot of allies this time around who are going to help us beat Moo again." Genki responded with a wryly smile. The attractive monster smiled in return, but suddenly her eyes filled with confusion as she looked at the rebels.

"Wait… I knew something was different. Where's Miss Holly?" Undine asked with a concerned look, though her worry only increased as she watched the group's expressions falter at the mention of the young woman. "I'm sorry. It's not my right to ask such a thing. Please, ignore me…"

"No, it's alright. You deserve to know what's going on. To understand it all I guess we should start from the beginning, though. It all started when Holly was young and her father was banished from their village…"

* * *

The once peaceful forest was filled with the sound of whimpering and the stench of fresh blood. Scattered in the area were several Lost Disks with blood gleaming ominously on their ridged surfaces while vultures already began to circle the area that was filled with death. A scream of agony echoed throughout the area, but there was no one there to help the victim that was being attack. A Tropical Ape let out a high pitched whimper as he held onto his limp arm that had been broken from his attacker. With all his allies gone, there was no one left to turn to for aid. The Tropical Ape winced in pain as he looked down at his wounded limb, but his blood went cold as a shadow loomed over his battered form and the attacker let out a low chuckle.

"Why are you a-attacking me? I'm on Master Moo's s-side just like you are! We're on the same side!" The Ape hybrid shouted gruffly, but his body went ridged as a blood covered sword stabbed into the ground right next to where he was standing.

"…and your point is?" The deep voice of the attacker spoke in an emotionless tone, causing shivers to go down the Tropical Ape's spine.

"I don't know w-what you want, but p-please don't kill me! P-please! Show mercy! I'll tell y-you everything I know! Just d-don't kill me!" The Tropical Ape stuttered as tears of fear filled his eyes while he looked up at his attacker with a terrified glance.

"Is that so? Will this information be worth your life?" The cold hearted voice asked with amusement.

"Yes! I have news about the anti-Moo rebels!"

"Really? Then tell me what you know and I promise I won't kill you."

"My troop and I attacked them earlier to try and get the artifact Master Moo wants, but they took off and led us to a lake! I pushed the Golem purebred into the lake, but suddenly he was pushed back onto land before the water began to attack us! We had no choice but to retreat!"

"…the water _attacked _you?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! Honest!"

"Hmm… If water attacked you, then you must have been at Undine's Lake." The cold voice of the attacker spoke sternly as he twirled his blood stained sword around as if it weighed nothing.

"Undine's Lake?"

"That's right. Undine is a water spirit who can control water. She must have been the one manipulating the water to attack you. She once worked for Master Moo, but she was defeated by the rebels years ago. She's a powerful monster who can't be underestimated. Because she lives in the lake, she's surrounded by her element and she's even more dangerous at night because she draws power from the moon. I tried to recruit her to Master Moo's army again because of her fantastic power, but no matter how many times I asked she refused me point blank." The voice replied, though the bitter tone was not lost to the Tropical Ape.

"She sounds tough. What will you do now? She's protecting the rebels that have the artifact!" The Tropical Ape spoke up hesitantly.

"What will I do? After I dispose of you I'll go back to that lake and deal with the rebels. As for Undine… I'll have to play it by year."

"W-what? But you promised y-you wouldn't kill me if I t-told you everything I knew!"

The Tropical Ape didn't even have time to blink as the heavy sword came crashing down onto his shoulder; slicing his broken arm clean off his body. The Ape hybrid let out an agonizing yell as he held his gory stump, though it didn't stop the blood from trickling out onto the grass below. The attacker let out a low laugh at the scene before swinging his sword and slicing the Tropical Ape's throat in one swift motion. The Ape hybrid let out a sickening gurgle as he began to choke on his own blood before the poor beast slumped over to die a slow painful death.

"Did I say that? I'm sorry; I've never been good at keeping promises." Hound Knight laughed softly as he watched the Tropical Ape's body begin to glow before it shriveled up into a Lost Disk. With a low sigh, the Durahan hybrid wiped the fresh blood off his sword using his hand before he closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Where was I…? Oh, yes! I get to give my dear Undine another pleasant visit. How very nice indeed…"

* * *

"So, Miss Holly's father was actually Moo? And he turned back to Moo again? I never would have thought she could be related to someone so evil…" Undine whispered as she took in the rebels' story carefully. From telling about Moo's origin, to Holly's abduction, and to Durahan's army, the water spirit listened intently to every detail that was spoken. The Phoenix's Tear had been left out of the story just in case, though the rebels could see that their slight distrust of Undine wasn't sitting well with Golem. Even though Undine could sense parts of their story had been cut out, she didn't push it any further and was honored in just being allowed to stay with them since their first meeting was on bad terms.

"That's right. The part of Moo that's Holly's father wants her alive to rule with him while Moo's actual soul probably wants to kill her since she helped to defeat him twice. Holly's in an extremely deadly situation and we need to play our cards right or we could trigger Moo's soul to attack her. With Durahan's aid, though, saving Holly and defeating Moo for a last time seems much more possible now." Hare stated in a serious tone as he took a large bite out from his freshly cooked fish.

"I knew about Moo's return, but I never knew Miss Holly was his captive. I know all of you will be able to rescue her, though." The water spirit smiled as she watched the hungry rebels eating merrily. "Baddies have been showing up here at this lake more often lately, though most of them seemed inexperienced and disorganized. I don't think Moo has had enough time to properly train his troop or to seek out better warriors."

"So you've had more run-ins with Baddies besides the Tropical Apes? How so?"

"They've come here on many occasions trying to recruit me to join Moo again, but I always refuse them. There's one Baddie in particular that seemed quite determined to get me to join, though I still refused. He's a brute monster with notable skill in battle." Undine spoke softly as she looked up at the night sky with a forlorn look in her eyes. "His name is Hound Knight and he's a Durahan hybrid."

"No offense, but why is he so interested in getting you to join Moo?" Suezo asked with curiosity as he gulped down one of the cooked fish whole. "I mean, there are tons of good fighting monsters that could join Moo. You would be tough to recruit since… well…"

"You mean that I cannot leave this lake, right?" The water sprite asked with a sad smile while Suezo nodded his head before Undine closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I actually met Hound Knight before he became a Baddie about a year after Golem unlocked me. He was being attacked by a group of monster bandits when he ran here to this lake. One of the monsters pushed Hound Knight into the lake and because of the weight of his armor, he began to drown. I saved him like I did today with Golem and I also used the lake to scare away the bandits, though Hound Knight had passed out. When he awoke, we began to talk a lot. He filled me in on the world outside of this lake that I cannot reach. He then told me he was training hard to become a great warrior and he planned to someday make his own dojo, but…"

"Then what happened?"

"He visited me at least twice a month after our first meeting and we became very close. He would update me on the outside world and I would catch him fish to replenish his strength. This went on for a couple of years, but things changed when he told me… he loved me."

"…he loves you?" Genki asked in shock, though everyone could feel the tension rise in the group as they saw Golem physically flinch from the story.

"Yes. To me he was a reliable and loyal friend, but his feelings for me had changed. He wanted me to marry him and to live the rest of my life with him, but I couldn't. No matter how much I wish I could have said yes, I just couldn't because my heart doesn't belong to him. He became enraged at me and he ran off; leaving me alone once again." Undine sighed as she looked down sadly at the ground while the other rebels looked at her with sympathy.

"Did you get the chance to talk it out with him?" Hare piped up.

"The next time he came to visit me, which was many months later and only a few weeks ago, he was wearing a Baddies' Crest. I begged him to reconsider his choice of joining with Moo, but he wouldn't listen to me. He swore to me he would make me his if it was the last thing he did, though before I could retort he left once again. He was so filled with bitterness that it made my heart sink." Undine whispered sadly, though she quickly shook the sorrowful feeling off so she wouldn't ruin the group's night. "Ah, here I am rambling on when the night has come upon us. All of you have had a long day and you should get some rest."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Genki replied while Mocchi chirped in agreement. Without another word the rebels quickly began to put their campsite together around the campfire while Undine slowly went back to the lake that bound her like a prison. Although reluctant to leave, Undine wanted to give the group their privacy so she quickly disappeared within the lake's clear surface. With the water spirit gone, the rebels found it safe enough to talk, though they would be careful to speak quietly.

"Do you think Undine was telling the truth? I mean, maybe she's a Baddie again and her and that Hound Knight guy are a couple like Durahan and Lilim use to be." Hare whispered with suspicion, but he felt himself slump back when he saw Golem's death glare sent his way.

"I do not… know why… you guys are… so suspicious… of Undine. She has done… nothing but help… us! She is… a good person with… a good heart!" Golem stated gruffly as he clenched his hands together tightly. "Undine would not… betray us… like that."

"Golem… She betray us all those years ago and even though we're pretty sure she's a good monster, we can't let our emotions blind us again. It's better to be safe than sorry." The rabbit monster replied with a sympathetic look.

"Come on, guys. Let's get some rest and talk about this in the morning." Genki suggested to stop any conflict from arising. With a sore look to the rest of the group, Golem slowly turned away before walking over and leaning against a tree further away. Knowing that the rock giant was not in his regular good mood, the other rebels decided to give him some space as they stayed where they were and drifted to sleep. Golem, however, couldn't sleep as his mind raced with thoughts of the day's events and the conversations they had.

'_I am so… happy to finally… see Undine again… She is so… wonderful, but… my friends do… not trust her… What if… they are… right? What if… she really is… a Baddie again? What if she… really does… love another monster? What… should I do…?' _Golem thought to himself as he looked up at the starry sky with a frown on his face. What had started as an exciting reunion with the woman he loved had turned into a war of inner turmoil and he wasn't sure what to do about it. The rock giant's unsure thoughts were broken when the calming sound of a stringed instrument filled his mind; causing him to leap to his feet and race away from the campsite to find the one performing_. 'The first night… Undine and I… had a chance… to talk… she was… playing a harp…! It must… be her!'_

Golem ran at the edge of the lake shore far from the campsite until the sound of the music was clear and he could see a shimmering figure in the middle of the lake. Undine's eyes were closed as her fingers elegantly skimmed across the surface of a small harp that was set snuggly in her arms. The melody was peaceful and calming, though the hint of sadness was also evident. As Golem went to get a better look, though the sound of a crunching twig echoed in the area; causing Undine's eyes to dart over to him. When the beautiful monster realized who it was, a smile played onto her lips before she glided over to the lake shore like a graceful swan.

"I am… sorry. I did not… mean to… interrupt you." Golem apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Golem. I would much rather see you than to play my harp." Undine replied with a warm smile that made Golem's knees feel weak and for his heart to pound. The water spirit's smile never wavered as she kept a loving gaze at Golem. "Did I wake you with my music?"

"No, I could… not sleep. I just… have a lot… on my mind." The rock giant said hesitantly as his mind drifted back to his conversation with the other rebels about Undine's loyalty and about her relationship with Hound Knight.

"I understand how that can be. Do you want to talk about it?"

"…"

"It's alright; we can talk about something else. Anything you'd like!"

"…Do you… have feelings… for Hound Knight?" Golem asked timidly, and he could feel his heart crying at just thinking about her saying 'yes' to that. He hadn't meant to ask such a forward and personal question, but he just had to know even if he didn't even know who Hound Knight even was.

"N-no! I said before that there's nothing between him and I!" Undine exclaimed in defense as her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at the mention of her love life.

"Really? Then what… you said was… true?"

"Yes. My heart belongs to another and not to him."

"How do… I know you… are telling… the truth…?"

Golem barely had time to finish his question as the water under Undine's body pushed her forward and he quickly found cool, yet gentle lips pressed up against his own. The rock giant's eyes wavered in shock at the sudden kiss, but he slowly placed his large hand on the water spirit's back while he closed his eyes to take in the moment. Even when Undine's lips parted away from him, Golem could still feel the tingly sensation they had left behind, and he felt his heart beat even faster when Undine snuggled up to his hard chest and he held her close just as he did before she had died all those years ago. This time, though, the moment was one of happiness and innocence and not of pain and death. The silence of the area was interrupted when Undine timidly cleared her throat before looking up at the rock giant holding her with a sheepish smile on her face.

"…I told you earlier I couldn't love Hound Knight because my heart belongs to another. Do you believe me now?" Undine asked as her soft gaze stayed focused on Golem.

"…Yes… I believe you…"

* * *

Morning at the lake was one of the most peaceful times as the only sounds were the occasional cricket and the random splash from a leaping fish. This, however, wasn't a normal day since the group of anti-Moo rebels was working away at making a batch of sturdy fishing poles. As Undine had said, the small island-like structure that she had once trapped them on was now visible and the fish were plentiful. The distrust within the group toward the water spirit was still evident, though they would play it cool and try to act natural. For Golem's sake, they all hoped Undine had truly changed her ways.

"So many fish, chi! I can't wait to go fishing!" Mocchi exclaimed with excitement as he swung his finished fishing rod around as if it was a rapier.

"Me too! We should get enough to sell in the next town!" Hare laughed merrily at the thought of making a profit off the fish, though no one else seemed to share his desire.

"You're so damn typical." Tiger growled with a role of his eyes. Before Hare could retort, the group's attention was averted when Golem walked back into the campsite with Undine following close by the lake shore. The two looked at one another with bashful glances, causing Hare to grin mischievously.

"Well, well. I was wondering where you went last night, Golem, but it all makes sense now. On a scale from one to ten, how was it?" The rabbit monster implied with a playful wink, though this only caused the two timid monsters to blush furiously.

"It is not… like that! Nothing… of the sort… happened!" Golem exclaimed with embarrassment as the hard stares from his comrades stayed glued to him. After his heart to heart with Undine, he hadn't the willpower to leave her alone for the night. For the rest of the night he slept by the lake shore with Undine curled up snuggly in his arms like a kitten, though he knew no amount of explaining would get the other rebels to believe his story.

"Sure. Don't worry, Golem; we can talk man to man later." Hare replied with a low chuckle as he grabbed his fishing pole and pointed out to the middle of the lake. "Okay, guys! The fish are out there and it's our job to catch as much as we can carry! Let's go!"

With a shout of determination, Genki, Mocchi, Hare, and Suezo ran out to the submerged bank to catch the group some fish. Golem, Undine, and Tiger stayed behind at the shore, though the wolf monster didn't stay because he was scared of water like Golem.

"Why aren't you fishing with the others?" Undine asked in surprise.

"Oh, I just want to see if the fish are biting by the shore, is all." Tiger lied with a shrug as he looked down into the clear water where he knew no fish were_. 'Just in case she pulls something on the others like she did last time, I'll be here to protect them.'_

Undine blinked in surprise at Tiger's simple answer, but she shrugged it off and turned her attention to the rebels who were already fighting about getting tangled in each other's lines. To see people enjoying her lake was a rare, but welcoming moment that she wished she could see more of. The lake was a beautiful, but lonely place to live and the sudden company was very uplifting for the water spirit.

"Undine… are you okay? You… have been day… dreaming." Golem spoke up as he touched her face gently, which then broke Undine out of her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just thinking about how nice it is to have company." The water spirit replied with a sheepish smile as her cheeks turned a little pink. "…especially _your _company."

"I am happy… to be with you… too." The rock giant smiled happily as his cheeks flushed red. "Undine, I-"

"AURA SLASH!"

Golem's sentence was cut off as an electric swipe flew at him, though he was able to shield himself from the attack by using his sturdy arm. When the smoke from the attack ceased, the rock giant could make out the humanoid form of a warrior in the distance. The knight's armor shone brilliantly as his sword was gripped tightly in his hand. His Tiger-like helmet seemed to stare at Golem with malice while the Baddies' Crest on his chest glittered slightly from the sun. His blue and white armor looked well polished and by his stance one could tell he was an experienced fighter.

"Hound Knight…?" Undine whispered softly.

"Well, well. You seem surprised to see me. My dear Undine, you look as beautiful as ever." The warrior complimented as he hoisted his sword up to lie loosely on his shoulder. "I told you I'd stop by again to see you, so here I am, my love. Thank you for keeping the rebels preoccupied long enough for me to get here."

'_So is Undine really working with this guy? Was this all a set up? Or is she innocent and is just trapped in the middle of all this? Damn, I can't wait for them to make the first move or it may cost us. I'm sorry, Golem, but I can't wait to find out the truth.'_ Tiger thought to himself with a growl as electricity formed on horns.

"Undine…?" Golem whispered her name quietly, and the hurt laced in his voice was evident.

"It's not like that! I swear I'm not working with him! I would never side with Moo again!" Undine exclaimed, but her plea fell on deaf ears as the other rebels charged into a battle with them against both Hound Knight and the water spirit. There was no time for talking things out or negotiating now.

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" Mocchi shouted as he twirled in the air and cherry blossoms swirled through the battle field with great speed. Hound Knight smirked as he used his sword like a windmill to blow the blossoms away just as Vesuvius had done with his battle with Hare at the Hengar's city. Undine felt her pupils widen as the attack shot at her, but Golem's giant hand shielded her from harm's way.

"Stop! Undine… would not… betray us!" Golem shouted as he stayed in front of the water spirit for protection.

"That's where you're wrong, rock giant. My lovely Undine is on _my _side. I sent her here to trick you into stealing the artifact that Master Moo wants so badly. You can stop the act now, Undine. We have them where we want them and we can get the artifact off their dead corpses later." Hound Knight stated before he swung his giant blade at Mocchi, though the young monster rolled into a ball and back to safety. Golem's eyes widened at the warrior's words, and he felt his shoulders slump and his heart to sink.

"Golem! Don't listen to him! He's lying to you and your friends!" Undine countered, but no one even heard her voice in the battle that had broken out at the once peaceful lake. With the strong possibility that Undine was in fact a Baddie and that they had told her a lot of valuable information, the rebels found themselves unsure of what to do.

'_Undine may be good and Hound Knight may be lying, but… we risk the chance of Holly getting killed if any information leaks out. Part of me hopes Undine really is a Baddie so we're not doing this to an innocent monster. Undine… Golem… I'm sorry. As long as Undine is here Golem will be too distracted to fight Hound Knight. I have no choice.'_ Hare thought bitterly to himself as he pulled his attention away from Hound Knight, whom was currently fighting with Genki, and his attention fell to the water spirit. With a bitter sigh, fire formed on the rabbit monster's hand before he launched forward and leapt over Golem's form.

"DRAGON PUNCH!"

Undine barely had time to dodge getting a flaming fist to the face, but she wasn't quick enough to dodge the blow completely. Hare's fist connected with her shoulder with a sickening sizzle from the fire, causing the water spirit to let out a pain laced scream. Before Hare could land another attack, though, water wrapped around his waist and brought the rabbit monster into the air. Thinking he was going to be torn in half, Hare could only close his eyes and wait for the pain, but the pain never came. Instead, the water carefully placed Hare safely back onto the lake shore before the water sucked back into the lake. Hare blinked in surprise at still being alive, but he was quick to leap to his feet when a giant sword dug into the ground where he just was.

"I promised my brother I would get your scalp for him as a trophy, rabbit. It will be much less painful if you stay still. Thank you for delivering him to me, dear Undine!" Hound Knight stated with a malicious laugh as he ran after Hare, who already had a running start.

"I didn't deliver him to you! I only placed him on land so he wouldn't drown! You're twisting my words and intentions!" Undine shouted in response as she held her wounded shoulder, but her words were cut short when the water around her froze; trapping her waist deep in her own lake. With her being further out in the lake, Golem could no longer reach the water spirit and he could only watch in horror as Undine tried to escape from the ice. Undine gasped in surprise as the icy restraint became thicker and she felt fear rise into her heart as she glanced at the shore to see Tiger glaring at her with electricity sparking from his horns.

"How do you like my Blizzard Attack? If you don't like it, I'll show you another one of my specialty attacks,_ traitor_." Tiger growled venomously as he felt more anger build up inside him from seeing the water spirit and Hare's small fight earlier.

"Tiger, please… do not… hurt her!" Golem pleaded desperately.

"…fate is a funny thing, isn't it? No matter whether I'm evil or if I'm good, I'm destined to die at this lake over and over again." Undine whispered as she looked up at the sky with a sad smile on her face. "Before I die again, though, I must make sure the person I care most about is safe…"

Before Tiger or Golem could react, tendrils of water shot out around the water spirit; breaking the ice around her in the process. With a look of determination, Undine pointed to the shore of the lake where the other rebels were just dodging Hound Knight's barrage of attacks and the large tendrils of water shot forward. On the lake shore, the rebels were fighting a losing battle. Hound Knight's armor was as powerful as they came and Hare didn't have anymore gun powder to use like he had against Vesuvius. Genki winced as a cut he had received on his arm from Hound Knight bled slightly, though he didn't think twice about almost getting his head cut off to pull Mocchi out of the way. Hare felt beads of sweat roll down his face as he rolled out of the way of a Slash Attack and although he was tired, the thought of losing his scalp was enough to keep him moving. As Hound Knight went to attack Suezo instead, he found himself lifted into the air by a large mass of water before he was tossed into the air. The Durahan hybrid let out a loud yell as he soared through the sky before landing at the end of the fishing bank that was in the middle of the lake with a loud 'thump'.

"Damn, he went far." Suezo noted as he sighed in relief.

"So Undine really _is _on our side! …oh, Phoenix! And we attacked her!" Hare exclaimed on horror.

The rebels watched quietly as Undine smiled sadly at the group before she closed her eyes and lifted her arms in the air. All at once a giant dome of water shot up from the water and surrounded the entire lake; trapping Undine and Hound Knight in while keeping the rebels out. The rebels felt the breath catch in their throats as they realized what the water spirit was doing, and they felt the color drain from their faces when Golem punched the water to try and get in, but to no avail.

"UNDINE! DO NOT… DO THIS! PLEASE… LET US IN!" Golem shouted with desperation.

"DROP THE WALL OF WATER AND LET US IN!" Genki shouted as he tried to pound on the barrier.

"DON'T DO THIS UNDINE!"

"NO, UNDINE!"

"UNDINE, CHI!"

The rebels' shouts and pleas didn't penetrate through the thick mass of water that caged Undine and Hound Knight in like pet cockatiels. The water spirit wore a look of anger and hurt as she turned to the Durahan hybrid quickly before slamming her tail onto the surface of the lake. Water shot forward at Hound Knight like a sledgehammer, and the warrior had to use all of his strength to hold the attack back with his sword. When the water died down, Hound Knight sighed in relief, but he felt his reflexes flare when he saw how dangerously close Undine had gotten to him when he was distracted. With her arms still straight in the air, Undine used her tail to smash into the Durahan hybrid's legs, causing him to topple over on his own weight. Before the water spirit could finish him off, though, Hound Knight snatched up his sword and pointed it directly at Undine's stomach.

"Now what, Undine? If you make another move, I'll run you through with my sword. There's no getting out of this one, dear. Looks like I won." Hound Knight chuckled softly from his place on the ground.

"Is that so? Look above you, Hound Knight." Undine spoke softly.

Hound Knight blinked in confusion at her words, but his eyes widened in horror as he looked up to see the giant dome of water was still intact since the entire time, Undine never put her arms down. With a hesitant look, the warrior scowled at the situation and especially at seeing Undine's smug look.

"What are you looking so smug for? If you drop the dome of water, I'll stab you. I don't fear you at all." Hound Knight stated bitterly as his grip on his sword tightened.

"That may be true, but if you stab me I'll drop the dome of water and you'll either be killed by the sheer force or you'll drown. I'll be safe from the water's impact."

"You may be safe from the water, but you'd still die by my sword! We're at a standstill here. How about this; I promise I won't stab you if you lower the dome of water. Then you and I can both live." Hound Knight suggested with a nod of his head. "I don't want to have to kill you, my sweet Undine. I really don't."

"…I don't want to kill you, either."

"So, it's a deal?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What? Why not?"

"If I let you go, then you'll attack the group that's outside of this dome. I cannot allow that to happen. Hound Knight… You were a good friend to me and I still think there's a chance for us to save our friendship. This world is a cruel and unfair place, but when Moo is gone I know we'll be able to rekindle our friendship. Until then, though, you and I will rest and wait for the day that we can be revived." Undine spoke strongly as she kept a powerful gaze at the warrior who had a sword up to her.

"Why would you risk your life for that group? They don't even trust you! They attacked you!" Hound Knight shouted angrily as he glanced at he water spirit's wounded shoulder. "And how can things ever be normal between us again? The feelings I have for you are stronger then just friendship!"

"Like I said; we were good friends for years and I know not all hope is lost. If you really care about me, you'll stay my friend. We'll die here today as enemies, but I've experienced redemption before and I know you can find it. And as for why I protect that group, they're destined to save this world once again and…" Undine trailed off as a sad smile played on her lips and her eyes shone with regret and warmth. "…I'm in love with one of them."

Hound Knight's eyes wavered from Undine's words, and he closed his eyes and nodded his head in understanding. With their fate sealed, Undine let her arms drop to her side, causing the dome of water to begin caving in rapidly. The Durahan hybrid gripped his sword tightly before lunging forward, letting he blade impale through the water spirit's stomach before he pulled the blade back out. Undine gasped at the sudden burst of pain, though she gave Hound Knight one last sad smile before the dome swallowed the two monsters like a whale eating krill. Hound Knight gurgled as water entered into his sturdy armor, though all he did was close his eyes and let the water take him to a place where he could find peace. The rebels on the lake shore watched in horror as the giant dome of water came crashing down violently and the group had to run to higher ground to avoid being sucked into the mass of water as well. When the lake settled down, Golem was the first to run to the shore to look for his beloved Undine.

"UNDINE!" Golem shouted desperately as he ran along the side of the muddy lake shore. The rock giant's body went ridged as he saw the battered form of the water spirit lying motionless against several rocks, and Golem quickly scooped her up into his arms before kneeling down to get a better look at her. Golem could feel his heart shatter as he noticed the gaping flesh wound on the water spirit's stomach, and her labored breathing was of no comfort.

"Is she going to be okay, chi?" Mocchi asked with concern as the rest of the rebels caught up with the rock giant, only to be met with seeing Undine's wounded body.

"I… I don't know." Hare admitted with a guilt frown.

"Undine…? Can you… hear me…?" Golem asked gently as he held the water spirit as if she was a fragile piece of glass that could shatter with one wrong move. His question was answered when the woman's brow flinched and her eyes opened slowly before she gave the rebels' a weak smile.

"All of you are safe… I'm so relieved…" Undine said with a raspy voice as she looked up at Golem with dazed eyes.

"I'm so sorry for attacking you, Undine! I just didn't know what to do!" Hare exclaimed with a frown of guilt, though Undine's smile made his heart feel more at ease.

"You did the right thing… Had I been working… for Moo, it would have… put Miss Holly in danger. Don't… be sorry." The water spirit replied with drawn out words, though her eyes shut when she let out a labored cough. Undine slowly took in a deep breath before looking down at her blood covered hand, though this only caused the rebels to panic further.

"Hang in there, Undine. We'll get you some medical attention!" Genki exclaimed, but the young man stopped then Undine smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, don't waste your bandages. I'm not going to make it…" The Undine spoke truthfully as she weakly looked up at the sky while smiling happily before turning her attention to Golem. "Isn't life so ironic? I died at this lake and in your arms last time, and now it's happening all over again… This time, though, I'm truly happy. I fought for a cause that I believed in and… I fought for people I care about. I'm happy at the way… things turned out…"

"Undine… You are… going to live! You… can not die!" Golem exclaimed as tears began to fall from his eyes, though he felt his throat constrict even further when Undine weakly wiped his tears away with her hand.

"Don't be sad, Golem. This may… work out better this way…" The water spirit spoke strongly, though suddenly her eyes filled with timidness as she looked up at Golem. "Golem… can I ask you something that has been weighing heavy on my mind?"

"Of course." The rock giant said with confusion.

"When we first met you… said I was your soul mate. Do you still believe that? Even though you don't like water?"

"Yes, we will… always be… soul mates. I will try… to learn to… like water… for you."

"That makes me so happy to hear that. I have something I wish to ask of you, if I could. I know you… will defeat Moo again. You mentioned Miss Holly has a ranch that… is near a lake. If the Lost Disks are able to be revived, could you ask Miss Holly if… I could be unlocked in Toriyama and that I could live at her lake? That way I could live close to you." Undine asked with tired eyes as she clutched her bleeding stomach while wincing slightly.

"I am sure… she would… like to have… you there…" The rock giant replied with a sad smile as he held Undine a little closer. The water spirit snuggled up close to him as her body shook slightly and her breathing became more shallow with every passing minute. Every whimper and moan that exited the water spirit was absolute torture for the group of rebels, and they felt their hearts leap when Undine clenched onto Golem's giant hand and she looked up at the rock giant with hollow, yet serene eyes.

"G-Golem?" Undine whispered with a shaky voice as her grip became tighter on his hand and her body shook more violently.

"I am here… Undine… I am here…" Golem replied in a soothing tone.

"Golem… I love you…" The water spirit spoke in almost a whisper with a weak smile on her face as her energy drained out of her as fast as her blood was.

"Undine… I love you, too…" Golem choked out as he closed his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Undine's forehead, though when he reopened his eyes all that was there to meet him was a fresh Lost Disk in his arms. The rock giant felt a lump rise in his throat at seeing the symbol for a monster's grave, and all he could do was bring his hands up to his face before sobbing softly with his friends standing by his side for comfort. The water spirit of the lake was once again gone, as was one of the anti-Moo rebels' soul mates.

* * *

Gah, that was pretty sad. I've always been a Golem/Undine shipper, so they'll tend to hook up in my stories. Undine was one character I was really angry didn't show up in season 3. She was so fantastic because she was good deep down and she was a real tortured character. Sorry the fight scene was… well… blah. I've been pretty brain dead lately and in a real sappy mood, so that's a bad combination. This is another special chapter because it was one of the first chapters I had planned out for this story. I think it was originally suppose to be chapter 6 or something like that and even back then, Undine was going to die. Sorry Undine! I really do love you! XD And Ape's attack where they throw bananas is just plain crazy. XD

Chapter Preview (Chapter 19): Holly and Lilim have a woman to woman talk, and Holly finds out Lilim's plans and how awkward she is. Another visitor seeks an audience with Holly as well, and he speaks about how he became a Baddie and the night of Holly's abduction. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	19. Chapter 19: Two of a Kind

Holy fudge nuggets, it's been forever since I've updated this story! I just got so caught up with working so long that I was too tired to write. No more excuses, though! I'm going to do my best to get as many chapters done as I can before the New Year. I'm so sorry again, though, and I hope to make up for it. This chapter has a bit of hinted slash, but don't worry. That's just Lilim's personality. Also there's some perverted humor in this chapter, just a warning! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 19. Two of a Kind**

The halls of the Floating Castle were damp and intimidating as two figures walked quietly side by side as if they were in a trance. With only the squeaking sounds made from the small cart they were pushing, the area felt as though it was from the abyss as a haunting feeling lingered ominously about. Occasionally one of the beings would cough quietly or grunt with irritation, but other than that they remained like loyal solders that had their tongues cut out. As the two rounded a corner, they picked up their pace before stopping in front of two large metal doors and the larger of the two figures opened the door with a low squeak of the hinges. When they pushed the cart into a room with flickering lights, they were greeted with a rather peeved Mum Mew who gave the two a poisonous look that could stop even a Stone Dragon in its tracks.

"Just where the _hell_ have you two buffoons been?" Mum Mew growled dangerously as she crossed her small arms over her chest to look more intimidating.

"Don't get gray hairs, cat. We got stuck cleanin' out the torture chamber and I don't know about you, but I'm not talkin' back to Master Moo since I don't wanna end up like her." Gaboo, who was one of the monsters steering the cart, stated gruffly as he motioned over to the only bed in the hospital wing that was currently occupied. Holly looked worse for wear after her long days of staying in solitary confinement and from her injury caused by Moo only a day earlier even though Lilim had healed her. Although exhausted, the young woman was surprisingly awake and was groggily interacting with the few monsters she called "friends" in the Floating Castle as best she could. Before she could speak up to Gaboo, though, Mum Mew was fast to jump in.

"_Gray hairs?_ I don't have a single gray hair on me, you jackass!" The cat monster spat angrily with a killer look in her eyes. "And I don't care about your lame excuses! Holly can't take her pain medicine without food and since you're so damn late, she's been in pain for hours now!"

Even with her wound patched up by Lilim, the internal pain was still there and at times was agonizing to the young woman. Still, Holly tried her best to put on a strong front as she smiled weakly and tiredly placed a gentle hand on Mum Mew's shoulder. "It's okay, Mum Mew. Really, I'm okay."

"See? The human said she's fine so just take the food and have her eat already." Beaklon, who had also been helping push the cart, spoke up in his usual gruff and stern tone. Although she was ready to retort, Mum Mew knew there were more important things that needed to get done so she brushed off the situation before taking a small plate from on top of the cart with care. With gentleness, the cat monster along with Beaklon carefully helped Holly into a sitting position before placing the plate on her lap and a spoon in her hand.

"Thank you very much." Holly smiled happily as she watched Mum Mew return her grin while Beaklon turned away bashfully. There was something about the young woman that Beaklon, Gaboo, and Ripper had found appealing, though none of them could quite figure it out. As the group talked quietly among themselves while Holly ate silently, the doors to the hospital flung open and Ripper ran in quickly with a glass in his hands before closing the doors behind him.

"What's the rush? Master Moo wants you to give him a sponge bath?" Gaboo snorted with a laugh while Beaklon stifled a low chuckle.

"If that were the case I would have screamed bloody murder and leapt out the window." Ripper replied with a joking smile, though his grin turned serene as he caught sight of a now awake Holly. "Ah! You're awake! That's quite the relief. We were all worried about you, dear human!"

"Thank you, Ripper. I'm happy to see you, too." Holly replied with a warm smile that just about melted the large white monster's soul and his heart ached when he watched the poor woman force down her throat an herb that would help with her shoulder. Seeing her in discomfort was almost torture and Ripper was quick to bring over a glass of water for the brunette to wash down the medicine. Another 'thanks' from Holly made his heart leap once more and just the sight of her caring eyes was enough to make any monsters' stomach do a flip.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all happy and friendly and what not." Gaboo stated with a roll of his eyes before he waved his now irritated friend off. "Now what was the rush to get here? From the looks of it ya didn't come runnin' here just to bring the girl some water."

"I would have rushed to get her water anyways." Ripper defended with a snort. "But I also came here to tell you guys that the Floating Castle should be docking at anytime now for repairs. That means Master Moo's not going to be in the best of moods, so watch yourselves."

"Where is Moo, anyways?" Holly piped up with curiosity as she subconsciously gripped her bed sheets tightly with anticipation.

"Ever since the incident with you, he's locked himself in his room and refuses to come out. I think it really messed with him." Beaklon replied with a straight face that didn't reveal any emotion. "I heard he's fine, though, when Moo's soul is in control."

"…oh…" The young woman said softly as she averted her gaze down at her hands.

"Don't give up, Miss Holly. Just give it time." Mum Mew tried reassuring the girl as she placed her paw over the girl's hand. Before the woman could respond, though, the doors to the hospital wing flew open and several Baddies stormed in like a herd of elephants. The disruption caused everyone in the room to jump from surprise, though the new arrivals were now met with cold stares from the monsters in the room while Holly remained quiet.

"Just what the hell do _you _guys want? We have this under control! We don't need fifty guards to watch over some little human girl!" Gaboo snapped angrily at the sudden intrusion.

"We have direct orders from Master Moo so don't interfere unless you and you lackeys want to be demoted _again_, Gaboo." An Evil Hare (Hare/Joker) growled threateningly, though it did the trick as Gaboo, Beaklon, and Ripper all flinched before regretfully taking a step backwards. "Feh. That's what I thought."

"What's going on? I'm this human's personal guard! Why haven't I gotten any orders or notice about you guys showing up?" Mum Mew asked with a skeptical frown, but she felt her face drop as a folded document was shoved roughly into her hands.

"You just did." The Evil Hare glowered before snapping his fingers. At the sound, a purebred Zuum and a purebred Ape ran forward and roughly grabbed each of Holly's arms while the young woman let out a shocked yelp. Her shoulder ached from the sudden movement, but her mind couldn't process it as the two monsters lifted her from her bed and began dragging her toward the exit while she looked over her shoulder with a pleading look on her face.

"W-what's going on? Where are you taking me? Gaboo? Beaklon? Ripper? _Mum Mew!_" Holly shouted her companions' name as she tried to squirm away from her capturers, but their grasps were too tight and she was still far too weak to fight back. With one last muffled scream from the young woman, the doors to the medical wing were slammed shut; leaving behind four confused and distressed monsters to look at one another with looks of horror.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

"Be quiet."

"Just tell me and I'll stop talking."

"I said be quiet."

"Just give me a hint."

"BE QUIET!"

Holly huffed in aggravation as the Evil Hare who seemed to be leading the group of Baddies marched on ahead with a stern expression. When she was first brought to the Floating Castle, Holly would have stayed silent the first time she was asked. Now, though, her nerves were worn and her tolerance was almost withered away. Sometimes, a small evil part of her deep down liked to annoy the guards on occasion, for finding other ways of entertainment were little to none. Her body ached with each step she took and the Zuum's claws dug painfully into the tender flesh of her arm while the Ape's grip made her feel like her arm was going to burst open from the pressure. It was an uncomfortable walk, indeed.

"Why wasn't Mum Mew informed about this? She _is _my personal guard, after all." Holly prodded, but she stopped in her tracks when the Evil Hare leader whipped around before grabbing the collar of her shirt and forcing her mere inches away from his face.

"You listen to me now, _human_. You either shut your mouth or I'll tear it off with my bare hands. You got that?" The Evil Hare sneered dangerously, but he felt his eyes widened when Holly shook off his grip and returned his glare.

"Moo may be able to kill me, but you _can't_." The brunette spoke up proudly before she brushed past the Baddie with a small 'hmph'. Unknowingly to the group, a figure hidden in the shadows watched the exchange closely before chuckling softly and disappearing into the darkness.

The walk through the Floating Castle was filled with an awkward silence, but Holly was more surprised when they past Moo's normal quarters. For the first time, she was being taken elsewhere and suddenly she felt a wave of uneasiness go through her body. The hallways only seemed to get darker with each hesitant step she took and the grips of her guards seemed to get tighter. When the group finally stopped, Holly was surprised to see they were in front of a small conference room that only one other figure was seated in. Captain Weed sat at the end of a dainty table and as soon as he noticed the group's presence, he quickly motioned for Holly to sit, in which she complied, while the rest of the Baddies left the room. Holly shifted with discomfort at being alone with the Plant hybrid and, from the looks of it, he was just as uncomfortable.

"So, how are you feeling today, Miss Holly?" Captain Weed addressed politely as he took note of her slightly ragged state of being.

"I feel much better, thank you. And how are you?" Holly replied back politely.

"I'm fine, thank you. Pleasantries aside, I can tell you're curious as to why you were suddenly dragged here, am I right?"

"Well, yes. An explanation would be nice."

"As you know the Floating Castle is docked at a mining town so we can repair it from the damages it took over the years of being dormant. We'll be here for most likely four days tops, but who knows, right?" Captain Weed explained with a small chuckle.

"Yes, I gathered that much, though it doesn't explain why I'm here in your office." Holly replied with a curious look.

"Right to the point, eh? I respect that. You see, the mining town is allowing us to do repairs only because they fear us, which is to be expected. We've agreed to do the townsfolk no harm if they keep to themselves and help us when we ask for it. There is, however, one problem."

"And that would be…?"

"Spirit capsules are hard to come by and, to some, are considered sacred items because of the sprit that is trapped inside them. One of our informants told us that the people here won't sell us any rare items because they're scared, so we need you to track down and buy a single spirit capsule for the Floating Castle's Iron Bird fleet. Our main ship was damaged at Heaven's Canyon and we need a replacement."

"You want _me_ to go to town to get you a spirit capsule? Why?"

"You look innocent and don't have the mark of the Baddies on you. It's a simple task, really."

"And you trust me, _why_…?"

"Well, Master Moo already has arrangements for our new informant to tag along with you. Should you try and run away they will kill you immediately. Now, Master Moo will be meeting us here any minute with your partner, so try and behave, alright? It's the first time he's left his room in days and the last thing either of us wants in a bloodbath in here especially since it's Moo's soul in control." Captain Weed stated with a nervous twang to his voice, though Holly really couldn't blame him.

"Alright, I won't anger him." Holly stated with a small nod and she could almost picture the Plant hybrid jumping for joy at the relieving news. Only a second after speaking, the door to the conference room flew open and a worn, yet still intimidating Moo stomped into the room while his yellow eyes focused in on his host's daughter.

"**I see you made it in one piece, my dear."** Moo hissed softly.

"Yes."

"**Oh? No witty comebacks or irritating banters? This is new."**

"Yes."

Holly's simple answers caused Moo to blink his yellow eyes in surprise, but he quickly shook it off before shifting his attention to his loyal captain. **"Weed, have you informed the girl about her mission?"**

"Already done, Master Moo!" Captain Weed was quick to reply with pride.

"**Excellent, then you're ready to set off. Here is a bag of coins to buy the spirit capsule. It should be enough."** The King of the Baddies stated as he opened his giant clawed hand and a sack fell onto the table with a loud clang. **"You have until tonight to return here before I send my army out to find you and to slaughter any innocent lives that may be in the way. Understand?"**

"Yes. I'll be back before the sun sets." Holly replied with a frown at the arrangement.

"**Good. Now that that's settled, your guard will leave with you at once."** Moo stated before he took a step away from the door to reveal an attractive monster with pale blue skin and lustful eyes that could steal a man's very soul.

"_Lilim!_ Why is that god-awful witch here?" Captain Weed spat bitterly as he slammed his vine hands down on the table with a loud thud. "She's not to be trusted, Master! She's the one who had me killed all those years ago!"

"It's good to see you too, Weed." Lilim purred sarcastically.

"Don't play dumb with me! You're a traitor! Why did you recruit her again, Master Moo? Why _her_?" The Plant hybrid wined bitterly at seeing the monster who took his life all those years ago standing across the room as if nothing had ever happened. The vivid images of the Gangster (Magic/Hengar) army turning on him due to Lilim's orders still played in his mind and occasionally he could still feel the tingle in his vines from where Lilim had personally chopped them off. He was not pleased with her sudden appearance, to say the least.

"I never betrayed you or Moo, Captain Weed. You're just too afraid to admit that you were beat by a group of scruffy monsters and a couple of human children." Lilim chuckled softly, though this only caused Weed's temper to flare even further.

"Liar! You and Durahan were traitors!"

"I never said _he_ wasn't."

"You were, too!"

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"Sure I do! Just ask _her_! She was there!" Captain Weed exclaimed while pointing a long vine in Holly's direction. All at once, everyone in the room turned to face a now stricken Holly who looked like a deer in a headlight and she couldn't help but shift with discomfort in her seat at the sudden attention.

"Actually, she wasn't there. Your memory must be fading with age, Captain Weed. Last I checked the rebels tricked you and it was that boy who was pretending to be her. Don't put poor Miss Holly on the spot like that. Hasn't she been through enough?" Lilim cooed softly as she glided over to Holly's side before stroking the woman's hair gently while the brunette blushed with embarrassment. "After all, it isn't fair to put her in the middle of old affairs, now is it?"

"You're using her as a shield, you-!"

"**Enough of this!"**

Moo's low bellow caused Weed to stop in mid sentence before he spoke a low apology while bowing his head slightly. Still, the Plant hybrid never let his attention steer away from Lilim and he couldn't wait for the day when he could have his revenge against her. The room fell into a small segment of silence, but Lilim was quick to recompose herself with a sly smile and an impish appeal as she giggled softly before winking seductively at her master.

"Don't worry, Master Moo. We'll bring you that spirit capsule without any trouble at all. I'm sure me and this cute little lady will make a great team, don't you think?" Lilim asked while looking down at the woman her hand was still resting on. With a look of uncertainly, Holly only shrugged her shoulders, though Lilim took that as a good thing. "You see? You can't make a better team than us!"

"**Very well. Get going and be back for the moon rises. Take this bag and make sure to place the spirit capsule inside it."** Moo replied with a snort as he tossed a small bag over in Lilim's direction while Lilim caught the bag and bowed respectfully to her master.

"We won't let you down, master. Come, dear! I need to make a quick stop in my room before we set off!" Lilim announced before grabbing Holly's arm and literally dragging the poor woman out of the room with haste; leaving Moo and Weed to watch the duo from afar.

"I can't believe you trust that Pixie hybrid after the treachery she's done. I just don't understand. I know you have your reasons, but…" Captain Weed trailed off with a scowl on his face as he watched the two women disappear down the hallway and out of view.

"**I have no proof of what you speak of from the past, but that doesn't mean I'm ignoring you. Trust me; Lilim has no reason to betray me now."** Moo chuckled softly to himself.

"And why's that?"

"**Because she has the same goal as Mum Mew; she wants nothing more than to make sure Durahan suffers for turning on her and I'm her free ticket to that desire. She'll do anything to kill that warrior and I have no reason to stop her. In fact, she'll be doing me a favor."**

* * *

The small mining town near the ocean shore where the Floating Castle had landed was full of merchants and restaurants aimed to please travelers passing through. The people of the town were full of caution and anxiety from the Baddies' arrival, but they still tried to function normally even with the overhanging fear. Holly walked through the crowded streets with a confused look on her face as she held the sack of gold coins tightly in her hands as if her life depended on it. She knew what she had to do; find a spirit capsule, buy the item, and get back to the Floating Castle before the sun set. That wasn't what made her so uncomfortable, though. What made her sweat slightly was the fact that Lilim was walking side by side with her while pointing out shops and acting like a teenage girl on a shopping spree.

"Um, Lilim?"

"Huh? What is it, hun?"

"Well, I thought the mission was I was supposed to hunt down a spirit capsule while you stayed at a distance to make sure I didn't try and escape, right?" Holly asked with a confused glance to the Pixie hybrid next to her.

"Pfft, I got it all handled." Lilim laughed it off with a wave of her hand as she dug through the bag Moo had given her before pulling out a perfect condition spirit capsule.

"W-wha? Wait! Where did you get_ that_?" Holly asked with surprised as she stared at the object in shock.

"I told you I had everything under control. I was the informant who told Moo that the folks around here wouldn't sell these things to the Baddies. Well, I was stretching the truth a bit and I bought this thing the minute we landed here before I hid it in my room. I planned this whole thing from the start! Aren't I a genius?" Lilim giggled softly as she tucked the spirit capsule back into the bag with care.

"But why? Why would you go through all that trouble? I don't see that you've accomplished anything."

"Tee hee! My plan the whole time was for you and I to have a girls' day out. And now we can spend the money Moo gave us on fancy food and drinks!" Lilim cooed giddily as she snatched the bag of gold out of Holly's hand before bringing it up close to her ears and jingling it quickly. "Ah, there's nothing like the sound of gold coins!"

"Wait. _You _wanted to have a day out with_ me_? _Why?_"

"There are plenty of reasons. Plus the Floating Castle is stuffy and boring! It's no place for two beautiful ladies like us! Now for the rest of the day, you're my cute little date. So, let's go get something to eat!" Lilim shouted with a laugh as she hooked arms with Holly before dragging the confused girl to the most expensive looking restaurant in the town. Holly, being but a poor famer girl, couldn't help but feel extremely awkward when they burst into the establishment where everyone was well dressed and clean cut while she was wearing tattered clothes with slightly messy hair. Still, Lilim didn't seem to care less as she dragged Holly to one of the tables before sitting across from her.

"I've always wanted to buy a sirloin steak, but I never had the chance. Now I can, though! What luck!" Lilim stated giddily as her eyes scanned through the menu like a hawk searching for its prey, but she slowly looked up to meet Holly's gaze fixated on her. "Well? Aren't you going to look at the menu?"

Holly was still stunned as she continued to stare at the Pixie hybrid sitting across from her. One minute she was a farmer and the next she was in a medical ward as a prisoner. Next she was sent to a cute room that was nice, but she was still a prisoner. Next Holly crossed her father and was sent to solitary confident in the deepest and darkest part of the Floating Castle. After that, Moo injured her and she was, once again, sent to the medical ward for her injury. Now, she was sitting at a fancy restaurant with Lilim as her date. What had the world come to?

"Lilim, I'm sorry, but I'm_ really_ confused." Holly confessed with a frown. "I mean, don't you hate me?"

"Me, hate you? Why would I do that?"

"Well, we were enemies in the past and all…"

"Ah, I couldn't care less about getting revenge on you and the other rebels. Honestly, I have no grudge against you." Lilim replied with a shrug as she continued to scan the menu as if it held some kind of amazing secret. "Besides, I kind of have a soft spot for you. You look a lot like the girl who unlocked me after my Lost Disk was restored."

"I was actually going to ask you about that. The ship you were on was repaired because Durahan used it later to try and hunt us down when I was trying to save my father. If that's so, what happened to your disk?" Holly asked with curiosity.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. I heard Durahan survived the crash, so he probably had one of his minions toss my disk down into a canyon because that's where it ended up. When I was unlocked, I was met with a young girl who was doing an expedition when she found me. She was traveling down a small canyon with her Iron Bird when she saw my disk. Without her, I'd probably still be there waiting to be revived." Lilim spoke softly with a solemn look, but she straightened up when a Zuum waiter brought the two ladies some ice water.

"She was in an Iron Bird doing an expedition? What was her name?"

"Actually, that's one of the reasons why I healed you after Moo impaled you. The girl's name was Coltia and she travelled with an annoying bird. When we parted ways, she asked me if I ever ran into you, to make sure you were alright. I never forgot my promise to her." Lilim said with a small smile as she twirled the glass of water in her hand.

"_Coltia_ revived you?" Holly stated in surprise.

"That's right. I told her once my mission in life was complete that I'd visit her, but I have yet to do so."

"I can't believe it… well, thank you, Lilim, for healing me." Holly replied with a genuine smile.

"Awww, Miss Holly! You're so cute! If we weren't in public I'd show you just how cute I think you are." Lilim replied with a seductive wink and a lick of her lips, causing Holly's face to flush red at the suggestive gestures.

"Um… well…" Holly stuttered in embarrassment, unsure of how to reply.

"Hahaha! You're such an innocent little creature, aren't you? Don't worry, dear. If I wanted my way with you, you'd already be chained to a bed and you'd have a real reason to stutter." The Pixie hybrid cooed with a bat of her eyelashes and a playful chuckle.

"Yes… well… how did you learn to heal, anyways?" Holly quickly changed the subject, though the red streaks on her cheeks were still evident.

"Healing was the last ability I ever learned. After being revived, I had to learn all my specialty attacks all over again. It was so frustrating, but it was worth it in the end. You see, healing is easily learned by monsters like Angels, which are a mix of Pixies and Galis. They're holy beings, so learning healing moves comes naturally to them. It's so unfair. Because my subreed is Joker, I'm considered more demonic so healing is difficult for me to learn. How fair is that? Just because of the way I'm born, I'm already judged." Lilim scowled before taking a swig of water.

"Well, you're just as good as an Angel so don't let it get to you. Even if healing is harder for you, I bet your attacks are much stronger." Holly replied with an encouraging smile, and her words seemed to work because Lilim returned her grin before laughing softly.

"It's no wonder you have so many people trying to save you. You're so damn sweet."

"I don't know about that…"

"It's the truth."

"Lilim… what's your life's mission that you mentioned before? And why did you join Moo again?"

"Actually, both of your questions deal with each other. The truth is, my goal in life is to terminate General Durahan and I can't do that without Moo's resources." Lilim stated truthfully as she stared down at her reflection in the ice water. "After that, I couldn't care less what happens to Moo. If he wins, I'm fine with that. If he loses, I won't cry for him. Once Durahan is dead for good, I'll be free of this eternal grudge."

Holly felt her blood turn cold as she listened to Lilim's words carefully while making sure not to show any kind of fear. She was going to kill Durahan. She was going to kill Durahan; the monster raising an army to take out Moo once and for all. She was going to kill Durahan; the warrior who intended to help with her rescue. Suddenly feeling uneasy and torn, Holly cleared her throat slightly before glancing over to the Pixie hybrid with a curious expression on her face.

"So, how did you two meet, anyways? We were always curious about the two of you." Holly tried to change the subject with another 'typical girl chat' topic, and to her luck it seemed to work as Lilim perked up and a dreamy look fell on her face.

"Oooh, it's a really great story!" Lilim giggled as she kept her eyes focused at Holly; the restaurant menu now completely forgotten. "At all happened before Moo was revived, when heroes were rare and I lived a simple life as a waitress…"

* * *

_A small town on the outskirts of a canyon was crammed with people and monsters looking to gamble away their money at battle tournaments. Because of the large turnout, the marketplace and restaurants were always jammed packed with hungry travelers looking for a quick meal before heading back to the arena to gamble once more. A small restaurant in the middle of all the chaos was, as usual, full of hungry people while the waitresses in the establishment hurried around as fast as they could in an attempt to try and stay in rhythm with the large turnout._

"_Another order of mashed potatoes for table six! Hurry!"_

"_Now we need two more glasses of water for table nine!"_

"_Did someone forget table eleven's order?"_

"_Someone at table three spilt their drink everywhere! Someone clean it up!"_

_A young Pixie hybrid stood with a stack of dirty plates in her arms as she watched the insanity of the restaurant life. How long had she been living like this now? Three, maybe five months? Either way, she hated it. She hated the noise, she hated the smell, and most of all, she hated the atmosphere. Her pale blue skin was flecked with unknown food particles and the apron tied around her waist was covered in spilt ale. Her feet ached from the constant running around, but there was no time for breaks. All she could do was keep going and hope her legs wouldn't give out on her._

"_Hey, Lilim! Could you take the trash out?" The manager, a purebred Arrowhead, spoke gruffly._

"_Yes, sir!" Lilim responded quickly as she placed the dirty plates in the back before grabbing the trash and heading out the backdoor. Although the back of the restaurant reeked of rotting food, the little bit of fresh air was welcoming as Lilim dumped the trash barrel in with the rest of the trash heap. With a look of satisfaction, the young Pixie hybrid went to go back in, but she was cut off by Black Dino, a Usaba, and a purebred Zuum._

"_Well now. What's a pretty little creature like you doin' out here all alone?" The Usaba asked with a devilish grin._

"_I work here. I was just taking out the trash. Please excuse me, but I have to be going." Lilim spoke timidly as she went to go around the trio, but the Zuum's tail cut her off._

"_Aw, but we were just getting' to know each other! Come, stay a bit!" The Black Dino cooed merrily as he circled around the Pixie hybrid with a look of hunger. "Yes, you're an attractive little prize, indeed…"_

"_P-please. I don't want any trouble." Lilim gulped as a shiver went down her spine._

"_There won't be any trouble if you do as you're told, babe." The Zuum chuckled as he extended his clawed hand to stroke her cheek._

"_Don't touch me!" Lilim shouted before she slapped the Zuum's hand away roughly. With a low growl, the Zuum reared his head back before slamming his tail into the Pixie hybrid's stomach with such force that she was sent sailing into the side of the restaurant with a loud crash. Lilim could taste the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, but she didn't dare move for fear of her life and from being dazed._

"_Fighting back will only make this worse, darlin'." The Usaba stated with a chuckle as he used his vine-like hands to grab Lilim's hair before forcing her head up to get a better look at her face. "There, now isn't she a cutie?"_

_No one had the chance to reply when the Usaba's vine hand suddenly fell off his body with a sickening thump, leaving Lilim's head to flop back down groggily. The Plant hybrid let out a high pitched scream, but he fell silent as a blade of a sword tore through the monster's body like paper; leaving the monster to flop lifelessly to the ground before turning into a Lost Disk. Before the other two could flee, a large armored figure leap down from the restaurant roof before slashing brutally at the two monsters' throats. In a matter of seconds, the two dinosaur monsters shriveled into twisted Lost Disks and suddenly the ally seemed to fall into silence. Lilim shivered from her battered seat next to the restaurant, but she felt a wave of relief flood over her as she realized what had happened. The armored being stood over the three Lost Disks as if studying them closely before it slowly made its way to Lilim's side and it knelt down cautiously, but gently._

"_Are you alright?" The armor clad monster asked with a slightly scratchy, yet mysterious voice._

"_Y-yes. Thank you." Lilim replied as she stared at the monster in awe. His armor was perfectly shined and he looked like a hero from a children's story book. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Durahan. And you are…?"_

"_I'm Lilim, sir. Thank you again; you saved my life!"_

"_It was nothing. Make sure to take care of yourself, my dear."_

_With that, that warrior stood back up before walking away casually as if what he had done was no big deal. As he began to disappear in the distance, Lilim suddenly found herself looking down at her hands and wondering if fate was pushing her in a new direction. Suddenly, a spark of an unknown force exploded inside her and the next thing Lilim knew, she was running toward the warrior who had saved her. With her back turned on her old life, the Pixie hybrid tagged along close to Durahan, but he never once questioned her company. From that point on, they were inseparable._

* * *

"…at the time, Durahan was a warrior in training. It wasn't until a few years later that he became a General. After that, something changed in him and began to crave more power. It's then that he joined Moo even though I was against it. I couldn't leave him, though, so I joined, too." Lilim spoke softly as she reminisced about the past.

"That was such a sweet story…" Holly trailed off dreamily, and suddenly she realized this girl to girl talking, even if it was with Lilim, wasn't so bad at all. "So, what happened between you two? We don't know the whole story, but there was a lot of tension between you two during our last battle. It almost looked like you were against each other."

"You're actually not far from the truth. You see, I had this plan to take down Moo, but I knew the plan would be blown if I told Durahan. My plan was this; I would pretend to betray Durahan in order to get Moo's trust by 'taking' the Magic Stone. Then, when he least expected it, I would destroy the cords hooked up to Moo that were his life support after he was burned from the sun. Once I cut those, Moo would be too weak to fight and Durahan could kill him and become leader of the Baddies."

"Sounds like it would work. So what happened…?"

"It was all going according to plan. I hated seeing Durahan so upset for thinking I was betraying him, but in my mind he would forgive me after I just about handed Moo's life on a silver platter to him. Then, everything went down the drain. Durahan laughed and then pressed a button causing the Magic Stone to explode in my hands. It was a fake the whole time."

"I see…"

"Don't you get it? All those years of us being together and he never trusted me! He gave me a fake Magic Stone even when things were still going great between us! Part of me thinks he never loved me at all! It was after that my betrayal turned real and we fought against each other. We went down with the ship together, but I can't live a real life until I find justice." Lilim finished with a bitter growl as she thought back to the day she was killed by her lover.

"…I'm sorry, Lilim. I never knew…" Holly whispered sadly at hearing the truth behind Durahan and Lilim's relationship. There was something oddly comforting about spilling their trouble to another woman, though, and Lilim was quick to slap another smile on her face.

"Ah, no need to be sorry. I'll figure things out someday after I kill that bastard." Lilim laughed bitterly, but suddenly she gave Holly a questioning look as she watched Holly's expression soften. "What? What is it, dear?"

"You still love him, don't you?"

"_What?_ No way! As if! My life's goal is to _kill_ him, remember?"

"You can lie to me, Lilim, but you can't lie to yourself."

"Ah, whatever. Anyways, since we're two lovely ladies out having a meal together, I have to ask; who was your first?" Lilim asked with a sly look before she called the waiter over and she quickly placed an order for two sirloin steaks without Holly's input.

"My first what?" Holly asked with confusion before taking a sip of water.

"You know! Who was the guy you had sex with first?" Lilim asked giddily while Holly's eyes bulged out before the water she had just taken in spewed out of her mouth from a mixed reaction of shock and horror.

"_W-WHAT?"_

"Ooooh! Let me guess! It was that cute boy you traded clothes with that time, right? I always knew you two had a thing for each other! So cute! So, how was he on a scale from one to ten? I mean, with that much energy he has to be at least an eight…" Lilim prodded eagerly.

"_Lilim!_ We did no such thing!"

"Okay then… It was the purebred Hare! They say smart minds attract each other, so I guess I can see your reasoning. He must be warm to snuggle up next to after having a romp with him, huh?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"No? Okay then, the purebred Tiger? He always seemed to have a thing for you and you can't say you didn't enjoy riding on his back… Plus his voice was pretty sexy!"

"Lilim! Stop!"

"Okay, then maybe it was the purebred Golem? He seemed to protect you a lot and you had no objections being carried by him all the time. Plus you never have to worry about him not being hard! Tee hee!"

"…I can't even comment on that."

"What about the purebred Suezo? You two seemed really close and let's face it; he could do a lot with that tongue…"

"LILIM! Do you even_ hear_ what you're saying?"

"Don't tell me it was the Mocchi! I mean, I guess that could be kind of hot, but aren't you pushing the age limit a little bit, dear?"

"Oh, Phoenix! I didn't have sex with any of my friends, okay?" Holly stated in aspiration as her face was flushed red from all the accusations Lilim had forced on her.

"Really? Then who was your first?" Lilim asked with puzzlement.

"There is no first, Lilim! I… I'm a virgin, okay?" Holly replied in a hushed town to try and not draw attention to them anymore than had already been brought upon them due to Lilim's outbreaks.

"…when I said you were innocent, I didn't think you were _that_ innocent! Sheesh! You traveled around with six males for years and you never did anything? I'm not sure what to think right now. Do you not have emotions or something?"

"It's not that. I… I have feelings for someone, but they left before I could tell them and I still haven't had the chance." Holly admitted with a frown.

"Ah! So you're the loyal type! You're in love with a man and you'll wait for him forever! How romantic!" Lilim squealed happily while Holly blushed furiously. "It's that boy, am I right?"

"…yes…"

"Ah ha! I knew it! I'm a Pixie breed; I know my romance and sexual tension better than anyone!" Lilim stated proudly while Holly sweated slightly at her announcement.

"I suppose… Still, there's no hope for him and I to be together so I try not to think about it too much." The brunette spoke with a saddened tone as she took a drink of water.

"And why's that?"

For some reason, there was something in the way Lilim spoke that caused a spark to jab into Holly's heart and suddenly, she felt the dam of her life explode as she looked up at the Pixie hybrid with a serious expression. For some reason, talking to Lilim was unlike anything she had done before. Having woman to woman talks were hard for Holly due to her travelling with only guys for so long. Granity was a serious monster who was hard to connect to and Colt was well known for loving gossip. Lilim, though, was different. She wasn't speaking to Holly as an enemy as they once were or even as a friend. She was speaking to Holly as a woman who was suffering from a broken heart and who was abandoned by the one she loved; just as Holly was, in a sense. Before Holly knew it, she told Lilim everything. Starting with the day her mother died and going all through her search for the Phoenix before ending it at the present, she told her everything besides Mum Mew's ties to Durahan and about the warrior's intended plans. She told the Pixie hybrid about unlocking Genki, about their relationship, and even about her dreams with the Phoenix. She told her _everything_.

"So… no matter how you look at it, your little boyfriend will have to leave for his world once Moo is defeated, right?" Lilim spoke intently as she took a bite of the steak that had been delivered to the table while Holly had been speaking.

"Yes. I fear that if I try a committed relationship with him, it could ruin both our lives. I kept blaming him over the years for leaving, but I always knew it wasn't his fault. I just… I just felt like if I was angry with him that maybe he'd come back to cheer me up, you know?" Holly replied with a sigh before also trying some of the delicious food in front of her. After eating tasteless gruel since her imprisonment, the steak she was eating was like a gift from the Phoenix himself.

"I see… That is a tough situation, my dear. I wish I could be of more help."

"It's alright. There's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Holly gave Lilim a questionable look at her last comment, but the Pixie hybrid laughed it of before going back to eating her meal in silence. As the area fell silent, Holly sudden found herself missing the constant conversation between the two, even when it was awkward. She found Lilim's company to be much welcomed even after their rocky past and she only hoped the two would remain as they were after the final battle with Moo. With a small clearing of her throat, Holly slowly looked up to catch Lilim's gaze before she flashed the Pixie hybrid a wryly smile before speaking softly.

"So… who was _your_ first?"

* * *

The day went by quickly and, after buying the most expensive meals and drinks around the town, Lilim and Holly walked reluctantly back to the Floating Castle. The day had been the best one Holly had ever had since being a prisoner and she knew she had to enjoy it now before things went back to the way they once were. At the loading dock of the giant flying machine were a group of Baddies prepared to restrain Holly before boarding the Floating Castle once more. Holly gave Lilim a reluctant look as her eyes shone with thankfulness for the nice day out. Before the young woman could be handcuffed by one of the guards, though, everyone was caught off guard as Lilim grabbed Holly before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Um… Lilim?" Holly squeaked in confusion as the other Baddies watched with interest at the scene, for two women hugging was a sight for sore eyes to most of the male Baddies. The Pixie hybrid's breath was warm against Holly's neck and a blush crept up across Holly's face. Her expression stiffened, though, as she could feel Lilim's body tense up and for her nails to dig slightly into her skin.

"Listen closely, Holly. You listened to me all day and it's about time I gave you my opinion because I listened to you, too. Think Holly; what connects everything you worry about? What makes your heart broken? You think Genki disappearing is the answer, but think harder. What actually makes him disappear? Or better yet, _who _makes him disappear? What other things are being hidden from you? Find these out, Holly, and you and that boy may have a chance!" Lilim whispered hoarsely before she kissed the woman on the cheek before pulling away and pretending everything was normal. "Yup, so great job getting that spirit capsule! Master Moo will be pleased!"

Holly couldn't stop staring at Lilim as the Pixie hybrid spoke even when she was being led away back to the Floating Castle and into the medical wing. Lilim had spoken quickly, but her words had registered in Holly's mind as she was chained back to her hospital bed with a look between pure confusion and outright fear. Part of her couldn't help but wish she didn't know the answers to Lilim's questions, but another part of her now demanded she find answers from the true source Lilim had hinted at. Suddenly, the one name she had once worshipped felt like venom in her mouth as she looked up at the brittle ceiling with a glazed look in her eyes while she whispered quietly to herself.

"…Phoenix…?"

All at once a sweeping feeling of nausea coursed in her stomach, but she held it back as she continued to look up at the rotting ceiling and the flickering lights. Never before had she ever thought much about who forced Genki to leave. She thought of the why; Moo was defeated and so it was thought he was no longer needed. She never once thought of who exactly sent Genki back to his world, though, and now the thought made her sick.

'_I don't get it… If Lilim is right, then the Phoenix chooses to send Genki back to his world. But why? This whole time and I didn't even see it. It was never Genki's fault; it was the Phoenix's. Why would he do it, though? This whole time I kept pouring my soul to the Phoenix, but he's the one who's been causing all this pain in the first place. Why? It's just… why?' _Holly thought bitterly to herself as she did her best to ensure she wouldn't cry._ 'I should go into that dream world again and confront him…! That's what I'll do!'_

"Miss Holly?"

A calm masculine voice broke Holly from her thoughts as she looked over expecting to see one of her usual visitors, but she was more than surprised to see a familiar face from the past. A tall muscular monster stood at the entrance of the medical wing with a pained expression on his face. Half his body was that of a brown horse while the upper part was green; his face almost looking as a lizard while his beak-like mouth was twisted in a frown. Three spikes adorned the top of his head while he held a large spear in his hand. A Baddies' Crest was clearly visible on his chest, but the feeling around him was that of a valiant warrior.

"Centaur? Is that really you?" Holly stated in shock at seeing the proud warrior in her company.

"That it is, Miss Holly. I'm very relieved to see you in much better condition than you came in here as compared to when you were first abducted." Centaur spoke in a gentle tone that made Holly feel safe; one in which was almost fatherly.

"When did you come here? And why did you join the Baddies? Where are your comrades?" Holly asked quickly, for she was still surprised to see the warrior standing calming in front of her after not seeing him for so long.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"…remember what?"

"You must have already been knocked out. I… I'm so sorry, Miss Holly. I let you down, but I didn't have a choice." The warrior spoke with regret evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Holly… My comrades and I were ambushed by Baddies awhile back. I was able to get Celios and Dragoon free, but I was captured in the process. I had the chance to escape later, but when I was ready to, I was warned if I didn't join Moo they would hunt and kill my comrades. I knew they would go back to protect our coliseum, so I had no choice but to join Moo again." Centaur spoke shamefully, but an encouraging look from Holly let him know she wasn't upset.

"I would have done the same thing, Centaur. Don't worry."

"Thank you…"

"What made you come see me now? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I just haven't seen you around here at all…"

"I have been fighting with myself to come visit you, but I was unsure of how you would react to me after your abduction. I'm relieved you are calm."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Holly asked with a confused look. Today had been a long day filled with talking and asking questions for the young woman; something she hadn't been able to do in solitary confinement.

"I was there the night of your abduction. I… I had direct orders from Moo to capture you alive or else he'd have my comrades slaughtered. I originally didn't have the heart to do it, though, so I let a Caballos try and capture you first while I waited on the roof of your home to scout. When I heard you scream, though, I knew something had gone wrong. I jumped through your window in hopes that I could help you, but I was too late. The Caballos was standing at the edge of the stairs while you were lying motionlessly at the bottom with a puddle of blood under your head. Before I knew what I was doing, I impaled my spear through the Caballos' skull and turned him into a Lost Disk." Centaur explained with a sigh as he thought back to that brutal night.

"I never knew you were there. What happened?"

"I was almost sure you were dead. There was such a large puddle of blood under your head and you were so limp. I was so relieved when I checked and you had a pulse, though it was so small and you were so frail. I carefully picked you up before bringing you back to the Floating Castle to get you medical attention. I'm sorry I did that, though. I'm sorry to have put you through so much for my own selfish needs…"

"Please, Centaur. Don't be sorry. The only one at fault is Moo and I won't have you blaming yourself." Holly stated in a stern, yet loving tone and a smile graced her lips as she noticed the warrior's expression soften.

"You have my gratitude. Is there any way I can repay you for your kindness?"

"Yes, you could visit me more often."

"That is something I'd be more than happy to do."

Holly's smile only grew at Centaur's words, and the hard barrier between the two came down as they both chuckled softly at the situation. Neither of the two even wanted to be there, but there they were talking as though there was no waging war or evil villains out in the world trying to take it over. Instead, it was just two old acquaintances enjoy each other's company. Centaur smiled gently as he looked down at the tired, but strong girl in the hospital bed, but suddenly his curiosity got the better of him as he cleared his throat and gave Holly a curious look.

"This may be a bit random, but have you heard from Genki? I was hoping to run into him, but I never did." Centaur asked with a sad smile as he thought back to the young boy with clear eyes that never faltered.

"Yes, he's come back to this world and I saw him a week or so ago."

"Really? Where is he?"

Holly went to answer the monster's question, but suddenly she realized the answer wasn't a clear one and that it took her a second to organize her thoughts. She had been locked up in solitary confinement for awhile and Mum Mew hadn't updated her on the young man's whereabouts, much to her dismay. Genki could be anywhere for all she knew, but all at once her smile grew before she looked up at Centaur and placed her hand over her heart.

"He's right here."

* * *

Boring chapter! XD I love writing Lilim's character. She's just too much fun! So in this, Lilim never really betrayed Durahan; it was all an act to try and trick Moo but after Durahan fooled her with the fake Magic Stone, Lilim really did turn on him. Can you blame her? XD And Holly's starting to have uncertain thoughts about the Phoenix's motives… Sorry there was no action here; there will be next chapter, though! Sorry this was also rushed! I have two physics lab reports and a genetics lab report to do so time isn't on my side. I also never forgot Centaur being in the third chapter when he kills the Caballos and carried unconscious Holly away. His part was small in this chapter but he'll be more important later. I'm in a fluff mood…! I need to write some fluff before this story gets cornier because of it! XD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Chapter Preview (Chapter 20): In a small desert town, Alan brings Chiisai to a hospital for treatment. While there, though, their stay is cut short when they have a run in with Vesuvius who's also there for medical treatment. He's not just about to let friends of his brother's murderers go without a fight, though. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	20. Chapter 20: Sands of Change

Gosh, I'm so sorry again that this chapter is so late! School has just been so crazy lately! Plus my internet is still a bit messed up so I haven't has a chance to PM everyone back. XD I'm so sorry about that guys! I really do love you! :D Last chapter received 6 reviews, which is the most any of my chapters received, so thank you everyone! If this story ever got 100 reviews, I think I'd cry. XD You guys are the best! Also, we're in the 20's for chapters now! Woot!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 20. Sands of Change**

The sun that seemed to hang endlessly in the sky beat down on the unstable land of sand, causing the surface to become uncomfortably hot in temperature. The sea of sand looked to go on forever and there was no sign of life to be seen. A young man with silver colored hair let out an irritated growl as his boots sunk into the soft sand and the feeling of grit against his feet was beyond unpleasant. At his side a large purebred Worm crawled at the same pace as his companion, though the heat was unbearable to the insect monster. Wiping off some sweat from his reddened brow, the young man looked down at a bundle of blankets in his arms and his expression softened at the sight. The journey they were facing was a difficult one, but they had a reason to do so and nothing would keep them from their goal.

"Don't worry, Worm. Gali said the desert town was to the west and we've walked for so long that it has to be coming up soon," Allan spoke with certainty while he continued to trudge on; the bundle in his arms held snuggly up against his chest.

"Skree ree screech!" Worm responded in a sarcastic tone.

"What are you talking about? I haven't said that ten times! Okay, so I've said it a few times… but not that many, that's for sure!" Allan scowled at his friend's words.

"Reech scree ree skree," the large insect monster replied with a look of detest.

"What? Don't even joke about that! Gali wouldn't have lied to us about the town, especially knowing how much we need to find it," the young man said as he held the bundle in his arms a little closer to his body. "Besides, you heard him. He wants us to help fight Moo and sending us off to get lost in the desert wouldn't do anyone any good."

"Skree skra ree," Worm cooed as he nodded his large head before his green eyes focused in on the bundle in Allan's arms. Chiisai was curled up snuggly in the bundle of blankets and even with the intense heat, the small Worm was shivering slightly while an occasional whimper would exit her throat. Every now and then her green eyes would open to look up at Allan and her big brother, but they always held a feverish tone and she would drift off to sleep soon after.

"We're almost there… I can feel it. Just hang in there, guys," the silver hair man whispered, his eyes flashing with determination with every step he took. His lips were cracked and chapped from the harsh heat, the occasional taste of metallic coating his tongue and turning his stomach upside down. His skin was dry and chipped while his eyes stung from the constant gusts of sand and from the fury of the sun's rays. Even so, the gray-eyed man did his best to ignore the pleas of his body in a feeble attempt to save his precious Chiisai.

"Scree! Skreea ree!" Worm exclaimed as he waved his spiked tail around wildly while pointing ahead of them with a hopeful look glistening in his weary eyes. In the far distance were hazy, yet ever present shadows of unknown kinds of structures that loomed high enough for a shadowy glint to be seen from far away. After a moment of standing still from taking in the moment, Allan and Worm glanced slowly at one another as smiles broke out on both of their faces.

"That's gotta be the town! It just has to be!" Allan shouted with a victorious 'whoop' before he took off like a cheetah toward the town with Worm in hot pursuit; the burning of the sand and the heat from the sun no longer even noticed in their minds.

The town was a simple desert town with buildings made of tan clay and a clean oasis in the middle of the town. Mainly strong built monsters, like Golem and Monol breeds, were scattered throughout the town while humans ran food stands and walked among the crowd looking for things to buy. These things, however, held no attention for Allan. The experienced traveler was too busy looking around frantically for the town's hospital with Worm at his side trying to keep his companion from doing anything rash. It wasn't the busy streets or the town itself that was getting Allan so aggravated, though. It was that as the duo walked around the town asking people where the hospital was, no one would answer his question.

"Excuse me, sir! Could you point us in the right way of the hospital?" Allan asked a man for the twelfth time since he had been there. The man, however, merely glanced at Allan before walking away without saying a word. "Why won't anyone answer me?" Allan spoke with a scowl.

"Skree ree screech screa," Worm piped up from his place at Allan's side.

"You're right. Let's stop wasting our time with these people and look for the hospital ourselves. We don't have time to waste," the traveler agreed with his monster as the duo walked through the town while the citizens completely ignored them.

"Skree, ree scree rea?" Worm spoke up while tugging loosely on Allan's sleeve. When the young man looked over at what his companion was looking at, a toothy grin broke out across his face as his eyes spotted the hospital sign on one of the larger buildings.

"Worm, what would I do without you?"

"Scree scra ree…"

"Me, an _innkeeper?_ I thought you had a little more faith in me!"

"Screech ree!"

"Hey! Don't say such dirty things with Chiisai right here!" Allan scolded while Worm flushed slightly at remembering his little sister was still in the parameter. "Now, let's get her some medicine!"

Inside the hospital was slightly cramped and looked to be a rather outdated facility, though at this point Allan wasn't going to be nitpicky about it as long as Chiisai would get medicine. Old chairs with a hint of rust on their legs lined one of the walls in which Allan assumed to be the waiting room. A desk in the front of the room was occupied by a tired looking Draco Moch (Mocchi/Dragon) who was sharpening his claws with boredom before picking something out from behind his fangs. With a glance at Worm, Allan took a step forward to stand in front of the desk before clearing his throat.

"Um, excuse me. My friend here is very sick and she needs to see a doctor right away," Allan spoke with genuine concern, though the Mocchi hybrid didn't seem to share quite as much worry as the young man.

"Well, the doctor is currently seeing another patient, but they should be done very soon. So for now, let me see your license first," Draco Moch spoke up with a gruff voice and a low yawn, the horns on his head jittering slightly when he stretched out his back.

"License…?"

"Yeah, your license," the reddish-orange colored monster replied with a raised eyebrow while the tiny wings on his back twitched on occasion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a license," the young man replied with a confused expression.

"How can you _not _have a license? Did you forget it somewhere?"

"No, sir. I'm not from around here so-"

"AH! You're a foreigner! I knew something was _different_ about you and that I didn't recognize your face! Sorry pal, but no one in this town will interact at all with foreigners. You'll have to go to the next town to get treatment."

"And where's that at…?"

"It's about fifteen miles south of here."

"_FIFTEEN MILES?_"

"Yeah, and that's if you walk in a perfectly straight line."

Allan could feel the color drain from his face as he looked from Draco Moch, to Worm, and finally down at little Chiisai. The small Worm was breathing hoarsely while her eyes were shut tightly, though Allan wasn't sure if it was from her wanting more sleep or if it was because she was in pain. Chiisai's beak-like mouth was clenched tightly shut, but the constant shivering she was doing was forcing her mouth to clatter like a set of china dishes. From the paling color of her face to the slowing breathing from her chest, Allan knew she wouldn't last another trip in good conditions, let alone through the harsh desert.

"Please, there has to be a way you can help her!" Allan pleaded.

"Scree! Screech ree scra!" Worm begged with desperation.

"I'm sorry to the both of you, but rules are rules and the doctor here, along with the rest of the town, won't help foreigners," Draco Moch spoke up quietly.

"So you're just going to let her _die?_ How can you be so heartless?"

"Kid, I don't make the rules around here! If it was up to me, I'd take care of her in a heartbeat! It's up to the doctor, though. Once he comes out with the other patient, ask him if he'd be willing to break the rules and to help your friend. If he doesn't agree to it, then you've done all you can. Honestly, I'm sorry I can't do more," Draco Moch sighed softly as he looked at the human man with sympathy.

"Ah… I'm sorry about being so harsh to you since I know you can't do anything. I appreciate your kind words, though," the traveler spoke with a sad smile on his face, his gaze staying glued to the sickly bundle in his arms.

"I think your arm is all set now. Just make sure to take it easy."

"Thanks, doc."

"Stay here while I go get something to help patch your armor up a bit."

Allan, Worm, and Draco Moch all turned their heads as the door to the backroom flew open and a Fairy Hopper (Hopper/Pixie) flew from the room before shutting it behind him with a sigh of relief. Completely ignoring the newcomers, the pink and tan colored Hopper marched past the weary travelers before disappearing through another set of doors; leaving everyone in the waiting room to look at one another before shrugging their shoulders.

"It might be best for you to take a seat if you want to wait," Draco Moch spoke up. After their long trek through the desert, Allan and Worm had no objections as they sat on the uncomfortable chairs before sighing in relief. The trip had taken a toll on the travelers and they were completely exhausted; their legs felt as though they were on fire and their lungs were drained from breathing in such course air.

"Our journey was a long one, Worm. At the rate we're going, I highly doubt we'll make it to Naga's castle in time to join the resistance," the gray-haired man spoke solemnly. "We may have to find another route to go about helping with the fight against Moo."

"Scree scra," the giant insect monster replied with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, we'll worry about that when the times comes."

"…scree screech ree?"

"Do I think the doctor will help Chiisai? Well, the doctor is a mix between a Hopper and a Pixie, both of which tend to be monsters that are helpful. Maybe this doctor will treat Chiisai after all," Allan spoke with a smile to Worm.

"Ree scree?"

"And he doesn't then I… I really don't know," the young man said solemnly.

"Scree ree scra!"

"You're right, Worm. We need to think positively," Allan smiled weakly at his closest friend, his hand subconsciously stroking Chiisai's head as comfort to himself. After several moments, the doctor Fairy Hopper clambered out of the back room with a small toolbox in his paws; his face distorted into that of annoyance at the toolbox's weight making it so he couldn't fly like usual.

"Screech re!" Worm exclaimed to get the doctor's attention, though the Fairy Hopper only turned to him with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak the Worm language," Fairy Hopper admitted.

"I'll speak for him then. We're here hoping that you could help Chiisai here because she's very sick and she needs medicine as soon as possible," Allan spoke with a hopeful look.

"Well, show your licenses to Draco Moch and he'll make you an appointment."

"That's just it, though. We're not from around here."

"Then I can't help you."

"Please, sir! I'll do anything if you'll help her! Please!" Allan pleaded desperately, his eyes shining that of a broken man. "There has to be something you can do."

"Absolutely not. No license, no treatment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to a patient that _has_ a license," Fairy Hopper stated coldly before marching back into the treatment room and closing the door behind him; leaving two completely crushed souls in his wake.

"…oh, Phoenix, why is this happening?" Allan whispered hoarsely as he gritted his teeth and hung his head shamefully. "First I let you down, Worm, and now I'm letting Chiisai down. Oh, Phoenix, I'm completely worthless…"

"Scree, ree!" Worm scolded his friend with an angry glare, his eyes reflecting a mixture of pain and determination. "Screech scree ree screa screech!"

"Of course I want to help Chiisai and to help fight Moo! Why would you question me?"

"Scree rea schreech eech re!"

"I know moping won't help, but what else should I do?"

"Ree screea screech eeh!"

"…you know, you're right! If we refuse to leave this spot, they'll get sick of us eventually and then they'll have to help Chiisai out! That or we'll have to threaten them, though I really don't want it to get to that point," Allan spoke softly while keeping a firm gaze on his companion. "We can't give up now after all we've been through..."

* * *

"There we go, your armor is all patched up," Fairy Hopper piped up as he shut the lid of the toolbox before turning to his patient. His patient was in a full suit of red armor with the helmet shaped like a Dragon's head. Spikes adorned his shoulder pads while a giant jagged sword was strapped to his back. A red scarf was fastened around his chest area and his armored hands clenched slightly at the edge of the medical bed. His yellow eyes narrowed at the doctor's words before he turned his head slowly to see his arm wound was completely repaired.

"Why thank you, doctor," Vesuvius sneered as he stretched his arm out. His mood was probably the lowest it had ever been, for after just managing to make it through the desert in search of medical assistance, one of Moo's Weeds was waiting for him on the outskirts of the town with the dreadful news that his brother, Hound Knight, had been killed by the anti-Moo rebels. Beaten, heart broken, and down right angry, Vesuvius never felt so hostile or alone before in his life. Each of the rebels' names were permanently etched into his brain and when he had the chance, he would get his revenge for his brother.

"Of course. Now all we need is payment and you can be on your merry way," the doctor smiled.

"Pfft, I'm not giving you a goddamn cent, rodent. Me sparing your worthless life is payment enough," the warrior growled as he stood up marched out of the room with a huff; his mind still wrapped up in the thoughts of his brother's killers.

"Hey! Wait! You can't leave without paying!" Fairy Hopper shouted before bolting after the armor clad monster in a frenzy.

Back in the waiting room, Draco Moch couldn't help but smile in sympathy as he watched Worm and Allan waiting patiently to have a word with the doctor. They were already completely worn out from their long journey, but the duo was ready to wait forever if it meant having a chance to save Chiisai's fading life.

"You two sure are dependable, that's for sure," Draco Moch chuckled softly.

"That, or very stubborn," Allan replied tiredly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get what you came here for. If you wait here a second I'll go get you two some water and-"

"_HEY!_ GET BACK HERE AND PAY WHAT YOU OWE!"

The trio out in the waiting room turned their heads in surprise as Vesuvius, followed by a very peeved Fairy Hopper, stormed into the room like a tornado; curse words and threats spewing out of the doctor's mouth like water from a creek. The warrior seemed to pay no interest to the doctor at first, but the notice of annoyance was easily seen by the rest of the company at the hospital. With a low snarl, Vesuvius felt his anger flare before he grabbed Fairy Hopper by the throat and slammed the small monster up against the hard wall with a low thud.

"Listen here_, doctor_. I don't think it's wise for you to demand money from someone so much larger than yourself," Vesuvius growled and tightened his hold on the small monster while Fairy Hopper shuddered under his grip and gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"_Double Pounder!_"

Vesuvius felt his world spin for a moment as Draco Moch's fist slammed into the side of his helmet, but the moment of shock quickly disappeared and the warrior back handed the Mocchi hybrid hard enough that the little monster flew back and smashed into the side of the desk with a sickening crack. Draco Moch's body slowly slumped down to the ground in a motionless heap, a small trickle of blood beginning to pool under the Mocchi hybrid's injured head. As Fairy Hopper watched the scene in horror, he felt the tension on his throat weaken until it was completely released, causing him to drop to the ground with a small 'oomph!'. When he realized he was free, the doctor looked up in surprise to see Worm's mouth latched onto Vesuvius' collarbone while Allan ran to the doctor's side.

"Fairy Hopper, go tend to Draco Moch and we'll keep this guy busy!" Allan exclaimed.

"O-okay," Fairy Hopper stuttered fearfully.

"Oh, and keep Chiisai safe for me," the traveler spoke up sternly as he carefully placed the bundle of blankets into the doctor's arms, as if the small Worm was made of glass, before bolting toward the fight scene.

"I didn't think a small hospital like this would have so many guards," Vesuvius mused as he slammed his fist into Worm's head, causing the insect monster to release his hold while letting out a soft whine from the sudden pain.

"Worm, let's take this battle outside!" Allan shouted as he ran outside, his companion following suit who was followed by the red knight. Once out in the open where it would be safer for battle, Allan and Worm turned around to face their opponent with looks of fury. With a sudden screech, Worm bolted forward as fast as his small legs would take him while just dodging getting smashed in the head again by Vesuvius' fist. The Worm purebred lunged forward with as much force as he could muster; his beak-like mouth slamming into the warrior's chest and tearing his scarf right off from his body to reveal a mortifying sight.

"A Baddies Crest! He's one of Moo's men!" Allan exclaimed in horror as the black crest glistened in the sunlight.

"Feh, what? Too scared to fight now that you know I'm working for Moo?" Vesuvius sneered tauntingly.

"No, now I'm even more determined to beat you," Allan growled. "Just how did you receive medical treatment, anyways? From the way you hid your Baddies Crest with that scarf, you didn't want anyone to know about it since they would never help you. So how did you do it?"

"Hahaha! You fool! I got a license, of course!"

"But, how?"

"Heh heh… Did you walk through the desert, boy? From the looks of your weary bodies and battered clothing, I would say you did," the Durahan hybrid spoke with a cold told that chilled Allan and Worm down to their very cores.

"Yes, we crossed the desert. What of it?"

"At one point there was a monster out there called Death Dragon who was slaughtering any humans who tried to cross the desert. On my way here, I took whatever I found valuable from the remaining corpses and one of them happened to be carrying one of these licenses. Lucky, wasn't I?" Vesuvius chuckled.

"You're a horrible creature to defile those bodies further like that!" Allan shouted, the anger inside him boiling over as images of the decaying corpses back in the desert swarmed in his mind.

"Scree, ree eeh!" Worm called out to his companion.

"Don't worry, Worm. I won't let my anger blind me," the traveler assured with a gentle nod.

"If you two ladies are done chit-chatting, I'd like to be on my way," Vesuvius grumbled.

"You're working for Moo, so I can't let you pass or you may attack my friends!"

"_Friends?_ What friends?"

"My friends just happen to be the ones who defeated Moo twice already and they're going to do it again! They may not seem like it, but they're truly great heroes," the gray-haired traveler stated proudly as he thought back to the people who changed his life for the better.

"Wait… You mean the anti-Moo rebels…?"

"Yes. Why does it matter? Why are you so interested in my friends? I'm your opponent, warrior of Moo!" Allan spoke with determination, his eyes never leaving Vesuvius for a moment. The young man felt puzzlement wash over his body as he watched Vesuvius' armor begin to quiver and for his breathing to suddenly become unnaturally shallow.

"…Screech re?" Worm shared the same look of confusion, but the insect monster felt his eyes widen as Vesuvius suddenly seemed to spring to life and lunge at him at full force. With a loud battle cry, the armored warrior grabbed onto Worm's tusk before beginning to brutally punch the insect monster on the side of his face. After several minutes of blind punching, the warrior lifted Worm up by his head before kneeing the already weary monster in the stomach; a horribly high pitch shriek of agony slipping from Worm's mouth and filling the air with a sound that was absolute torture.

"WORM!" Allan shouted in horror as he ran forward to help his companion, but Vesuvius back handed the man away just as he had done to Draco Moch, causing Allan to fly backwards and skid to a halt several feet away.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE MURDERERS! _MURDERERS!_" Vesuvious repeatedly shouted as he brought his knee up into Worm's stomach once again; a pitiful whimper coming from the large insect monster while his eyes shut from the intense pain. On a normal day Worm could hold his own in a fight, if not win it. The long trek through the desert had taken its toll on him, though, and his body was weary and weak. Although the heat had been brutal on both of them, Worm had to drag his body across the hot sand, causing his underside to be extremely sensitive.

"…Scree…" Worm coughed softly as Vesuvius' knee was jammed up into his tender stomach with such force that he could feel the stomach bile almost being forced up his throat. With a weak look up at the warrior who was mauling him, Worm growled angrily before weakling turning his head in Vesuvius' direction and shooting what little of his Acid attack he could possibly come up with in his weak state. The Acid attack missed its target, but it was close enough that Vesuvius had to drop his victim in order to avoid being hit by the attack; allowing Worm several seconds to drag himself away slowly from the warrior.

"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU! THEN YOUR SO-CALLED _FRIENDS _WILL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE CLOSE TO THEM! THANK THEM FOR YOUR DEATHS!" Vesuvius shouted as he leapt forward and landed hard on Worm's tail, causing the insect monster to screech in agony. With a smirk of satisfaction, the Durahan hybrid took his beloved sword off his back before lifting it up to finish his prey off, but he was knocked off balance by Allan tackling him to the ground.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Allan shouted as he brought his fist up before punching Vesuvius in the face as hard as he could. The young man could feel the sting of his knuckles connecting with the hard metal armor and he could feel the skin splitting, but he didn't care anymore as he continuously punched the warrior with all of the energy he had left in him.

"Foolish human! You think your puny fists could defeat me? I'll show you how it's done," Vesuvius growled as he brought his own fist up into Allan's gut with a sickening crunch. The young man gritted his teeth as the taste of blood lined his mouth, but he didn't have time to react as the Durahan hybrid yanked him up by his hair before tossing him like a ragdoll at the hospital building. The young man hit the wall with a loud crash before his worn body slumped down to the ground like a sack of flour. His ears rang with a terribly loud echo while his head spun from the impact. Although blurry, the young man squinted his eyes to see Vesuvius standing over a motionless Worm with his sword drawn; the poor monster being far too exhausted to move anymore.

"No… Worm…" Allan whispered hoarsely while a painful cough exited his lungs.

"I don't play games, fools. Don't worry; very soon your friends will be joining you in the afterlife, as well, so you won't get lonely," Vesuvius sneered with a malicious chuckle.

'…_Why…? Why do I have to… watch you die… again? I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I dragged you into this… Worm… I failed you again… I'm sorry…'_ Allan thought bitterly to himself as he watched the warrior clasp his sword tightly in his hands before raising it up to the sky.

"_FIRE!_"

Allan wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he wouldn't question it as a small missile-like object flew into Vesuvius chest and exploded on contact; the force sending the warrior flying through the window of a restaurant with a loud crash. As the young man lie gaping in shock, a large shadow loomed overhead and Allan couldn't be sure if it was real or if the knock to his head was making him see things. Either way, a wave of relief flooded over him, but he shook it off as he literally dragged himself over to Worm's side to make sure his companion was alright.

"Oh, Phoenix …Worm?" Allan spoke up quietly like a timid child on their first day of school as he placed his hand gently on Worm's back before slowly shaking him. "Worm? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"…Scree… ree…" Worm wheezed out softly. His response, however, caused a smile to cross over Allan's face and for a breath of relief to exit his lungs.

"Yeah, I hate deserts, too," the traveler replied with a shaky laugh, although really at that moment all he wanted to do was hug his friend and cry in relief.

"…you… bastards…"

Allan felt a chill run down his spine as he watched Vesuvius weakly teeter out from the restaurant he had been thrown into; his sword clenched tightly in his hands and a look that could stop even the bravest monsters in their tracks. Although his armor was scuffed from the impact, he still looked in good enough condition to do battle, though neither Allan nor Worm could. With a low gulp, the young man felt his blood run cold as Vesuvius took another step forward, but suddenly he found his attention shifting to a small red dot that suddenly locked onto Vesuvius' chest and everyone found themselves looking up at that thing that was responsible for the giant shadow being cast on them.

"…what is _that?_" Vesuvius asked with curiosity.

"It looks like a big Iron Bird, but its model isn't that of a traditional fighter ship like all the new Iron Birds are made to be so this one must either be a very old model or a completely custom made one," Allan spoke softly while looking up at the flying machine in awe; his weak state of body not keeping him from craning his stiff neck up to look at the contraption.

"HEY! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO SHOT ME?" Vesuvius shouted angrily.

"And if I am?" A muffled voice spoke up through an intercom coming from the Iron Bird.

"THEN GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"But what if I don't want to fight like a man?" The speaker coyly replied.

"…what? Well, uh, I DON'T CARE! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" The Durahan hybrid shouted back with a huff of annoyance.

"Actually, this does concern me. See that little red dot on your chest? If I press a trigger here, you'll be blown to smithereens," the voice from the intercom spoke firmly while Vesuvius looked down at the red dot on his chest in horror.

"Son of a- "

"You have ten seconds to get moving or I'll be forced to shoot you down. Don't be foolish," the voice from the intercom echoed throughout the area in a stern tone.

"Damn it… FINE! I'LL LEAVE FOR NOW, BUT REMEMBER THIS! NOW THAT YOU'VE INTERFERED, YOU'LL BE HUNTED DOWN AS WELL! REMEMBER THIS!" Vesuvius shouted angrily before his glare shifted to the battered Allan and Worm. "You're lucky, kid, but next time you won't have this guardian around to save your hide. It may not be me, but someday you'll get yours."

"…just leave," Allan spoke with a weak frown, though the warrior didn't seem to hear him as he stalked off into the horizon before disappearing under its piercing gaze. Once the warrior was out of view, Allan felt his head become light while his eyelids felt heavier than a Golem as his body began to sway slightly.

"Scree…? Screech! _Screech!_" Worm exclaimed in worry as the young man collapsed to the ground with a low thud; his entire world becoming black as he welcomed the darkness to take him to a place where one could feel no pain.

* * *

"…erm… uh?"

Allan winced as he opened his weary eyes; all the pain from his earlier battle coming back at once and causing him to grit his teeth. After the initial shock of waking up, the young man blinked his eyes in confusion as he found himself looking up at a white ceiling and the smell of clean cloth filled his nostrils. With a skeptical look, Allan slowly looked down to see he was only in his boxers and that his body had been patched up with gauze and bandages where needed.

"Ug… how long have I been out for…?" Allan asked himself groggily.

"Oh, I'd say a few hours."

Startled by the sudden voice, Allan whipped his head around quickly and he couldn't help but gape at seeing a young woman sitting in a seat near his bed. The young woman had brown hair and brown eyes while she wore a red outfit with a yellow sash around her waist. A pair of goggles were present on her head while her hands were adorned with bulky white gloves. She wore a smile on her face while she gave Allan a small wave, and the young man blushed furiously at remembering he was only in his boxers as he scrambled to cover himself with the hospital sheets.

"W-what are you doing here?" Allan asked in surprise, his face still stained red.

"I came to make sure you were alright, of course! Sheesh, and that's the thanks I get for saving your life?" The young woman huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Wait… _you_ were the one in the Iron Bird?"

"Yup! I heard the commotion and thought you needed a hand," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "We're lucky he left when he did, though."

"Why didn't you shoot him, anyways? He's one of Moo's men!"

"Actually, I was just bluffing back there," the young woman admitted with a playful wink. "The mini rocket I shot him with first was the last of my ammo, which is why I came here in the first place; to stock up on supplies. Had he called my bluff, we would have been in trouble."

"…you were lying the whole time?"

"Yup! Not bad for a lady, huh?"

"…I suppose so… Uh, thank you for that. I owe you one," Allan spoke with a tired smile.

"Tee hee! Don't worry about it, cutie."

"What about Worm? Is he okay? Ah! Chiisai!"

"The doctor here told me how you tried helping him, so he treated you, your large Worm and your small Worm as best he could. Both Worms are doing just fine, so don't worry. The doctor is going to give you some medicine to keep giving your small Worm, but she should be just fine now. Even the Draco Moch is doing okay after his beating," the girl giggled as she stretched out her arms. "Welp, I'm heading out. Maybe I'll see you around, Allan."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Allan asked in surprise.

"Miss Holly told me all about you, of course. I know all about who you are and how you changed your life and started going around unlocking monsters and finding them homes. You're one swell guy," the young woman complimented with a grin.

"_Miss Holly? _You know Miss Holly?"

"Know her? Pfft! She's my best friend! And I'm on a mission to help beat Moo to rescue her! I'm hoping to meet up with Genki and his friends in order to free Miss Holly from Moo's grasp. I was traveling with Genki for a little while, but I had to part ways in order to repair my Iron Bird. Now it's even better than before and I'm off to kick Moo's butt to the moon!"

"You're going off to fight Moo?"

"Yup! I'd never be in time to join Durahan's army thing, but that's okay since I like to free style things anyways. So, I'm making my own resistance force that'll help take out the weapons on Moo's Floating Castle. I'm the only one of Genki's friends, besides Durahan, that has an Iron Bird, so it'll be easiest for me to take out the weapons. I'll do anything to save Miss Holly, though," the brunette spoke proudly as she subconsciously readjusted her goggles.

"I know this is sudden, but please, could I join up with you? I was supposed to join Durahan's army, but my small Worm got sick and we had to take this long detour," Allan spoke up suddenly. "I know we just met, but I really want to help take down Moo, too, and my only way to help was to join Durahan, but now I'll never make it in time…"

"Hey, I didn't sit around here waiting for you to wake up for nothing. I was going to ask you to join me, but this works out, too," the young woman said with a giggle.

"Really? I can?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

"Oh, thank you so much! You won't regret this!" Allan exclaimed with a toothy grin, but suddenly his smile fell as his gaze shifted down to his hands. "But… what about Worm and Chiisai? I can't leave them behind…"

"I never said you had to. They're welcome to come along, too."

"Thank you so much… uh… you know, you've done all this stuff for me, yet I still don't know your name," Allan admitted with an embarrassed chuckle while the young woman perked up and flashed him a sparkling smile.

"The name's Coltia Sunrei, handsome, but just call me Colt."

* * *

Sorry this chapter isn't as long as they usually are. This was just filling in the gaps of Allan and Colt's whereabouts; showing that they will, indeed, be taking part in the final battle that's still to come. I always found it weird that Allan's Worm could only screech for speech, but other Worms like the Black Worms could talk just fine. I kinda like it, though. XD And I love Draco Moch! I'm actually training one in my Monster Rancher DS game right now. ^.^ The fight scene was quick, but I wanted this chapter done before my final exams.

Chapter Preview (Chapter 21): The rest of the rebels continue on their journey while realizing most of their old friends are no longer where they once were; showing they, too, have left to join Durahan's army. The journey to join up with Durahan is nearing its end and the battle for the world will soon begin. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	21. Chapter 21: End of the Road

Another late chapter. A great way to start off the year. *Sighs* Sorry again! It's just I spend so much time on the computer at work that by the time I get back to my apartment, my eyes burn so I don't like it. Plus my internet is still being icky. I hate you, Charter! D: But, let's see… We haven't been with Genki and the gang since the Undine chapter, which puts us all the way back to May. Sheesh, I need to play catch up! This chapter is speeding things up, so a lot of the destinations are mentioned but not written out due to me wanting to get this show on the road. XD If I did a chapter for every one of the episodes, this story wouldn't get to the point until I'm in my eighties. XD

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Delusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 21. End of the Road**

"I see with my little eyes, something green, chi."

"A tree."

"Right again! Okay, I see something gray, chi."

"A rock."

"Bingo, chi! Okay, something brown."

"Dirt."

"Yup! Okay, chi, what about-"

"_Enough_ already!"

Mocchi physically cringed and slunk back a little as Suezo growled irritably at him with a look that could kill. The young monster had lost count at how long they had been travelling around in the dense forest for, but by the ache of his feet and the rumble from his stomach, it had been too long by his standards. Besides him, however, the rest of the group stayed silent as they trudged along while avoided any contact with each other.

After the group's departure from Undine's Lake, it had been a long and quiet journey filled with a solemn air about them. Undine's death had been a hard one on the entire group, though no one had taken it as hard as Golem had. It had taken hours to get the rock giant to stop embracing Undine's Lost Disk and it had taken even longer to get him to leave the lake altogether. Although still abnormally quiet, Golem had since then recovered a bit and continuously told himself that he would find away to revive her once Moo was defeated. It was the only thing keeping him going.

The trip since had been a slightly disheartening one. After passing through the Melcarba (Beaklon/Henger) factory, which still stood abandoned, the rebels had passed through the cold tundra where Gray Wolf's deserted domain resided. The horrific memories still linked there in Tiger's heart caused the group to move quickly past the area to avoid distressing the wolf monster any more than needed. Next came the forest of Color Pandora. At first the rebels had been happy to see the Color Pandora civilization still staying strong, but they had been surprised to hear the Color Pandora who had matched wits with Hare had left weeks earlier; causing the rebels to leave without adding another comrade to their ranks. Next came the search for Jim and Eared Mew at Yellow River. Just like their last friend, though, the Captain and his First Mate were no where to be found. The forest of the Apes and Rock Apes was no different; no trace of any of the monkey monsters was evident and, once again, the rebels were forced to keep moving. After a quick break at the abandoned amusement park, the anti-Moo rebels found themselves searching for Kato and the Tainted Cat Brothers at the wise monster's training grounds, but none of the Kato monsters were present. So, once again, the group continued their tiring quest to meet Durahan at Naga's old fortress.

"I can't believe all of our friends are gone… It can't be a coincidence that they all just happen to be gone, though. Do you think they went off to join the resistance?" Hare asked to no one in particular.

"Most likely. If Durahan did his research, then he probably tracked down everyone who aided us in the past knowing full well they'd help us again," Tiger spoke up. "That, or…"

"Or, what?"

"…Moo could have gotten to them first."

That thought had never crossed any of their minds, honestly. Now that it was out in the open, though, everyone felt a chill crawl up their spines and for a sudden spark of worry to ignite in their minds. Suddenly, fear etched its way into their sturdy hearts and caused their minds to conjure awful thoughts of the whereabouts or fates of their friends.

"…no, that couldn't happen. We just have to keep faith that they joined Durahan's army," Genki spoke with a determined look on his face. "If we start thinking like that, we won't make it far."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just keep moving forward with a positive attitude."

"I'm hungry, chi," Mocchi murmured quietly.

"Don't worry, we'll stop for a break soon enough," Genki smiled sympathetically at his closest companion while receiving a smile in return from the young monster. Even with Golem's decent cooking, meals were never as good as the old days when everyone would be greeted by a delicious feast and a warm smile from Holly. Still, they had to eat even if it meant only munching on pieces of bread or scrounging up some berries.

"We better enjoy this walking while it lasts because according to the map, we're gonna be crossing the small desert where we fought Bajarl and Holly destroyed the abandoned town. It shouldn't be more than a three hour walk, but any time spent trudging in the boiling sun isn't really all that great," Hare frowned as his eyes scanned the map in his hands before he stuffed it back into his traveling pouch.

"We should eat now before we go through the desert then," Tiger spoke up sternly.

"I was just going to suggest that," the rabbit monster scowled.

"Yeah, right. You'd rather us go through the desert quicker if it means sparing a few minutes out in the heat. You're just saying that because I said it first," the canine monster glowered with a huff.

"Was not! You stole my idea!"

"No, it was my idea first!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

Genki smiled softly as he listened to the two arguing monsters and he couldn't help but feel a small hint of sadness as his mind drifted back to the old days while Golem handed out pieces of cold bread for the group to nibble on while continuing to travel. He had taken those times for granted when he was young and had been too energetic to stop for a moment to take a look around him to appreciate the world. He never really stopped to look around at the scenery or to absorb the thrill of being in the world of the monsters. He had never taken the time to do the simple things in life or to learn more about the world. Most of all, he had been too focused on fighting Baddies and finding the Phoenix to even learn more about his comrades. That was one of the things he regretted the most.

"Hey, Suezo?" Genki called out suddenly.

"Uh, yeah?" Suezo replied with an expected expression as he hopped over to the young man's side.

"…what's your favorite kind of food?"

"…_what?_"

The eyeball monster blinked in surprise at the young man's sudden question and, judging by the rest of the group, they were just as surprised. Genki laughed hesitantly to himself as he waved the group off while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly at the sudden wave of attention he was receiving from his fellow rebels, though their gazes never shifted.

"Um, what kind of a question is that?" Hare asked with puzzlement while he took a bite of bread and his ears drooped at the feeling of the temperature rising dramatically.

"I was just curious. I mean, we travelled together for so long and we never really talked much about ourselves," Genki replied with a shrug while sweat formed on his forehead from the heat, though he tried to ignore it by taking a quite nibble of the bread.

"Well, I guess I really like cooked fish," Suezo piped up with a wryly smile.

"Me too! I like carrots and bread, too," Hare grinned.

"I love any kind of meat," Tiger spoke up with content smile.

"I like… rocks and stones…" Golem stated softly.

"I like anything, chi!" Mocchi giggled giddily.

"Yeah, although right now I really don't like hot food," Suezo scowled as the group's view came across that of a long stretch of dry ground, but they quickly braced themselves and continued forward while doing their best to keep their minds off of it.

"What about you, Genki? What's your favorite kind of food?" Hare asked with a smile, though his expression faltered when his clawed foot stung from the hot ground, but he shook the warm feeling and did his best to ignore it.

"That's easy. I love-" Genki started without hesitation, but he felt himself stop talking as his answer lingered in his head and made his throat feel numb. It had been another thing he had taken for granted back in the old days of travelling, and he felt a strange feeling of bitterness rise into his chest, though he held it back as his answer finished processing in his mind. _'-anything Holly cooks.'_

"Uh, are you okay?" Suezo asked with a skeptical glance.

"Wha? Oh! Haha! Sorry! I was gonna say, uh, I love… uh… pasta! Yeah, that's it," Genki hastily replied with a small chuckle, though the others shrugged it off and continued trudging through the bitterly hot land.

"Pasta's good, too. The first time I ever had it was at Yellow River with Jim and Eared Mew," Tiger smiled smugly at remembering how he stole the meatballs off the meal before anyone could have any.

"I remember that day. You were such an ass for taking all the meatballs, Tiger," Hare scowled irritably.

"Maybe if you guys hadn't been acting like a bunch of savages, then you would have had some meatballs. I wasn't about to let you guys hog the meal, though," the wolf monster replied with a snort.

"Hey! Look at that!" Suezo shouted as he stuck his tongue out to the far distance, which was cause for the rest of the rebels to avert their attention. In the distance, a gigantic stone slab could be seen as its enormous form stretched on for over mile; its surface coated with hot sand from passing winds.

"We're not as far away from Naga's castle as I first thought since that's the giant rock Holly used to defeat Bajarl and destroy that abandoned town. Pixie and Big Blue met up with us right after that, so we must only be a couple hours' walk away. We're making excellent time!" Hare smiled as he wiped away some stray sweat from his forehead.

"Good because we don't want Durahan to leave without us otherwise we'll never get Holly back," Genki nodded with determination before hoisting his backpack up a little and continuing walking in the hot desert.

"Yeah, chi. We need Durahan's help, chi," Mocchi cooed while doing his best to keep in pace with Genki.

"I hope… our old comrades… are at the castle… as well…" Golem spoke up sternly while doing his best not to sink into the dense sand that acted like a feeble swamp.

"They have to be. If Weed was able to track us down, it would be even easier to track the rest of our friends down since they tended to stay in certain areas. If anyone is good at tracking people down, it's Durahan," the young man replied with a wryly smile.

"I wonder if he's still with that babe, Poison," Suezo grinned a little too eagerly.

"Even if he is, I doubt you'll be getting any action," Hare chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up, Hare!"

"Make me, Suezo!"

"_GRRAAAAWWWWRRR!_"

Everyone fell silent as a loud roar bellowed throughout the desert and even with the intense heat from the sun, chills still shot down each of the rebels' spines. After a moment, another mighty roar followed until the air fell into a bout of eerie silence; one filled with uncertainty and worry.

"P-please tell me that w-was your s-stomach," Suezo gulped nervously.

"It wasn't mine, chi, but it may have been _his_," Mocchi squeaked as he pointed a shaky hand out to a huge figure looming over the rock slab the group had only minutes earlier been looking at. Stone Dragon (Dragon/Golem) let out another roar to strike fear into his opponents' hearts, causing the rebels to flinch from the sound before getting into defensive stances. The large winged beast stood patiently on top of the mounded rock while his long tail swayed and his tall neck craned down to look at the group of rebels. His skin was a rich gray color and pieces of rock lined his body and wings like armor while his yellow eyes leered expectantly at the group. Sharp claws adorned each of his feet and a grin on the monster's face revealed a set of deadly fangs, though it was the Baddies Crest on his chest that was really the rebels' main focus.

"First Death Dragon and now Stone Dragon. What is it with Dragons and deserts?" Suezo mumbled quietly under his breath, though no one seemed to hear him or if they did, they payed him no attention.

"Well now, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Stone Dragon asked casually.

"It hasn't been long enough if you ask me," Hare growled while clenching his fists tightly.

"Such harsh words to say at a reunion. I thought we might chat and catch up for old times sake," the Dragon hybrid chuckled softly and playfully.

"Feh, not a chance. After all you did in the Color Pandoras' forest all those years ago, I wouldn't trust you for a second," the rabbit monster spat back irritably. "Are you here to fight or what?"

"Is that so? How will you best me in a battle today, though? Last time you and that Color Pandora had to resort to trickery and traps to defeat me. Out here in the desert, there are no trees and no quick sand for you to utilize. I trained for years making myself far more powerful than I once was. I'm powerful enough that if the Big Bad Four were around these days, I would qualify to join their ranks. So, do you still want to battle?" Stone Dragon taunted while watching the group of rebels carefully.

"Of course we still want to battle! We have to fight you since you're a Baddie!" Hare shouted while fire engulfed his closed fists.

"Heh heh heh… I was hoping you'd say that," the large winged monster grinned before flapping his winged rapidly, causing a mixture of wind and sand to fly roughly at the rebel group. The mixture was like a smokescreen, one in which the rebels found themselves completely unable to see in.

"Grrr…! Lightning Attack!" Tiger shouted as electricity shot out blindly from his horns toward the direction Stone Dragon had been, but the continuation of the sand and wind being thrown their way was an indication his attack had missed.

"Damn, I can't see a thing with this sand!" Suezo gritted his teeth while trying to peak his eye open to get a look at his surroundings, but the wind was too harsh.

"We can't fight him like this! We need to stop this wind before we can get to him!" Genki yelled over the loud winds while he held onto Mocchi's hand so they wouldn't get separated.

"Leave this… to me… I'll stop… his wind attack…Just be prepared… to attack him…" Golem stated with determination. "Everyone… stay back… so you do not… get caught… in the cross fire…"

"Are you sure, Golem, chi?" Mocchi asked quietly while gripping tightly onto Genki's hand, though a nod from the rock giant was as good an answer as any.

"Tornado Attack!" Golem shouted as his body disassembled into a large rock tornado that spun at even faster speeds than the oncoming wind attack. With a grunt, Golem moved his powerful cyclonic body skillfully around the perimeter of where his friends were currently stuck until the wind around his body shifted slightly, allowing Golem to sense a general idea of where the Dragon hybrid was attacking from. As Golem ended his Tornado Attack, he quickly aimed his hand forward before clenching it into a tight fist all the while doing his best to ignore the brutal wind and sand.

"Fist Shot!"

Golem's hand shot off his arm like a rocket until it disappeared into the mass of wind and sand, but a loud bang followed by a bellow of pain was enough for the group to know his target had been hit before the rock giant's hand flew back into place. With that, the wind slowly died down as well as the brutal sand, leaving the rebels free to see Stone Dragon growling angrily in the distance with a rather noticeable black eye.

"Nice shot, Golem!" Genki praised while Golem blushed bashfully at the compliment.

"You think a little trick like that will have me beat so easily? Think again! _Inferno!_" Stone Dragon shouted while a stream of flames shot out from his mouth toward the anti-Moo rebels, causing the group to yell in surprise and make a break for it with the Baddie literally in hot pursuit.

"As if the desert wasn't hot enough already, this guy's making it ten times worse!" Suezo wined while hopping as fast as his leg would take him.

"Now's not a good time for complaining, Suezo!" Hare called out to the eyeball monster.

"Any ideas, rabbit?" Tiger asked while running for dear life.

"I'm trying to think of something! Just give me a minute!" Hare huffed out while he gripped his traveling bag tightly in his hands so he wouldn't accidently drop it.

"We might not have a minute, bunny!"

"Don't pressure me, mutt!"

"Guys! You guys can fight later! For now, start thinking of a plan!" Suezo shouted, though he let out a yelp as a small flame from the incoming attack brushed up against his leg.

"None of us have any water-based attacks, so we're at a disadvantage here. With Stone Dragon's flight, Golem's attacks won't work anymore and I don't have any long distance attacks. Tiger's Blizzard won't work against fire-based attacks and since he's part Golem, lightning-based attacks won't be that effective either… I guess we still have Suezo's Spit Attack. Although to put out a flame as large as the one Stone Dragon is shooting out, we'd need an army of Suezos for the Spit Attack to work…" Hare analyzed while the other rebels looked at their team planner with looks of desperation.

"So what are we suppose to do then?" Genki asked while taking a quick look behind him to see Stone Dragon begin spewing more of his scorching Inferno attack out, and the young man couldn't help but gulp slightly. "He's gaining on us!"

"What about Mocchi? His attacks are pretty elementally neutral," the rabbit monster suggested while physically wincing at his now sore feet, but that didn't cause him to stop running for his life.

"What do we have to lose? It's worth a shot!" Tiger agreed while glancing back at the Dragon hybrid blanketing the desert ground behind them with a layer of scorching fire, causing the sand to melt into a sheet of black glass.

"You up for it, Mocchi?"Genki asked the young monster while still running and holding his friend's hand.

"Okay, chi! I'll try it! _Mocchi Cannon!_" Mocchi shouted as the small monster whipped his entire body around before firing off a massive pink beam of energy at Stone Dragon with such force it sent the little monster flying backwards until Golem caught him. The huge specialty attack slammed into the beast's side with incredible force, forcing the Dragon hybrid to cease his attack momentarily. Before the rebels could celebrate, however, Stone Dragon sneered at the group with a twisted smile before laughing loudly and opening his mouth.

"_Inferno!_"

"RUN FOR IT!"

"I can't believe he was fine after that! That hit him dead on, too! We need a new strategy and quick!" Suezo yelled while narrowly missing getting the back of his head sheered off by the fire attack.

"What about an all for one attack, chi?" Mocchi piped up.

"Nothing else worked so far, so it's worth a shot," Genki said with a nod of his head while making sure to not fall behind. "Suezo, shoot your Spit Attack at Stone Dragon. It should be enough to distract him long enough for him stop his Inferno Attack so all of us can attack him at once."

"You got it! _Spit Attack!_" Suezo shouted as he whipped around and launched several globs of spit at his foe. The gross substance splattered against the Dragon hybrid's arms and face, causing him to stop his attack and reel back in disgust.

"It worked! Now's our chance!" Genki announced like a war general with determination and courage gleaming in his clear eyes just like when he was a young boy.

"Lightning Attack!"

"Dragon Kick!"

"Spit Attack!"

"Mocchi Cannon!"

"Tornado Attack!"

The mass of attacks shot forward and slammed head on into the distracted Dragon hybrid, causing Stone Dragon to brace his body before an explosion followed. Dust and sand flew out from where the attack had hit and all of the rebels had to shield their eyes otherwise they would have been blinded. With weary expressions and heavy breathing, the group felt their hearts clench as the giant Dragon hybrid emerged from the smoke with only a few minor cuts and scrapes. Sheer exhaustion coursed through the group's morale and the heat of the desert was of no comfort either, though nothing was as disheartening as the image of Stone Dragon gleaming eerily at them with a twisted grin.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it?" Stone Dragon smiled madly while keeping a close eye out on the rebel group. "I trained a good long time to make sure I was resistant to your attacks and it looks like it was all worth it. I watched closely as monsters of your same species trained so I could be prepared for any of your attacks and I know how to counter each one of them."

"You're obsessed!" Suezo shouted.

"Am I? I knew one day if Master Moo ever rose up again that your little group would try to defeat him again. So, in turn, I was preparing myself for our rematch while you were living a pathetically peaceful life. I'm glad Master Moo finally came back so we can end this plague," Stone Dragon sneered. "Humans and monsters can never live together and thanks to Master Moo, the ideal world will soon become reality; one in which monsters rule the world and humans are our slaves. Why would you fight for the humans? With your strength, I know Master Moo would love for you to join his cause."

"You're wrong! It's true humans made some mistakes in the past, but so have monsters! There's no reason why monster and humans can't live together in peace!" Hare yelled out with a determined expression. "We get along just great with the two humans we travelled with and I can't imagine life without them!"

"You've been blinded by the humans for too long now. No matter; I'd rather kill you than fight along side you, anyways," the Dragon hybrid chuckled while a flash of malice crept up into his yellow eyes.

"So be it. We won't give in to you," Tiger snarled while electricity collected on the tips of his horns. "You'd make a better Lost Disk than a comrade anyways."

"Dragon Claw!" Stone Dragon growled as his arm shot forward toward the rebels, and they had barley enough time to stumble out of the way before the giant claw grasped at the sand they had just been standing on.

"Lightning Attack!" Tiger shouted as electricity crackled and shot forward at the giant beast, but Stone Dragon merely flapped his wings to deflect the powerful attack in one swift motion. "Damn, it's just like before! We can't keep this up!"

"Dragon Tail!" The Dragon hybrid snarled while whipping his hard tail as fast as he could swing it. The attack smashed into Mocchi's side, sending the small monster flying several feet away with a loud squeak and a brutal thud as he skidded to a halt.

"_MOCCHI!_" Genki exclaimed in horror before the young man bolted to his friend's side with worry written on his face while not even caring about the risks; the sounds of battle in the background being completely blocked out from his concern. "Mocchi? Mocchi, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Genki whispered hoarsely while shaking the pink monster gently.

"Hmm… After this… can we get… some food…?" Mocchi asked weakly and with a groggy expression.

"Y-yeah, of course!" The young man replied with a sigh of relief at seeing his friend was alright.

"Where you're heading, you won't be needing food."

A chill ran up Genki's spine as he slowly turned around to see Stone Dragon towering over him like a hawk with a cornered mouse. The young man felt the color drain from his face as he caught sight of his other comrades, who were trying desperately to attack the Dragon hybrid from behind to turn his attention away from Genki, but to no avail. Mocchi's eyes widened in horror before he forced himself to stand up and stand between Stone Dragon and Genki even though he knew he was no match in his current condition.

"I haven't eaten a human in quite some time. They say it's good for the soul to treat yourself every so often, though, and I think I've waited long enough. That, and it looks like I get a little dessert, as well. What a lucky day, indeed," Stone Dragon chuckled while licking his teeth before he slowly began to lean forward to finish his prey off.

"_Evil Shotsss!_"

Four large purple orbs of energy smashed into Stone Dragon's face with a sickening crunch; sending the large beast tumbling to the ground with a loud screech and an enormous crash. With a surprised blink, Genki quickly took the tired Mocchi into his arms before running to reunite with the rest of the rebels, who were looking with expressions that crossed between extreme relief to see their friends were alright and confusion at what had just happened.

"Genki! Mocchi! You guys are alright!" Suezo grinned merrily as he hopped over to his two companions.

"Yeah, just barely though!" Genki replied with a wryly grin.

"What happened, though?" Hare asked with a raised eye brow. Before the rabbit monster could get an answer, though, a growl from Stone Dragon caused the group to get back into defensive positions while the giant beast staggered to his feet with an extremely furious expression on his face.

"How…? None of you species of monsters can use that kind of attack," Stone Dragon hissed angrily while clenching his claws tightly together, his head pounding like a sledgehammer from the blow he received to the head.

"Maybe _they _can't ussse attacksss like that, but _I _can."

Stone Dragon felt anger flood into his veins as he whipped his head around to view his new opponent, but almost immediately he felt a blanket of fear wrap itself around him. Standing several yards away was a tall purple serpent monster with yellow eyes and a long spiked tail. Spikes adorned his back and arms that were each connected with an almost webbing-like structure, each a paler shade of purple than his scaled body. The sides of his head were also adorned with these similar webbed spikes while the scales on his chest formed almost like chest armor. Large claws adorned his hands and sharp fangs could be seen in his elongated mouth.

"That… that's impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Stone Dragon exclaimed in horror at the new arrival while gripping his pounding head from the blow he had received.

"Am I? Well, it seemsss you are missstaken, for I am clearly alive and well. In a minute, though, I don't know if I'll be able to sssay the sssame thing about you," the serpent monster replied while his yellow eyes narrowed and his claws tightened in anticipation.

"…Naga?" Genki whispered in surprise at the arrival of the ex final Big Bad Four member.

"Sheesh, your timing is always last minute!" Suezo shouted irritably.

"My apologiesss. I had sssome thingsss I had to work out, but I'm here now, am I not?" Naga replied with a toothy grin, something the rebels had been almost sure was impossible coming from the ex Baddie.

"Well, stop talking and get to fighting Stone Dragon with us!" Suezo huffed in aggravation.

"Patience, Sssuezo. I must insissst you and your comradesss ssstay out of thisss battle, though," the purple serpent monster spoke in a serious tone while keeping a close eye on Stone Dragon, who was currently gripping the side of his face from where Naga's attack had hit.

"What? No way! We can't let you fight him alone! He's way too tough!" Genki announced quickly.

"No, you mussst sssave your ssstrength if you're to ressscue Missss Holly. If any of you get seriousssly injured, there will be no hope of defeating Moo. Now, I mussst requessst that you ssstay back. Trussst me," Naga hissed to the rebels while flashing them a small smile. "I know I can defeat him by myssself, for he only ssstudied your group'sss speciesss. Thisss fight will be over quickly, but you mussst promissse me you'll ssstay back."

"But-"

"Just listen to him. He'll be fine," Suezo spoke up before any of the other rebels could protest. "Trust me when I say he's been keeping in shape for the past few years."

"…alright. We're here if you need us, though!" Genki called out to their once enemy.

"Sssounds fair enough," Naga chuckled.

"You_ dare_ make me out to be some petty minion? I'm one of Moo's best warriors! I trained for years to relearn my specialty attacks and to become more powerful. You'll pay for your ignorance!" Stone Dragon glowered furiously while almost foaming at the mouth from his intense rage at being written off.

"…well? Are you finissshed flaunting yourssself yet?"

"You insolent beast! _Dragon Claw!"_ The Dragon hybrid shouted while charging forward with his powerful claw extended; ready to grasp his opponent and crush the life out of him. A devilish grin crossed over Naga's lips as he swiftly ducked under the massive claw before his own claws began to glow a faint purple color.

"Evil Shotsss!" Naga growled as four orbs of energy flew into Stone Dragon's exposed stomach; causing the large monster to let out a pain laced yelp and for a large scorch mark to scar his abdomen.

"Y-you bastard…" Stone Dragon coughed hoarsely. "Dragon Tail!"

The Dragon hybrid whipped around quickly and although Naga was able to dodge the brunt of the blow, he winced slightly as the tip of Stone Dragon's tail sliced into his side. This, however, only made Naga more angry, and the serpent monster let out a loud roar before slithering swiftly to the weakened Stone Dragon and lunging claws first at his vulnerable stomach. With a hiss, Naga quickly grabbed one of Stone Dragon's large scales before twisting it around and tearing it off the monster's body with a sickening crunch; leaving him to throw the scale onto the sandy ground and for blood to began seeping out from the open wound.

"_GRAAWWRR!_" Stone Dragon roared in agony as he tried clutching his bleeding belly, but Naga only smacked the beast's claws away while preparing himself for his next move.

"What's he up to?" Hare asked nervously while averting his gaze every so often due to the gory nature of the scene.

"I think I have an idea…" Tiger mumbled before turning to the sole human of the group. "Genki, it would be best if Mocchi doesn't see this."

"Why?"

"Because things are going to get even worse."

Genki felt his body tense up, but he quickly picked up the tired Mocchi and heeded Tiger's advice by walking away from the scene while making sure Mocchi couldn't look back at the battle. As Mocchi gazed up at his best friend with curious eyes, he felt a sad smile cross his lips and he gently patted the young monster on the head. "You tired?"

"Yeah, chi… All that running made me sleepy, chi," Mocchi admitted with a weary smile "But… why are we going away from the others, chi? Shouldn't we stay there just in case they need help, chi?"

"Well… uh… I just don't really want to see another Baddie get beaten, ya know? And I wanted some company, so I took you with me," Genki lied with a smile, though it seemed to work as he received a smile in reply. In the near distance, though, they could still hear the shouting from the ongoing battle, and a little sense of dread filled his mind.

"Dragon Claw!" Stone Dragon shouted while trying to get Naga away from him, but to no avail. With a swift dodge under the massive claw, Naga lunged forward with his claw forward as fast as he could. The serpent monster's claws dug into the tender flesh of Stone Dragon's abdomen; a squirt of warm blood splattering onto Naga's chest, though the ex Big Bad Four member didn't seem to notice.

"_GRRAAAWWRR! NO!_" The giant beast moaned in agony, but Naga ignored the monster's wailing. Instead, the serpent monster began to rake both his claws against the exposed flesh, causing more blood to ooze out from the wound. With a sense of victory, Naga reared his claw back before shooting it forward with immense force. The attack ripped through Stone Dragon's stomach like scissors cutting paper, and Naga slithered backwards while the large beast fell to his knees; blood soaking the sand below. With a raspy cough that produced more blood, Stone Dragon moaned in pain as he tried clutching his torn abdomen, but to no avail.

"…holy Phoenix…" Hare gulped at the gruesome sight while trying hard not to lose his lunch.

"…no… no…" Stone Dragon whimpered weakly while trying to keep his innards from pooling out of his body. With a low moan, the large monster collapsed to the ground with a loud thud; his intestines flopping out from the gaping wound, although the Dragon hybrid still subconsciously tried fighting fate by pushing them back in. After a moment of silence, Naga slowly slithered up to the large beast before closing his eyes and sighing softly.

"I hope in your next life, you will utilize your life in a way that the Phoenix intended. Until that day, sssleep in the most peaceful of slumbersss," Naga spoke softly before quickly jabbing his claw into Stone Dragon's neck; leaving the beast to glow brightly until shriveling into a Lost Disk.

"He did it… He did it! Genki! You can come back now! Naga beat Stone Dragon!" Suezo shouted out and, within moments, Genki came trudging up the sandy embankment with Mocchi on his back.

"How did it go?" Genki asked to no one in particular, but he winced at the sight of all the bloodied sand.

"Let's just say Naga isn't the kind of monster I'd want to fight," Hare grumbled as the group hurried to Naga's side. "Hey, thanks for the help!"

"Ah, it wasss not a problem. I'm sssorry it took ssso long. I mussst be getting russsty," Naga chuckled while looking down at his blood covered body.

"Man, you need to get cleaned up," Suezo huffed.

"You sssound like Missss Holly," the serpent monster grinned while Suezo blushed sheepishly.

"I have an idea. Let's camp out behind the giant stone slab so we're out of the sun. We're way too tired to travel anymore today," Hare suggested. "Then, Tiger can do his Blizzard attack to make a huge block of ice and I can use my Dragon Punch attack to turn it into water so we not only have drinking water, but then Naga can get cleaned up."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's make camp!" Genki announced with a smile as the group quietly trudged back to the giant stone slab. After setting up a fire, Tiger and Hare got to work on making water for the group even if more arguing got done than actual work. Once done, the sky was already dark, making the shadows from the travelers shine upon the giant rock sheltering them.

"Here is… some water… so you… can get… clean," Golem spoke softly to Naga while cupping his giant hands together to hold a good amount of water.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindnessss," Naga smiled while taking some of the water and splashing it on his soiled body. After several minutes, the serpent monster was completely cleaned from his earlier brawl and he sat tiredly near the roaring fire with keen eyes while the other rebels sat across from him. His side, although still throbbing from the wound inflicted by Stone Dragon, had been nicely patched up by Hare even if he protested the entire time.

"I'm so sick of deserts," Hare yawned meekly.

"For once I agree with you," Tiger mumbled softly.

"We're out of food, too," Genki sighed while poking the fire with a stick.

"You require food?" Naga asked with a curious expression.

"Well, duh! We can't fight if we're tired and hungry! Not all of us are built like robots like you are," Suezo snorted sarcastically while Naga nodded his head and rose from his place.

"I will obtain you some food then," the serpent monster spoke while disappearing in the darkness before waiting for a reply; leaving the rebels to blink in surprise before turning to Suezo.

"Sheesh, since when are you so casual and what not with Naga?" Hare asked in surprise.

"What, him? He hangs around my house all the time with Holly, so I got use to him over the years," the eyeball monster replied with a small shrug. "The first few times he showed up, I wasn't pleased. After four years of him tagging along, though, it's hard not to get use to it. Besides, he helps with chores when he shows up so I don't complain and a lot of the time he brings us gifts from his travels."

Before the other rebels could ask anymore questions, their attention was averted as they watched a bird flying overhead shriek as it got blasted with one of Naga's Evil Shots before it plummeted to the ground followed by a low thump; causing the other rebels to sweat slightly.

"…when he said he was getting us food, I thought he meant finding us plants or something," Hare chuckled with hesitation.

"Me too, but I'm not complaining about getting some meat instead," Tiger grinned eagerly, though his hunger rose as he caught sight of Naga returning to the camp with a successful expression.

"I have found your group ssssome nourissshment," Naga spoke up as he slithered back to the campsite with several dead hawks in both claws. The group was quick to accept the meal before each of them plucked away the feathers and sat them over the fire to cook a little more properly than Naga's attack had done.

"Mmm… they smell so good, chi," Mocchi giggled while his stomach growled in protest.

"Why isss it you cook the meat? It losesss sssome of the flavor when you cook it," Naga frowned.

"Sorry, but remember what Holly told you? Most of us like our meals cooked and she's the only one who will leave your meals raw how you like it," Suezo retorted while watching the cooking birds carefully. "Any restaurant you go to will cook the meat, too. Raw meat isn't all that appealing."

"I know, but it buildsss ssstrength to eat meat raw. You won't alwaysss be able to make a fire, ssso you ssshould learn to eat thingsss raw for sssurvival. One time, back when I firssst joined Moo, I had to eat a whole cow raw," Naga spoke sternly.

"So what?" Suezo grumbled.

"…it was still alive asss I tore it open and devoured it'sss innardssss."

The rebels all sweated nervously as they each scooted a little away from the purple serpent monster, though he didn't seem to notice or care. After waiting for the meal to cook, the rebels were eager to each grab some of the food and, although it was hot, they shoveled it into their mouths without hesitation. The meat was one of the best tasting things they had on their current journey and each of the group members savored each wonderful bite.

"So, Naga, Suezo says you hang around with Holly a lot. What's that about?" Hare asked with curiosity while taking another bite of the roasted bird. "I thought you were a traveler."

"I am a traveler, but I visssit Missss Holly at leassst once a month," Naga replied with a casual shrug.

"Why?"

"Becaussse I love her."

The response caught the group off guard as each of them, except Suezo, all stopped eating while their pupils widened in shock. Genki, however, gagged and spit out his food in surprise before taking a double take at the serpent monster with a look that varied from extreme jealousy and absolute horror. The color drained from the young man's face as fast as the Tainted Cat Brothers' attacks and he felt a horrible wave a nausea sweep over his entire body, though he did his best to suppress the feeling. At seeing Genki in such a dreaded state, Suezo couldn't help but chuckle before giving the young man a slap on the back.

"Relax, Genki. The first time he told me that, I literally attacked him. It's not what you think, though," Suezo chuckled softly while taking a drink of water. "Do you think I'd let him hang around my house if I thought he was up to something like that?"

"Ah, do not worry, young man. I have no intentionsss of ssstealing your mate," Naga spoke with a smile while Genki felt his face flush several shades of red at the implication. "Missss Holly isss my angel."

"Your… _angel?_"

"That'sss correct. Ssshe isss the firssst perssson to ssshow me kindnessss, though ssshe ssshould have been the lassst perssson in the world who would treat me well. You sssee, when I wasss firssst unlocked many yearsss ago, I wasss immediately sssold to an arena where I would battle other monsssters," the serpent monster spoke sternly while keeping a sharp gaze at the flickering fire.

"An arena? You mean like the Legend Cup and other tournaments like that?" Genki asked quickly.

"No. The battlesss I fought were againssst my will and were until the death. I wasss a gladiator for mossst of my life, and it'sss there I learned to despisssse humansss for forcing that fate upon me. My life changed forever, though, when Moo awakened and began forming an army. When he sssaw me and the other gladiatorsss, he immediately killed the humansss and took usss in. I owed him my freedom, and ssso I trained hard under him in order to become one of hisss best warriorsss."

"So that's how you were recruited into Moo's army… It explains a lot," Tiger spoke softly.

"Yesss. My firssst real tasssk to prove I wasss up to being part of Moo'sss elite warriors, the Big Bad Four, wasss to dessstroy the sssmall town of Toriyama. I did it without question, of courssse. I lived asss an evil creature for ssso long and when I finally came face to face with your group, I wasss sssure I would kill all of you. When I wasss blasssted off the edge of my cassstle, I had plansss to ussse my tail to ssswing back up to the ledge to resssume our battle, but when Missss Holly extended her hand out to me, everything changed. Ssshe sssould have ssstomped on my claw or sssomething to make me fall, but ssshe tried to sssave me instead. I let myself die that day and when I wasss resssurrected after Moo'sss defeat, I didn't know what to do with my life. My whole journey to get ssstronger, though, all I could think about was _her_. Missss Holly had become my reassson for living and when I fought in that tournament for you, I won't lie; I wasss really doing it for Miss Holly," Naga smiled softly as he watched the rebels listening intently to his story.

"That explains a lot. You didn't seem to talk with her at all that time, though," Hare commented.

"I wasss ssstill too assshamed to ssspeak to her. It wasssn't until yearsss later, I wasss travelling sssouth to visssit Gali, when I wasss attacked by angry humansss who remembered when I wasss a Baddie. They ssstabbed and ssslashed at me, but I did nothing to ssstop them. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, for I left thossse daysss behind me."

"What happened then?"

"I wasss hurt, but before they could do me more harm, a beautiful woman ssstopped the villagersss' attack on me. I passssed out, but when I awoke, I was greeted with the sssight of Missss Holly sssitting at my bedssside waiting for me to wake up. Ssshe had ssstayed up all night watching over me while tending to my woundsss."

"You forgot to mention the fact I helped drag your sorry carcass all the way to that inn," Suezo mumbled with a scowl.

"I do owe you my gratitude," Naga smiled.

"Were you alright after that, chi?" Mocchi asked with curiosity.

"Missss Holly took care of me for a week until I wasss well enough to travel again. It wasssn't until much later I learned ssshe had received a cut on her arm from the angry villagersss. Ssshe didn't care about the risssk of sssaving my life again, and I realized her heart was completely pure. Ssshe still hasss the ssscar on her arm and it'sss a reminder to me of her kindnessss. I joined her and we travelled all the way back to her hometown of Toriyama. I had a hard time going back into the very town I had dessstroyed yearsss earlier, but Missss Holly welcomed me with open armsss and before I knew it, I had a hard time travelling again. I loved her company and ssshe allowed me to ssstay at her home, although it wasss awkward being around the man who wasss once my massster," Naga admitted while looking up at the stars. "After that, I could only travel ssshort distancesss before I would travel back to Toriyama. It became tradition and every time I visssited Missss Holly, ssshe would make usss tea or we would go on a picnic. Ssshe ssshowed me what life had to offer."

"It sounds like you two got close. I never would have expected that years ago," Hare mused quietly.

"I underssstand what you mean. I even dubbed myssself as her guardian after I sssaw sssome villagersss try to attack her for being related to the man who wasss once Moo. Many people hate her for being related to that man, and it sickensss me to think they would try to hurt her. And ssso, jussst as Sssuezo isss her monster, I am now, asss well. I cannot alwaysss be with her, though, which isss why I consssider myssself her guardian and not her companion," the serpent monster spoke, but his eyes narrowed dangerously before his fangs more slightly. "While I wasss traveling, I got word from Granity that Moo had returned and had attacked Toriyama. I russshed back in hopes it wasss all a sssick joke, but she was right and I wasss met with Missss Holly'sss home in ruinsss and for my angel to be gone. It'sss why I joined Durahan; my only goal isss getting her back."

"We appreciate your help with this. We'll definitely get her back with friends like you helping," Genki smiled softly. "And you met up with Granity? I haven't seen her in so long…"

"Yesss, mossst of your friendsss are already at my cassstle. Granity isss alssso part of Durahan'sss army, though ssshe mossstly doesss whatever ssshe feelsss like. The final battle with be an epic one, that'sss for sssure," the serpent monster chuckled softly, but his expression hardened suddenly. "Still… Missss Holly knew sssomething wasssn't right, but ssshe didn't want to alarm the public jussst incassse her intuition wasss wrong. If only I hadn't sssought out answerssss, then maybe I could have protected her from being abducted."

"What do you… mean?" Golem asked gently.

"About three weeks before Moo'sss attack, I wasss visssiting Missss Holly…"

* * *

_Birds chirped merrily while waiting for lone insects to fly their way, but they scattered quickly as a large purple tail almost hit them from their perch. The outskirts of Toriyama had a combination of woodlands and grassy fields, making it a wonderful place to relax and enjoy a peaceful afternoon. The newcomers to the area, though, weren't quite as relaxed as the rest of the area while one of the visitors was literally being dragged by the other. _

"_You're going to rip my arm out of the sssocket!" Naga joked happily while smiling at his companion._

"_Oh? Well, I wouldn't have to drag you if you would just walk next to me then! I don't like it when you trail behind me like some servant!" Holly exclaimed, her eyes dancing in amusement._

"_I am not worthy enough to walk at the sssame pace asss you, though," the serpent monster replied._

"_You've been saying that for years now and I always tell you the same thing; that's not true and I don't want to have to scold you again for thinking like that," the brunette spoke sternly, yet her eyes shone with a content feeling. "Now… walk side-by-side with me, please?"_

"_I… I supossse I could for now, but thisss doesssn't change thingsss," Naga mumbled while cautiously slithering to Holly's side as if she had become a time bomb._

"_We go through this every time you visit me. You need to relax a bit," the wielder of the Magic Stone spoke while casually hooking arms with her guardian and flashing him a bright smile. "So, let's pick a spot and set up the picnic!"_

_With peace had come the need for heroes to diminish, and Naga knew it had been hard for Holly to cope with that fact. True, she didn't miss the battles and deaths, but learning to intergrade into normal society had been nearly impossible for anyone involved in the war, whether it be the heroes or the villains. Due to Naga's past history, no one would hire him and he would often get dirty looks from townsfolk. Being with Holly, however, eased his mind and made him feel appreciated and even loved._

"_How's the food?" Holly asked with a smile as she took a small bite from her sandwich._

"_Deliciousss, asss alwaysss. You know how much I love raw meat," Naga smiled warmly, though his smile grew as Holly poured him another cup of tea. It had become tradition for the duo to go out for a picnic with each of his visits, though the only way for Suezo to agree to this was for Naga to slip him a few dirty magazines. Still, it was worth it to the serpent monster to see his angel's smile. _

"…_are you happy with the way things are now?" Holly asked suddenly, her eyes boring down at her teacup._

"_Hm? Of courssse I am. Thessse four yearsss of peace have been wonderful. Why do you asssk?" Naga asked in confusion, but worry laced itself into his mind as he watched Holly's expression darken. "Missss Holly? Are you alright? Are you not felling well?"_

"_I… I had a dream last week that left me shaken, is all. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," the brunette smiled weakly to her friend. "Just forget about it."_

"_Missss Holly, pleassse tell me what thisss dream wasss about. Your subconciousss may be trying to tell you sssomething important and your intuition is very accurate," Naga spoke up while scooting closer to the young woman._

"_I… I dreamt that evil returned to the world and that my father was the cause of it. The Phoenix was… dead. There was so much blood and… Genki appeared. He was behind prison bars and looked worried as he gave me something that I've never seen before, but he disappeared before I could talk to him. I had my dagger with me, but I couldn't cut through the darkness that kept trying to pull me in. I just… panicked," Holly breathed out while avoiding any eye contact. "My father has been more distant lately, but he goes into these moods every so often so it's nothing new. My dream, though, has made me paranoid that something is going to happen."_

"_You ssshould tell your old companionsss about your dream. It could be a sssign sssomething is about to happen. Peace cannot lassst forever without warsss breaking out every ssso often," the serpent monster spoke softly while placing a comforting claw on her shoulder, making it so he could feel her frame shivering._

"_If my dream is nothing but that, then I'd be scaring everyone for nothing. That would be such a horrible thing to have happen."_

"_Then… I'll find the anssswer."_

"_How will you do that?" Holly asked with curiosity._

"_Your visssion ssshowed the Phoenix wasss dead, right? If your friendsss, who are bonded to the Phoenix, had been killed, then you would have been told that. If that'sss the cassse, then maybe your dream meansss the body of the Phoenix and not the onesss who hold pieces of it'sss sssoul. I really don't know, but maybe if I go to Mount Kairosss, I'll sssee if the two bodiesss of Moo and the Phoenix are ssstill intact," Naga stated with determination. "If they're ssstill incasssed in ice like they have been, then maybe it wasss jussst a dream. Maybe, though, Moo really isss returning."_

"_You'd really travel all that way for me?"_

"_Of courssse._

"_Thank you so much, Naga. That means so much to me," Holly smiled brightly at the serpent monster, and Naga felt his heart melt by her gaze._

"_Anything for you, Missss Holly. Your dream was probably jussst a dream, but it'sss better to be sssafe. I'll be back before you know it and we'll be having another picnic together."_

* * *

"…but I wasss wrong and Missss Holly's dream had sssome merit, becaussse Moo did return. My trip to Mount Kairosss was fassst due to having help from old alliesss. When I got to the mountain, there wasss a sssingle monssster there looking at the two frozen formsss of Moo and the Phoenix. When it sssaw me, it attacked, but jussst as I wasss about to defend myssself, another being attacked my enemy. Granity had gone to visssit Toriyama when ssshe sssaw the Baddiesss and Missss Holly'sss ruined home. Ssshe had the sssame idea asss I did and ssshe travelled to Mount Kairosss to sssee if maybe Moo'sss body had been disssturbed, but it hadn't. Ssstill, the monssster who attacked me had been a Baddie, so I'm sssure Moo will want to merge with hisss ancient body again."

"I'm surprised Moo didn't try merging with his ancient body right away," Tiger stated while gnawing on one of the hawk bones.

"I wondered that myself at first, but then I thought it over. Last time Moo got his ancient body, Moo's actual soul took over the part that was Yosho's soul. Now, Yosho probably still fears being taken over again, so he's most likely avoiding using that body again," Hare explained.

"It makesss senssse. Either way, I intend to defeat Moo to get Missss Holly back. If I have to take him on in hisss ancient body, than ssso be it. For now, though, we all need ressst ssso we're prepared for tomorrow," Naga yawned weakly before laying down and turning on his side. "All of you will have a long day tomorrow, but think about it; you made it in time to join Durahan'sss army. That takesss real ssskill and dedication."

"True. Let's hit the hay, guys," Hare mumbled before following Naga's lead and resting down for the night. Tomorrow would be the start of hopefully the end, so the group would need all their strength. As the rest of the rebels quieted down to sleep, however, Genki stayed awake while looking up at the night sky with a worn expression on his face.

'…_if Holly's dream was right about Moo returning, what did the rest of her dream mean?'_ Genki thought to himself, but he shook off the feeling before closing his weary eyes_. 'I'll think about that some other day. For now, I need to get ready to join the army… Holly, I will get you back, I swear.'_

* * *

I haven't read this over, so sorry for the grammar/spelling errors! Yeah, I'm glad I warned everyone last chapter that this one would be more dull. Just lots of talking and stuff. XD Yes, I had to write Naga's accent being it's like Captain Horn's; they're just not the same without it. So words with 's' in them become 'sss', so two extra letters are added. Words that have multiple 's', like 'singers', would be 'singerssss'. The added letters tend to go to the 's' closest to the end of the word he's speaking. And I know 'as' in Naga's tongue is 'asss', which makes it look like ass. Ah, good times. XD And yes, in my series Holly and Naga are very close. Not romantically, but Naga basically worships Holly while Holly doesn't want him treating her like royalty. :3 And Suezo, after years of being pissed at Naga, eventually got use to him, which is why he's more casual and sarcastic with him. Thanks so much for reading, guys! I hope the next chapter isn't so late!

Chapter Preview (Chapter 22): Genki and the group, with Naga as their guide, finally make it to Naga's Fortress, where many familiar faces and a certain general awaits them. Not everyone is happy at the new arrivals, however. Stay tuned!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


End file.
